Office Crush
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: Tiffany had admired her boss for a while, she looked up to her but had never in fact laid eyes on her for the entire week she had been working in her company. What happened when she was called into Miss Kim's room for the first time...was what Tiffany hoped was the start of a great friendship and she couldn't help but hope, a possible relationship.
1. First Meeting

Credits to: Taeny_Lovers from asianfanfics . com

Another TaeNy (Taeyeon and Tiffany from, the South Korean Girl Group, Girls' Generation) story with a little bit of YulSic (Kwon Yuri and Jessica Jung from the same group). :) This story is also one of my favorites.

Here's a link if you don't know the characters in this story. watch?v=LwjXNIIPATo (TaeNy feat. YulSic)

Spread the Soshi Love! :)

...

"Hwang! Miss Kim would like to see you in her office!" Sooyoung called.

Sooyoung was Miss Kim's executive assistant, she was a stuck up workaholic who loved to look down on the other workers. She boasted about herself constantly at being the closest and most important worker to Miss Kim Taeyeon, one of the most successful and wealthiest business women in Korea.

The moment she heard her name, Tiffany Hwang's head shot up to look in Sooyoung's direction and she found said girl looking back at her, papers in her hand and looking at her watch sarcastically.

"Any time today!" She shouted.

Tiffany gathered the papers she had been working on and approached the tall and skinny woman. She had never really gotten on with her, she was too up herself and Tiffany usually looked for friendship in people who were kind and down to earth and that was most certainly not Choi Sooyoung,

"What does she need to see me for?" Tiffany asked, extremely nervous at the fact that she had only been working here a week and had never seen Taeyeon face to face, never spoken with her, nothing. She had seen photos of her online but had never caught one little glimpse the whole time she had been working here.

"I don't know, maybe you're slacking and she wants to fire you?" Sooyoung smirked. She knew Tiffany didn't like her and she wasn't particulary fond of her either.

Sooyoung pushed Tiffany towards the big door with Kim Taeyeon's name printed in the middle on a gold plaque and underneath, the letters CEO. Tiffany gulped and her hands were getting clammy. She wondered why, it's not as if she was going to her death. She exhaled slowly and then knocked the door.

"Come in"

That voice managed to send a shiver down Tiffany's spine, it was deep and cold. Unwelcoming. Tiffany opened the door and stepped inside, she was immediately awestruck at how big the room was and it's design. It was luxurious, Tiffany was too busy looking at the room and didn't notice Taeyeon was sat in her big leather chair looking straight at her.

"Miss Hwang, I would appreciate if you stopped gawking at the room and paid attention to what I have to say."

Tiffany's eyes immediately shot in Taeyeon's direction, she finally saw the woman who struck fear in many of the workers and who could fire anybody with the click of her fingers. Tiffany froze in place, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She bowed ninety degrees in respect and could feel Taeyeon's eyes dig into her, she bit her lip as she stood up straight again to look the woman in the eyes.

Taeyeon motioned to the seat in front of the desk and watched as the timid girl in front of her scurried to the chair almost immediately. Taeyeon held in a sigh and stuck her hand out to the girl. Tiffany stared at her hand as if it was a foreign object, she was deeply confused which made Taeyeon aggravated.

"Give me your paperwork" Taeyeon huffed, losing her patience with the girl. Tiffany jumped at the raised voice and put her work in Taeyeon's hand, she then looked down again, her hair covering her face.

Taeyeon began reading what Tiffany had done. She was impressed that the little introverted character before her was good with her words and ultimately good at her job for the short amount of time she had been working there. As she continued sifting through the pile, Tiffany raised her head a tad to look at the powerful woman in front of her.

She focused on Taeyeon's eyes, they were a lovely brownish onyx colour and Tiffany could make out little specks of hazel in them too. She moved down to Taeyeon's little button nose...

* _Cute_ * Tiffany thought.

And then finally Taeyeon's lips... They were full and pink and they managed to entrance Tiffany. The way they shone because of the lip gloss she was wearing and their perfect bow shape, and...

"Ahem"

Tiffany jumped at the sudden noise and looked up at Taeyeon who was looking back at her with an amused expression. Tiffany knew she had been caught looking at her lips and immediately gained a pink hue across her cheeks.

"This is good" Taeyeon said while pointing to Tiffany's work. "Well done".

Although Taeyeon had said that without a hint of emotion in her voice, Tiffany was over the moon for being praised by her. She broke out into one of her eyesmiles and bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you"

"You may go, keep up the good work" Taeyeon said, giving Tiffany her papers back. The latter took them, stood up and bowed again before starting towards the door.

Tiffany had only just placed her hand on the handle when Taeyeon's voice made her freeze again.

"Oh and Tiffany?"

 _*Oh my God. She said my name_ * Tiffany fangirled inside her head as she turned back to face the CEO.

"Try not to get distracted" Taeyeon smirked before looking away and waving her hand signalling for Tiffany to leave. Tiffanys jaw dropped open in shock but she quickly scurried out the room and closed the door behind her, half running back to her desk.

 _*Omo, that was embarrassing_ * Tiffany held her head in her hands, annoyed that she was so stupid to try to stare at Miss Kim so openly.

"What was that about?" Her coworker Jessica asked.

"Oh, she wanted to look at my work and then told me I was doing a great job and to keep it up" Tiffany smiled.

"Wow, I've never heard about her praising anyone before" Jessica exclaimed. "She usually just grunts and tells them to get out."

Tiffany smiled again at what Jessica said, she literally couldn't stop smiling. She kind of liked Kim Taeyeon, she admired her a lot and looked up to her.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Jessica asked while smirking, making Tiffany's smile dissapear.

"N-nothing" Tiffany replied quickly before carrying on with her work, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Jessica just chuckled and went back to her own desk to continue her paperwork. She had to admit, she was a little jealous that Tiffany had gotten praise from Taeyeon, Jessica had liked Taeyeon for a while, as in had a crush and had been called into her office once or twice but she was never told 'you did a good job'. She was just told to hand in her paperwork before Taeyeon nodded and returned it to her with barely a glance in her direction.

 _*What does she have that I don't?_ * Jessica pouted.

 **Hours Later**

Tiffany was still up to her eyes in paperwork and she was getting frustrated because there was only five minutes left until she had to go home. She knew she would never get it finished so got up and approached the bratty Sooyoung to ask if she could stay behind late to finish her work. Tiffany was met by a bitchy look from the latter and tried to control her urge to roll her eyes.

"I was wondering if I could stay late today, I only need around an hour to finish up my work and I'll be done." Tiffany said.

"You'll have to ask Tae... I mean Miss Kim about that." Tiffany frowned at the nickname Sooyoung gave Taeyeon, she was a little jealous that she got to be on a first name basis with her let alone a nickname. Nevertheless, she bowed to Sooyoung and approached Taeyeon's door.

She knocked three times and waited for an answer. When it came, Tiffany opened the door and closed it behind her and saw Taeyeon hadn't even looked up so she walked towards her desk and came to a stop next to the chairs opposite Taeyeon.

"Miss Kim, I..." Tiffany stopped as Taeyeon looked up at her, that gaze made her freeze in place and lose her voice. Taeyeon was so attractive, Tiffany couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes?" Taeyeon responded, watching as the girl crumbled in front of her, Taeyeon was used to this, she wasn't cocky or anything but because of her position and because of her good looks, she kind of expected it from both guys and girls alike.

"Uhh. Oh! I'm sorry!" Tiffany squealed making Taeyeon frown at the sudden high pitch, Tiffany immediately clamped her hand over her mouth and facepalmed herself mentally.

 _*Calm down Tiffany, you're making a fool out of yourself_.* She thought.

"I was um...wondering whether I could stay behind today to finish the rest of my paperwork" Tiffany said slowly and calmly.

"How long do you need? I'm only staying for another two hours then I'll have to lock up the building." Taeyeon replied.

"Oh, two hours is plenty of time, thank you" Tiffany got up to bow.

"I'm glad to see you take your work seriously" Taeyeon called out as Tiffany approached the door.

"Yes, of course" Tiffany smiled.

Her heart stopped when she saw Taeyeon return the smile before directing her gaze back to her laptop. Tiffany left the room and ran to Jessica's desk.

"Omo Jess she smiled at me" Tiffany squeaked.

"That's nice" Jessica said simply.

"Are you okay? Tiffany asked, concerned that her friend seemed a little off.

"Yeah" Jessica chuckled "I guess I'm just tired, are you ready to go?"

Jessica and Tiffany were roommates, they shared an apartment and were more like sisters than friends.

"I'm staying behind tonight Jess, I need to finish off my work" Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Go on without me"

Jessica smiled and gave her best friend a hug before packing up and leaving the establishment. Tiffany went back to her desk and watched as the rest of the workers dispersed until there was only herself, Sooyoung and Taeyeon left in the building.

Tiffany tried to get back to work but her eyelids were dropping shut, she tried once more but it was useless, she needed coffee. Tiffany got up and walked to the coffee machine in the corner of the large room filled with desks and computers and inserted her money, pressing the cappuccino button. As she waited, she saw Sooyoung rushing past her.

"You! I have an emergency so if Miss Kim needs anything, make sure you get it" she snarled.

"But..." Tiffany didn't get a chance to reply as Sooyoung flew out the door. Tiffany looked back to her coffee and tensed up.

She was alone with Taeyeon. A smile spread across her face and she took the coffee back to her desk. Before she took a sip, she thought that if she herself was tired, Taeyeon must be exhausted seeing as she comes in two hours before Tiffany arrives and leaves two hours after Tiffany normally leaves. Tiffany tutted and grabbed the coffee before approaching Taeyeon's room.

 **Knock Knock**

"Come in"

Tiffany frowned, Taeyeon's voice sounded a whole lot different than it had when she knocked on the door the first time today. It sounded weaker, tired. She opened up the door and walked to the desk.

"Miss Kim, Sooyoung told me she had an emergency and that if you needed anything, to call me. So I'm here to ask you if you need anything" Tiffany smiled.

Taeyeon looked up and shook her head.

"No I'm fine Tiffany, thanks."

Tiffany was about to walk back out when she remembered she still had the coffee in her hand.

"Um, I got you a coffee." Tiffany said shyly. "I hope you like cappuccino's"

Taeyeon looked up at her again and smiled at the girl's thoughtfulness. She reached out her hand and took the coffee from Tiffany before taking a sip.

"I love them, thanks Tiffany" Taeyeon grinned, showing Tiffany her rarely seen chin dimple.

Tiffany just had to return the smile and bowed before going towards the door. But before she left, she heard a grumbling sound, she turned back around and saw Taeyeon clutching her stomach. Tiffany smiled and walked back in.

"I was actually on my way to the cafeteria when I bumped into Sooyoung" Tiffany lied. "Can I get you anything?"

"Umm, no thanks, I'm fine" Taeyeon rejected only for her stomach to rumble again. She realised she hadn't eaten since the morning and looked back up to see Tiffany waiting patiently by the door. "On second thought, I'll have a sandwich, thanks" she said as she grabbed her purse to give Tiffany some money before holding it out to her.

"No, no" Tiffany waved her hands in front of her. "I'll get this".

Before Taeyeon could reply, Tiffany had walked out the room and shut the door leaving the CEO to furrow her brows in thought before going back to work.  
Tiffany soon returned with two sandwiches and another coffee, she knocked on the door and waited for Taeyeon to allow her in and once she heard confirmation, she managed to open the door with difficulty and struggled with the food and coffee in her hands. Taeyeon looked up and immediately rushed to help Tiffany out.

"Thanks" Tiffany blushed, freezing momentarily as Taeyeon's hand brushed against her own. She had never seen her this close before, she was even more perfect if that was even possible.

"No, thank you Tiffany. I realised I hadn't eaten since this morning" Taeyeon said as she sat down, opening the sandwich Tiffany got her. "It's my favourite, how did you know?" Taeyeon asked, pointing at the tuna mayo sandwich.

"I-it is? Uhh... It's my favourite too" Tiffany smiled. Of course she wasn't going to tell Taeyeon that she quickly googled what her favourite sandwich is before she went to the cafeteria.

Taeyeon smiled and nodded. She gestured for Tiffany to take a seat opposite her while they eat.

"Actually Miss Kim, I need to be getting back to work" Tiffany bowed. She wished she could take Taeyeon's offer of eating with her but she needed to get things done.

Taeyeon nodded and continued eating her sandwich, Tiffany watched. She couldn't believe such an attractive and strong woman could look so cute when eating.

"Didn't I tell you before to try not to get distracted?" Taeyeon smirked. Tiffany immediately jumped up and rushed out the room making Taeyeon chuckle.

An hour later, Tiffany was almost done with her work. She sighed in relief and was about to start typing again after a short break to crack her knuckles when Taeyeon exited her room, approaching her. Tiffany gulped and tried to look busy.

"Tiffany, I'm finished with my work now, are you done?" Taeyeon asked whilst leaning over the chair next to Tiffany's, giving the latter an eyeful of her cleavage.

Tiffany got lost in her daze again before she heard Taeyeon clearing her throat. She didn't dare look at her boss after she was probably just caught looking down her top.

"Umm..."

"If you're not I can wait a little longer..." Taeyeon said, the smile still on her face after catching Tiffany checking her out.

"N-no! I'm done." Tiffany lied. She stood up and began packing away her things on her desk until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No you're not. Finish up your work and then we'll leave" Taeyeon said as she pushed Tiffany's shoulder down, making her sit.

Tiffany was still frozen from Taeyeon's firm but soft touch, she couldn't help thinking about holding that strong hand in her own. Tiffany snapped out of her daydream soon though when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Taeyeon sit down on the seat next to her.

"Well? Are you going to finish or are we going to be here all night?" Taeyeon asked in a light hearted tone.

Tiffany shook her head and bowed a little before rushing through her work. There were a few hiccups however when Taeyeon decided to bring her legs up to rest them on the side of Tiffany's desk, the latter couldn't help but look. Her legs looked so smooth and although they were short, they were well proportioned with the rest of Taeyeon's glorious body. Tiffany unconsciously licked her lips until she heard that same throat clearing from Taeyeon.

And there was also the time where Taeyeon leaned in front of Tiffany to get one of her pens, her face close enough to feel Tiffany's breathing on her cheek. This is where Tiffany's breath hitched as she saw Taeyeon's jaw line. My god, it was marvellous. So well pronounced and sharp...

 _*Is she aware of the torture she's putting me through right now?*_ Tiffany thought as she tried to get back to work but her hands were shaking a tad.

"Is everything all right?" Taeyeon asked. She was very aware that she was making Tiffany squirm and she loved it.

"Yes, everything's fine" Tiffany was telling herself that more so than Taeyeon, she took a deep breath and continued the last paragraph on the last page, she was almost done.

"How are you getting home?" Taeyeon asked.

"Bus" Tiffany replied without taking her eyes off her work.

She finally finished the last paragraph and turned to see Taeyeon laughing, at her?

"What?" Tiffany asked

"You do know that all buses stop at 8pm right? It's 9:30 now."

* _Fuck_ *

"Urgh, I guess I'll walk."

"Where do you live?" Taeyeon asked

"I live about ten minutes away from here by bus" Tiffany replied while standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder, placing her finished work in the drawer in her desk.

"Well then I'll take you home" Taeyeon suddenly said, her tone final.

"H-huh?" Tiffany stuttered. "I told you I'll walk..."

"You're not walking at 9:35 at night in the streets of Seoul. Anything could happen." Taeyeon said as she took her car keys out of her bag and walked to the elevator. Tiffany followed quietly.

The elevator ride was awkward to say the least. Tiffany tried once more to convince Taeyeon to let her walk not wanting to bother her but the icy glare that Taeyeon gave her as she said she wouldn't allow it made Tiffany shut her mouth tight.

Taeyeon led the way through the car park and to her white shiny Jaguar. Tiffany wasn't suprised she had such a nice car, she was one of the richest women in Korea after all.

"Get in" Taeyeon ordered when she saw Tiffany loitering by the car door unsure of whether to touch it just in case she left a fingerprint.

Tiffany obeyed, opening the door and sitting down in the comfy red leather seat.

"Wow." Tiffany said in awe as she looked at the interior of the car. It looked like one of those cars on James Bond, full of expensive gadgets and what not.

Taeyon chuckled and began reversing out of her space and then accelerating towards the exit.

"Where do you live?"

"I'll give you directions. Thank you for this Miss Kim, you have no idea how much I appreciate it." Tiffany said honestly. She had thought Taeyeon would have been an arrogant, self absorbed bitch when she first stepped foot in her office but it turned out she was really nice, polite and so hot.

"No problem." Taeyeon replied before stopping at a red light. "And call me Taeyeon when we're alone okay?" She smiled, making Tiffany's heart burst. The latter nodded erratically because of the excitement which was met with a chuckle from her boss.

Taeyeon soon pulled up in front of an apartment complex and watched as Tiffany took her seatbelt off.

"Don't you have a car?" Taeyeon asked.

"I've never really needed one seeing as the bus stop is right outside the workplace" Tiffany shrugged

"Until now" Taeyeon grinned

"Until now" Tiffany agreed, chuckling. "Well thank you again... Taeyeon" Tiffany smiled before getting out the car. "See you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow Tiff" Taeyeon waved as she sped off leaving behind a blushing, grinning, excited woman.

 _*She called me Tiff_!* Tiffany jumped around on the pavement before getting a hold of herself and entering the complex.


	2. Google Search

Tiffany woke up an hour early the next morning, she wanted to look extra good in front of Taeyeon. So she showered and made sure she smelt nice before picking out her outfit for the day. She settled on a black pencil skirt that showed off her ass and a white blouse that she purposely left a few buttons undone on. She paired the outfit with shiny black heels and jewellery that would flatter her porcelain skin.

Tiffany looked in the mirror and smiled. She wiggled her bra around a bit so her cleavage would be in the best position to be seen by the CEO and once she was satisfied, she left her apartment with Jessica.

They were waiting at the bus stop when Jessica started a conversation.

"So, what happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Taeyeon bring you home" Jessica wiggled her eyebrows trying to hide her jealousy. Tiffany just giggled like a schoolgirl with a silly crush.

"Nothing happened. I was going to take the bus but they don't run at that time, I said I would walk but she refused and told me she'd drive me home." Tiffany said, all with a smile on her face.

"She refused?" Jessica asked amused.

"Yeah, she said she wasn't having any of it and that anything could happen" Tiffany shrugged but felt grateful that Taeyeon cared for her safety.

"Wow." Jessica said simply

"What?"

"Nothing"

The bus came to pick them up and the two sat in comfortable silence until they were dropped off in front of their building.  
Once Tiffany arrived, she sat down at her desk and stared at Taeyeon's door. She didn't have any reason to go and knock except for the fact that she wanted to see her. Tiffany sighed as she realised she had finished all of her work and had nothing to do but sit and think about how much she had taken a liking to Kim Taeyeon. Everything about the woman was perfect. She had gorgeous eyes, her lips were...ugh, her teeth were amazing, her figure was to die for... Tiffany could go on and on.

Suddenly Tiffany remembered how she didn't give in her completed paperwork yesterday. Usually she would give it to Sooyoung but she couldn't see the annoying woman anywhere. Tiffany broke out into a huge smile as she grabbed her paperwork and approached Taeyeon's door. She knocked and waited for Taeyeon's answer before opening the door and stepping inside, closing it behind her.

She saw Taeyeon sitting in her seat looking all gorgeous again working on her laptop. She didn't look up when Tiffany walked in so Tiffany stood to the side of the chairs in front of Taeyeon's desk waiting to be spoken to.

"Oh, Tiffany. Can I help you?" Taeyeon asked looking up to see the timid girl.

"Hi" Tiffany bowed. "I um.. I forgot to give you my work I finished yesterday, so I'm here to give it now" Tiffany said shyly.

"Ah. Thank you." Taeyeon replied as she took Tiffany's work and placed it on the side of her desk. She didn't realise that her fingers had brushed against Tiffany's making the girl freeze at the contact. Taeyeon looked up to see Tiffany still awkwardly standing there. "Anything else?"

"Um. Can I get you anything?" She asked as she twiddled her thumbs."Would you like another cappuccino?" She squeaked.

"Thanks, but I already have one" Taeyeon said, holding up her half empty cup.

"Oh, okay" Tiffany was hitting herself for being so stupid. How couldn't she have noticed Taeyeon had one. She bowed and walked slowly out of the room. Taeyeon noticed the girls change of behaviour turn from excited to sad after she had said that.

"But I'd love another sandwich at lunch" Taeyeon called out, a little suprised at how fast Tiffany turned around and how quickly her sad pout turned into an eyesmile.

"Of course" Tiffany grinned and walked out the room.

Taeyeon chuckled at Tiffany's behaviour and took another sip of her coffee.

A few hours later it was lunch. Tiffany sped down to the cafeteria and ordered both her and Taeyeon tuna mayo sandwiches and some drinks. Once she payed. She raced back up the stairs ignoring the concerned looks from her coworkers and soon arrived back at Taeyeon's door. She knocked and opened it once Taeyeon replied.

"I got you lunch" Tiffany smiled. "I didn't know what you like to drink other than cappuccino though so I got coke?" Tiffany said as she held up the can.

"That's fine. Do you have to get back to work this time?" Taeyeon asked as she took her can and her sandwich off of Tiffany.

"No, I'm done" Tiffany smiled.

"Then take a seat, join me" Taeyeon smiled, her sexy teeth gleaming as Tiffany got lost in a trance again. "Well? Aren't you going to sit down?"

Tiffany snapped out of it and sat in the chair, her posture rigid with nerves. What if Taeyeon didn't like the way she ate? What if she dropped some of the sandwich on the rug? What if when she opened the can it went all over the desk? Tiffany thought this was a bad idea.

"You don't have to be so scared y'know, I don't bite" Taeyeon said as she watched Tiffany's behaviour and reluctance to eat.

"I'm not scared" Tiffany squeaked.

"No?" Taeyeon asked as she got up and sat in the chair beside Tiffany, leaning her elbows on her knees effectively pushing her breasts together.

Tiffany cleared her throat signalling she was uncomfortable and Taeyeon chuckled. She then brought the chair closer to Tiffany so their faces were pretty close, Taeyeon saw how Tiffany was looking anywhere but her eyes but as soon as Tiffany looked at her for a split second, Taeyeon licked her lips sensually. Tiffany immediately looked away and clenched her thighs together. Taeyeon smirked and got up, going back to her leather seat.

Tiffany meanwhile was a bit flustered. Okay a lot flustered. She fought the urge to fan herself with her hand and the wetness in her underwear was getting to be really uncomfortable. She looked up at her boss and saw her eating her sandwich cutely again.

"I should go..." Tiffany said

"I thought we were having lunch together" Taeyeon replied.

"I uh...have some things to finish off" Tiffany lied

"I thought you said you were done..." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany sighed and stayed where she was, she'd just have to learn to control herself better. She ate the rest of her sandwich in silence and when she was done, she bowed and started to leave.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Taeyeon called out

"Sure" Tiffany nodded. She really didn't want to to save herself from more embarrassment but she couldn't say no to Taeyeon, it was impossible.

"This time it's on me" Taeyeon said with a wink which killed Tiffany inside.

"Hehe, uhhh ok um, I'm gonna... Um can I...Uh I should go" Tiffany rambled much to the amusement of Taeyeon before leaving the office and running to the toilet to splash cold water all over her face.

 _*Get yourself together Hwang, Jesus Christ_ * Tiffany told herself, lightly slapping her cheeks. Once she had calmed down a bit, Tiffany returned to her seat.

Since she had nothing to do, Tiffany researched a little about her boss. What her favourite colour was, her favourite animal, her favourite meal etc. She was so enthralled at the information that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her back.

"Miss Hwang"

Tiffany jumped so high that she fell off her chair and tumbled to the floor. She looked up to see Taeyeon looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suprise you, are you okay?" Taeyeon asked holding out her hand to help Tiffany up.

Tiffany nodded and hesitantly took Taeyeon's hand, loving the way it fit perfectly in hers. She almost let out a whine when she had to let go. Tiffany sat back in her chair and faced Taeyeon who was looking intently at her computer screen. She suddenly realised what she had been doing.

* _Omo!*_

Tiffany jumped in front of the monitor blocking Taeyeon's view while she clicked a new tab and typed in something to do with her work. She was sure her face had never looked so red. She didn't dare look up.

"I just came to tell you that since you've finished your work, you can go home" Taeyeon told Tiffany

Tiffany bowed in response knowing that her voice would either stutter or crack if she were to answer. She heard Taeyeon's heels click across the floor, then come back.

"And by the way, my favourite meal is Bulgogi, not Jajangmyeon. That page seems to be outdated" Taeyeon said before leaving Tiffany absolutely humiliated. The girl quickly gathered her things and ran out of the building, not looking back.

As soon as Tiffany got home, she crawled into bed and looked up at the ceiling,

 _*How could I be so stupid?! How could I research her knowing the risk that anyone could see me? God Hwang you really are thick_.* Tiffany scolded herself.

She wondered how the hell she would be able to face her tomorrow for lunch. She imagined how embarrassed she'd be if Taeyeon brought it up. Tiffany shook her head in disbelief, still not believing she had actually done that.

On the bright side, she learnt a lot about Taeyeon. Well, maybe. Taeyeon did say that the website was outdated. Now in the safety of her own home, Tiffany grabbed her iPad and researched her boss again, looking for the most recent information. After a while she found a website and studied it.

Tiffany learnt that Taeyeon's birthday was on the 9th March 1989 making her a few months older than Tiffany. Taeyeon's blood type is O, her Zodiac sign is a Pisces, she has an older brother and a younger sister...

 _*Aww I bet they are adorable just like her_ * Tiffany thought

Tiffany found out Taeyeon loved to sing, her hometown is in Jeonju, her favourite colour is blue, sometimes purple and she likes jelly and gummy sweets.  
Oh and of course, her favourite meal is Bulgogi.

Tiffany sighed at the hell she would receive tomorrow. She was sure that Taeyeon would have probably told Sooyoung all about her 'little stalker' and the latter would tell all of Tiffany's coworkers because Sooyoung's a heartless bitch. Tiffany fell asleep worried sick about what would happen.


	3. Executive Assistant

Walking into her workplace was the scariest thing Tiffany had done recently, she couldn't imagine the sick looks she would get. She took a deep breath before opening the door to the office and making her way to her seat.

Tiffany was surprised and oh so relieved to find that nobody looked at her, nobody even spared a glance at her. She sat at her desk and saw that there was a pile of work waiting for her. She sighed and got to work, stopping now and again to look Taeyeon's door.

Lunch time approached quickly but Tiffany carried on with her work, she didn't want the humiliation to come from seeing Taeyeon again but luck was not on her side.

"Ahem" That voice was all too familiar.

"Hi Miss Kim" Tiffany said as she spun around in her chair to face her.

"Lunch?" Taeyeon asked, drumming her fingers on Tiffany's desk.

"I'm actually really tied up at the moment" Tiffany sighed.

Tiffany saw Taeyeon raise her eyebrow suggestively before smirking.

 _*Great...Taeyeon is dirty minded, that's all I need.*_

"I mean tied up with work" Tiffany said, embarrassing herself yet again. Taeyeon kept the smirk on her face.

"And I'm giving you permission to take an hour off to come have lunch with me. You wouldn't want to disobey your boss would you?"

"No!" Again with the squeaky and desperate cry. "No, I wouldn't. Let me just grab my bag..."

Taeyeon's hand covered Tiffany's which had just grabbed her handbag.

"Lunch is on me, remember?" Taeyeon smiled, a little too close for comfort.

Tiffany nodded and followed Taeyeon to the cafeteria. She didn't even know that Taeyeon actually went there, she in fact wasn't aware that Taeyeon never went there. Taeyeon either didn't eat or asked Sooyoung to get her something. Never had she herself sat down and ate with someone in that place.

Tiffany wasn't comfortable with the stares that were being shot at the pair of them as they sat down after ordering their meals.

"What's up?" Taeyon asked. She was used to having people gawk and whisper around her. It was nothing new.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Tiffany asked motioning to the people staring around them.

"Not really no. Is it bothering you? Do you want to go somewhere else?" Taeyeon asked

"No it's fine" Tiffany gave a reassuring smile as they waited for their food. Once it came, a slightly awkward silence ensued. Taeyeon was the first it break it.

"So, why did you come to work for this company?" She asked as she shovelled some of her food in her mouth.

"It was a great opportunity to work with a great CEO and great people so I took it." Tiffany said simply, a slight blush coming to settle on her cheeks.

"Why thank you" Taeyeon smiled.

"No problem" Tiffany gave an eyesmile.

"Are you enjoying your time here?"

"Mmm." Tiffany swallowed her food before replying. "I love it. I know it's weird someone saying they love office work but I do. I also get to work alongside my roommate too so that's enjoyable".

"And who is that?" Taeyeon asked curiously

"Jessica Jung"

"Ah, fellow American huh?" Taeyeon smiled

"Yupp!" Tiffany lost her smile when she realised she spoke a little too informally just then. But Taeyeon didn't seem to mind.

"Does she have a car?" Taeyeon joked

"No" Tiffany laughed "To be honest we can't really afford one right now. Our bills are bad enough without having the added petrol bills an...". Tiffany stopped as she realised she had just gone on to her boss, the one who pays her about money issues. That was quite unprofessional. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

"Don't be silly, we are friends here..." Taeyeon gave a reassuring smile.

* _Friends_ * Tiffany smiled.

The two finished their lunch and Tiffany got back to work while Taeyeon returned to her office, calling Sooyoung in as she entered.

Tiffany had just finished when Sooyoung stormed out of Taeyeon's office and over to Tiffany with a scowl on her face.

"You Bitch." She snarled

"Excuse me?" Tiffany said back. Where on earth was this coming from?

"You heard me. I can't fucking believe you." She seethed. Tiffany was both scared and confused as Sooyoung left the building with a box in her hands.

"Miss Hwang" Taeyeon called from her office. "Please come here"

Tiffany did as she was told and entered Taeyeon's office.

"Um, is there a reason why Sooyoung..?" Tiffany started asking as she sat down.

"Yes" Taeyeon interrupted. "There is. You see, I have decided to promote you"

Tiffany's jaw dropped open in suprise.

"Wh-what?" She asked in disbelief.

"You're now the new Executive Assistant. Providing you want to take the job of course"

"Yes! I would love to! Wow, thank you so much!" Tiffany beamed. It was so unexpected... Why would Taeyeon...?

Oh.

Tiffany remembered earlier where she had said she was having money issues. Was this Taeyeon's way of helping her out? But why would she even do that? Tiffany wondered.

"What are you thinking?" Taeyeon asked as she sat beside Tiffany.

"Um, I don't mean to be frank. But I remember earlier I let slip that I was having money issues an..."

"Ahh, and you think that this is my way of helping you with that?" Taeyeon pretty much hit the nail on the head there. Tiffany said nothing, she bowed her head, embarrassed to have even insinuated that. "Well, I may just think you are more suited to the job than Sooyoung" Taeyeon said shrugging.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say..."

"No, it's fine. After all the time Sooyoung worked for me, she never once offered to do something or get something for me. She'd do it if I asked, but if not, she'd just get something for herself or just sit around doing nothing" Taeyeon revealed. "And never once did I catch her Googling me to find out my likes and dislikes, my allergies, my favourite food..."  
Okay so Taeyeon didn't want to admit that hearing Tiffany say she's struggling financially made her fire Sooyoung, but everything Taeyeon said about the latter was the truth so she wasn't really lying to Tiffany.

 _*Damn, she just had to bring it up_ * Tiffany sighed

"Don't feel embarrassed Tiffany, I liked it" Taeyeon chuckled

This made Tiffany hide her face in her hands, her blush spreading everywhere.

"Hey" Taeyeon said softly pulling Tiffany's hands away from her face. "Don't hide yourself." She smiled, holding Tiffany's hands. Tiffany froze. "You have a habit for doing that don't you?" Taeyeon laughed

"What?" Tiffany snapped out of her daze.

"Freezing up whenever someone touches you"

 _*Only when you touch me Tae...*_

"I guess so" Tiffany giggled.

Taeyeon got up and went to the other side of the desk, flopping down on her leather chair and putting her feet up on the desk.

"Okay, so since you know mostly everything about me, I want to know about you" Taeyeon said. "Unfortunately I can't find out on Google because you aren't famous" Taeyeon teased earning a pout from Tiffany.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm. Favourite colour?

"Pink. You have no idea how much I love it. Honestly" Tiffany said very seriously.

"Okay...um, favourite food?"

"I like pretty much everything. I like American food a lot, but my favourite Korean food... Eels I guess. They're amazing" Tiffany grinned

"Birthday?"

"August 1st 1989"

Taeyeon continued to ask questions until she was satisfied she knew her new assistant well enough. Afterwards, Taeyeon helped Tiffany move her stuff from her desk into the assistant section of Taeyeon's office. Tiffany was beyond excited, she got to work for Taeyeon, well she did before but now even more so, she got to work in the same room as Taeyeon.

"Okay, so I probably should have told you this before letting you accept the job." Taeyeon started, making Tiffany stop and listen. "Since you're my assistant, you'll have to come to and from work with me at the same time. I usually picked Sooyoung up from her house in the morning and took her home afterwards in the evening. Are you okay with that? And with the extra hours?"

"Yeah of course. It's perfect. I'll just have to tell Jessie to leave without me now" Tiffany smiled. Taeyeon nodded and gave Tiffany a brief list of all her tasks that needed to be undertaken each day alongside Taeyeon's requests.

While Tiffany was reading it, Taeyeon came up behind her and read the brief with her, pointing out specific things. Tiffany however stopped listening as soon as she felt Taeyeon's breath on her neck, a shiver went throughout her whole body. She turned her head back to look at Taeyeon not realising how close the latter's face actually was. As soon as she turned, she jumped back at the close proximity, hitting her elbow on the desk and falling off the chair.

"Okay... So no touching and no close proximity" Taeyeon said.

"H-huh?"

"Nothing" Taeyeon laughed.

"I'm sorry I was just suprised that's all" Tiffany said as she got back to her seat. Taeyeon just laughed again.

 _*Urgh this day is getting more and more embarrassing_.*

"Tiffany can you return this to Lee Soonkyu?" Taeyeon asked holding out a bunch of paperwork.

"Sure" Tiffany took it and left the office looking at all the name tags on each desk until she found the one she wanted.

"Hi, Miss Kim wants to return this to you" Tiffany bowed

"Ah thank you" the girl returned the bow and smiled. "So you're the new assistant?"

"Yes" Tiffany grinned

"How did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"How did you manage to get Kim Taeyeon to give you that job. She's never promoted anybody before. But then you come along and take my friend's job off her" Soonkyu aka Sunny said.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't.."

"That's enough Sunny" Taeyeon's voice called out as she approached. "I don't appreciate you speaking to my assistant like that. I'm sorry that Sooyoung was your friend and you were close but it's not my problem that she didn't do her job properly" Taeyeon said in a stern tone of voice.

Sunny just looked away and bowed slightly, not wanting to get into an argument with her boss. As soon as Taeyeon started leaving...

"You probably just want to get in her pants" Sunny muttered under her breath, not realising Taeyeon had heard.

"What was that? Care to say it again a little louder?" Taeyeon raised her voice a little. This was the first time Tiffany saw Taeyeon angry and it was scary.

"It's nothing Miss Kim." Sunny gave the fakest smile ever and returned to her work.

"Pack up. You're suspended until further notice" Taeyeon said out of the blue. Both Tiffany and Sunny were shocked

"B-but Miss Kim!" Sunny tried to reason with her.

"Goodbye Soonkyu. Give me a call when you're ready to come back to work with a different attitude" Taeyeon said firmly before walking back to her office.

Tiffany watched Taeyeon then brought her gaze back to Sunny. She could see the latter wanted to say something to her but was holding back. Tiffany bowed and scurried away back to the office.

"What was that about?" Tiffany asked as she sat down opposite her boss.

"I don't like having to put up with pretentious little girls like that." Taeyeon said,her voice icy.

Tiffany nodded and went to sit back at her seat. The two didn't talk for the remainder of the day. Tiffany kept glancing at Taeyeon and only saw that she was pissed so decided it was best to leave it for today. As soon as it was time to go home, Taeyeon drove Tiffany to her house without a word and dropped her off. Before Tiffany could say thanks, Taeyeon had speeded off.

 _*Jeez. Mood-swings much?_ * Tiffany thought as she watched the retreating car.


	4. Date?

Tiffany was waiting outside her apartment complex for Taeyeon to pick her up. She kept looking at her watch as she shivered, Taeyeon was late but it was okay. Around five minutes later Tiffany saw the familiar jaguar speed around the corner, coming to a stop in front of her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Tiffany! Traffic was terrible. You weren't waiting out here long were you?" Taeyeon asked guiltily.

Tiffany caught this.

"Nono, I wasn't don't worry" Tiffany lied as she got in the car. She was still freezing cold, she should have brought a jacket.

"I would have texted you to tell you I was running late but I don't have your number" Taeyeon smiled, beginning driving to work.

"You don't? I thought that the company..."

"That's the company. I personally don't have your number".

"Oh"

"Mind typing it in? I'm driving" Taeyeon said as she passed her phone over to Tiffany.

"Sure." Tiffany typed in her number but was unsure of whether to put Miss Hwang or Tiffany.

Taeyeon saw the hesitation out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Tiffany's fine"

"Ah okay" Tiffany blushed

Tiffany handed the phone back to Taeyeon, freezing again as their fingers brushed past eachother, goosebumps coming up on her arm. Tiffany shivered.

"Hey are you cold?" Taeyeon asked as she stopped at a red light.

"No I'm fine" Tiffany answered.

Taeyeon touched Tiffany's face with the back of her hand, effectively making the girl die.

"You're freezing Tiffany" Taeyeon tutted.

She reached to the back to get a blanket. As she leaned, her top rided up showing Tiffany her toned abdomen. Tiffany almost hyperventilated, she had the strongest urge to run her hand down Taeyeon's abs.

"Here" Taeyeon sat back in her seat and wrapped the blanket around Tiffany's shoulders. Tiffany hadn't said anything, but the moment Taeyeon had touched her face her whole body had heated up anyway. The red light changed and Taeyeon continued driving.

"Thanks Tae." Tiffany froze "Yeon. Taeyeon." Tiffany had embarrassed herself yet again by giving Taeyeon a nickname without her permission.

 _*Oh my God. Ground just swallow me right now please_ *

Taeyeon sniggered at Tiffany's reaction. She just had to tease the girl.

"Tae? Is that how you address your boss?" She said in an intimidating tone.

"No, I'm so sorry Miss Kim. It won't happen again." Tiffany bowed

Taeyeon burst out laughing

"I'm just kidding, call me whatever you want. As long as it's appropriate" Taeyeon winked at the now similar to the shade of a tomato looking girl.

"Really?" Tiffany asked in disbelief. She thought she'd get scolded or something.

"Mhm. Only when we are alone though"

"Of course. Thanks...um" Tiffany was suddenly too shy to call her that.

"Thanks..." Taeyeon spurred her on.

"Thanks Tae." She immediately hid her face in her hands which was met by a chuckle from Taeyeon.

"No problem Tiff." Taeyeon grinned.

 _*Oh my God am I having a heart attack right now? My heart is in overload_ *

"Hey are you going to the party on the weekend?" Taeyeon asked. It was a work night out. Taeyeon never went, she wasn't fond of parties but she was curious to see if Tiffany was. She'd kind of like to see her let loose and stop being so shy all the time.

"Of course, Im going with Jessie. Are you?"

 _*Please say yes, please say yes_ *

"I don't think so no. I don't really go partying" Taeyeon chuckled

"Aw. You should come, it'd be fun. You could let off your steam" Tiffany smiled. She really wanted Taeyeon to come.

Taeyeon turned to her and smiled at her not so subtle begging face.

"We'll see" Taeyeon smiled.

 _*I will convince you!*_ Tiffany nodded at her mission of the day.

The two pulled up in the car park and took the elevator up to their floor. They entered the office and sat in comfortable silence. Taeyeon was sifting through paperwork and found she had nothing for Tiffany to do, she had it all covered.

"Oh, it seems you don't have any work to do today. I guess you can go home if you like" Taeyeon frowned

"Oh. Well is there anything I can do for you? Coffee? Doughnut? Beg you to come to the party maybe..." Tiffany found she was getting more and more confident with Taeyeon, sort of. As long as Taeyeon didn't touch her she was okay.

"Aish, are you not going to give up until I say yes?" Taeyeon asked with a chuckle

"Nope." Tiffany smiled.

"Fine. I'll come." Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Tiffany clapped her hands. That was easier than she thought. "Okay now really, can I get you anything?"

"Cappuccino would be nice, thank you" Taeyeon smiled. She was glad that Tiffany didn't respond to her going home option. She kind of wanted her company, Taeyeon found herself looking forward to seeing the girl each day.

"No probs. I'll be back in ten" Tiffany smiled and left the room

Tiffany soon returned with an armful of snacks and two coffees. Taeyeon immediately got up to help her out.

"I thought you were only getting a coffee?" Taeyeon asked as she looked at all the snacks and cans of soda in front of her. Plus her coffee.

"Well, I thought that since I'm not going to be doing anything today, I can just chill in the meantime." Tiffany shrugged as she took a seat. "Help yourself to any snacks" Tiffany said, she had bought lots of gummy worms especially for Taeyeon.

Taeyeon walked over and inspected all the sweets before picking up a packet of the gummy worms, holding it up to Tiffany.

"Google?" Taeyeon smirked

Tiffany hid her face and nodded.

"Stalker" Taeyeon chuckled and went back to her desk.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise, it's funny to me. As long as you don't go overboard and find out my address and wait for me outside day and night, I'm cool with it"

Tiffany's jaw dropped open in response to that. Taeyeon immediately let out her hearty laugh. Tiffany smiled at the ahjumma in front of her, she had definitely not expected that laugh to come out of her boss.

"I was kidding" Taeyeon chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye

Tiffany pouted in response.

There was an awkward silence that followed that conversation. Taeyeon got back to work and Tiffany just lazed around on her chair. She didn't know what to say to start a conversation.

"Um"

Taeyeon looked up

"You...look good"

 _*Oh my fucking God Tiffany what did you just say_ *

"Thanks..." Taeyeon smirked. "You don't look too bad yourself"

Tiffany bowed her head then rested it on her desk, fighting the urge to headbutt it over and over at her stupidity. The awkward silence continued. Tiffany mentally gagged herself from saying anything else.

Soon, lunch time came. All of the workers dispersed to buy lunch either outside the company or in the cafeteria. Tiffany was about to get up but saw Taeyeon was still working.

"Do you want to come? To lunch I mean." Tiffany facepalmed herself yet again at the inappropriate thing she just insinuated.

"How else would I be coming Tiffany?" Taeyeon held back her laugh.

"I don't know" Tiffany chuckled but inside she was beating herself.

"Um, no I'm not really in the mood to do either meanings of coming" Taeyeon replied simply looking down at her work leaving Tiffany's face to go her favourite colour.

"Can I bring you anything back?" Tiffany made sure she said this over and over in her head to ensure she didn't continue their dirty talk.

"I'm good."

"Okay" Tiffany left Taeyeon alone while she went to the cafeteria.

Tiffany returned soon after with two sandwiches, just in case Taeyeon had changed her mind. She entered the office and saw Taeyeon stretching in her chair, her back was arched and she was groaning. Tiffany's thighs clenched when she heard that sound. Jesus Christ that turned Tiffany on, and Taeyeon's blouse was riding up showing off those abs again. Tiffany swallowed the saliva that she would have drooled If she had had her mouth open and walked in.

"Oh hey" Taeyeon said.

"Hi" Tiffany didn't really want to speak too much just in case she moaned by accident.

"You okay? You look flushed."

"I'm fine" Tiffany squeaked, trying to sit down in a way that wouldn't contact her aching womanhood. But it was spasming so it wasn't easy.

Taeyeon walked over and felt Tiffany's forehead making the girl squeeze her thighs together tighter. Taeyeon sat on the side of Tiffany's desk and stared at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the day off? Maybe you're coming down with something"

 _*No I'm simply dying because of you!*_

"Do you wanna have dinner with me after work?" Tiffany blurted out, she knew she took it too far once again when she saw the surprised look on Taeyeon's face.

"Um..."

"I'm sorry. Don't answer that. Forget I said anything. It's not appropriate, I was stupid. Sorry" Tiffany really wanted to be plucked from this earth right now.

"Don't you want to know my answer?" Taeyeon asked the girl.

"..."

"I would have said yes but you've told me to forget it, so okay" Taeyeon was teasing Tiffany now. She didn't know why but she loved messing with her.

"Oh! I uh...umm"

"Does the offer still stand?" Taeyeon smirked.

Tiffany sighed and nodded her head.

"Don't look too excited" Taeyeon said sarcastically.

"Nono! I'm happy see?" Tiffany showed her eyesmile making Tiffany chuckle.

"Cute"

 _*Did she just call me cute?! Omo!_ * Tiffany was blushing profusely now.

"Where are we going?" Taeyeon asked.

"I know this nice place down the road from my apartment. The food is great! I used to take my ex there all the time." Oh Tiffany did it again.

"You're taking me somewhere...where you took your ex frequently?" Taeyeon said slowly just prolonging Tiffany's pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm not doing very well here am I?"

Taeyeon simply chuckled

"We can go somewhere else..."

"No, we will go there if you like the food. It's fine" Taeyeon smiled

"Ok"

Soon it was the end of the day. Taeyeon took Tiffany home to get dressed and Tiffany gave the time for Taeyeon to pick her up. She had two hours to make herself look gorgeous.

Tiffany rushed to her room and looked through all her dresses but couldn't find one that she really thought looked great on her.

"Jessi!" Tiffany screamed. Jessica came running worried something bad had happened.

"What what?!"

"I have nothing to wear" Tiffany broke down and hugged Jessica. She had told the latter all about her crush on the CEO and although Jessica liked her too, she didn't say anything. She wanted Tiffany to be happy so decided to hand Taeyeon over to her, not that she had her anyway, just hypothetically.

"Come on stupid, I'll get you something" Jessica said while pulling Tiffany to her own room.

Jessica looked through her wardrobe until she found a sexy red cocktail dress which had a diamond shaped hole in the centre that would show off Tiffany's cleavage.

"Isn't that too sexy?" Tiffany asked as she held the dress up in front of her.

"Don't you want to impress her?"

"Well yeah, but it's not a date" Tiffany said sadly.

"Just put it on Hwang. And make sure you text Taeyeon to tell her to dress classy also, you wouldn't want to look like a fool in that when she turns up in jeans would you?"

"Good call!" Tiffany shouted as she ran to retrieve her phone. "Shit I don't have her number!" Tiffany remembered she only gave Taeyeon her number, she didn't get the latter's in return. Tiffany decided to take the risk and put on the dress quickly, she was running out of time. She brushed her hair and put on some makeup. By the time Taeyeon was due to come pick her up, Tiffany was almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down!" Jessica told her as she fanned her friend.

Suddenly they heard a car pull up. Jessica looked out the window and smiled.

"She's waiting for you"

"Oh my God Jess I can't do this!"

"Yes you can. Like you said it's not a date, just two friends hanging out."

The car's horn beeped telling Tiffany of Taeyeon's arrival. Jessica looked out the window again and gasped.

"Oh my God Tiff, she's a Goddess."

"Huh?" Tiffany went to the window and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Taeyeon stepped out in a black cocktail dress. It showed off her perfect body and her cleavage was out again. She had tied her hair up in a high ponytail showing off her shoulders. It took all the strength Tiffany had not to faint.

"I can't. Oh my god I'm dying"

Jessica chuckled and dragged Tiffany out to the front door. Tiffany was resisting but Jessica continued until they were standing in front of the Goddess herself. She was leaning against her car looking incredible.

"Hi" she said to both girls who were staring at her. She waved her hand in front of their faces as she approached smiling at the two of them. "Miss Jung, nice to see you again" she grinned.

"You too" Jessica bowed ninety degrees. "Please call me Jessica" Jess blushed.

"Okay nice to see you again Jessica. Are you ready to go Tiffany?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany was nudged by Jessica and nodded. Taeyeon led the way to her car and opened the door for Tiffany before going to the driver side. Once they were in the car, Tiffany felt the one sided sexual tension immediately wafting off herself.

"You look nice" Taeyeon said as she scanned Tiffany's outfit. She then started to drive away from Tiffany's apartment complex.

"You look... Wow" Tiffany replied as she too scanned Taeyeon's outfit.

 _*You're making it very hard to stop myself from pouncing on you. Lord Jesus Christ_.*

"Thanks" Taeyeon chuckled. "Now tell me the directions to this place"

Once they arrived, Taeyeon locked her car and walked alongside Tiffany, their arms brushing past each other making Tiffany wince at the contact. They entered the fancy restaurant, not having to wait in line because of Taeyeon's status and sat down at their table.

"Wow it is nice here" Taeyeon said as she studied the decor. It looked really expensive.

"I know right, it looks like one of those uber fancy restaurants with sky high prices but it's actually quite decent" Tiffany smiled. As Taeyeon nodded and looked around, Tiffany couldn't help but look at her boss's cleavage. She just wanted to stick her face in it.

"That's another habit you have I've noticed" Taeyeon's voice broke her out of her daze.

"What?"

"Daydreaming. Usually looking somewhere where you shouldn't be" Taeyeon smirked.

"God do I? I didn't notice, sorry" Tiffany tried to keep it cool, she didn't want Taeyeon to think she was some pervert. Well she probably did already so she didn't want her to think of her as more of a pervert.

"It's fine. I'm kind of used to it" Taeyeon chuckled

Tiffany frowned at that, getting a little jealous of other people looking at her like that.  
Soon the waiter came and they ordered their drinks and their food.

"So." Taeyeon started. "If you don't mind me asking, why did this ex of yours become an ex?" She asked as she sipped on her coke.


	5. Jealousy

Tiffany rambled on telling Taeyeon all about Nichkhun who cheated on her many times before she found photos and messages on his phone. Taeyeon frowned at that.

"What an asshole"

Tiffany was surprised to hear that kind of language come out of her boss. She would blame it on the wine she was drinking but Taeyeon wasn't drinking as she was driving.

"Yeah, he hurt me bad"

"Well, I hope you find someone who can reverse everything he did to you and mend your broken heart" Taeyeon said as she reached for Tiffany's hand to hold it reassuringly. Tiffany froze again while staring at the two of their hands together. It was almost a lifetime before Tiffany answered.

"Thanks" she smiled. "What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?" Tiffany hoped she hadn't took a step too far, she didn't want to assume that they could talk openly about things like this but Taeyeon did ask her a personal question...and Tiffany needed to know if Taeyeon was single.

Taeyeon smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. I'm single." Taeyeon looked down.

"I don't believe that. How on earth could you be single?" Tiffany asked in disbelief but secretly she was overjoyed.

"Believe it or not, it's hard to find someone who likes me for me and not my money or my position" Taeyeon sighed. "My ex was a gold digger and broke my heart too" Taeyeon gave a sad smile and took a sip of her drink.

"What an asshole" Tiffany repeated.

"Yupp" Taeyeon laughed

The atmosphere got quiet after that. Tiffany didn't really know what to say, she felt a bit guilty that she may have made Taeyeon sad.

"I'm sorry" Tiffany sighed.

"What for?"

"Asking you about your ex. I have no right really".

"I asked about yours so it's only fair you ask about mine. It's fine" Taeyeon smiled.

Tiffany sipped her wine and then the waitress came with their food. Tiffany couldn't help but notice she was gawking at Taeyeon, looking her up and down as she set the food down on the table. Tiffany gave her a cold glare that immediately sent her away, Tiffany then looked back at Taeyeon to see her looking amused.

"It seems you have an admirer." Tiffany stated pointing to the waitress. Taeyeon looked to where Tiffany was pointing then looked back.

"And it seems you scared her off" Taeyeon teased.

"No I didn't" Tiffany denied.

"Hm, if you say so" Taeyeon chuckled and tucked into her Bulgogi.

The waitress soon came back and asked if everything was okay with the food and actually turned her back on Tiffany so she couldn't receive another glare. Taeyeon smiled at the girl and said that everything was beautiful, she even gave her a playful wink much to Tiffany's annoyance. Taeyeon saw Tiffany huff from the corner of her eye and smirked.

"You okay?" She asked Tiffany once the waitress left.

"Yes" she replied with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Taeyeon leaned back with a smug look on her face while she studied Tiffany. She decided to annoy the girl even more, wanting to know what the latter would say or do.

"She's pretty huh?" Taeyeon referred to the waitress.

Tiffany gave a bitter laugh before replying.

"She's alright"

"Well I think she's beautiful"

"Good for you" Tiffany said sarcastically. Taeyeon was enjoying winding her up. "Maybe you should get her number"

"Hmm, maybe I should" Taeyeon agreed, not missing the look of anger behind Tiffany's eyes as she glanced at the waitress.

Tiffany said nothing. She wasn't in the mood for this dinner anymore so she ate her food quickly and asked that bitch of a waitress for the bill, not forgetting to give her evils. Once she brought the bill back, the waitress just had to make Tiffany feel worse by saying Taeyeon had an eyelash on her cheek when Tiffany could see she clearly didn't. The stupid whore stroked Taeyeon's cheek over and over until the non existent eyelash came off.

Tiffany got out money for her half of the bill only to see Taeyeon push it back and pay the full amount on her card. Tiffany muttered a thank you and grabbed her jacket. The two returned to Taeyeon's car before driving back to Tiffany's apartment.

"Is everything okay?" Taeyeon asked, glancing at the clearly pissed off girl beside her.

"Fine" Tiffany replied.

There wasn't a sound from either of them until Taeyeon pulled up outside Tiffany's home. Tiffany was about to get out when Taeyeon locked the doors.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany said as she tried to open the door again and again with no luck. "Let me out" she demanded.

"Not until you tell me why you are so pissed off" Taeyeon sat back and relaxed, expecting to be waiting a while.

"I'm not pissed off. Sometimes I get moody when I drink" Tiffany lied

"So you expect me to want to be around you at the party tomorrow if you're like this after one glass of wine?" Taeyeon chuckled.

"If it bothers you that much, don't come!" Tiffany was passed respecting her boss right now. "Or if you do, bring that stupid waitress and have fun with her instead". Tiffany immediately shut her mouth not believing that she had made it so obvious that she was jealous. She was kicking herself and hid her face, trying the door again which again proved to be useless.

"Are you jealous?" Taeyeon asked, smirking at the humiliated girl in front of her. Tiffany didn't answer her question. "Hey, look at me". No answer.

Taeyeon leaned forward and placed her hand on Tiffany's thigh ignoring the jerk the latter did when she was touched. Tiffany immediately looked at Taeyeon's hand and then into her eyes. They were open, comforting, reliable but then they became dark and inviting. Tiffany was wondering why they were getting closer and closer to her face until she realised she herself had been leaning in. She gasped and flinched back before opening the now unlocked car door and running up to her apartment leaving Taeyeon there alone.

Tiffany opened the door and ran to the window looking to see if Taeyeon was still there, but she wasn't.

 _*How could I have been so stupid!*_

"Jessica!" Tiffany called, her voice breaking.

"Hey Tiff, how did your date..." Jessica stopped once she saw the tears running down Tiffany's face. "Hey, what happened?" She asked as she sat Tiffany down on the sofa and wiped her tears away.

"I almost kissed her" Tiffany said, breaking down again.

"What! So soon?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know I was doing it Jessie, she locked me in the car and then she touched me, I looked at her and then I caught myself leaning in. Then I ran out." Tiffany sobbed.

"Wait, what? She touched you? She locked you in the car? Was she trying to rape you Tiff?!"

"What! No!" Tiffany began to tell Jessica the whole story about how she got jealous and how Taeyeon locked her in to make her tell her the truth.

"Ah..." Jessica said, finally things started to make sense. "Well at least you know she swings for the other team" Jessica shrugged.

"No I don't, maybe that's how she talks to people usually. She told me about her ex but she never mentioned the gender so she could have been talking about a guy" Tiffany sniffed. "God it's going to be so awkward tomorrow" Tiffany wailed.

Jessica rolled her eyes in response to Tiffany's childishness. She ushered Tiffany to bed before getting herself an aspirin. God Tiffany was loud.

Tiffany laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was so embarrassed. She had tried to kiss her boss, her female boss, who probably wasn't even a lesbian, who is also famous.

Tiffany groaned and pulled the pillow over her face. Maybe if she did it long enough she'd die. That would be better than having to go to work tomorrow with Taeyeon. She cried some more before her phone buzzed. Tiffany sat up and walked slowly to her handbag, still depressed about what she had done. She grabbed her phone and went back to bed before opening the text from an unknown number.

' _Hey Tiff,  
I had a great time tonight, thanks for the invite!_

 _I'll see you tomorrow at 9:30 ^^_

 _Tae x_ '

"OH MY GOD!" Tiffany screamed, so high pitched it caused Jessica to fall out of bed in the room next door and rush into Tiffany's room.

"WHAT?! Are you hurt?" Jessica asked worried but saw the massive grin plastered on Tiffany's face while she was holding her phone.

Jessica sighed and took the phone off Tiffany, reading the text.

"Really? You give me a heart attack because of this?"

"She signed off as Tae, Jess! I gave her that nickname! And let's not forget about the kiss Omo!"

"Jesus Tiffany. I can't with you." Jessica rubbed her now pounding head and left the room.

 _*Oh my god I can't wait to see her tomorrow_.* Tiffany changed her mind after reading that text and she hugged her phone. After so much excitement, Tiffany drifted off.

She couldn't sleep though, Tiffany kept waking up panting and sweating...and needing to change her underwear. She was dreaming about Taeyeon and her... Making out... Getting frisky and she just couldn't stand it. She couldn't wait until the morning so she could see her again. She just prayed that Taeyeon wouldn't bring up the almost kiss.


	6. Falling Deeper For You

Tiffany was sat in Taeyeon's car, glancing over at her now and again. The two had greeted each other good morning and that was it, conversation finished and awkward silence started.

Tiffany cleared her throat and winced at how loud it was, she then looked at Taeyeon who looked back at her. Tiffany immediately looked away and stared out the window at the buildings flying past.

"I want to apologise" Tiffany closed her eyes and exhaled.

"What for?" Taeyeon's voice was deep, husky, sexy.

"For my attitude last night. I get a little...touchy after I've had a drink. I don't have a high alcohol tolerance" Tiffany admitted.

"It's ok"

 _*Is that it? It's okay? No it's not okay Taeyeon I'm fucking falling for you right now and am jealous over anyone that looks at you and you just say it's okay_!* Tiffany breathed in and out trying to calm down her anger.

The ride was again silent. Tiffany hated it. As soon as Taeyeon parked and opened the building, Tiffany walked ahead and left her behind. She then waited patiently at the door to Taeyeon's office. Soon after, Taeyeon strolled up with her black skirt and her light blue blouse, her hair in a messy bun and her face fucking perfect. Tiffany bit the inside of her cheek and looked away waiting for Taeyeon to unlock the door.

Once she did, Tiffany sat at her desk huffing in both anger and frustration. And then... Tiffany tried not to see Taeyeon bending over to pick up a pen that had rolled off her desk and onto the floor. She tried not see Taeyeon's skirt ride up as she bent over and she also tried not to see Taeyeon's black thong showing off Taeyeon's incredible ass. Oh and she really tried not to see Taeyeon repositioning the back of her thong pulling it out of her butt and letting it go to snap back against it.

 _*Okay. No. No way. Nope. Hell to the no! I can't deal with this_ *

Tiffany got up and went to the toilet that was inside the office. She locked the door and tried to calm herself down, fanning her flushed face and clenching her thighs. She didn't know whether she could put up with this shit anymore. She was sure she'd either have a heart attack, stay frozen for the remaining years of her life, or just, you know, die.  
When she finally got a hold of herself. She exited the toilet, not sparing a glance to Taeyeon and sat back down.

"What are you doing for lunch today Tiffany?"

"I'm skipping it today." Tiffany would do everything in her power not to have to be put in a situation where she had to look at Taeyeon properly.

"You shouldn't skip your lunch..." Taeyeon frowned

"Why not? You used to. And I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself"

"Ouch" Taeyeon replied, retreating from Tiffany and sitting at her own desk.

"What?" Tiffany asked curiously wondering why Taeyeon had reacted that way.

"Forgive me for trying to act like someone who cares for people's welfare. Maybe I should be the strict, unfriendly dragon people perceive me to be"

This shut Tiffany right up. Now she felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I'm just having a tough time right now" Tiffany sighed. She looked over when she realised Taeyeon had rolled her chair over so it was next to her own and that Taeyeon was looking at her. Tiffany didn't want to make the mistake of trying to kiss her again so avoided looking at her directly.

"Well then tell me about it. I hope you realise that I think of us as having more than just a boss-employee relationship" Taeyeon said soothingly as she placed her hand on Tiffany's. "I want you to think of me as a friend, is that too much to ask?"

Tiffany looked at their hands together and suppressed the urge to bring Taeyeon's up to kiss it. She sighed.

"I do think of you as a friend Tae... I'm just not ready to tell anyone about it yet"

"Okay, just know I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to rant to okay? I'm not the monster people think I am".

Tiffany looked into Taeyeon's eyes and saw sadness. She tried her best, but couldn't stop wanting to hug the girl, so she did. And God it felt fantastic. Those electric currents you're supposed to feel when you first kiss someone? Tiffany was getting them just from a hug. And when Taeyeon wrapped her arms around her, she could die happy there and then.

"Thank you" Tiffany said, her lips inches away from Taeyeon's neck. She smelt intoxicating. Tiffany closed her eyes because if she opened them, she knew she would kiss Taeyeon. She felt her boss rubbing reassuring circles on her back and then patting signalling it was time for her to let go.

But Tiffany didn't want to let go, she wanted to stay there forever just in the warmth and security of Kim Taeyeon, the strongest woman she had ever met, the woman she had fallen head over heels for, but she had to. As she let go, Tiffany made the mistake of opening her eyes too soon and now, she was staring into the onyx eyes of Kim Taeyeon, only a few inches apart, their noses almost touching.

The two stayed there for a while. Tiffany was leading her eyes all over Taeyeon's face, purposely avoiding her lips but in the end failing miserably. Taeyeon just stared into Tiffany's eyes, not looking anywhere else, this disappointed Tiffany. She remembered reading something in a magazine about how to tell when a person was into you.

' _When your faces are close, they won't be able to resist the urge to look at your lips'_

Taeyeon wasn't doing that. Tiffany bit her lip and rolled her chair away to create some distance from the girl.

"Do you have something for me to be getting on with?" Tiffany asked, her voice straining from trying hard not to burst into tears right there.

"Yes, here" Taeyeon rolled back to her desk and passed some papers to Tiffany who got to work immediately.

Silence ensued yet again.

"How are you getting to the party tonight?" Taeyeon asked.

"Jessi and I are walking. The club is only down the road from us and we will probably be drinking. How about you?"

"I will drive" Taeyeon nodded.

Soon it was lunch time and seeing as it was a half day, the remaining workers left their desks and left the building.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry? It's not good to drink on an empty stomach y'know" Taeyeon said.

"Fine. You pulled my leg. Let's go." Tiffany giggled when she saw Taeyeon do a dorky victory pump in the air.

The two payed for their lunch in their cafeteria but decided to go back up to the office to eat. Once they sat down and started eating, Tiffany asked the question that had been bugging her all day.

"Why do people think you're a monster? Why do the workers here fear you?"

Taeyeon looked up and sighed.

"Well I suppose the stereotypes for wealthy, successful business folk are stuck up, self absorbed, strict and unkind bastards. People fear me because of that and because they think I'm stronger and more important than them but in fact, I am neither."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just a twenty six year old woman, I don't have a special power that makes me interesting, I don't have a specific interest in life other than to do my job, I may be wealthy and have the fast cars, the big house and the maids that do everything for me but ultimately...I'm alone."

Tiffany's heart dropped when she heard Taeyeon talk like that. She was interesting, she was special, she was incredible and goddammit she wouldn't be alone if Tiffany could muster up the courage and kiss her.

"You're not alone Taeyeon."

"I am alone Tiff. My parents live back in Jeonju and I live by myself in a flat big enough to house eight people. But there's just me. I'm around hundreds of people every day but I cannot call any of them my friends.."

"And what about me?" Tiffany asked.

"You... You're the exception" Taeyeon smiled warmly. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. That first day, you may have just bought me a coffee and got me lunch, but that's the kindest thing that anyone has done for me in so long." Taeyeon had tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She had to be strong.

"Tae...don't cry"

"I'm not" Taeyeon snapped. She couldn't let Tiffany see her weak.

"Okay. You're not. I'm sorry that you've had to be in the same workplace with people who have no manners and don't know an amazing person when they see one".

Taeyeon smiled and grasped Tiffany's hand. They interlocked their fingers and Tiffany couldn't help but feel the spark as their hands really were the perfect fit. Taeyeon let go and continued working, so did Tiffany. They wanted to get their paperwork out of the way so they didn't have to worry about it while they were at the club.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Tiffany asked while Taeyeon stopped at a red light.

"I'm not sure yet, you?"

"Same, maybe something pink" Tiffany grinned.

"Oh so you weren't kidding about the pink obsession then?" Taeyeon sniggered. Over the time she has known Tiffany, Taeyeon had noticed that everything the girl had was pink. Her water bottle, her notebook, her pen, her handbag... even her house key was pink.

"Nope" Tiffany giggled.

Taeyeon pulled up in front of Tiffany's complex.

"See you tonight." Tiffany smiled

"Yep, bye"

Tiffany exited the car and waved as Taeyeon drove away. She couldn't help but think that her and Taeyeon's relationship was getting more and more intimate, yet more and more complicated due to the one sided love. Tiffany smiled nevertheless and entered her apartment.


	7. Party Time

Tiffany and Jessica were dancing with eachother in the club. Tiffany was loving it, the music, the atmosphere... she hadn't let loose like this in so long. She kept her eyes glued to the door waiting for her Taeyeon to come. Wait, her Taeyeon?

Soon a Rihanna song came on, 'S&M'. Tiffany loved this song and its beat so her and Jessica danced along, stopping to spank each other when the lyrics 'chains and whips excite me' blasted through the speakers. Tiffany was tipsy, she had drunk a can of beer and a vodka shot and was loving the attention she had from her coworkers, they had taken an interest in her after seeing her dance sexily with Jessica.

Tiffany laughed as a guy held her waist while moving to the song, Tiffany let him, relishing the feeling of being touched. Except it wasn't the guy who was touching her, it was Taeyeon. That was who she was imagining when she turned around and kissed him. When she ran her hands down his abs, it was Taeyeon. When she squeezed his butt, it was Taeyeon.

Tiffany pulled away and looked to the door to see Jessica chatting to that same Taeyeon. Okay Taeyeon looked hot, like smoking hot. She had on leather leggings, a tight black top that showed off her figure and her hair cascading down her back in a half up half down style.

Tiffany caught her eye and waved. Taeyeon returned the smile and waved back before approaching Tiffany.

"Hey, are you okay?" Taeyeon shouted over the music.

"Yeah! You look hot!" Tiffany shouted back. Tiffany wasn't shy now she had her liquid courage in her hand.

"Thanks" Taeyeon laughed. She then said something else which Tiffany did hear.

"What!"

Again something she didn't hear. Tiffany just pulled a confused face before someone grabbed her from behind, that guy who she had kissed. Tiffany saw Taeyeon's smile dissapear and turn either concerned, or sour. Tiffany couldn't tell which.

Taeyeon reached out to take the guys arm, forcing it off Tiffany's waist because for all she knew, that guy could be forcing himself on her. Tiffany shook her head at Taeyeon and began dancing with the guy, grinding on him. Taeyeon just watched as the guy spanked Tiffany while caressing her hip as she danced.

Tiffany noticed Taeyeon didn't look impressed. She saw her frown and then walk away, back to the door where Jessica had been. But then all of a sudden, Tiffany felt herself getting pulled by wrist and away from the guy, it was Jessica.

"What are you playing at?" She shouted

"I'm having fun!"

"Be careful! You don't know what a guy like that could do. It could have been him dragging you away and not me" Jessica warned.

"Fine. Where's Taeyeon?"

Jessica looked around and shrugged. Tiffany joined the search until she saw Taeyeon sitting at the bar, with a girl. A hot girl. This didn't sit well with Tiffany so she strutted over and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Tiffany!" She shouted holding her hand out to the girl

"Hi I'm Sunmi'"

Taeyeon smiled at Tiffany and continued to talk to the Sunmi girl. Tiffany watched her carefully, the twinkle in her eyes, the giggles, the touches she gave to Taeyeon's knee when she laughed. Sunmi was flirting. Tiffany had the biggest urge to slap that smile off her face but she didn't want to anger Taeyeon.

 _*You wanna make me jealous huh? Well two can okay at that game Tae_ *

Tiffany walked away and grabbed Jessica.

"Help me make Taeyeon jealous."

"Huh? No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"I thought you said you had my back! I would do the same for you" Tiffany pouted.

"Urgh fine! What do you want me to do?" Jessica huffed.

Tiffany and Jessica went in front of Taeyeon and Sunmi on the dance floor and began dancing to the song that was playing. Tiffany stood behind Jessica and held her hips as they swayed while Jessica held one of Tiffany's hands. With her other hand, Jessica reached up and grabbed Tiffany's hair tugging on it, making Tiffany moan.

"Is she looking?" Tiffany whispered in Jessica's ear.

"She just glanced."

Tiffany rotated her hips so the front of her shorts met Jessica's ass, she bent Jessica over and held her hand on her back while she thrusted and circled her hips behind her. Then she spanked Jessica and bit her lip.

"What about now?" Tiffany hissed

"She's looking!"

 _*Okay, now for the main event_ * Tiffany grinned.

Tiffany pulled Jessica up, spun her around and then kissed her passionately. She held Jessica while she squirmed until the latter finally gave up and kissed back. Tiffany knew she was going to get a beating after this but oh well. She opened her eyes as she twirled her tongue with Jessica's and saw Taeyeon staring right at her. Tiffany smirked and tugged Jessica's bottom lip between her teeth before letting go.

"You owe me big time!" Jessica whispered before leaving the scene.

Tiffany licked her lips and approached Taeyeon, sitting in the seat where Sunmi had sat, she had no idea where she had gone.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Tiffany asked.

"It's fine. I might go home in a bit though" Taeyeon responded, there was something in her voice Tiffany couldn't quite put her finger on.

"No! You can't, stay and have a drink with me" Tiffany begged, keeping hold of Taeyeon's wrist.

"I really shouldn't..."

"Please Tae!" Tiffany gave her the puppy dog eyes that worked on everybody.

"One drink!" Taeyeon agreed forgetting that she had driven here. Tiffany ordered pure vodka shots for them wanting to get Taeyeon drunk. Remember people tell the truth when they are drunk.

They both gulped down the vodka, gasping at how strong it was. Then they did another and another. They began giggling until Taeyeon's face became straight again. Tiffany wondered what was wrong until she felt a hand caress her thigh from behind. She looked back and saw the guy she had grinded on.

 _*Jealousy part 2?*_ Tiffany smirked

She grabbed the guys head and pulled him down to lock lips with him. However she cringed when he started grabbing her breast with one hand and sticking his hand inside her skirt with the other. That was going too far. Tiffany pushed him away but she was weak and he was strong. She looked for Taeyeon but couldn't see in front of her because his head blocked her view. Tiffany pushed him away again telling him to get off and he went flying.

 _*I didn't push him that hard_ * Tiffany thought as she looked at the guy on the ground. The next thing she saw was Taeyeon grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the club. She looked angry.

When they were finally outside, Taeyeon let Tiffany go.

"What the hell was that?" Taeyeon shouted

"What? I just kissed him and he started touching me, it wasn't my fault." Tiffany shrugged.

"And what if I hadn't of been there hm? What then?"

"I don't know why you're getting so angry about this Taeyeon. It's not as if he was raping me".

"Don't. Say. That."

"What, rape?"

"Don't say it!" Taeyeon growled.

Tiffany frowned. What the hell was Taeyeon's problem?

"I care about you Tiffany, and if you got, you know what by that guy I probably would have killed him."

"Why?" Taeyeon was bugging Tiffany. Tiffany was sick of Taeyeon caring about her, flirting with her, what does she actually feel?

"..."

"Why would it have been so bad? Why does it bother you so much Taeyeon huh?"

"Because the same thing happened to me!" Taeyeon shouted.

Tiffany's jaw hung open in shock.

"Only back then...there was no one there to save me" Taeyeon said as she turned away and walked back to her car.

Tiffany's tears immediately flowed as she thought about someone raping Taeyeon. Her Taeyeon. That sweet and innocent woman. All she could think about was some guy ramming into her and her screaming and crying for him to stop. Tiffany clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she followed Taeyeon and sat in the passenger seat.

"You can't drive, you've drunk too much" Tiffany said angrily clenching her jaw thinking about that fucking guy. But she didn't want to bring up what Taeyeon had just said, only unless the latter wanted to talk about it

"Well then how am I supposed to get home?" Taeyeon replied, her voice was fragile.

Tiffany placed her hand onto Taeyeon's and waited for her to look at her.

"Stay with me"


	8. Sleepover

Taeyeon entered Tiffany's apartment and took her shoes off before wandering around the living room.

"Where's Jessica?" Taeyeon asked

"Ah she's staying out a little longer with a friend then coming back later" Tiffany replied

"Listen I don't want to intrude by..."

"You're not intruding. You're welcome here anytime" Tiffany interrupted. "Are you hungry?"

Taeyeon hesitated before shaking her head. Tiffany knew she was lying so she grabbed a pizza delivery menu and gave it to Taeyeon.

"What do you want?"

Taeyeon was about to refuse again but decided against it when she saw Tiffany was looking at her with an annoyed expression. She sighed and read out what she wanted.

Once Tiffany had placed the order, she showed Taeyeon around the flat.

"It's cute, I like it" Taeyeon smiled.

They wandered around the entire apartment until coming to a stop outside the last door of the tour.

"Okay, this is my room" Tiffany said as she looked at the closed door.

"Should I shield my eyes from the pink about to dazzle me?" Taeyeon joked.

"Probably" Tiffany said, no joking in her tone at all. Tiffany opened the door and sure enough, everything was pink.

"Wow. Maybe I should take you to see a shrink" Taeyeon sniggered as she explored Tiffany's room.

"Shutup" Tiffany pouted making Taeyeon laugh.

After their dinner had arrived and they finished off the pizza, they both were tired. At least they didn't have work tomorrow though.

"Okay so you can either take my bed or take the sofa that's in my room. I won't let you sleep on those" Tiffany said pointing at the living room sofas. "They're hard and will probably hurt your back"

"I'll take the sofa, thanks" Taeyeon smiled

She helped Tiffany set it up, making it comfier with extra blankets and plopping a spare duvet and pillows down.

"Here" Tiffany passed Taeyeon some jogging bottoms and a tank top. Would it make Tiffany a pervert if she intentionally gave Taeyeon a tight fitting top that would let Tiffany see her boobs? Nah...

"Wow this is embarrassing" Taeyeon said as she took the clothes off Tiffany.

"What is?"

"I'm your boss and I'm in your home and about to wear your clothes."

"You're also my friend and friends do that often" Tiffany replied. Taeyeon smiled at that.

"You're right, where can I get changed?"

"Just change right here, we're both girls remember" Tiffany hoped Taeyeon would agree. She wanted to watch.

"Okay"

* _Yes!_ *

Tiffany went to her bed and turned on her phone, looking through Facebook. She glanced up at Taeyeon and saw her turn around before taking her top off until she was left in a black bra. Tiffany immediately felt the wetness in between her thighs as she studied Taeyeon's back. Her skin was so smooth and white, not a blemish in sight. Tiffany looked back to her phone when Taeyeon glanced behind at her. When she turned back, Tiffany saw Taeyeon was taking off her leather leggings, showing Tiffany the amazing view of her thong clad ass.

 _*Oh my God. I just wanna bite it_ * Tiffany growled under her breath like a predator wanting to take it's meal. Tiffany's meal was being held in front of her, teasing her and she didn't like it. It took everything Tiffany had from getting up and slapping her hand on that ass. Tiffany's fun was soon over though when Taeyeon tugged up the jogging bottoms. Oh but then...

"Tiff do you mind if I don't wear my bra under this? I don't usually sleep with it on" Taeyeon turned to face Tiffany, giving the girl the change to ogle at Taeyeon's breasts. But when Tiffany knew Taeyeon was looking at her, she couldn't possibly look. Tiffany never knew torture like it, her eyes wanting to roam down but couldn't. Oh but Tiffany Hwang was sly...

"Is that Jessie?" Tiffany asked as she leaned forward getting closer to Taeyeon but looking out the bedroom door and at the front door.

She saw Taeyeon look at the door so she immediately settled her eyes on Taeyeon's breasts. She couldn't believe how close she was to the twins and wow, they were... Umfff. Tiffany bit her lip as she looked into Taeyeon's bra. But as soon as she sensed movement from her boss, Tiffany looked back to the front door just in time.

"I guess not" Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon and lay back on the bed. Smooth Tiffany... Real smooth.

"So do you mind?" Taeyeon repeated, talking about not wearing a bra.

"Oh, no that's fine" Tiffany cleared her throat when Taeyeon unhooked her bra.

 _*I can do that for you_ *

Taeyeon then pulled on the shirt and turned around, sitting on the edge of Tiffany's bed.

"Thanks for this Tiff, I appreciate it" Taeyeon said as she then lay down on the bed and yawned.

Tiffany watched as Taeyeon's nipples started to poke through the shirt and how Taeyeon's back arched when she stretched, and how her jawline was most prominent when she stretched her neck back. Tiffany was soaked.

"No problem" Tiffany's voice broke, making Taeyeon look at her with a smirk. That damn smirk. Tiffany wanted to ravage it.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Night Tiff" Taeyeon said as she retreated to the sofa in the corner of Tiffany's room.

"Goodnight." Tiffany waited until she saw Taeyeon was comfortable until she turned out the lights. Once she did, Tiffany got changed under the covers into her pyjamas, she didn't want to let Taeyeon see her change, especially since the underwear she was wearing had a wet patch.

Tiffany had never been so horny in her life. She was in her bedroom, with Kim Taeyeon. The Kim Taeyeon. The sexy, strong, powerful, amazing jawlined Kim Taeyeon. Tiffany was so frustrated.

Around an hour later, Tiffany was still awake. Like hell she could sleep in the same room as Taeyeon. She had only just stopped spazzing. She sighed and turned over, trying to fall asleep.

"Tiff?"

Tiffany's eyes shot open.

"Yeah?" Her voice almost broke. Almost.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I can't sleep"

"Me neither. Can we talk about something?" Taeyeon asked, suddenly nervous.

"Sure." Tiffany wanted to ask her something but wasn't sure she should.

* _Fuck it_ *

"Do you wanna come and talk in bed?" Tiffany closed her eyes at the silence after she had said that. She had gone too far again. Tiffany sighed but then heard Taeyeon get up. She held her breath as she watched the black figure come over and pull the blankets back before getting in. Tiffany's bed was a double bed and she couldn't help wishing it was a single, that way there wouldn't be as much distance between them as there was now.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Tiffany asked, trying to get the fact that Taeyeon was in her bed out her mind. God she smelt good.

"I want to say sorry" Taeyeon replied

"You have nothing to apologise for Tae" Tiffany was grateful she could only see Taeyeon's outline because if she could see her eyes it would have been game over.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, about that guy touching you. It's just when I saw him forcing himself on you I was reminded of what happened to me and how no one was there to help. I wanted to be your saviour because I never had one" Taeyeon said, her voice wavering a bit.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Taeyeon, I'm so sorry. I wish we knew each other back then because I would have done the same for you" Tiffany flinched when Taeyeon's hand held hers. She then smiled and interlocked their fingers, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"I was fourteen years old.." Taeyeon was interrupted when Tiffany put her hand over Taeyeon's mouth softly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Tiffany said honestly before taking her hand off.

"No I want to, unless you don't want to hear it."

"I'm all ears" Tiffany gave her hand a squeeze again.

"I was fourteen when my nineteen year old friend bought me a fake ID. I didn't look nineteen but it was really realistic so it got me into clubs and got me alcohol. Well one day that friend of mine told me to wait for him in a club we went to often..."

Taeyeon's voice broke and Tiffany squeezed her hand again, rubbing her thumb in circles on the back of Taeyeon's hand to calm her down a little.

"I waited twenty minutes for him until he came up to me with another guy. He said it was his best friend and that I should do as he said. I was young and naive so I agreed. Immediately after, the guy started groping me while my friend watched. He said that I should stay quiet or the guy would hurt me."

Taeyeon was crying now. Out of instinct, Tiffany shuffled closer and ran her hand through Taeyeon's hair. She had no other thoughts at that moment other than to comfort Taeyeon.

"Well after he finished touching me, they took me to the men's toilet, my friend held his hand over my mouth while his friend pulled down my shorts and..and..."

"It's okay Tae, don't force yourself." Tiffany brought Taeyeon in for a hug. She could feel Taeyeon's hand grab her shirt behind her back to try to control her tears. Tiffany just held her closer.

"My ex who I thought I loved dumped me because I wasn't a virgin. I told him It was because I believed that losing your virginity should be to someone you love and not by rape. After that, I moved away from my parents and set up my business alone. I lived rough for months until the business started to become successful. It's funny how the more money and attention I received, the more alone I became"

"I'll never let you feel alone again. I promise you" Tiffany mumbled, placing her chin on top of Taeyeon's head, still stroking her hair. She felt Taeyeon nuzzle into her neck and then, she felt her lips brush against her pulse point. Tiffany froze, wide eyed. What the hell just happened?

"Thank you" Taeyeon said, nuzzling in more. Tiffany was still frozen. Now that Taeyeon's story was over, Tiffany felt herself getting uncomfortable again. Did Taeyeon just kiss her? Well Tiffany knew the answer because the spark that jolted throughout her body couldn't lie to her. She felt tingly inside, it was like a drug and she needed more. Tiffany shifted around until she felt Taeyeon's lips on her neck again, she let out a low growl hoping Taeyeon hadn't heard it.

Soon after, Taeyeon pulled away and Tiffany removed her hand from her hair. She tried to remove her other hand from Taeyeon's grip but the latter held it tight. Tiffany smiled at that. She soon heard Taeyeon's soft breathing indicating she had fallen asleep. Tiffany smiled and snuggled down with Taeyeon, loving the fact that she was sleeping with her crush, Tiffany couldn't help but wish it was the other meaning of sleeping with her though. Tiffany closed her eyes, and her wish became a reality in her dreams.


	9. Byuntae's

Tiffany woke up the next morning with a fright. Not a bad fright a good fright but a fright nonetheless. She opened her eyes to Taeyeon's face, only a few inches from her own. Tiffany automatically jumped back but fell off the bed with a thump.

"Owwwww" Tiffany whined, she had bumped her butt on the side of the bedside table as she fell. Tiffany stood up wincing and rubbing her butt when she saw the angel in front of her. Even when she's sleeping she's perfect. Tiffany rolled her eyes. There was no drool, no mouth wide open, no snoring - nothing.

Tiffany crawled into bed again and looked at her boss closely. She looked so peaceful, it was refreshing to see after seeing her last night when she was breaking down. Tiffany reached up and stroked her hair out of the way of her face lightly not wanting to wake her up.

Tiffany focused on those lips, those luscious lips that she had dreamt about kissing so many times. She wondered if she touched them Taeyeon would wake up. But then she thought, Taeyeon had slept through her falling out of bed so she must be a heavy sleeper.

Tiffany bit her own lip, and reached her finger out to glide along Taeyeon's lips to find they were so soft and so alluring. Tiffany was unconsciously leaning in again but this time she couldn't stop. She closed her eyes and felt... Nothing.

Tiffany opened her eyes wide and gulped thinking she had been caught but Taeyeon had simply rolled over onto her back. Tiffany huffed. So. Fucking. Close.

Tiffany studied the side of Taeyeon's face until her eyes looked down and saw something... Wow.

Taeyeon's, well Tiffany's tank top had... The hole for the arm had moved to the right a bit and through the hole, Tiffany could see Taeyeon's breast, and some of her nipple. Tiffany's mouth dropped open as she stared at the small mountain in front of her. It was so perky and the perfect shape, It wasn't too big or too small and it fit her body perfectly. It would fit Tiffany's hand perfectly too.

Tiffany wiped some drool that had dropped from her mouth and closed it, she felt that familiar feeling between her legs again. The girl in front of her had dirtied so many pairs of Tiffany's underwear, unintentionally of course but it was still unbelievable. Tiffany couldn't take her eyes off Taeyeon's breast though, it was like a magnet drawing her in. Drawing her mouth in, she imagined her tongue swirling her nipple around and then sucking on it.

Taeyeon stirred and turned back to face Tiffany. Tiffany was frustrated she couldn't see her little mound again but it was probably for the best. She returned to look at Taeyeon's lips which got even more attractive when they parted and could see inside Taeyeon's mouth. She held back the urge of sticking her tongue in there. She smiled unconsciously and licked her lips.

"Are you done gawking at me?"

"Omo!"

Tiffany fell out of bed for the second time that morning and hit her butt again on the same goddamn bedside table.

"Owww" Tiffany whimpered holding her butt again.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon asked a little worried as she leaned over the edge of the bed. Tiffany pointed to her her butt.

"Ow" she pouted making Taeyeon giggle.

"Pull yourself together Hwang"

"That was your fault!"

"How was it my fault?"

"You scared me!"

"Well then you shouldn't have been perving on me!"

"I..."

"Ha! I win" Taeyeon smirked.

"How old are you? Ten?" Tiffany rolled her eyes and got up off the ground. Again she facepalmed herself for being so stupid. She told herself that she really needs to stop doing these things because she always gets caught.

"At least I'm not a creepy pervert who watches people while they sleep. And sucks the face off their best friend"

"Whatever" Tiffany got up, grabbed some clothes out her wardrobe and started walking to the bathroom to get changed.

"What, so I had to get changed here in front of you but you don't? That's hardly fair" Taeyeon smirked.

Tiffany froze. Taeyeon wanted to see her getting dressed? Oh my God.

"You seriously want me to change in front of you?" Tiffany asked

"Why not? We're both girls remember" Taeyeon winked, mocking Tiffany about what she had said to Taeyeon in the same situation.

"Fine!"

Tiffany tugged off her t-shirt and threw it to the side of the bedroom leaving her in her bra and pyjama bottoms. She never looked away from those eyes of Taeyeon's. The eyes that were currently darting around her upper body before coming to land in Tiffany's cleavage.

"Now who's the pervert?" Tiffany laughed, Taeyeon didn't look away embarrassed though.

"A little payback never hurt" Taeyeon replied. "You think I've never noticed you checking me out all those times in the office?"

Taeyeon got up on her knees and she was shuffling herself to where Tiffany was standing at the edge of the bed. Tiffany was frozen as Taeyeon approached, with a devilish look in her eye and she didn't stop until they were close, face to face. Tiffany was holding her breath as Taeyeon moved even closer, tilting her head with that stupid smirk on her face. It was too sexy.

"How I caught you, looking at my lips..."

Taeyeon licked her lips and looked down at Tiffany's as she moved in but then moved back, teasing the girl. She didn't fail to notice Tiffany's teeth grinding, she was loving that she was getting under Tiffany's skin.

"How I caught you looking at my breasts"

Taeyeon lowered herself so she was looking at Tiffany's twins. She leaned close and blew cool air into the middle of her cleavage making goosebumps pop up everywhere. Taeyeon smiled and dropped back on the bed, now lying down but still staring at Tiffany.

Tiffany meanwhile was clenching her fists trying to stop herself from pouncing on Taeyeon. She dared to tease Tiffany and was now lying in the middle of the bed staring right at her. She might as well just have a sign above her saying ' _Come Fuck Me Tiffany'._

"What are you trying to prove?" Tiffany asked, her jaw clenched as she said it.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just simply lying here talking to you" Taeyeon smirked.

Tiffany scoffed and began taking off her pyjama bottoms. When she turned back around, Taeyeon's eyes were glued on her ass. Tiffany bit her lip.

"What are you looking at?" Tiffany leaned over, giving Taeyeon an eyeful of her cleavage.

"You" Taeyeon growled, her pupils dilating to the max.

Tiffany was about to ravage Taeyeon when...

"Tiffany! I need your help!"

Taeyeon quickly pulled her clothes on that she had worn for the party and grabbed her belongings. She looked at Tiffany and said thanks before opening the bedroom door and leaving the apartment. Tiffany watched, clenching her jaw.

* _Almost_!*

"JESSICA!" Tiffany roared. She wasn't happy that she finally had the courage to do what she wanted to Taeyeon and then Jessica interrupted her.

"What?" Jessica came out of her room and Tiffany charged at her, knocking her to the floor and straddling her.

"You interrupted me and Taeyeon you annoying little brat!" Tiffany shook Jessica's shoulders.

"Interrupted you doing what? And get off me you overgrown lump"

"I was about to make my move!" Tiffany shouted as she pulled Jessica to her feet

"Your move?" Jessica burst out laughing. "Your move! Oh my god" Jessica was doubled over laughing her head off.

"Shutup. God you owe me big time"

"Actually, you owed me for sucking on my mouth at the party, so I guess we are even now" Jessica smirked and walked away back to her bedroom.

"Wait! What did you want me for?" Tiffany asked before Jessica closed her door.

"Oh I saw Taeyeon's shoes by the door and I thought I'd try to scare you if you were doing anything naughty... Looks like it worked." Jessica grinned and slammed the door, locking it behind her.

"You little Bitch!"


	10. Lunch

Tiffany was in Taeyeon's car on the way to work. Her boss had only said 'Good Morning' and that was it. It's like their relationship takes a few steps in the right direction, getting even better but then it takes a huge leap backwards again. Tiffany sighed and looked out the window.

"You sigh a lot don't you?" Taeyeon asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Do I?"

"Mm, something on your mind?"

 _*You. You're on my mind and you're driving me fucking crazy Taeyeon_ *

"Nothing in particular"

"Kay"

* _Kay? KAY? Really? Ugh I hate you_ *

They were silent all the way till they got to the office. Taeyeon unlocked the door and strolled over to her seat, Tiffany did the same and yawned before stretching.

"Tired?" Taeyeon asked as she watched Tiffany.

"Mmm."

Silence yet again until...

"Can I take you someplace for lunch?" Taeyeon asked

"Lunch? Sure" Tiffany suppressed her smile.

"Great, I think you'll like it" she smiled.

"Okay, do you have anything for me to do?" Tiffany asked

"Do you mind getting me a coffee? Get one for yourself too" Taeyeon winked as she handed some money to Tiffany that she had just gotten out of her purse.

"Aw how sweet" Tiffany replied grinning as Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

Tiffany went to the coffee machine and was suprised to see Sunny waiting outside the office, hands in her pockets and her head bowed.

"Sunny-ssi, can I help you with something?" Tiffany asked as she approached the girl.

"I wanted to apologise for my outburst before... I was mad that after all this time working for Miss Kim, you came along and got promoted so quickly. I was also mad that you took my best friends job from her but I shouldn't blame you, I'm sorry" she bowed again.

"It's okay Sunny-ssi, I'm sorry too. Are you going to speak to Miss Kim?"

Sunny nodded.

"Would you like a coffee? I'm going to the machine to get some."

"No thanks Tiffany-ssi" Sunny said before knocking on Taeyeon's door and entering her office.

Tiffany shrugged and made her way over to the coffee machine. She inserted the money and smiled at the two coffee cups placed next to each other.

"You..." She picked up one of the cups and studied it before setting it down. "And me.." Tiffany grinned as she picked up the second.

Once the coffee was done, Tiffany wondered whether she could just go in, It was her office too right? She knocked on the door to be safe. Taeyeon let her in and she stood by the door.

"Sorry Miss Kim" Tiffany bowed. It felt so weird to be at this stage again. "Should I come back later?" Tiffany asked looking between her and Sunny.

"No need, Sunny was on her way out. Remember what I said Sunny, you can start back on Monday"

"Thank you Miss Kim" Sunny bowed. "I won't make the same mistake again". She said before leaving the office.

"Sorry to interrupt" Tiffany said as she approached and gave one of the cups to Taeyeon before sitting at her desk.

"No problem."

There was silence again, but it wasn't really awkward, it was soothing.

"Thanks for this Tiff" Taeyeon said, raising her cup.

"You bought it" Tiffany chuckled. "I should be the one thanking you."

"It's not a problem" Taeyeon winked

Lunch time came soon much to Tiffany's excitement. Taeyeon was taking her somewhere, lunch date... Hell yeah.

"Where are we going?" Tiffany asked as Taeyeon started to drive.

"We are going to this place that I go to frequently. It's an American place actually. The burgers there are to die for" Taeyeon grinned.

"Hm, I wouldn't take you for a burger kind of girl" Tiffany smirked.

"Oh really?" Taeyeon raised her eyebrow. "What kind of girl do you take me for then?"

 _*A fucking sexy girl let's start with that!_ *

"You look more like a salad, carrot stick kind of girl" Tiffany teased.

"Yah!" Taeyeon pouted and hit Tiffany's shoulder playfully. "Rude Hwang" she smiled.

They pulled up in a car park next to the American restaurant and went inside. Again Taeyeon's status meant they didn't have to wait in line and got a table straight away. Tiffany could get used to that.

"Mmm, smells so good" Tiffany said as she sat down.

"Yeah..." Taeyeon replied.

"So you're getting a burger I presume..." Tiffany said whilst looking at the menu.

"I guess so" Taeyeon replied, furrowing her brows at the menu.

"Is something wrong?" Tiffany asked as she studied Taeyeon's expression.

"No, no" Taeyeon chuckled "Everything's fine"

Their food came a while after they ordered and they both tucked in, Tiffany a little more eager than Taeyeon. She just stared at her burger like it was an alien or something.

"So, is that your favourite American food?" Taeyeon asked as she pointed to Tiffany's steak and fries.

"Mmm." Tiffany nodded. "I like burgers too but this is so good" Tiffany moaned, catching Taeyeon off guard.

"Oh"

 _*Is she blushing?_ * Tiffany wondered

"It's quite warm in here isn't it?" Taeyeon began to fan herself making Tiffany frown.

 _*So that was it_ * Tiffany was dissapointed, she wished it was her blushing.

The two finished their food and walked out, well Tiffany did. Taeyeon had to go to the restroom and asked Tiffany to wait outside. A while later Taeyeon came out looking a little pale which worried Tiffany.

"Are you okay?" She questioned

"Ah yeah, just a little light headed that's all" Taeyeon smiled which didn't ease Tiffany's worry one bit.

"Really? Come here" Tiffany said and she linked her arm with Taeyeon's, sending butterflies to her stomach. Taeyeon was so warm and it felt incredible to touch her, even through their clothing. Tiffany saw Taeyeon looking confused. "If you get dizzy again you can lean on me" Tiffany smiled.

"Aw, how sweet" Taeyeon laughed earning a pout from Tiffany.

"When are you going to stop pouting Hwang, you're twenty six after all" Taeyeon teased.

"Well, some people say it makes me look cute" Tiffany shrugged.

"It does, you're adorable"

 _*Oh my God, stop_ * Tiffany blushed.

"But you look like a twelve year old when you do it, it makes me feel like I'm babysitting or something" Taeyeon laughed making Tiffany nudge her to the side.

"You're so mean to me y'know. Such a bully" Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Stop moaning, you love it" Taeyeon winked.

* _Yes, yes I do. Bully me Taeyeon. Please._ *

The pair walked up to the office and Taeyeon suddenly remembered.

"Shit!" Taeyeon exclaimed startling Tiffany.

"What, what, are you okay?"

"I left my car in the car park, why on earth did we walk back? "Taeyeon sighed.

"Oh" Tiffany giggled. She found sulking Taeyeon funny, adorable. "Now, what was that you said about me pouting?" Tiffany teased whilst pointing at Taeyeon's lips.

"I can fire you in a second Hwang"

That shut Tiffany up, amusing Taeyeon. She told Tiffany to go upstairs while she walked back to the car. They argued a little, Tiffany wanted to go with her just in case she got dizzy again while Taeyeon kept telling her she was fine.

Tiffany returned to the office and sat down in her chair. She looked over at Taeyeon's desk and the curiosity was killing her. She got up and sat in Taeyeon's chair. It smelt like her, Tiffany closed her eyes and inhaled.

She opened her eyes and looked at all the different drawers to the desk. Should she...?

 _*I could be looking for a pen_ * Tiffany thought of a backup if Taeyeon caught her.

Tiffany opened one drawer, disappointed that it was full of paperwork. How boring...  
She opened the second and it was just a bunch of pens and paper, erasers, staplers that sort of thing.  
She opened the third drawer and found spare car keys, key rings and accessories like sunglasses and scarves.

Tiffany picked up one of the key rings and saw a little girl who looked so much like Taeyeon and a boy next to her. Were they her siblings? Tiffany wondered. She looked at another key ring and smiled, it was that peas in a pod thing from ' _Toy Story 3_ '

 _*What a kid_ * Tiffany thought.

Suddenly she saw the handle to the door start to open so quickly threw the key rings back and pretended she wasn't up to no good.

"Urgh" Taeyeon groaned as she walked in.

"What's up?" Tiffany asked.

"Just walking all that wa... What are you doing in my chair Hwang?" Taeyeon asked

"Friends share right?" Tiffany smirked. "I was testing to see if it was as comfy as mine"

"Ah..." Taeyeon strolled over. "And is it?" She leaned over the desk making Tiffany gulp.

"Y-yeah" Tiffany stuttered.

Taeyeon sniggered to herself and continued what she was doing to Tiffany.

"Why the stutter?" Taeyeon asked, leading her eyes all over the fidgeting girl. "Do I make you nervous Tiffany?" Taeyeon wondered whether she should do what she was thinking, it really would be funny. So she did.

Taeyeon sat sideways on Tiffany's lap. Yepp. As you can probably guess, Tiffany died, letting out a squeak as she did so.

"Hm, you're comfy Hwang."

Taeyeon smirked, leaning into Tiffany's body and putting her arm around Tiffany's shoulders. She looked at the girl who was tensed up to the max and staring in a daze straight ahead.

"Is everything okay?" Taeyeon asked, chuckling at the stiff nod she got in reply. Taeyeon repeated her question. "Do I make you nervous?" She asked, leaning close and whispering it sensually into Tiffany's ear, making sure her breath hit the girls ear making her shiver.

"N-no" Tiffany finally spoke.

"Hm." Taeyeon replied, playing with a lock of Tiffany's hair with the hand that wasn't over Tiffany's shoulders. "I'm not convinced" Taeyeon placed her fingers on Tiffany's cheek and pushed making the girl face her. Taeyeon could see Tiffany was uncomfortable yet she smiled a little when she saw Tiffany's eyes were darting around her face before coming to settle on her lips.

Taeyeon licked them sensually and to further tease her, took her bottom lip between her teeth before letting it go, she could see Tiffany's knuckles were white from clenching her fists. Taeyeon smirked and leaned in closer and closer, Tiffany closed her eyes ready but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes back up again to see Taeyeon getting off her.

* _What in the fuck was that. Is she serious_?* Tiffany was frustrated, extremely frustrated. And she also needed new underwear, yet again.

"Can I have my chair back Hwang?" Taeyeon asked, the smirk still stuck on her face. Tiffany nodded and went back to her own chair before continuing her work silently.

It was silent between them for the rest of the day until Taeyeon said goodbye as she dropped Tiffany back home. Tiffany just nodded and went up to her apartment not even looking back, she was still in a daze from earlier. She went to her room and flopped down on her bed thinking about what had happened.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her phone beeping. She got up and took it from her bag and lied back down before opening it.

' _Hi Hwang,_

 _We can go to work a little later tomorrow so I'll pick you up at ten.  
I had fun today ;)_

 _Tae x'_

 _*Okay, what does she want from me?_ * Tiffany wondered. She texted Taeyeon back immediately.

' _Okay no worries.  
I'm sure you did..._

 _Tiffany'_

 _*No kiss. That's what you get Kim!_ *

Tiffany's phone vibrated again.

' _Hehe. You're too obvious Hwang ;)'_

 _*Fuck you Tae. Just because your irresistible_ * Tiffany snarled. She didn't bother to reply to that text.

Taeyeon meanwhile, was clutching her stomach on the toilet. She lied to Tiffany. She didn't go to that place, she didn't eat American food. She wanted to take Tiffany there because she'd enjoy it, being American and all. Taeyeon figured she could put her stomach on the line for Tiffany...though she had no idea why.


	11. Songs

Taeyeon and Tiffany were sitting in the office just talking about work related things until it was time for lunch, the two had agreed to go to the cafeteria together so off they went. They bought their food and sat in the corner, away from all the other people.

"Taeyeon?"

"Mm?" Taeyeon replied while taking a bite of her her sandwich.

"I've heard you like to sing..."

Taeyeon smiled

"You mean you've read on Google that I like to sing?"

"..." A blush answered Taeyeon's question.

"Yes, I like to sing. What of it?"

"I'd like to hear you..." Tiffany was rather bold today.

"That was random" Taeyeon frowned, wondering where it had come from.

"Well, we drove past a karaoke place and that's when I remembered" Tiffany smiled

"So that's where you want to go today?" Taeyeon rolled her eyes. Ever since she'd met Tiffany, she had basically become her personal driver. "I hope your saving up for a car Hwang. You owe me so many rides" Taeyeon smirked.

Tiffany froze the moment she heard ' _rides_ '.

 _*Riding Taeyeon...*_

"Hello?" Taeyeon waved her hand in front of Tiffany's face trying to break the girl out of her daze.

"Ah sorry. Uh yeah sure" Tiffany hid her face a little.

"And have you forgotten that I'm famous? What if people upload videos online?" Taeyeon grimaced.

"Disguise?" Tiffany suggested.

"Ew no. I guess I can just buy the place for the the night" Taeyeon shrugged like it was nothing. Tiffany smiled, she'd get to have Taeyeon sing to her...alone.

"Okay!" Tiffany exclaimed happily.

Once it was time to leave work, Tiffany was jumping around like an idiot down the street while Taeyeon was slowly walking behind wondering what the hell she was doing. She had never sung to anyone before, she just liked doing it in the shower or around her place.

 _*How does this kid make me do all this stuff?*_ Taeyeon wondered as she watched Tiffany skip down the street.

They soon arrived at the karaoke bar and Taeyeon went to go have a word with the owner. Luckily there was nobody there anyway... Just the sound technician, bar staff and the owner.  
Tiffany took a seat and waited for Taeyeon to come back. She smiled as she imagined Taeyeon singing a love song to her, caressing her and pulling her up to dance before kissing her passionately.

"Yah!" Taeyeon shouted waking Tiffany up yet again. "Okay we have this place for three hours. Let's get a drink."

"But you drove here?" Tiffany reminded Taeyeon.

"Aw shit. But it's still in the car park at work, I guess I could take a taxi home"

 _*Drunk Taeyeon...could be a frisky Taeyeon...a horny Taeyeon_ * Tiffany licked her lips at the thought and nodded.

She and Taeyeon went to the bar, Taeyeon ordered a martini and Tiffany ordered a vodka shot. Taeyeon paid for both and they sat around laughing and joking with eachother until...

"So what are you gonna sing?" Tiffany smiled

"If I'm singing, you are too" Taeyeon smirked.

"What? That wasn't the deal!"

"What deal?" Taeyeon chuckled. "There was no deal!"

"But!"

"But nothing Hwang. That's _my_ deal. Take it or leave it. I'm totally satisfied with just having a drink here". Taeyeon laughed at Tiffany's annoyed face. She had been duped.

"Fine!" Tiffany scowled.

A few more drinks later, Taeyeon and Tiffany were looking through the song list.

"You first" Taeyeon winked and sat down ready to watch her.

"You've chosen already?"

Taeyeon nodded. Tiffany huffed and looked at more songs until she saw one she liked.

"You can understand English right?" Tiffany asked Taeyeon.

"I'm one of the most successful business women in Korea Tiffany... I speak with people from all over the world to secure deals. What do you think?" Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

"Cockiness isn't attractive Taeyeon" Tiffany raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm not being cocky, I'm answering your question"

"Prove it then." Tiffany folded her arms, waiting for Taeyeon to fail or mess up so she could make fun of her.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Kim Taeyeon, I'm from South Korea. I have a really annoying assistant called Tiffany and she wants me to prove that I can speak and understand English so here I am making this speech." Taeyeon said in perfect English with just a slight Korean accent and a smirk on her face. Tiffany frowned and stomped her way to the stage.

 _*Stupid Kim Taeyeon_ *

"Woooo Tiffany woo!" Taeyeon shouted dorkily as the microphone was being set up. Tiffany rolled her eyes in response but loved how Taeyeon was acting. The lights dimmed and the music started. Tiffany took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to get rid of her nerves.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining"

Tiffany opened her eyes and looked into Taeyeon's which were twinkling back at her...

"Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful..."

 _*You are Tae_ *

"And I tell her every day"

 _*I tell you in my mind_ * Tiffany closed her eyes for the next verse.

"Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her, she wont believe me.  
And its so, its so sad to think that she don't see what I see.  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say"

Tiffany opened her eyes again and stared at Taeyeon who was tapping her hand against her thigh to the beat with a smile on her face.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

 _*Its true Tae_ *

"And when you smile" Tiffany smiled as she sang, Taeyeon smiled back wider.

"The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are" Tiffany nodded her head. She closed her eyes again as she sang the next verse, the words hitting her.

"Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think its so sexy" Tiffany giggled as she thought back to Taeyeon's ahjumma laugh.

"She's so beautiful. And I tell her every day"

Tiffany sang through the whole song until the last chorus came.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

Tiffany nodded and winked at Taeyeon who smirked back. If Taeyeon didn't get the hint from this then Tiffany didn't know what would.

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

Immediately Taeyeon started clapping and hollering.

"WOOOOO GO TIFFANY YEAH!" Tiffany blushed profusely and walked back over to Taeyeon, smiling like a fool. Taeyeon punched her shoulder playfully and smiled.

"You're so good!" She exclaimed. "Wow how am I gonna top that?" She smirked, before winking and getting up.

 _*Oh my God what's she gonna sing_ * Tiffany wondered, hoping Taeyeon wouldn't pick a sexy song that would dirty her underwear again. Tiffany shivered as the lights dimmed and Taeyeon stood in front of the microphone stand, the music started playing and Tiffany lost herself in Taeyeon's words.

"Here I am, standing close to you, and yet still so far away  
So many times, I tried to say...but my heart, was afraid" Taeyeon closed her eyes and her emotion poured out through the song.

"Look at you is all that I can do, like a silly girl, I stare  
Cause you might leave me when I reveal, what my heart is really feeling.

Tiffany wiped a tear from her eye.

"If I could just say the words, all the secrets in my heart and in my soul you'll hear.  
Will you take me in your arms or let me go...  
Our lovely days...will they just fade like whispers in the wind?"

Taeyeon had the urge to cry and she didn't know why. She felt herself get goosebumps as she sang the heart wrenching song.

"If I could just say the words, all the secrets in my heart and in my soul you'll hear.  
Can't you see the love I hide slip through my eyes...  
This silly girl so scared she just can't say "I Love you."

Tiffany was freely crying now. Why on earth did Taeyeon pick this song? Was she trying to kill her?

"Here I am, holding on to fate, what we have may never change" Taeyeon frowned, she didn't like the sound of that for some reason. She opened her eyes and looked at Tiffany. Was she crying?

"Cause you might leave me when I reveal, my lips will seal the love I'm hiding.

Taeyeon looked into Tiffany's twinkling eyes and got lost in them. She even forgot to sing the first two lines of the last chorus. She smiled at her mistake and sang the last two whilst looking at Tiffany.

"Can't you see the love I hide slip through my eyes, this silly girl so scared. She just can't say...

I Love you."

Taeyeon stepped down from the stage and walked over to Tiffany, suddenly shy. She sat down next to her and gulped her drink down before turning to face her.

"Tae..." Tiffany cried. "That was incredible. And the words..."

Taeyeon smiled and pushed Tiffany.

"Gosh you're such a drama queen, it's just a song" Taeyeon tutted.

But was it?


	12. Movie

Another work day... Taeyeon and Tiffany hadn't mentioned what happened last night. But both were thinking deeply about it.

 _*Did she sing that for me? Why doesn't it seem likes she's interested though?_ * Tiffany wondered.

 _*Why did I get so emotional? Why did I feel like the words described what I'm feeling? I'm not feeling that way...*_ Taeyeon frowned.

Taeyeon shoved that thought out of her mind and gave half the pile of paperwork waiting on the table to Tiffany who smiled and immediately got to work. The two resumed their friendly/flirty banter.

"What do you want to do today?" Taeyeon asked Tiffany. "Your personal driver awaits her instruction" Taeyeon bowed dorkily making Tiffany giggle.

"Hmmm. What about the cinema? Is there a good movie on?" Tiffany asked

"I shall check"

After looking at the featured movies on the cinema's website, Taeyeon called Tiffany over and scooted to the side of her chair so Tiffany could sit down beside her to be able to see the computer better. Tiffany walked over and sat down, giggling a little as the chair wasn't made for two people.

"Ow, Tiff why's your butt so big, jeez" Taeyeon teased when she got pushed into the side of the chair, she then burst out laughing when she saw Tiffany's reaction. "I'm kidding, it's clearly the chair's fault" Taeyeon smiled.

Tiffany got up again pouting only for Taeyeon to pull her onto her lap. Tiffany gasped and was now sitting like Taeyeon had before when she teased Tiffany that day, sideways on her lap.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon who was smirking and giggled nervously, Taeyeon saw this and she feigned dropping Tiffany so the latter would put her arm around Taeyeon's shoulders. Tiffany squeaked and did just that.

"Yah! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Tiffany asked though inside she was already having one.

 _*I am sitting on Taeyeon's lap. Huh? Am I dreaming? What the fuck is this.._ * Tiffany shook her head and looked to the computer screen, she didn't dare look at Taeyeon because of their close proximity, it would kill her.

"What about this?" Tayeon pointed out an _'X-Men_ ' movie leading Tiffany to frown. She wasn't into all the hero/action stuff. She kept browsing and smiled when she saw the poster to ' _What If'_. She had seen it advertised and it looked really good.

"I like this one" Tiffany pointed out the movie, Taeyeon frowned. She had never heard of it. So she went onto Youtube and typed it in to watch the trailer, Tiffany was still on her lap and had her arm around her shoulders much to Tiffany's delight.

Once the trailer finished, there was an awkward silence. The movie seemed to be about a guy who was attracted to a girl. They met each other and hit it off, only for the girl to reveal she was in a relationship. So her and the guy became best friends. Basically it was a one sided love story which Tiffany thought fitted her situation perfectly.

"You want to watch that?" Taeyeon questioned, looking at Tiffany.

"I think it looks good" Tiffany shrugged, still not looking at her boss.

"Hey, look at me" Taeyeon said

Tiffany frowned and turned her head slowly to face Taeyeon.

 _*Keep your eyes on her eyes Tiffany. Just her eyes. Nothing but her eyes... Aw her nose is so cute... NO Tiffany! Eyes. Eyes. OMO Is that a new lipstick it's so hot..._ *

Tiffany failed her little mission once again and stared at Taeyeon's lips. Taeyeon meanwhile took this oppurtunity to look at Tiffany up close. Her thick eyebrows and her porcelain skin...those eyes that never failed to make Taeyeon smile when they did, and those pink lips. Also that dark black hair that she had the urge to run her hand through and tug on. Wait, what?

Taeyeon cleared her throat and shifted to tell Tiffany to get off. Tiffany was a little dissapointed but went back to her chair.

"So ' _What If_ '...okay I'll book the tickets" Taeyeon said as she clicked on the movie and ordered two seats.

"I don't like you paying for everything Tae" Tiffany frowned. "It makes me feel like I'm taking advantage..."

"Oh shush Tiff, it's not as if I can't afford it." Taeyeon rolled her eyes at Tiffany.

"At least let me pay for something when we get there? Popcorn or drinks maybe?"

Taeyeon was about to refuse when she saw that Tiffany really wanted to do that. She sighed and nodded her head which was met by a smile from Tiffany.

Once the day at the office ended, Taeyeon and Tiffany immediately left, heading for the cinema. When they arrived, Taeyeon went to collect the tickets while Tiffany paid for the popcorn and the drinks. The lady behind the counter kept insisting that Tiffany have one extra large drink with two straws instead of two medium drinks as it worked out cheaper. Tiffany was too shy about accepting that, what if Taeyeon didn't like it? Her question was answered when Taeyeon walked up beside her.

"What's up?" She asked Tiffany.

"The lady is trying to sell me one extra large drink with two straws instead of two medium's." Tiffany blushed. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, I don't mind" Taeyeon shrugged. "But I want blue" she said pointing to the straws. Tiffany eyesmiled and bought it.

They sat down in their seats and waiting for the movie to start, annnnd as luck would have it...they were alone.

"Why is there no one else here?" Taeyeon wondered looking around her.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because it's the last day this movie is showing and people have seen it already." Tiffany shrugged. Inside she was fist pumping. She got to be alone with Taeyeon in a dark room, sat next to each other, watching a romantic movie... Perfect date!

The movie started and Taeyeon and Tiffany got comfy in their seats and watched. Taeyeon seemed into the movie but Tiffany was concentrating on the fact that Taeyeon's arm was resting on the arm rest, her hand right there just screaming to be held. She kept looking to and from the movie and Taeyeon's hand, she couldn't suppress the urge any longer so boldly reached out but Taeyeon moved first, moving it to take some popcorn.

Tiffany pretended awkwardly that she was trying to reach out for the drink. She saw Taeyeon smirking at her when she sipped it.

* _Shit_ *

Halfway through the movie, Tiffany again looked to her side and saw Taeyeon munching on the popcorn looking too adorable for a twenty-six year old woman. Tiffany smiled but lost it when Taeyeon turned her head and faced her.

"What?" Taeyeon smiled.

"Uh..."

 _*Think of something Tiffany, anything!*_

"I like your face" Tiffany blurted out.

 _*Oh my fucking God Tiffany! I like your face? Just go into a corner and die please, thank you. You complete failure of a human being_ *

"You like my face?" Taeyeon looked amused.

"Your face..make-up. Your make-up, it uh, looks good on you" Tiffany tried to salvage her dignity.

"Ah" Taeyeon chuckled. "I was gonna say...that was the lamest pick up line I've ever heard" She teased.

"Why would I be trying to pick you up?" Tiffany asked raising her eyebrow confidently.

Taeyeon looked back at her and winked, making Tiffany die yet again. Tiffany just leaned her head on her elbow, shaking it wondering what the hell she was playing at . Who would say that they like their boss's face? Well Tiffany did like her face, very much but still that's no excuse for acting like a complete idiot.

She sighed and went to take a sip of their drink but at that moment, Taeyeon did too. Tiffany stopped when she saw Taeyeon's face up close staring right at her. Her eyes were so beautiful. Tiffany pulled away and looked back to the screen, she really hoped her blush wouldn't be able to be seen.

Soon the ending came and both Taeyeon and Tiffany said "aw" at how cute it was.

"Daniel Radcliffe is so adorable" Taeyeon said making Tiffany frown.

 _*So she does like guys...*_

Tiffany was extremely dissapointed now. She walked out of the cinema with Taeyeon trailing behind.

"Yah! Wait up Speedy Gonzales" Taeyeon joked. She looked at Tiffany's expression and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Tiffany replied simply.

"Seriously, what's wrong, you can tell me Tiff..."

 _*I can't tell you that I'm falling in love with you Tae. A straight woman. Our friendship would be over_.* Tiffany sighed.

"Just Jessica told me her hamster died" Tiffany lied, fighting the urge to laugh at her terrible and very random lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even know she had a hamster"

"Mhmm"

It was silent as Taeyeon and Tiffany walked back to the car.

"I can get another one if you were close to it..." Taeyeon offered.

"Another what?" Tiffany asked confused.

"Hamster"

"Oh no, I dont think Jess would want another one for now" Tiffany replied.

"Oh okay."

Soon they were outside Tiffany's apartment complex.

"Tell Jessica I'm sorry about her hamster" Taeyeon smiled.

"Will do, thanks for this Tae" Tiffany smiled.

"No problem, I had fun."

Tiffany was meant to get out at this point, but didn't. She didn't because Taeyeon was leaning in, leaning into her face and Tiffany was again frozen in place.

* _What...*_

Taeyeon blew on her face, confusing Tiffany..

"Eyelash" Taeyeon smiled

"Ah thanks" Tiffany giggled awkwardly

Taeyeon nodded and Tiffany got out. She opened the front door and called for Jessica.

"Where have you been?" Jessica asked walking out her bedroom.

"I was out with Tae, she says sorry about your hamster." Tiffany sniggered.

"Huh?" Jessica asked confused.

Tiffany burst out laughing and told Jessica all about what happened. Jessica cracked a smile when Tiffany told her. She was also thinking why the hell Tiffany didn't make a move, she didn't say anything though, she didn't want to really have a part in how their relationship progressed unless Tiffany really needed her help. Jessica didn't have feelings for Taeyeon anymore but she still found her attractive, way too attractive.

Tiffany said goodnight and went to bed. She had just set the alarm on her phone for work tomorrow when a message from Taeyeon came through. Tiffany automatically smiled and opened it.

' _Are you okay? X_ '

Tiffany eyesmiled and immediately replied .

' _Im fine Tae ^^ X_ '

 _*I'd be better if you were here*_

 _'Good, I don't like my Tiff being sad ^^'_ Taeyeon texted back

 _*MY TIFF?! MY!? OH MY GOD WHAT IN THE WORLD_ *

"JESSICA!"

"WHAT?" Jessica rushed in yet again thinking something bad had happened.

Tiffany was sat on her bed smiling widely and clutching her phone. Jessica sighed and snatched the phone off Tiffany.

"Again? This is what you scream over?"

Tiffany nodded excitedly

"Aish, I'm going to bed. Reply to her"

"What am I supposed to say?" Tiffany worried.

"I don't know, think of something." She said as she left.

 _*What do I say to that?_ * thought Tiffany. She thought for a minute before deciding to tease Taeyeon.

' _Since when am I your Tiff hm?'_ Tiffany questioned

 _*Was that harsh? Omo no I didn't mean to be_ *

' _Since now ;)'_ Taeyeon replied

"AHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!"

Jessica covered her ears with the pillow in her bedroom. God Tiff was loud.

' _Thats news to me ;)'_ Tiffany sent back.

' _Well I guess there's a lot of things you're unaware of...;)'_

 _*OMO!*_

' _Which are...?_ ' Tiffany texted.

' _Thats for me to know..._

 _Goodnight Tiffany._

 _Sweet Dreams ;)'_

 _*This girl. Fucking hell she is trying to murder me, I'm sure of it_ '. Tiffany thought before snuggling into bed, and falling asleep with a massive smile on her face.


	13. Confession

The new day went on as usual. Tiffany got picked up by Taeyeon...They flirted, and Tiffany got embarassed and froze up...It was just an ordinary day...Or so Tiffany thought...

"I want you to come somewhere with me after work today" Taeyeon spoke up after taking a break from her paperwork.

 _*Is she asking me out? Play it cool Tiff!*_

"Depends, what do you have in mind?" Smoothy Hwang...

Taeyeon had to chuckle at Tiffany trying to act like she had better things to do.

"Well, it's a surprise. Take it or leave it"

"A suprise? What's the occasion?"

"Can't a friend take another friend out on a date?"

 _*DATE?! Ajjdwhjudbhsnkabhys OMO!*_

"A date huh? You're not really my type" Smoothy Hwang yet again...

Taeyeon chuckled.

"Sure I'm not..." Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

"Wow, it seems we have little Miss cocky over here" Tiffany smirked

"Not cocky. Just observant." Taeyeon winked

"Observant? Im not sure I catch your drift."

"Well, you must have forgotten that we proved the ' _you can't stop staring at me_ ' thing at your apartment, don't you remember?" Taeyeon said with a sly grin.

That shut Tiffany up. Taeyeon smirked and patted Tiffany on the head.

* _Grrr_ *

After work, the two went to Taeyeon's car and buckled up before heading off.

"Still not telling me where we are going?" Tiffany asked.

"Nope"

"This could come under kidnapping you know" Tiffany smirked

"Yeah well, it could turn out that you like getting kidnapped by me" Taeyeon winked at Tiffany who had frozen yet again. She really should Google to see if freezing so much was normal.

"We'll see"

About five minutes later, Taeyeon stopped outside an old laundromat. Tiffany looked around a little disappointed, what was so special about this place? Taeyeon chuckled at her reaction and took out a tie from the glove box in front of Tiffany.

"Come here" Taeyeon ordered

"Uh... Why?"

Taeyeon showed Tiffany the tie and signalled for her to come closer.

"Aren't you taking this kidnapping thing a little too seriously?" She asked Taeyeon. "I have to be tied up now too?"

"Not tied up stupid, blindfolded. It's a surprise remember" Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

"Oh" Tiffany did feel stupid at insinuating that.

"Keep your kinky fantasies out of my car please" Taeyeon chuckled as she tied the tie around Tiffany's eyes making sure there was no way Tiffany would be able to see anything.

"It's not a fantasy of mine" Tiffany huffed. "You, I'm not too sure about. I mean who keeps a tie in their glove box?"

"Shut up Tiff before I gag you as well"

"See. You're totally into it" Tiffany smirked.

"Whatever Tiffany, God."

Taeyeon drove away and was driving for a further ten minutes before she came to a stop outside her destination, she smiled and opened her door, slamming it shut behind her. She then opened the trunk and grabbed a picnic basket she had prepared before shutting it and grabbing Tiffany out of the passenger seat. She locked up her car and started guiding Tiffany to where they needed to go.

"Ow! Careful" Tiffany huffed. Taeyeon was walking too fast and her not being able to see anything made it hard to balance.

"Stop whining. You're like a two year old"

Tiffany huffed again and continued to follow Taeyeon. Once they got there, Taeyeon sat Tiffany down and set up the picnic and told Tiffany not to take the blindfold off yet as she was still preparing. Taeyeon didn't know why she put so much effort into doing this for Tiffany, it's not as if she liked the girl... did she? Taeyeon thought back to the morning in Tiffany's room. Seeing Tiffany half naked made her stomach clench and her heart beat faster... If only Jessica hadn't interrupted... Taeyeon frowned and shook those thoughts out of her head immediately. She couldn't be thinking like that.

"Okay, take off your blindfold." Taeyeon told Tiffany, smiling at what the latter's reaction was going to be.

"I can't undo the knot" Tiffany pouted.

"Way to ruin the moment Tiff" Taeyeon rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Soon the knot came loose and Tiffany saw her surroundings.

"Wow... It's beautiful Tae"

She was sitting on a lone bench on the top of a hill. Right at the bottom of the hill was a huge lake with crystal clear water. And in the middle of it, a small waterfall, water cascading down the rocks into the lake below. Surrounding the lake was the greenest grass Tiffany had ever seen and there were many different kinds and colours of flowers. It really was breathtaking.

"Nice huh? I came across this place when I was driving around during my...rough days. This place was my sanctuary, whenever I came here, I forgot all my problems." Taeyeon smiled

"It's stunning but, why did you bring me here?" Tiffany wondered that if this place was so special to Taeyeon, why on earth did she bring her.

"Ive been thinking about this ever since that night at your apartment. I've never told anyone about what happened to me before, about my past. Nobody. Not even my family. You're the first person I've opened up to and I have no idea why I trust you so much" Taeyeon started.

Tiffany being the drama queen she is was already tearing up. Taeyeon laughed and used her thumb to clear away one of the tears that dropped. And you guessed it... Tiffany froze from the contact.

"And I've also never told anyone about this place either. I figured since I could tell you about my past, I could let you see what brought me through it" Taeyeon shrugged. Suddenly she was enveloped in a hug so tight that she could barely breathe, but Taeyeon hugged back enjoying the warmth it brought her.

"That means a lot Taeyeon. It really does" Tiffany eyesmiled as she cried. "I have a place I'd like to show you one time too".

"I'd love to see it" Taeyeon grinned wide, showing off what Tiffany thought to be her dashing chin dimple. "Oh hey, come on let's eat" Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand and led them over to the picnic blanket set up behind the bench.

Tiffany was so grateful for Taeyeon doing all this for her, for them. But she couldn't help but wonder why. What were they exactly? Tiffany knew they flirted like crazy yet Taeyeon still calls them friends. Tiffany remembered Taeyeon checking her out when she was only in her lingerie but still she calls them friends. Tiffany sighed as she realised that the ball really was in her court. If she wanted Taeyeon, she was going to have to go after her, because she wasn't coming on her own.

"This is cute, it's like a proper date" Tiffany giggled, watching for Taeyeon's reaction

"Or it's just two friends having lunch?" Taeyeon smirked.

"Or that" Tiffany agreed with disappointment in her voice.

"Hey you've got something here" Taeyeon said pointing at the corner of her mouth.

Tiffany wiped at the area Taeyeon had said it was but Taeyeon kept saying it was still there. After a while Taeyeon got annoyed and leaned forward, rubbing the sauce off with her thumb, grazing against Tiffany's lips as she did so. They both got lost in each other's eyes once again until Taeyeon brought her thumb up to her mouth and licked the sauce off. Tiffany gulped, she had never wanted to be a thumb so much in her life...

The date was filled with romantic gestures, yet neither of them would take the vital step to kiss one another. Tiffany was aggravated because of all the teasing Taeyeon was doing but Taeyeon was still confused about her feelings and why she had actually brought Tiffany to her special place. It wasn't just because she could trust her.

It was dark now but the two girls didn't care, they were lying down on the blanket gazing at the stars. Tiffany couldn't help but think that this would be the perfect moment to confess to Taeyeon. And the latter seemed to have read her mind because she gave Tiffany the ammunition to do it.

"Tiff?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't feel like it's the right time, just tell me... But I remember you saying back in the office a while ago that you were having a tough time with something" Taeyeon brought up before grabbing Tiffany's hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Ah, that" Tiffany closed her eyes. Could she really tell Taeyeon how she feels about her right now at this moment?

"And since I told you all about my problems, I think it's only fair you tell me yours...because I have this overwhelming urge to do all I can to help you through it." Taeyeon squeezed her hand reassuringly. Tiffany smiled at what Taeyeon had said. She then took a deep breath and began.

 _*Its now or never_ *

"Well... " Tiffany took a deep breath. "There's this person I've liked for a while now..."

"Really?" Taeyeon asked excited, although she couldn't help but feel her stomach drop.

"Yeah, and I've been falling for them quite quickly. And when I spend time with them, I sometimes get hints that they like me back, but then sometimes I don't. I don't know if they are into me and it frustrates me. This person is so perfect yet so fragile. Most days I just want to hug them because they are so sad."

"Aw Tiff".

"And when I look at this person, their eyes draw me in and I can't help but look away because if I don't I'm afraid that I'll ruin the friendship we have. I like everything about them, their eyes, nose, hair, lips, body, legs everything. There's not one imperfection on their body and it frustrates me because I just want to run my hands all over them because I can't believe that they are real. This person is strong yet they fear being hated by everyone, they fear being called scary."

"..."

"And she is what I have been waiting all my life to come across. She is so special to me and I don't know where I would be now if I hadn't met her just those few days ago. She struts around teasing me constantly and all I want to to is kiss her, to make her feel loved because she doesn't believe it's possible. She's used to having everyone fancy her and want her yet she still refuses their advances, probably because she feels she isn't good enough for love. But you know what, you are good enough and you are the person I've fallen for. You Kim Taeyeon,  
I think I love you."

Silence filled the air after Tiffany finished her confession. Her heart was beating rapidly, her hands were sweaty and the adrenaline was pumping throughout her veins. But all Tiffany could think about was that Taeyeon's hand was loosening the grip it had on hers. Tiffany closed her eyes and let go. She didn't dare open them up because she knew as soon as she did, her heart would break into a million pieces when she saw the look that Taeyeon would give her, the look to say she doesn't feel the same way.

"Tell me something" Taeyeon suddenly spoke. She was still lying next to Tiffany and was staring at her side profile. "Why?"

"Why? I don't have a reason other than you are the best and most beautiful person I've ever met. You are strong, powerful yet kind and down to earth. You listened to me when I talked about how my ex broke my heart, and you said that you hoped I would find someone that could mend that broken heart. Along you came and fixed it right back up again Tae" Tiffany smiled.

Taeyeon stayed silent and studied Tiffany's face. She was lost in her thoughts until Tiffany turned her head and opened her eyes staring right back at her. Taeyeon could feel Tiffany's emotions wafting off her, they were so strong and pure.

"Can I try something?" Taeyeon asked tentatively whilst looking at Tiffany's lips.

"You can do anything you want"


	14. First Kiss

Taeyeon shuffled a little closer, not taking her eyes off of Tiffany's lips. She reached her hand up to cup Tiffany's face and moved her thumb back and forth the girl's cheekbone, she then looked into Tiffany's eyes and saw she was scared. Scared to fall even deeper and get hurt, but Taeyeon needed to do this. She needed to know for sure.

Taeyeon stared into Tiffany's eyes as she leaned forward, she then tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes. She kissed Tiffany's lips once, letting it last a few seconds before drawing her lips less than an inch away. The lingering feeling started to build passion within Taeyeon and she just had to do it again.

Taeyeon leaned back in and connected their lips again and began to move her lips in synch with Tiffany's, loving the way the latter's lips felt against her own.  
Taeyeon felt fireworks instantly, and the buzz that sent a shiver down her whole body confirmed her suspicions that she had feelings for Tiffany too.  
It really was magical. Taeyeon felt Tiffany run her hands through her hair and grasp on it, sending a tingle straight down her spine. Taeyeon couldn't stop herself as she got on top of Tiffany, holding her neck up to kiss her more easily. Tiffany's lips were a drug.

With their lips locked, they wrapped their arms around eachother, their embrace pulling each others breasts together to meet through their clothing, a gasp coming from both of them. Taeyeon then felt Tiffany begin to slowly and tenderly brush her tongue across her lips so Taeyeon opened her mouth slightly which Tiffany's tongue took as an invitation. It entered her mouth and slid back and forth against Taeyeon's tongue, playing with it. Taeyeon couldn't help but let out a moan at the pleasant feeling and she started to move her tongue to tangle with Tiffany's almost as if they were dancing together. Taeyeon continued until she heard Tiffany moan, it was so fucking sexy that she wanted to hear it again and again.

Taeyeon broke the kiss and began to move down to Tiffany's jawline, leaving a trail of kisses as she went before stopping at the side of her neck. Tiffany felt the light exhales of breath from Taeyeon on her ultimate turn on spot, effectively sending shivers up and down her spine. She bit her lip to hold in her moan but it was going to come out anyway when Taeyeon lightly brushed her tongue down her neck before grazing her teeth along the trail. Tiffany let out her moan and she felt Taeyeon tense up only to moan again when Taeyeon took a bit of her skin between her teeth, nibbling it lightly and ending it with another kiss. Tiffany shivered at the pleasure she was feeling but she needed more.

Tiffany brought Taeyeon's head back up to connect to their lips again tangling their tongues and moaning into each others mouth's. Tiffany felt Taeyeon run her hand up and down her arm sending tingles throughout her body before moving it back up to Tiffany's hair, tangling it around her fingers making Tiffany's mouth drop open at the contact. Tiffany felt Taeyeon smirk against her lips and she let out a husky giggle before kissing Taeyeon longingly.

Taeyeon broke the kiss by holding Tiffany's bottom lip in between her teeth tugging it, then letting it go. She opened her eyes and looked down at Tiffany who was breathing heavily, eyes still closed. She really was beautiful. Then, Tiffany opened her eyes and stared back at Taeyeon. They didn't need words, their feelings showed through one another's eyes.

Taeyeon stared at her a while longer before getting off her, pulling her to her feet and silently walking back to the car. As soon as they closed the doors, the sexual tension was evident. Taeyeon started the car and opened the window, not liking the atmosphere and what she was thinking about, what she wanted to do to the girl beside her. Taeyeon glanced at Tiffany once more before driving off. There was no conversation as everything had been said...and in no time, Taeyeon pulled up outside Tiffany's apartment complex.

"Do you want to come up?" Tiffany asked, reaching out to smooth out the dent in Taeyeon's blouse collar brushing her fingers against her neck as she did so making Taeyeon's breath hitch.

Taeyeon didn't know how to respond, but soon found herself getting out the car and following Tiffany up the steps anyway. As soon as they reached Tiffany's front door though...

"I should go" Taeyeon said as she kissed Tiffany's forehead, lingering there for a while before pulling away and leaving Tiffany behind. Tiffany watched as Taeyeon drove away and went out of view, she then unlocked the door and shuffled to her room, flopping down on her bed.

She stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what to make of it all. The date, the confession, the kiss...

 _*Did that seriously happen?_ * Tiffany asked herself reminiscing over that kiss. She had kissed people before but... that. That was something else.

She brushed her fingertips over her lips still feeling and tasting Taeyeon's lipgloss. Tiffany broke out into an eyesmile and kicked her legs up and down in excitement.  
She wanted to call Jessica but she wasn't home, she was staying over a friend's place for the night so Tiffany was alone with her thoughts.

 _*I kissed Taeyeon. No. Taeyeon kissed me. Oh my fucking God. Am I dreaming? Like...huh? What the hell_ *

Tiffany didn't mind that Taeyeon didn't take up her offer of coming in. She knew it was too soon to do... that. Even though she wanted it so bad. They had only just had their first kiss and they weren't even official so she actually admired Taeyeon for leaving.

Tiffany closed her eyes and grinned, she knew who she was going to be dreaming of tonight. Well, it was the same every other night but Tiffany knew after everything that just happened, it would be different, much realer. She snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep.


	15. Reminiscing

The morning after...  
Tiffany was currently sat at the kitchen table, telling Jessica all about what happened on her and Taeyeon's date.

"Omo Jess, she's such a good kisser I mean wow! She was like...Urgh my god I can't even explain it. And then she.. Ah! I can't it's too perfect!" Tiffany was clearly fangirling and Jessica was just watching on with amusement.

"So it was good then I presume?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

"YES! Omo I get to see her in like an hour. Kill me now! What's gonna happen?...is she gonna kiss me to say good morning? Is she gonna makeout with me again? Oh my god we're gonna be in her office together alone..." Tiffany wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wow Tiff. You're just... wow" Jessica said as she plopped herself down on the sofa. She started work in three hours so just relaxed and lazed around in the mean time.

"I gotta go get ready Jessie! To look hot for ma ladayyyy" Tiffany winked and disappeared into her room. Jessica just shook her head, sometimes she didn't know what to say about Tiffany, she's certainly a special one...

Tiffany had gotten changed in her outfit and was currently standing in front of the mirror practicing sexy expressions, hoping to find one that she thought Taeyeon would really like. Regarding her outfit, Tiffany was wearing a short skirt with a white blouse, plain maybe but Tiffany had a plan. She was going to get revenge at Taeyeon for the amount of teasing she had done to Tiffany.

 _*Payback time_ * Tiffany smirked

Tiffany heard the honk of Taeyeon's car outside her window and her confidence immediately vanished

"AHHHH Jessie! What the hell do I do? Do I look okay? I mean do I look hot?!"

"Tiffany you look fine, just leave me in peace please. You're giving me another headache... Jeez"

Tiffany frowned and muttered a goodbye before making her way down the steps. She walked up to Taeyeon's car, making sure she swayed those hips and kept her eyes on the figure she could see in it. She felt her confidence return and she knew from her smouldering look, Taeyeon would be entranced. Tiffany opened up the door and stepped inside, giving Taeyeon an eyesmile immediately. Taeyon smirked back and started the drive to work.

"Good morning" Taeyeon said, the smirk still on her face.

"Morning." Tiffany replied as she stared at Taeyeon's side profile before checking out her outfit. Like Tiffany she was wearing a short black skirt and a blouse. But her body made it so much more than that. Her top buttons were undone again showing Tiffany some sideboob action and...

"Gawking again?" Taeyeon sniggered.

"You wish" Tiffany replied, now focusing her attention on the road. Smoothy Hwang?

Taeyeon chuckled and pulled up in her parking space. They both got out and after unlocking everything, walked into the office. Tiffany made sure she lagged behind Taeyeon so she could start her plan. When Taeyeon's back was still turned, Tiffany dropped a scrunched up piece of paper on the ground.

"Oh what's this?" Tiffany asked pointing at the paper, she waited for Taeyeon to look and then bent over to pick it up showing Taeyeon her thong clad ass. Payback for when Taeyeon had done it to Tiffany and nearly killed her. Tiffany took a sneaky glance behind her and she saw Taeyeon staring at her butt.

* _Gotcha_ * Tiffany smiled before getting up.

"Excuse me Miss Kim?"

"Yes?" Taeyeon looked up at Tiffany.

"Gawking again?" Tiffany smirked

"You wish..." Taeyeon winked before siting down.

 _*Playing hard to get huh?... Okay*_

Tiffany strolled up to Taeyeon's desk and leaned on her elbows giving Taeyeon an eyeful of her breasts.

"So...uh. What do you have for me today?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Taeyeon smirked and reached for Tiffany's blouse. Tiffany actually thought she was trying to touch her breasts but Taeyeon buttoned up Tiffany's blouse until her cleavage had dissapeared.

"Don't try too hard Miss Hwang" Taeyeon never lost that smirk but she held back a laugh as she saw Tiffany's suprised face. Taeyeon grabbed the pile of paperwork on her desk and gave Tiffany half, shoving it into her hand and motioning towards her seat. Tiffany obeyed, still not believing Taeyeon hadn't done anything. This was going to be harder than Tiffany thought.

"Lunch?" Tiffany asked when it was time for their lunch break.

"Sure"

"Can we go somewhere other than the cafeteria?" Tiffany asked.

"Sure"

Tiffany led the way out of the building and down the road to a small cafe. Tiffany smiled as she remembered the times her parents brought her here all those times. Tiffany wiped a tear that fell from her eye subtly and continued walking, Taeyeon didn't notice.

They walked in to the sound of a bell above the door and looked around the busy cafe for a seat. A few people stopped to look at the famous CEO and some even asked for a photo and an autograph. Taeyeon gladly obliged and soon she and Tiffany were sitting on a table right in the corner next to the window.

"This is cute" Taeyeon said as she looked around at the small, but pretty adorable cafe.

"Yeah. This is my favourite place to be" Tiffany smiled.

"Is this the place you wanted to bring me?"

"No. I'll save that one for another day"

 _*Another day when we are together Tae_ *

"But I did want you to see this place, because it also means a lot to me".

"Why's that?" Taeyeon asked before a waitress walked up. Instead of glaring at her like the last one, Tiffany grinned, stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Hyo!"

"Tiff! I haven't seen you for a while! Where have you been?" Hyoyeon shouted, excited at seeing her close friend again.

"Ah I've been busy with work and everything. I've missed you".

"I've missed you too" Hyoyeon hugged her again and saw Taeyeon sitting smiling at them. "Oops I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Hyoyeon" Hyoyeon bowed to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon stood up and returned the bow.

"Kim Taeyeon, nice to meet you"

Hyoyeon smiled and Taeyeon and Tiffany sat back down, not missing the look Hyoyeon gave to the both of them.

"So... are you two...together?"

Tiffany looked to Taeyeon to see her smiling back at her.

"We're friends" Tiffany gave a sad smile. She was curious to see Taeyeon lean up and whisper in Hyoyeon's ear.

* _Huh?*_

"Ahhh, I see." Hyoyeon grinned. Wait what did she see? "What can I get you two?"

Taeyeon and Tiffany read out their orders and Hyoyeon nodded.

"Well I'll leave you in peace, I have to get back to work. It was great to see you Tiff, come back soon okay? Nice meeting you Taeyeon" Hyoyeon bowed again before walking off to continue waiting tables.

"What was that about?" Tiffany asked Taeyeon.

"What?"

"What did you whisper to her?"

"Just that I was allergic to nuts, that's all" Taeyeon shrugged.

"Oh."

Tiffany was dissapointed, she didn't know why though, what else would Taeyeon have said?

"So...how did you come across this place?" Taeyeon asked.

"My parents used to bring me here a lot when I was younger." Tiffany smiled. "It's special to me because of the memories".

"Aww" Taeyeon smiled "Cute"

 _*No you're cute Taeyeon_ * Tiffany blushed.

"After we moved here from America, we went out for a walk and came across this place. We came here every morning for our breakfast afterwards" Tiffany smiled.

Hyoyeon retuned with the two coffee's and then left again.

"Why did you stop?" Taeyeon asked as she sipped from the cup.

Tiffany shifted in her seat.

"I actually met Hyoyeon here years after the last time I came with my parents. We became close when she waited on my table and we've been friends ever since" Tiffany smiled, avoiding the question. Taeyeon noticed this and took the hint.

"Ah"

Thankfully the awkward silence that ensued wasn't long as Hyoyeon showed up with their food. She wanted to stay and chat to the two but she had to work so she left them again.

"Mm this is good." Taeyeon said as she tucked into her meal.

"I know right. I'll have to start coming here again" Tiffany stopped as she had given Taeyeon another time where she could bring up the _'why did you stop coming here?'_ question again. But she didn't. Taeyeon simply nodded and smiled. Tiffany mentally thanked her for that.

Once they were done, Taeyeon and Tiffany were walking back to the office. Tiffany really wanted to hold her hand, she had such a strong urge to do it but she knew it would just probably make things awkward. Maybe Taeyeon just wanted to forget about that kiss. Tiffany sighed and slowed her walking down as she thought about that magical moment.

"Why the sigh?" Taeyeon asked, slowing down her walking pace to match Tiffany's.

"Nothing"

"Come on" Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand and interlocked their fingers. She then pulled their hands into her coat pocket.

Now Tiffany was grinning like an idiot walking down the street. She couldn't stop grinning actually. Taeyeon chuckled at Tiffany's face.

 _*So that's what you wanted_ * Taeyeon smiled

As soon as they got to the building, Taeyeon let go of Tiffany's hand much to Tiffany's disappointment and they both walked into the office. Tiffany sat in her seat and looked through the desk's drawers for a pen to start her work. She came across a feather quill and ink. She grabbed them both and held them up to Taeyeon.

"People still use these?"

"Ah yeah. I don't personally, I guess Sooyoung left it behind" Taeyeon shrugged.

"How do you use it?" Tiffany asked, she had never even seen one before so wanted to know how to actually work one.

Taeyeon came up behind Tiffany and placed her arms around her, grabbing the ink in one hand and the pen in the other.

 _*Oh my God_ *

"Open the ink for me and I'll show you how to use it" Taeyeon smirked. She knew what she was doing to Tiffany, she felt her tense up.

Tiffany did what she was told and opened the small pot. Taeyeon placed the quill in Tiffany's hand and told her to dip it in the ink and start writing something, Tiffany followed Taeyeon's direction but since her hands were shaking, she just made a big blob of ink.

"No, you put too much on. Here"

Taeyeon held her hand over Tiffany's. She then brought both of their hands over to the ink and dipped the quill in lightly. Taeyeon raised her other arm and held onto Tiffany's shoulder for support. Tiffany's breath hitched at the feeling and felt goosebumps pop up everywhere. Taeyeon brought their hands over to the paper and wrote the word ' _Hi_ '

"See it's easy" Taeyeon said as she released her hold on Tiffany. "Try again"

"No I'm fine" Tiffany's voice broke.

Taeyeon chuckled and returned to her seat. She was about to get to work when she thought back to when they were in the cafe.

 _*Why didn't she answer my question?_ * Taeyeon wondered. She looked at Tiffany and watched her work. Tiffany really was beautiful. Taeyeon smiled when she thought back to what she told Hyoyeon.

Tiffany sensed eyes on her and looked up to see Taeyeon staring.

"What are you staring at?" Tiffany smirked

"You" Taeyeon replied. She certainly was not shy.

"Why?"

"No reason" Taeyeon shrugged, but she didn't take her eyes off of Tiffany.

Tiffany frowned. She wondered when Taeyeon would show her that she felt the same way. Taeyeon had kissed her but... did she like it? Tiffany felt the sexual tension that day but why hadn't Taeyeon acted on it already?

"Can I ask you something?" Tiffany asked

"Shoot"

"Are you scared?"

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of... Love"

Taeyeon stared into Tiffany's eyes and saw insecurity along with her blushing cheeks.

"I'm not scared of love. But I'm scared of falling" Taeyeon revealed.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany frowned.

"I'm scared of falling and getting hurt. It's one of my biggest fears actually. I've been hurt so much in this lifetime that I've avoided things completely that can cause me pain".

Tiffany looked down, did this mean Taeyeon was going to ignore Tiffany's feelings?

"You have to take steps into the unknown sometimes Taeyeon. You won't get anywhere if you don't" Tiffany returned to her paperwork to leave Taeyeon to think about what she said.

"I've come this far haven't I?" Taeyeon questioned.

"You've become successful yes. But are you happy? Truly happy?" Tiffany asked not taking her eyes off her work.

"..."


	16. Heartache

"Can I take you somewhere?" Tiffany asked when the day was over.

"Sure"

"I feel like I want to show you someplace I spent a lot of my childhood. This is one of the places I wanted to bring you. I have two, and where we are going... it's a big part of my life" Tiffany revealed. Taeyeon smiled and nodded.

They walked to Taeyeon's car and Tiffany gave her directions. Tiffany was quiet the entire journey even when Taeyeon talked to her which Taeyeon found odd.

When they stopped, Taeyeon saw that they ended up at the beach that used to be a harbour years ago. Taeyeon and Tiffany got out of the car and walked along the shore until they saw a pier in the distance. Taeyeon followed behind Tiffany silently as they walked right to the edge of the pier and sat down next to one another, dangling their legs over the edge watching the water beneath their feet.

They sat in silence as they watched the ocean move calmly, splashing when the waves crashed into each other.

"I was ten when my Parent's left me, my Brother and my Sister with our Grandmother to go on holiday. They were taking a cruise" Tiffany said.

Taeyeon turned to Tiffany and listened intently.

"They had worked so hard for months, doing overtime just to go on that cruise. It was my Mother's dream so my Father wanted to make that dream come true, I had never seen two people so in love with each other."

Taeyeon smiled.

"I waved to them on this very pier as the cruise ship left. They waved back and blew me kisses and shouted that they loved me and for me to behave for my Grandmother. I watched the ship until I could no longer see it. They had gone for a twelve day trip." Tiffany paused.

Taeyeon kind of knew where this was going. She remembered something about a news broadcast back then. She quickly grabbed Tiffany's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, just as Tiffany had done before when Taeyeon had spoken about her past.

"They never came back"

Tears started to roll down Tiffany's face and Taeyeon immediately closed the gap between them, putting her arm around Tiffany's shoulders and making Tiffany rest her head on her shoulder. Taeyeon ran her hand through Tiffany's hair comforting her.

"I stayed with my Grandma while diver's searched where the ship had sunk. One thousand people left on that ship. Only twenty returned."

Tiffany took a shaky breath and clenched her jaw trying to keep her voice stable.

"I came here everyday, sitting where we are sitting right now and stared out to the ocean, wishing they would return, just wishing that I would see them swim up to me and tell me they were okay. That they had made it out."

Tiffany snuggled into Taeyeon as she cried, she felt so warm and safe with her.

"My Grandmother got a call weeks later. They had found my Parent's bodies."

Taeyeon wiped a tear that fell from her own eye, she hated to see Tiffany in pain.

"The diver's had found them in one of the rooms in the ship. They were holding hands...they died together."

Taeyeon rested her chin on Tiffany's head, still cradling her.

"My Brother and Sister moved back to America but I felt like I didn't want to be away from my Parent's so I stayed. I haven't seen them since".

Tiffany sat up and looked at Taeyeon with teary eyes. Taeyeon cradled Tiffany's cheek and wiped her tears away with her thumb. Tiffany placed her hand on Taeyeon's thigh and patted it.

"I understand what it's like to be alone Tae. When my Parent's died I was completely alone. Although I lived with my Grandmother and met Jessie and Hyo, I was still alone. It was like most of my heart disintegrated only leaving the bit that would keep me alive but in so much pain. I still feel alone sometimes."

Taeyeon took Tiffany's face in her hands and turned Tiffany to face her properly.

"You won't be alone any longer" Taeyeon said before kissing her forehead.

That's all she said and those few words plus the action melted Tiffany's heart. They stayed there at the pier a while until it started to get dark. Taeyeon then got up and held her hand out to Tiffany to help her up. They interlocked their fingers and walked back to the car. They then buckled up but Taeyeon didn't start it.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked as she looked into Tiffany's eyes.

"The same reason you brought me to your special place". Tiffany replied.

Taeyeon smiled and nodded. She then drove away. Soon they were back at Tiffany's apartment but none of them wanted to say goodbye to each other. Taeyeon broke the silence.

"You were right" Taeyeon said.

"About what?"

"About me not being truly happy."

"Tae..."

"But... I feel myself become happy when I'm with you" Taeyeon looked up and a tear fell from her eye as she looked at Tiffany.

Tiffany eyesmiled and shuffled closer to Taeyeon until she was at the edge of her seat.

"Can I try something?" Tiffany asked, remembering how their first kiss went.

"You can do anything you want" Taeyeon replied

Tiffany smiled again and reached up to hold her palm to the side of Taeyeon's face. Taeyeon closed her eyes at the contact and leaned her face into it more. Tiffany started to close the gap between them until the two were just inches apart. She closed her eyes and connected their lips, and again it was just indescribable. It was slow, but passionate. Taeyeon reached up and grabbed a handful of Tiffany's hair tugging it lightly knowing Tiffany liked it and Tiffany ran her hand up Taeyeon's back before resting it behind Taeyeon's neck, bringing her closer. Tiffany then pulled away and placed her forehead on Taeyeon's. Their eyes were still closed, relishing the feeling of their kiss.

"I really like you Tae"

"And I really like you Tiff"

Tiffany broke out into a wide grin and pecked Taeyeon's lips.

"You should go, Jessica will be worried." Taeyeon told her.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Tiffany said, taking her forehead off Taeyeon's to look into her eyes.

"Yepp" Taeyeon smiled warmly.

"Bye" Tiffany said as she got out the car.

"Bye Beautiful" Tiffany grinned at that.

She waved at Taeyeon's car as it drove away. Just like the first time Taeyeon brought her home, Tiffany jumped around on the pavement in joy. Suddenly she got a text. She stopped her spazzing and opened it up.

' _I can still see you, you know_ '

Tiffany frowned and looked up to see Taeyeon's car had stopped at the end of the road.

 _*Oh my God are you kidding me*_

"DORK!" Taeyeon shouted to Tiffany before driving away and out of sight.

Tiffany beamed and walked into her apartment.

She flopped down on her bed and Jessica walked in, sitting beside her. She had seen Tiffany come in and followed her.

"I love her Jess"

"I know babe"

"I told her about my parents."

"Really?" Jessica asked, a little shocked that Tiffany opened up so fast.

"I trust her." Tiffany said as Jessica lied down on the bed next to her.

"Does she trust you?"

Tiffany turned to Jessica.

"I think so, yeah"

"Are you guys together?"

Tiffany frowned.

"No"

Jessica noticed Tiffany's change of expression. She brought Tiffany in for a hug and kissed the crown of her head.

"It'll come. Maybe she just needs to be sure of her feelings".

"I guess."

"You should bring her over for dinner one night, I'd like to meet the real Kim Taeyeon, the one when she's not at work. And I'd make sure I got the information you want out of her" Jessica winked causing Tiffany to chuckle.

"Sure, I'll text her now"

 _'Hey Tae,_

 _I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner after work tomorrow?_

 _Tiff x'_

Tiffany didn't know whether to put more kisses so she just played it safe and put one.  
Her phone beeped around five minutes later.

' _I'd love to,_

 _See you tomorrow_

 _Tae xx_ '

Tiffany smiled and showed Jessica the text. Jessica smiled back but lost it soon after.

"Um Tiff?"

"Yeah?"

"We seem to have forgotten one vital thing..."

"What?"

"Neither of us can cook"

"Shit"


	17. Dinner

"What about Jajangmyeon? It's just noodles and sauce right? Can you cook that?" Tiffany asked Jessica.

"Do I look like a chef Tiffany? I can't even cut up an onion..."

"And I can barely make toast without burning it!" Tiffany replied

"Why are you shouting at me!"

"It was your idea! ' _Oh invite Taeyeon over for dinner, it doesn't matter that we can't boil an egg. I'm sure it'll work out fine!'"_ Tiffany imitated Jessica.

"Shutup Tiff, we will just have to order takeout or something."

"Oh yeah! Because that's soooo impressive. Inviting a millionaire or maybe even a billionaire who probably eats at five star restaurants constantly round our apartment to eat a fricking pile of greasy rice and chicken from a takeout place. Nice Jessica, I'm sure she'll fall in love with me right there and then!" Tiffany rolled her eyes.

After arguing the morning after Tiffany had taken Taeyeon to the pier, Tiffany sat herself in the car that had just pulled up and shut the door. Taeyeon greeted her and gave her hand a squeeze before driving off. As soon as they stopped at a red light, Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand, interlocked their fingers and brought them to rest on her thigh. Tiffany almost let out a squeal. Almost.

But she did grin like an idiot again, Taeyeon caught this.

"Dork" she chuckled.

"Shutup" Tiffany pouted.

Taeyeon began driving again when the lights turned green but she didn't let go of Tiffany's hand. When she needed to change gears, they both did it and afterwards Taeyeon pulled their hands back on top of her thigh again.

 _*Am I dreaming? I mean huh? What the hell is happening right now?_ * Tiffany thought.

Once they got to the company, again they let go of each other and walked into the office. Tiffany sat down at her desk and Taeyeon did the same. Taeyeon gave her half the paperwork and they got on with it, chatting in between.

"So do I come over straight after dinner? Or do I need to get changed?"

"I actually have a confession" Tiffany blushed

"What?"

"I can't cook...and neither can Jessica. So we actually have no idea what to do..."

Taeyeon raised her eyebrow and smirked at Tiffany.

"So you're twenty-six, and you can't cook?" Taeyeon chuckled

"Dont tease me, I never learned how" Tiffany pouted.

"Shall I bring one of my chef's over?"

"You have a chef?" Tiffany asked in disbelief

"Yeah, but I rarely use him. I usually just cook for myself" Taeyeon shrugged like it was no big deal that she had her own chef.

"Oh my God yes, bring him. Does he bring his own food?" Taeyeon nodded. "Okay, thank god that's sorted. Thanks so much Tae" Tiffany smiled widely.

"No probs babe" Taeyeon replied as she texted her chef to let him know.

 _* BABE? BABE! Akobjijbsiwgvssnk TAEYEON JUST CALLED ME BABE OH MY GOD KILL ME NOW_ *

"Am I going to get bombarded with questions from Jessica?" Taeyeon chuckled. "I assume she's joining us"

"She's cool, don't worry" Tiffany smiled as she texted Jessica to tell her they were saved.

"That didn't answer my question" Taeyeon laughed

"Hm... I don't know what Jessie will do or say to you Taeyeon...nothing bad enough to get her fired though".

"That's reassuring" Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

"Don't be nervous silly" Tiffany teased.

"I'm not". Okay she was, she couldn't help but notice Jessica had this icy aura around her and it creeped her out.

Soon the day was over and Taeyeon dropped Tiffany back home to go to her own home to get changed and meet the chef. He would be driving Taeyeon to and from Tiffany's apartment because Taeyeon assumed she'd be drinking.

"Are you nervous?" Jessica asked as she put an earring in her ear.

"No, why should I be?" Tiffany replied.

"I don't know, you just seem to be nervous and jumpy whenever you have a date with Taeyeon" Jessica shrugged

"No I don't, and this isn't a date"

"Oh was that the buzzer?"

"WHAT!? IM NOT READY JESSIE WHAT DO I D..." Tiffany turned to see Jessica with her eyebrow raised as if to say ' _you were saying?_ '.

"Shutup"

Jessica chuckled and pulled on her dress, Tiffany did the same and then they set the table. A few minutes later the buzzer rang for real and Jessica went to answer it before pushing the button to let Taeyeon up. Tiffany meanwhile was pacing back and forth panicking.

"Tiffany calm down Jesus Christ. You're making me dizzy"

"I can't what if she feels uncomfortable, what if she thinks I'm weird what if..."

Jessica slapped Tiffany. Not too hard but with enough force to shut her up.

"OW?! What the hell!" Tiffany shouted.

"Took your mind off it didn't it?" Jessica smirked.

There was a knock at the door and Tiffany went to answer it but stopped in front of the mirror next to the door and fixed her clothes and hair over and over again. Jessica facepalmed and opened the door for her.

"Taeyeon-ssi welcome, come in" Jessica smiled. Tiffany popped her head out from beside Jessica and died when she saw Taeyeon. She was wearing a long black dress with a gold design and had her hair up in a high messy bun. She looked sexy, as usual.

"Please, call me Taeyeon Jessica. I brought champagne. Oh and this is my chef Ho-Sung."

Tiffany and Jessica bowed to the man and Jessica showed him around the kitchen while Tiffany took the champagne off Taeyeon.

"You look beautiful" Taeyeon said making Tiffany blush.

"And you look gorgeous" Tiffany replied giving an eyesmile.

"Oh shush, silly girl" Taeyeon patted Tiffany's cheek and saw Tiffany wince. She frowned and looked closer, seeing the faint outline of a handprint. "What happened?" Taeyeon asked, worried.

"I slapped her!" Jessica shouted from the kitchen.

"Why?" Taeyeon asked, still frowning.

"Shutup Jess" Tiffany warned.

"She was pacing and giving me a headache. ' _Oh my god when's Taeyeon coming, oh my god what if she thinks I'm weird'_ " Jessica imitated Tiffany.

Taeyeon looked back to Tiffany with a smirk on her face. She ruffled Tiffany's hair and kissed her cheek

"Stupid"

Tiffany bowed her head and sat down at the table. Taeyeon sat next to her and Jessica sat opposite them both, eyeing the pair.  
There was a slight awkward silence until Taeyeon spoke up.

"So... How long have you two known each other?"

"We met when we were fifteen. She was getting bullied in school so I popped the bitch" Jessica said casually.

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany froze at Jessica's straightforwardness.

"Oh"

"After that I was like her bodyguard and we became best friend's." Jessica winked at Tiffany who smiled back.

"Ah. How long have you been living together?" Taeyeon asked

"Five years" Tiffany answered. "We were close so we thought, why not move in together?" Taeyeon nodded and smiled to reply.

They all sipped their champagne until Jessica broke the silence.

"So Taeyeon..."

"Yes?"

"When are you going to ask her out?"

Taeyeon coughed and choked on her champagne. Tiffany was patting her back and looking at Jessica with wide eyes, shaking her head telling her not to continue. Jessica rolled her eyes and waited for Taeyeon to answer her.

"Um. I haven't really thought about it..." She answered, blushing a little.

Jessica was about to reply but Ho-Sung placed the food on the dinner table interrupting. They all bowed to thank him and he began making the desserts.

"Mmm this is so good" Tiffany said, trying to break the awkwardness and change the subject but Jessica was already going.

"So you kiss her and tell her you like her but you don't want to date her?" Jessica asked.

Again Taeyeon choked. She couldn't believe Jessica was so straight to the point.

"It's not like that." Taeyeon reasoned. Tiffany was now holding her head in her hands.

"So what's it like?" Jessica asked while shovelling some food into her mouth.

"Um"

"Jessie..." Tiffany warned again.

"What? I'm just asking a question" she shrugged. "Well?"

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany and the latter just shook her head in disbelief at her roommate.

"Do you like her?" Jessica changed the question

"Of course" Taeyeon answered immediately.

"Are you messing her around? Taking advantage of her feelings?"

"No." Taeyeon frowned.

"So just ask her out, I don't get it" Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should go..." Taeyeon started to get up but Tiffany held her hand pleading with her to stay. Taeyeon sighed and sat back down again.

They finished their meal in peace with some awkward small talk and then tucked into their dessert. Jessica was watching TaeNy laughing with each other and unconsciously smiled. They were cute and she loved teasing them.

"Get a room"

The two looked up at Jessica and became silent again. Once they finished their dessert, Taeyeon got ready to leave. Tiffany followed her down until they were outside.

"God Tae I'm so sorry" Tiffany said. "That was a bad idea"

"It's fine, I kind of expected it. Would it be weird if I said she scares me?" Taeyeon chuckled, grabbing hold of Tiffany's hand.

"No I'd completely understand" Tiffany giggled. "Can I make it up to you?"

"Well it's the weekend tomorrow...how'd you like to do something with me?" Taeyeon asked as she played with Tiffany's fingers.

"It sounds perfect" Tiffany eyesmiled.

"Good" Taeyeon leaned in and kissed Tiffany on the cheek "I'll text you okay?" Tiffany nodded before Taeyeon got into the passenger seat of Ho-Sung's car and it drove away.

Tiffany immediately lost her smile and stormed back up to her apartment.

"JESSICA JUNG YOU LITTLE SHIT!"


	18. Taeyeon's Place

' _Morning Beautiful,_

 _I was wondering if you'd like to come over later,  
Have dinner and watch a movie or something?_

 _Let me know._

 _Tae xx_ '

"ARGH OH MY GOD IM GOING OVER TAEYEON'S PLACE AND SHE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL THROW THAT PHONE OUT THE BLOODY WINDOW!"

"WELL THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR RUINING THE DINNER!"

It wasn't hard to work out who those two were, Tiffany had just woken up Saturday morning to receive that text from Taeyeon and had woken up Jessica. Tiffany quickly texted Taeyeon back.

' _Good morning to you too gorgeous._

 _I'd love to!_

 _What time? :D xxxxxx'_

Tiffany was so excited at getting to call Taeyeon gorgeous that she didn't realise she had put that many kisses until she had sent the text.

 _*Oh my God Tiff, do you want to scare her away?*_

' _Great!_

 _I'll pick you up at six._

 _Why so many kisses Hwang? ;)_

 _Silly girl xxx'_

Tiffany smiled, she was so excited that she was finally going to see where Taeyeon lived. Jessica however, not so happy, she hated getting woken up on weekends.

Tiffany did nothing all day except prepare for the evening. When it finally came, she got ready, making herself look sexy for her...for Taeyeon and went to wait for her outside.

Soon enough, Taeyeon rolled up and Tiffany got in. Taeyeon grinned and kissed the blushing Tiffany's cheek before driving off.  
In no time Taeyeon had entered the area where all the rich people live.

"Woah"

Taeyeon chuckled and continued driving before stopping outside a massive apartment complex. She unbuckled her belt and got out, waiting for Tiffany to stop gawking at the building.

"You live here?" Tiffany gasped.

"Yes now come on, get out the car so he can park it for me" Taeyeon signalled towards a valet parking attendant.

"Oh, sorry" Tiffany bowed at the man when she got out. "How do you get your keys back?" Tiffany wondered.

"I get them back whenever I need to leave. They store them for me" Taeyeon replied before leading the way to the elevator. Tiffany nodded in understanding and followed behind.

The two took an elevator up to the seventh floor, they didn't speak. Tiffany was nervous for some reason, she was about to see where Taeyeon lived and spent time in. She was going to Taeyeon's room... Taeyeon's bed.

 _*I hope her bed is big_ * Tiffany thought ahead to when or if they were...intimate. She then shook her head to get rid of those thoughts or she'd never get through the night.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Taeyeon stepped out and rummaged in her bag for her door key while Tiffany took in her surroundings so she'd know where to come in the future...hopefully.

Taeyeon finally found her keys and unlocked her door before stepping aside and letting Tiffany enter first. Except she didn't enter, she was kind of frozen to the spot after seeing the size of the place.

* _Omo_ *

Taeyeon laughed and pushed Tiffany's chin up so the latter would shut her mouth that had dropped open. She then pushed Tiffany inside and shut the door behind them.

"It's an apartment Tiffany...just like yours" Taeyeon chuckled

"Are you seriously comparing this to mine right now?" Tiffany gasped.

They were in the living room, a huge room with white tiled floors and black and white furniture with blue designs. There was a massive flat screen television mounted on the wall and piles of tablets, computers, phones and other devices on the table in front of the sofa. Taeyeon saw Tiffany eyeing the electronics and smiled.

"Sometimes I have to work from home as well as in the office" Taeyeon revealed.

"Don't you need help with that like you do in the office?" Tiffany wondered. She'd be happy to help Taeyeon...at her house.

"Sometimes it gets to be a bit much but I manage" Taeyeon smiled, knowing what Tiffany was thinking.

"Well...uh." Tiffany was suddenly nervous. "I'd be happy to help you out sometimes...if you'd like" Tiffany blushed.

"Hmm... Having to put up with you at work and at home? Geez that's a tough one" Taeyeon sniggered earning a punch to the arm from a pouting Tiffany.

"Yah!" She pulled a sad face.

"I'm kidding silly, of course I'd love some help" Taeyeon grinned.

Tiffany smiled and nodded before wandering around. She ended up in the kitchen and again was in awe. It was another massive room with a huge island in the middle of it. Again it was black and white.

"You like black and white huh?" Tiffany asked as she opened the fridge to have a nose around.

"Yeah I do" Taeyeon answered, walking up to Tiffany and grabbing two cans of soda from the fridge and giving one to Tiffany.

"Thanks. So are you gonna give me a tour?" Tiffany smiled mischievously.

"If you insist Hwang" Taeyeon chuckled and led Tiffany around all the rooms, there was a room with a gym, an office, toilets etc. Taeyeon wasn't kidding when she said the apartment could fit a lot of people.

The last room was what Tiffany presumed to be Taeyeon room. She was excited to see it, to see her bed and smell her scent as soon as she walked in. To see what she uses on a daily basis to make herself look so fucking stunning.

Taeyeon opened the door to a light pastel blue bedroom with black and white furniture and canvases on the walls. She looked down to see Taeyeon's bed was a King sized one.

 _*That'll most certainly do_ * Tiffany smirked.

Tiffany walked around the huge room and after looking at everything (literally everything), she sat down on Taeyeon's bed.

"This is a nice bed" Tiffany said as she ran her hand up and down the covers.

"Is it now?" Taeyeon smirked.

"Yupp" Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon and licked her lips. Taeyeon strolled over and stood in front of the girl.

She then bent down so Tiffany was at her level and grabbed Tiffany's jaw lightly whilst bringing her face closer and closer to Tiffany's. She heard Tiffany's ragged breathing and chuckled huskily making Tiffany twitch. Taeyeon looked down at Tiffany's lips and went even closer, their lips now less than an inch apart.

Tiffany's eyes closed as she waited for what she thought would be another incredible kiss. She parted her lips ready to be taken. She was waiting a while though. Tiffany frowned and saw that Taeyeon had leaned away again, embarrassing Tiffany.

"Why did you shut your eyes? You had something on your face and I was looking to see what it was." Taeyeon smiled.

Tiffany just got up and scoffed before walking out and sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"What's up with you?" Taeyeon asked, walking out the room with a grin on her face.

"You" Tiffany huffed and folded her arms.

"What have I done?" Taeyeon chuckled, sitting next to Tiffany and putting her arm around the back of the sofa.

"Nothing" Tiffany answered sarcastically making Taeyeon laugh.

"Stop being silly Hwang and pick a movie, we can watch it in my room."

Tiffany frowned, looking at Taeyeon with a confused expression.

"But there's no sofa in your room" Tiffany said stupidly, her brain not registering the fact that they'd be watching it in Taeyeon's bed.

"Wow Tiff." Taeyeon shook her head in disbelief. "Tell me, where did you see the TV in my room?"

"Opposite the bed" Tiffany answered

"So where would be the best place to watch the movie?" Taeyeon smirked.

"In the...oh."

 _*I am getting in Taeyeon's bed. There's nothing wrong with that. It's just a bed. People only sleep in it...and fuck on it_.*

"Um, is that wise... I mean uh.."

"Why, is something wrong?" Taeyeon asked

"No!" Tiffany shouted a little too loud judging by Taeyeon's frown. "Nothing's wrong, your bed is perfect. It's great I'd love to be in your bed!"

 _*Oh my god Tiffany, you've really outdone yourself this time_ * Tiffany thought

"Who said we were getting in it?" Taeyeon sniggered.

"I meant on it. On it." Tiffany hid her face.

Taeyeon loved it when Tiffany embarrassed herself, she finds her outbursts hilarious and even more funny when she tries to put them right so they don't sound perverted or creepy.

"I'm sorry, I haven't prepared anything to eat, I hope you're okay with takeout" Taeyeon said, still chuckling at Tiffany's pink face.

"Of course!" Tiffany smiled. She was so glad Taeyeon didn't continue the conversation from before.

"Great. You pick the movie and I'll order the food"

Tiffany looked in the huge movie cabinet and after much deliberation, took out ' _The Notebook_ '. Tiffany heard it was romantic, and that's exactly what she needed.

"Found one" Tiffany called out. Taeyeon returned and saw Tiffany holding up the DVD she wanted to watch.

"The Notebook? Huh. I actually haven't seen that one yet." Taeyeon smiled and sat down, setting the phone on the table.

"Me neither. I heard it's good though" Tiffany smiled.

"Cool. Okay so we will eat first then go to bed ok?" Taeyeon asked.

"Go to bed? To do what?" Tiffany asked. She had forgotten that they were going to watch the movie in bed and with her perverted mind she thought...you know.

"What do you think?" Taeyeon asked laughing at the semi frozen Tiffany.

"But...you just invited me to your bed" Tiffany gasped. Her underwear soaked at the thoughts.

"To watch the movie?" Jesus Tiffany what's wrong with you today?" Taeyeon chuckled.

 _*Oh my God. Just keep digging that hole that you want to get buried in Tiffany. Keep digging that hole_.*

"Watching movie in bed. Movie. Gotcha" Tiffany repeated.

Soon the food arrived and they tucked in. Tiffany made sure she went over her answers to Taeyeon's questions over and over in her head before speaking. She would not embarrass herself again tonight. After food, Taeyeon led the way to her room and sat on the bed.

"Okay, pop the movie in the DVD Player, I forgot to get some things" Taeyeon said before disappearing into the kitchen. She came back soon after with her arms full of drinks, candy and popcorn and saw Tiffany who was still trying to figure out how to turn the TV on.

"Okay just go lie on the bed Tiffany sheesh." Taeyeon chuckled as she dumped everything onto the bedside table.

"Why?" Tiffany asked. She was indeed on edge and kept forgetting the whole reason they were in Taeyeon's room.

"Oh my God Tiffany. We are watching a movie. On the bed. Unless you want to stand by the side of it awkwardly, lie down" Taeyeon told her sternly. "It's not gonna eat you."

 _*The only reason I'm freaking out is because I'm thinking of you eating me you stupid woman!*_

Tiffany patted the bed and lied down, a chill going through her spine. She made herself comfy and inhaled. God, it smelt like Taeyeon. If Taeyeon had said 'Let's lie on my bed and do nothing for the whole evening' Tiffany would have been perfectly happy.

Taeyeon clicked play on the movie and crawled her way from the bottom to the top of the bed next to Tiffany. Tiffany had died. Taeyeon had just crawled towards her. That was not cool.

Taeyeon dimmed the lights in the room and opened the bag of popcorn. She looked to Tiffany to offer her some but Tiffany seemed to be out of it. Taeyeon smirked and pushed her off the bed.

"OW! YAH! What was that for?" She shouted while getting back up on the bed.

"You're so out of it Hwang. Watch the movie!"

"Fine" Tiffany huffed.

When the famous kiss and sex scene came on, Tiffany was gone again. Taeyeon chuckled and watched her from the corner of her eye. She wondered why the girl kept freezing up and zoning out all the time, it certainly was strange, but funny.

All Tiffany could think about was she was in Taeyeon's bed. She could just roll over right now and she would be touching Taeyeon . But wait... They call each other babe and beautiful, they hold hands, Taeyeon kisses her cheek, and they kiss now and again...so what's actually stopping Tiffany from going in to snuggle up to Taeyeon? Nothing.

"Tae..." Tiffany whined.

"Yeah?" Taeyeon turned to Tiffany.

"I'm cold" Tiffany pouted.

 _*Hug me please. I need to feel you_.*

"Aw, come here" Taeyeon patted beside her and lifted her arm, welcoming Tiffany.

 _*FUCK YEAH! Well done Hwang!_ * Tiffany congratulated herself.

She scooted over and rested her head on Taeyeon chest. God she felt incredible, so soft and cuddly. And it got even better when Taeyeon rested her arm around Tiffany's waist. Tiffany grinned widely and placed her hand on Taeyeon's stomach, feeling her abs beneath her hand. Tiffany could probably fill a well if she wrung out her underwear right now.

"Smooth" Taeyeon chuckled.

"Shutup" Tiffany nudged Taeyeon.


	19. Returning The Favour

Tiffany stayed there until the movie finished. She was trying to hide her tears at the sad ending of the movie but it wasn't going so well. Taeyeon soon realised and lifted her head to wipe them away.

"You're such a softy Tiff" Taeyeon chuckled.

"How can you not find that sad?" Tiffany sniffed.

"I did, but I'm not gonna cry about it" Taeyeon stuck her tongue out mischievously. Tiffany had the urge to lick it.

They stayed there a little longer until Taeyeon got up and started to change in front of Tiffany.

"Woaaahhh what are you doing?" Tiffany exclaimed, making a terrible attempt of covering her eyes. She was just looking through the gaps in her fingers.

"What?" Taeyeon chuckled. "I'm getting ready for bed" she said as she tugged off her shirt leaving her in her bra.

Tiffany dropped her hand and stared at Taeyeon's body. She then rolled over onto her stomach and just lied there, not moving. Her face buried into the pillow.

 _*Why are you doing this to me Taeyeon_.*

"Yah!" Taeyeon shouted as she smacked Tiffany's butt.

"Ow!" Tiffany screamed before turning her upper body around to see Taeyeon while pouting.

"Oh you big baby, that didn't hurt. And my eyes are up here" Taeyeon winked.

Tiffany growled and lied back on her stomach again. This was not happening.

"Wait" Tiffany said turning around again. "Why are you getting ready for bed? You have to take me home..."

"Well...I figured that I could return the sleepover favour" Taeyeon smirked. "Unless you really want to go home..."

"NO!" Tiffany yelled. "I wanna stay. But can you please put a shirt on?" Tiffany begged.

Taeyeon smiled and lied on the bed next to Tiffany.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Well no..." Tiffany answered sarcastically.

Taeyeon chuckled.

"I usually sleep naked in bed but..."

"Woah now, you can stop right there" Tiffany exclaimed.

 _*I didn't bring a spare pair of underwear Taeyeon, jeez_.*

Taeyeon laughed out loud at Tiffany, she was just too funny. She stood back up and then took off her jeans and folded them up before placing them on the side. She faced back to the bed and saw Tiffany staring with an unimpressed look.

"What now?" Taeyeon raised her eyebrow.

"Um" Tiffany motioned up and down Taeyeon's body. "Hello? I ask you to put a shirt on so you go ahead and take your pants off?".

 _*Why are you so cruel!*_

"Well you can always sleep in one of the spare bedrooms..."

"No! That's scary" Tiffany covered her face.

"How old are you again?" Taeyeon chuckled before going to put some pyjamas on. She loved teasing Tiffany, she didn't really sleep naked either.

Once she came back, she tossed a pair of pyjamas at Tiffany's face and got into bed. Tiffany just stared at them, they were the tiniest shorts she had ever seen and a tank top that left little to the imagination.

"I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this" Tiffany said as she looked at the clothes.

Taeyeon just smirked and covered her eyes like Tiffany had, looking through her fingers. Tiffany folded her arms and looked expectantly at Taeyeon.

"What?"

"Turn around!"

"Oh come on! I just did it, and I've seen it anyway back at your place". Taeyeon grinned.

"Byuntae"

"Ha! Says you!"

Tiffany rolled her eyes and started getting changed. She found that her butt barely fit in those shorts and the tight tank top pushed her boobs up and together. She looked at Taeyeon who was trying to suppress her laugh.

"Move over" Tiffany ordered as she pulled back the covers and slid into bed next to Taeyeon.

She turned on her side, her back to Taeyeon but after a while, found it really hard to stay looking at the wall when Kim Taeyeon was next to her, so she turned around and looked into Taeyeon's eyes.

Taeyeon shuffled closer and put her arm around Tiffany's waist, pulling her nearer. She then tucked Tiffany's hair behind her ear and studied her face.

"Stop looking at me like that" Tiffany blushed.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful" Taeyeon smiled.

Tiffany returned the smile and held Taeyeon's hand under the covers. She found it funny how earlier she was panicking at the mere thought of lying on the same bed as Taeyeon yet, now...it just felt so natural.

"I wanted to thank you" Taeyeon said as she shifted in her spot.

"Why?"

"You've made me get over my fear of falling." Taeyeon smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Tiffany gave her an eyesmile and moved closer to her. They soon stopped however when their bare legs touched eachother under the duvet, a spark hitting the two hard. They stayed still for a while until Tiffany couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned in and kissed Taeyeon, using a little more force than they had done before. Thoughts rushed through her mind about Taeyeon, Taeyeon and more Taeyeon. Everything she thought about was Taeyeon.

Taeyeon kissed back with just as much force, gliding her tongue in and out of Tiffany's mouth and sucking softly on her tongue. She held her arm around Tiffany's back and pulled her in even closer, their legs draped over each other and their core's touching making the both of them moan at the contact. Tiffany frowned and a tear ran down her face, she had so many feelings locked up within her and they all poured out into that kiss.

Tiffany held her hand on Taeyeon's waist and slipped it under Taeyeon's top. She held Taeyeon's lip between her teeth as she caressed the girl's abs, she then slowly inched her hand up before coming to a stop right under Taeyeon's breasts. She didn't know If she should take the next step so decided to keep her hand on the lower part of Taeyeon's torso for now.

Tiffany then straddled Taeyeon, so her boss was underneath her. Tiffany connected their lips again but stopped when she felt something against her core. It was Taeyeon's knee, she had accidentally touched Tiffany when she had shifted causing Tiffany to moan.

"Sorry" Taeyeon panted, catching her breath from that mind blowing kiss.

Tiffany got off Taeyeon and flopped onto the bed beside her, also breathing heavily.

"Can I ask you something?" Tiffany said.

"Shoot"

"Have you ever been with a girl?"

Taeyeon didn't answer, she actually looked shy.

"Don't you trust me?" Tiffany asked.

"It's not that, it's just I don't want you to think of me differently" Taeyeon said quietly.

"Nothing can make me do that Tae." Tiffany smiled.

Taeyeon smiled back and closed her eyes.

"Well, when I was the lowest I've ever been a while after...you know. I began to see girl's differently. I think what happened to me played a massive part in me liking girl's, I couldn't trust men that way again." Taeyeon sighed.

Tiffany held her hand.

"Um. After I started to see girl's the way a guy does, I went to see someone for a night..." Taeyeon cringed. "And that confirmed that I liked girl's".

Tiffany nodded and smiled at Taeyeon. She didn't really care.

"So you've never been in a relationship with one?" Tiffany asked. Taeyeon shook her head to answer Tiffany's question. "Neither have I".

"Have you...uh...?" Taeyeon struggled to put it into words.

"Yes. And you probably won't believe me...but um. It was actually with, Jessica" Tiffany hid her face.

"No way!"

"We wanted to experiment, there were no feelings involved but we both wanted to learn" Tiffany blushed.

"So I shouldn't be worried?" Taeyeon raised her eyebrow.

"Not at all" Tiffany smiled and pecked Taeyeon's lips.

Tiffany turned over so her back was facing Taeyeon and snuggled into her. Taeyeon spooned her from behind and placed her chin on Tiffany's shoulder.

"Goodnight Tiff"

"Night Tae"

Both girl's had the best night sleep ever that night. And they both went to sleep with smiles on their faces


	20. Confession 2

Tiffany woke up unable to move her arm. She blinked her eyes a few times before she could actually see properly and looked down only to smile at the sight.

Taeyeon was snuggled into her, her arm and leg over Tiffany's body and her head resting on her chest. Tiffany really believed she was in heaven as she looked at the angel before her. Tiffany gently placed her hand on Taeyeon's head, stroking her hair whilst thinking about their relationship. She wondered when Taeyeon was going to make it official, or even if Taeyeon wanted her to make the move to make it official.

She stopped thinking about it when she felt Taeyeon shift and start to get up. Tiffany watched her as she rubbed her eyes and open and shut her mouth trying to get the moisture back into it. She looked like a ten year old kid, she was seriously adorable.

"Good morning darling" Taeyeon said and waved at Tiffany with her eyes still closed.

"Morning" Tiffany smiled. "Good sleep?"

"Mmmm, especially since I had you here" Taeyeon winked dorkily making Tiffany roll her eyes.

Tiffany was about to say something when her phone beeped. Taeyeon flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes again making Tiffany chuckle. She opened the message and it was from Jess.

' _Yah!  
Where are you?  
I'm worried sick here Tiffany  
Call me back  
NOW_'

"Shit." Tiffany cursed.

"What's up?"

"I forgot to tell Jess I was going to stay the night" Tiffany groaned as she looked for Jessica's number and pressed the call button.

"YAH! Where the hell have you been?!" Jessica screamed through the phone.

"Jess sorry I..."

"If you wanted to stay over Taeyeon's you should have told me!" She shouted.

"I know I'm.."

"Anyway! Was she good?"

Tiffany looked to Taeyeon who was clearly eavesdropping as she had a massive smile on her face. Tiffany pushed her.

"We didn't do anything Jess" Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"God you two are boring. Well text me when you're on your way home. Bye." Jess said before hanging up.

"Urgh" Tiffany flopped back on the bed with Taeyeon.

"We're so boring Tiffany" Taeyeon chuckled

"Nah. Jessica's just used to sleeping with someone on the third date".

"Oh wow! That's nice to know!" Taeyeon laughed. "Anyway, what would you like to do today Miss Hwang?"

"I don't know Tae, what about you?"

"I kinda wanna take you somewhere. I think you'll like it" Taeyeon said as she kissed Tiffany's cheek. Tiffany instantly blushed.

"Sure"

After Tiffany cooked breakfast...well, Tiffany tried to cook breakfast but she ended up burning the surface of the frying pan so Taeyeon took over, they got dressed and headed out to Taeyeon's secret destination. It was four in the afternoon now as the two had woken up late and with Tiffany almost burning the house down...

"Where are we going?" Tiffany asked.

"Suprise" Taeyeon patted the top of Tiffany's leg and kept her hand there much to Tiffany's enjoyment.

"Kidnapping me again?" Tiffany rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know it" Taeyeon winked. "But we aren't going there just yet, we need to buy a few things first"

Taeyeon stopped the car at a random store. Once they got out, Taeyeon was spotted by a group of people who proceeded to surround her and Tiffany. Tiffany frowned as she got a little claustrophobic and tried to get out of the circle of people. Taeyeon signed the autographs and took photos before catching up with Tiffany.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I get a bit nervous when I'm surrounded by a lot of people like that. I'm okay, sorry about that"

"Nono, it's perfectly fine. I'm sorry, I should have worn a disguise or something."

"Don't be silly"

 _*I guess I'll have to get used to it_ * Tiffany thought.

They entered the store and Taeyeon dumped a bunch of food into the shopping cart along with a few blankets. Tiffany frowned, what did Taeyeon have in mind? As soon as they left the store, Taeyeon packed the bags in the trunk and drove off.

"I have this other special place..." Taeyeon started.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I also came across this place after what happened. I actually go there every night before I go to sleep."

"Wow really? Why's that?" Tiffany asked, interested.

"I kind of find it hard to just sit down and think at home. This place I'm taking you to, it's so serene...it's perfect for just that." Taeyeon smiled.

"What do you think about?"

Taeyeon smiled, but didn't answer the question. She would answer it later on.

After a while, Taeyeon pulled up next to the Banpo Bridge before getting out. Tiffany smiled and followed Taeyeon's lead. They walked until they came across a bench that faced the Han river, with the bridge on the right. It was such a beautiful view.

Taeyeon placed one of the blankets she had bought down on the bench and signalled for Tiffany to sit down. Once they did, Taeyeon covered them with another blanket and brought the food they had bought onto her lap.

"Okay, so have you been here before?" Taeyeon asked

"I actually haven't, no." Tiffany blushed slightly.

"Well I'm glad I'll be able to share this moment with you then" Taeyeon grinned.

Tiffany had seen photos of the Banpo bridge and it was beautiful, water spurting out from the side of the bridge at certain shows while music played in the background but she had never seen it in real life.

The two ate the food whilst talking and joking with each other and as soon as Taeyeon saw it was 7:55pm, she moved the food off her lap and placed it beside her. She then shuffled up to Tiffany and put her arm around the girl, excited at what her reaction would be. Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon and leaned more into her, putting her head on her shoulder.

"I hope you like it" Taeyeon whispered.

Music started to play and the fountains started as soon as the clock striked 8pm. Beautiful multicoloured water spurts shot out of both sides of the bridge in time with the music that was playing. Tiffany lifted her head up, her mouth ajar as she watched the stunning water feature show, she was in awe. No wonder Taeyeon liked to come here.

Tiffany felt Taeyeon grab her hand and smiled as she interlocked their fingers. She looked up at Taeyeon and saw she was staring right at her lips. Tiffany smiled and leaned in. Kissing Taeyeon plus the environment and beautiful scenery around them made Tiffany smile into the kiss. It was the best and most perfect date she had ever been on. She felt fireworks as she brought Taeyeon closer and as if by magic...

Fireworks exploded into the sky making both Taeyeon and Tiffany jump and look to their direction. One after the other, the fireworks shot through the sky, illuminating the night alongside the dazzling rainbow of water coming from the bridge. Tiffany wiped a tear from her eye. Excluding Taeyeon, Tiffany had never seen anything so beautiful and perfect.

Taeyeon pulled Tiffany's jaw lightly to face her again. She then took a deep breath and started her speech.

"Remember earlier when you asked me what I think about when I come here?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany nodded.

"Well, up until a few weeks ago...all I thought about was my work, my family and how lonely I had become. I found myself getting more and more depressed as I sat here. Even after watching this stunning display...I felt nothing but emptiness."

Tiffany held Taeyeon's hand and squeezed it tight.

"But as soon as you came into my life...I found myself taking the time to think about you instead."

Tiffany immediately started to cry. Taeyeon chuckled and wiped the tears that fell before continuing.

"I thought about how you were always positive yet shy when you came into my office. How you kept offering to get me things and I remember thinking...' _Wow, who is that girl?'"_

Tiffany beamed through her tears.

"And recently I've felt things I haven't felt in such a long time Tiffany. I've felt confusion, embarrassment, lust, want...and even love and ever since I met you I have never been so intrigued by another human being. I find myself thinking about you constantly when you aren't near me, I could be making myself dinner and thinking _'I wonder if Tiffany is eating well_ ' or when I turn off the light to go to sleep _'I hope you have a good sleep Tiff_.'"

Taeyeon smiled and wiped away Tiffany's tears again.

"I have never felt something so strongly before. And when I look at you, I see a little bit of myself. We've both felt grief, we've both felt alone and depressed and we both hide our feelings so badly" Taeyeon chuckled. "Every time I see you, I've found my heart beats faster, my hands get sweaty and I can't keep the goddamn smile off of my face"

Tiffany laughed as she ran her hand through her own hair and fanned her face to try to stop crying.

"Y'know, ever since you confessed, I've come here more often and stayed here longer thinking more and more about this girl called Tiffany Hwang and I've found that through the many hours I've spent here and through the many hours I've spent with you each day that...I have completely fallen for you."

Tiffany's smile was brighter now, her eyes still teary though.

"I told you about my fear of falling, yet you came along and pushed that fear away. I've never trusted someone other than my family so much in my life and that's why I'm no longer afraid of falling... falling in love. Because ever since I started falling for you, I have felt no pain. I placed my trust in you and you didn't break it, and that I'm truly grateful for. So I brought you here today, because I want to ask you something, Tiffany Hwang."

Tiffany brought her hand to her mouth in shock as Taeyeon reached into her pocket and pulled out two rings, holding them out in her hand - Couple Rings.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"


	21. A Gift

Tiffany stared at the ring's in Taeyeon's hand, forgetting how to speak.

"I..um...of...wha.." Tiffany stuttered. She looked at Taeyeon's face and saw her smile was dissapearing.

* _NONONO_ *

Tiffany jumped at Taeyeon and pushed her lips onto hers. She smiled through the kiss and grabbed a handful of Taeyeon's hair. Taeyeon pulled away and smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

Tiffany nodded and broke out into an eyesmile.

"Omo" Tiffany shouted as Taeyeon put the ring onto her fourth finger on her right hand. "It's so beautiful Tae".

"Just like you" Taeyeon winked making Tiffany blush more than she was already, if that was even possible.

Tiffany held out her hand in front of her, admiring the ring. It was gorgeous, it probably cost a lot too as she saw the diamonds in it. Taeyeon nudged her to get her attention and gave Tiffany the other ring before holding out her hand. Tiffany smiled and put it onto the same finger as hers.

They snuggled up together again and watched the rest of the water show. Once it was over, they took a walk along the side of the river, their hands swinging together between them.

"Well this is romantic" Tiffany smiled.

"I had something else planned as well, but when you told me what happened, at the pier...I..."

"It's fine Tae, you can say it." Tiffany smiled reassuring Taeyeon.

"There's a ferry ride that cruises along the river. But of course it's not appropriate, it's fine" Taeyeon squeezed Tiffany's hand.

"Maybe another time?" Tiffany asked.

"Sure" Taeyeon smiled and pecked Tiffany's lips.

As soon as it started to get dark, they turned back and walked back to where Taeyeon had parked the car. Once they sat down and Taeyeon started the car, Taeyeon turned to Tiffany with a somewhat guilty expression.

"Okay so, you may hate that I did this..." Taeyeon started, worrying Tiffany.

"What Tae?"

"Um... Maybe you should just wait until you see it." Taeyeon smiled shyly.

"No tell me" Tiffany ordered. What was Taeyeon hiding?

"I think it's better we wait until I get you home" Taeyeon patted Tiffany's knee and started to drive.

Tiffany tried to persuade Taeyeon the whole way but Taeyeon just said that she should wait. Soon they were near Tiffany's street, Taeyeon turned the corner and parked outside her complex behind a flashy black BMW that Tiffany had never seen before. Both Taeyeon and Tiffany got out and Tiffany looked at Taeyeon with her arms folded.

"Well?"

Taeyeon rummaged in her handbag and pulled out a set of keys before giving them to Tiffany, her head lowered.

"Why are you giving me your keys?" Tiffany asked confused.

"They're your keys" Taeyeon said, lifting her head.

"My keys? Huh?"

Taeyeon signalled towards the black BMW. Tiffany looked from the keys to the car until she finally got it. Her mouth dropped open and looked back at Taeyeon.

"Um? Excuse me?"

Taeyeon lowered her head again, looking at her feet and shifting her weight.

"You bought me a car?"

"I thought that it'd be nice for you to have one. I asked Jessica for your details and got it insured for the both of you. So it's kinda yours and Jessica's car." Taeyeon smiled slightly.

Tiffany was just standing there, frozen. She looked at the keys and pressed the button that would open the doors. The car beeped to signal it had been unlocked.  
Tiffany looked back to Taeyeon, mouth still ajar.

"Taeyeon, this is...big" Tiffany said, still shocked.

"Please don't get mad. It's my present to you. It's a gift."

"Yeah, a gift that cost you a lot of money that I wouldn't even be able to try to pay back" Tiffany frowned.

"Stop worrying about money Tiffany, it's not a problem".

"I still can't accept this Taeyeon."

"Yes you can, because I already have and it's mine too" Jessica said as she approached the pair.

"Jess it's...!"

"It's a gift Tiffany! Say thank you and get over it." Jessica raised her voice.

"Jessica's right, she has already accepted it" Taeyeon smiled.

"Well, thank you then Tae. It's, wow I still can't believe it" Tiffany smiled a little, still not liking the idea of Taeyeon buying her something so expensive.

"Are you gonna take it out for a spin?" Taeyeon grinned, opening the door for Tiffany.

Tiffany froze again.

"She's not the best driver in the world Taeyeon" Jessica smirked.

"Im sure she's fine. She's got to be good enough to have passed her test" Taeyeon replied.

"Tell Taeyeon how many times it took for you to pass your test Tiff" Jessica sniggered.

"Jessie..." Tiffany whined

"What? Like twice? That's fine" Taeyeon smiled.

"Nope." Jessica laughed. "Two digit number"

"Two digits?" Taeyeon squeaked.

Tiffany hid her face in embarrassment.

"Aw it's okay babe, I can help you out a little" Taeyeon reassured. "Come on, let's go" she said as she dragged Tiffany to the driving seat.

"Good luck Taeyeon! I hope you don't die." Jessica called out before walking back into her apartment.

"Don't listen to her Tiff, I'm sure you're fine and I won't let anything happen to you anyway" Taeyeon winked making Tiffany smile.

Taeyeon went around the car and opened the door, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Wow, it's sexy" Tiffany said as she looked at the red leather seats.

"Just like it's owner" Taeyeon winked again gaining a shy shove from Tiffany.

"Shush you. Okay so I start it..." Tiffany turned the key and the car came to life.

"And now you go" Taeyeon smiled, putting on her seatbelt. And putting Tiffany's on too.

Tiffany put it into first gear and pulled down the handbrake...the car jolted forward, immediately stalling. Tiffany groaned and apologised.

"It's fine Tiff" Taeyeon chuckled. The couple soon heard a cackle coming from Tiffany's apartment window. They looked back and saw Jessica pissing herself.

"YOU CANT EVEN GO A CENTIMETRE WITHOUT STALLING?! " Jessica shouted, laughing at Tiffany.

"I'm not doing this" Tiffany huffed.

"Don't listen to her Tiff. All you did wrong is you brought the clutch up too quickly that's all. It's a simple mistake to make. Look at my feet" Taeyeon said and proceeded to show Tiffany the action of lifting her foot up slowly where the clutch would be and then showing her the action of lightly putting pressure on the gas pedal.

Tiffany nodded and followed what Taeyeon had showed her, soon the car was moving slowly forward and Tiffany smiled until...

"A SNAIL COULD GO FASTER THAN YOU TIFF!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Tiffany shouted, turning her head around and taking her hands off the wheel.

Taeyeon grabbed it and applied the handbrake quickly. She then exhaled and saw that they had almost crashed into a lamp post. Tiffany stormed out the car and approached Jessica at the window.

"Stop pissing me off Jessica!" Tiffany shouted before running into the apartment and slamming her bedroom door.

The buzzer soon went and Jessica let Taeyeon up. She then opened the door for her boss and closed it behind them.

"Can you lay off her Jess?" Taeyeon asked nicely.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Jessica raised her eyebrow.

Taeyeon held up her hand, showing Jessica her ring and nodded her head.

"Finally...took you a while" Jessica rolled her eyes. Taeyeon scoffed and walked to Tiffany's room, knocking the door.

"Tiff?" She called as she opened it and peeped inside.

"I'm sorry" Tiffany said, her voice muffled as she was lying on her bed with her face buried in the pillow.

"It's fine, stop worrying" Taeyeon chuckled and sat beside her. Taeyeon patted her butt and smiled when Tiffany shot up.

"Yah!"

Taeyeon laughed and held her hands up.

"Stop sulking silly girl. We will start driving lessons after work tomorrow." Taeyeon smiled.

"Fine" Tiffany huffed

"What's gonna cheer my Tiff up hm?" Taeyeon asked with an adorable smile on her face.

Tiffany pouted and pointed to her lips. Taeyeon laughed and gave her a peck. Tiffany smiled and nudged Taeyeon shyly, Taeyeon laughed again and leaned in to capture Tiffany's lips. They moved in synch and soon Tiffany was lying on her back with Taeyeon leaning on top of her, her fingers wandering under Tiffany's shirt.

"Ahem!"

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany jumped up in suprise.

"Jess for God's sake!" Tiffany shouted.

"I should go" Taeyeon said and kissed Tiffany's cheek before coming face to face with Jessica.

"Thanks for the car Taetae" Jessica winked.

Taeyeon frowned and squeezed through the gap between Jessica and the door. She shouted goodbye again and left.

"Taetae? Seriously?" Tiffany growled.

Jessica gave her a smug look and walked out.

"Let me guess, you interrupted cause you were bored?" Tiffany called out.

"You know me so well" Jessica chuckled.

* _Urgh I hate you*_


	22. Lesson's

"Hey babe" Taeyeon said as Tiffany entered the car.

"Hey..." Tiffany was still in a mood from last night.

"Cheer up" Taeyeon smiled and kissed Tiffany's cheek.

"Stupid Jung. Can't you fire her" Tiffany folded her arms, sulking.

"How will me firing her stop her from annoying you at home? Silly girl" Taeyeon smiled.

Taeyeon was right.

As soon as they got into the office, Tiffany sat down in her chair, put her feet up on the desk and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She smiled when she felt Taeyeon kiss her from behind almost as if they were doing the famous spiderman kiss.

"We don't have much work to do today. I need to make some calls and you can get on with this in the meantime" Taeyeon said as she handed Tiffany a few sheets of paperwork and went to her chair to phone other business folk to set up deals and whatnot.

Tiffany finished her paperwork in no time and patted herself on the back. She placed the work on Taeyeon's desk and watched her girlfriend talking on the phone.

 _*My girlfriend_ * Tiffany smiled.

"Oh shush, don't make me laugh" Taeyeon chuckled to the person on the other line.

Tiffany's ears perked up.

"Wow, very impressive" Taeyeon sniggered. Tiffany wasn't impressed with this conversation.

As soon as Taeyeon hung up, she looked over at Tiffany to see her with her arms folded and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Taeyeon asked.

"Who was that?" Tiffany asked, her jealousy evident.

"It was business." Taeyeon answered.

"It seemed you two were having a cozy conversation" Tiffany huffed much to the amusement of Taeyeon.

"Oh yeah totally. He's such a nice man, very friendly" Taeyeon said, enjoying Tiffany's mad facial expression.

"That's nice" she said sarcastically.

"He's good looking too" Taeyeon smirked

"Cool"

"For his age, I mean he is sixty-four" Taeyeon held in her laughter.

"Oh"

 _*Stupid Hwang. stupid stupid stupid_ *

"Sorry" Tiffany lowered her head.

Taeyeon just chuckled and patted Tiffany's head.

"You don't need to get jealous Tiff, I would never treat anyone else the way I treat you. I hope you know that"

"Okay, sorry again" Tiffany bowed

"It's cool"

Taeyeon and Tiffany both just talked to pass the time until it was time for lunch, seeing as they didn't have anything else to do, Taeyeon told all the workers to go home early.

"Okay, time for your lesson" Taeyeon chuckled

"Awww no" Tiffany groaned, remembering how it went last night.

"Come on, you're fine. And Jessica isn't here to..."

"Knock knock" Jessica said as she opened the door and walked in.

Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at her expectantly.

"I've got nothing to do so I figured I'd tag along with you two today"

* _Great_ * both Tiffany and Taeyeon thought.

"We were going to have a driving lesson Jessica..." Taeyeon frowned.

"Cool, I need some entertainment" Jessica chuckled before exiting the office.

"For fuck's sake Tae. Can I just murder her?" Tiffany huffed

"No, you can't but you can ignore her so she'll get bored" Taeyeon smiled trying to cheer Tiffany up.

They walked out the office to join Jessica who led the way to her new car.

"Wait, you have the car, so how is Tae gonna get home afterwards?" Tiffany asked

"Just let her spend the night. You're both dating now and could probably use it to get to fucking already." Jessica said casually.

* _Omo_ * Tiffany thought.

Taeyeon cleared her throat and asked Jessica to drive them to an open area which would be perfect for lessons as there wasn't many people. Jessica followed Taeyeon's directions and soon they were at their destination.

Jessica got out to sit in the back seat whilst Tiffany sat in the driver's seat.

"Okay, you ready?" Taeyeon asked Tiffany, but seeing that she kept looking nervously at Jessica in the rear view mirror. "Don't worry about Jessica, if she says something, she'll be in trouble." Taeyeon warned.

"What are you gonna do Taetae? Spank me? Please...go ahead" Jessica flirted much to Tiffany's annoyance.

Taeyeon shook her head at Jessica and rolled her eyes. She then told Tiffany what to do to start moving.

Tiffany thankfully didn't stall this time around and she drove forward slowly.

"See, you're doing it, well done!" Taeyeon exclaimed. Tiffany smiled and Jessica snorted. "Okay so see that parking space?" Taeyeon asked whilst pointing towards a space in the distance. "Park in it. When you approach, press down the brake lightly until you come to a stop."

"Lightly being the key word here Tiff. I don't want to go through the windscreen thanks all the same" Jessica joked.

"Maybe it would stop you pissing me off if you did" Tiffany threatened, her anger making her push down more on the gas pedal.

"Woah Tiff, slow down" Taeyeon raised her voice a little as they hurtled towards the parking space, and the wall that was in front of it.

"Yah! Slow down you imbecile!" Jessica shouted.

Tiffany gritted her teeth and lifted her foot slowly off the gas pedal until she was driving at a slow pace again, she then concentrated as she came to a stop in the parking space. Taeyeon opened her door and saw that it was perfect.

"See I knew you could do it" Taeyeon smiled and ruffled Tiffany's hair. Tiffany grinned and shot a glance at Jessica.

"I don't see how you're so bad Tiffany. I mean, you've passed your test and it's like you've forgotten everything" Jessica sighed.

"I haven't driven for a while Jessica, it's normal to forget things" Tiffany snapped back.

"Okay Taeyeon, get this lump off the driving seat so a real driver can take over" Jessica smirked.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and got out, switching seats with Jessica.

Jessica got in and started to reverse out the space when out of the corner of her eye she saw Taeyeon staring at her. She suddenly got nervous and stalled the car.

"Let a real driver take over...Sure." Tiffany sniggered.

"Well tell your girlfriend to stop checking me out then!"

"Excuse me? I was simply looking at your driving ability Jessica." Taeyeon said sternly.

"Whatever" Jessica replied as she drove away.

As soon as they got home, Jessica looked in the fridge. She took out some ingredients and placed them on the counter, staring at them having no idea what to do.

"Is there a problem?" Taeyeon asked as she and Tiffany came up behind her.

"We can't cook remember?" Tiffany chuckled

"Ah okay. Driving lesson and cooking lesson in one day!" Taeyeon laughed. She washed her hands and told the other two to do the same.

Taeyeon demonstrated how to peel the onion and dice it up. Jessica and Tiffany watched her and Taeyeon gave them each a piece to try. Tiffany dropped the knife on the floor and Jessica's onion squirted into her eye.

"Ah fuck! Fucking shit piece of shit!" Jessica screamed as she rubbed her eye.

Tiffany was laughing at Jessica while she pulled the knife out of the floor.  
Taeyeon sighed and next demonstrated how to cook noodles, something so simple.

"Why do you keep stirring it?" Jessica asked as she watched Taeyeon.

"So it won't stick to the bottom" Taeyeon replied. She gave Tiffany the task of stirring the noodles while she looked in the cupboards for some sauce that they could put on them.

She then cut up some chicken breasts and started to fry them with some sesame oil and soy sauce.

"Okay Jess, when the chicken turns white on all sides, leave it a little longer and it'll be done. If you see any pink in it, it's not done. Okay?"

"This is a big responsibility Tae..." Jessica sighed.

"Um, not really. It's watching chicken" Taeyeon chuckled and nudged Jessica playfully making the latter laugh.

Tiffany didn't like that flirty action.  
Once they finished dinner remarkably not burning anything, the trio sat down and tucked in. It was now 7:40pm. They didn't know where the time had gone.

"So, how did you ask her out?" Jessica asked as she ate.

"She took me to Banpo bridge and we watched the water show they do there. It was so romantic" Tiffany blushed

"Aw cute." Jessica said with no hint of emotion.

"Do you have anyone special in your life Jess?" Taeyeon asked

"Nah not really. I'm not looking for anyone right now" she answered, but stealing glances at her boss.

They finished their food in silence, said their goodnight's and shut their bedroom doors.

Tiffany tossed Taeyeon some pyjamas but Taeyeon didn't reach out to catch them. Tiffany frowned and saw Taeyeon looked...different. She looked like a lioness about to pounce on it's prey. And Tiffany was the prey.

She approached Tiffany looking her up and down before taking off her own blouse. Tiffany's eyes immediately went to Taeyeon's cleavage and gulped. Taeyeon walked forward whilst Tiffany walked backwards until her back was against the wall. Taeyeon smirked and placed her hands on Tiffany's hips and connected her lips to Tiffany's neck.

Tiffany closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Taeyeon nip her tender pulse point. Taeyeon lifted Tiffany up and Tiffany wrapped her legs around Taeyeon's waist, Taeyeon's hand supporting her back when she walked towards the bed.

Taeyeon then dropped her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. They looked into each others eyes and saw fire. They wanted each other. Tiffany whimpered and grabbed Taeyeon's neck, pulling her down to connect their lips. The passion was undeniable and the kiss began to get even more heated.

Taeyeon tugged at Tiffany's shirt, silently asking if she could take it off. Tiffany beamed and nodded, sitting up so Taeyeon could lift the fabric off of her body. Taeyeon took a moment to look at how beautiful her girlfriend was. She grinned and then kissed her again, her hands beginning to roam. Tiffany gasped as...


	23. Making Love

Tiffany gasped as Taeyeon took her tongue into her mouth, sucking it lightly making Tiffany's eyes close at the feeling. Taeyeon kissed back harder, their hands tangled in each others hair until Taeyeon's hands wandered, travelling down her body, caressing her sides down to her hips. And then she travelled back up, gliding her hands along Tiffany's stomach and stopping just beneath her breasts. Tiffany didn't care about being shy now. She grabbed Taeyeon's hand and placed it onto her bra cladded mound.

Taeyeon immediately began kneading it, making Tiffany moan into her mouth. Taeyeon shifted her position and sat down on top of Tiffany, bringing the girl into a sitting position just like when she had tugged her shirt off. Their lips moulded together in a fit of passion and the feeling, paired together with what Taeyeon was doing to Tiffany's breast, was magical. Their cores met over their clothes and Taeyeon began to subconsciously grind against Tiffany's, but stopping when Tiffany fell backwards onto the bed again.

Taeyeon felt herself get flipped and Tiffany was now on top of her, looking down on her boss. Taeyeon smirked as she felt Tiffany's hand cup her breasts and squeeze them, making her arch her back for more contact.

"Take it off" Taeyeon whispered seductively. Tiffany grinned and unhooked Taeyeon's bra letting her breasts free from their cage.

Tiffany's eyes lit up at the sight of Taeyeon's perky twins and she immediately began to kiss around Taeyeon's nipple teasing her. She heard Taeyeon growl in frustration and smiled, dragging her teeth all the way up until she got to Taeyeon's nipple. Tiffany took it into her mouth and sucked on it, pushing it around with her tongue. Taeyeon moaned and held Tiffany's head, pulling her closer.

Once Tiffany was done, she lied on top of Taeyeon, putting her whole weight on her while she kissed her again, a gasp came from both of them as their breasts met, nipple on clothed nipple and flesh on flesh. Taeyeon felt her lower half heat up as she looked up at Tiffany with lust filled desire. She waited for Tiffany to open her eyes and once she did, Taeyeon grabbed her hair, pulling Tiffany's head down again and kissing her with raw passion. Taeyeon then began to move down to Tiffany's neck, planting kisses all the way until she got to Tiffany's pulse point.

Tiffany let out a breathy moan as Taeyeon licked and sucked at her skin, making a shiver run down her spine and her moans become louder. Taeyeon then flipped Tiffany back over and unhooked her bra, finally seeing Tiffany's magnificent mounds. Taeyeon's eyes darted to each one and proceeded to grab them both, kneading and squeezing simultaneously. Tiffany raised her arms up and tugged at the bed sheet, her pleasure getting to be unbearable.

Taeyeon grinned and grabbed Tiffany's wrists, holding them above her head, pinning her. She leaned down and took her bottom lip between her teeth and then tugged on it, loving the sounds Tiffany made.

"You're so beautiful" Taeyeon whispered into her ear before taking her ear lobe into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the piercings there.

Tiffany clenched her thighs, her underwear was soaked and the heat radiating from her core was incredible. Tiffany struggled against Taeyeon's hold, wanting to feel more of her but Taeyeon wasn't done... Instead she grabbed both of Tiffany's wrists in her one hand and teasingly tickled her with her nails going through the valley between Tiffany's breasts, down her stomach and stopping at the top of Tiffany's skirt.

Tiffany's bucking hips answered Taeyeon's question of whether she could take it off, so she pulled it down and flung it across the room, not caring where it landed. Tiffany groaned when she felt Taeyeon rub teasing circles around her inner thighs, avoiding her hot core. She struggled against Taeyeon again but to no avail, she was so strong, it was such a turn on.

Taeyeon gazed at Tiffany's soaked panties and smirked.

* _Dirty Girl_ *

Taeyeon inhaled Tiffany's sweet scent and felt her own panties getting wetter. Tiffany bucked her hips again and gasped when her core rubbed against her girlfriend's face. She opened her eyes and was about to apologise but Taeyeon cupped her clothed core and began to rub circles on her clit making her gasp and lean into Taeyeon closer.

"Oh god Tae" she moaned, her hips matching the pace of Taeyeon's fingers.

Taeyeon looked down on Tiffany while she quickened her pace, Tiffany was glistening with sweat and that sight was almost too much for Taeyeon. She let go of Tiffany's wrists to rest her hand on one of Tiffany's breasts, squeezing it now and again whilst rubbing her thumb over the hardened nipple. Tiffany's breath became ragged as she approached orgasm.

She opened her eyes to see Taeyeon looking at her and licking her lips hungrily and Tiffany let out a mew at that, gushing more moisture into her panties. Tiffany then moved her knee so it was positioned under Taeyeon's core and began to rub back and forth making the latter growl at the sensation.

Taeyeon stopped rubbing Tiffany and pushed her further up the bed, before going in between her legs and tugging the drenched panties off, throwing them aside. Tiffany moaned as the cool air hit her clit, making it throb, aching for more contact. Taeyeon leaned down and gave her core a long hard lick making Tiffany's shudder beneath her. She was so sweet, Taeyeon immediately grabbed Tiffany's ass and held it up so she could get more of Tiffany into her mouth. She licked again and again before plunging her tongue into the wet, warm cavern. Tiffany covered her mouth with her hand as she screamed at the incredible sensation, bucking her hips into Taeyeon's face repeatedly.

Taeyeon smiled and Tiffany gasped when she felt her teeth on her clit. Taeyeon took Tiffany's clit into her mouth and rolled it around on her tongue whilst holding Tiffany's hips down, Tiffany was whimpering as her orgasm was hurtling towards her, about to go off the edge. Taeyeon noticed this and sat up, replacing her tongue with two fingers that delved inside Tiffany.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna cum" Tiffany shouted. Taeyeon smiled and thrusted in and out of Tiffany whilst rubbing her thumb on her clit simultaneously. Tiffany matched Taeyeon's thrusts with her hips and as soon as she felt Taeyeon curl her fingers inside her, Tiffany exploded. She immediately sat up and grabbed Taeyeon into a hug her nails digging into Taeyeon's back and Taeyeon's fingers still deep inside her moving slowly allowing her to ride her orgasm out.

When the feeling passed, Tiffany flopped back down on the bed, breathing heavily and covered with sweat. Taeyeon lied beside her and wiped the sweaty hairs out of Tiffany's face. Tiffany smiled as she breathed, letting out a little giggle.

"Wow" she exhaled.

Taeyeon chuckled and ran her hand through Tiffany's hair.

"Give me a few minutes then I'll do you" Tiffany heaved.

"No it's fine, really." Taeyeon smiled.

"I want to Tae" Tiffany turned to her.

"Just go to sleep baby" Taeyeon kissed Tiffany's forehead

"But.." Taeyeon cut her off with a kiss.

"I can wait" she winked and went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

 _*Why is she so perfect?*_ Tiffany thought before closing her eyes and succumbing to her tiredness


	24. Threatened

Tiffany woke up fully clothed and snuggled into Taeyeon's embrace. She grinned when she saw Taeyeon's ring so she placed her hand on top of Taeyeon's, their rings beside each other. Tiffany wondered what did she do to deserve this perfect girl that cuddled her right now.

Taeyeon shifted and Tiffany placed her chin on Taeyeon's chest, watching her wake up.

"Good morning beautiful" Tiffany smiled

"Morning Fany" Taeyeon yawned.

"Fany?" Tiffany asked, amused.

"Mmm. My Fany" Taeyeon smirked, her eyes still closed.

"YAH! You two! You're gonna be late for work!" Jessica shouted from outside the door.

"Shit" they both said at the same time.

"Tiff I don't have any clothes" Taeyeon whined cutely as she got up, making Tiffany smile.

"Look in my wardrobe"

After the two had gotten dressed and quickly grabbed breakfast, they met Jessica and she drove them to work.  
Taeyeon and Tiffany rushed into the office hand in hand only to stop when they saw Sooyoung sitting comfortably in Taeyeon's chair.

"Sooyoung" Taeyeon frowned and let go of Tiffany's hand. "What are you doing here?"

Sooyoung smirked and looked between the two lovers.

"So it is true...you fired me so you could get closer to her?" Sooyoung chuckled bitterly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taeyeon said. "She was better at your job so I promoted her."

"Or is it just because you wanted to get her into bed"

"That's not true" Taeyeon sighed.

Tiffany stood behind her awkwardly.

"I want my job back" Sooyoung said smiling.

"You can't, Tiffany has it. You can apply for Tiffany's old job if you like, the end submission date is in a few days." Taeyeon revealed.

"Maybe you didn't understand. I want my job back." Sooyoung said again threateningly as she got up and walked up to Taeyeon, easily towering over her.

"And maybe you didn't understand. That job isn't available any longer." Taeyeon was beginning to get angry. "So I suggest you get out before I call security"

Sooyoung smirked and walked around Taeyeon, sizing her up. Taeyeon clenched her fists.

"Well now, this is a problem" Sooyoung chuckled. "I don't think you realise what I'm capable of Taeyeon. You either give it back, or I cause problems for you and your girlfriend." She threatened again.

"Just try it" growled Taeyeon.

Sooyoung smirked and approached Tiffany, fully aware that Taeyeon's eyes were glued onto her.

"You should watch your back" Sooyoung said as she grabbed Tiffany's jaw roughly making the girl wince.

Taeyeon immediately pulled Tiffany away from Sooyoung, pulling her behind her back. She then called for security who forced Sooyoung out.

"This isn't the end Kim Taeyeon" they heard her shout before she was thrown out of the building,

Taeyeon and Tiffany stayed silent until Taeyeon's sigh broke it.

"What was that?" Tiffany asked timidly.

"I don't know but don't worry, she won't do anything" Taeyeon smiled reassuringly.

*I'm not sure I believe that Tae*

Throughout the day, the couple began to get less tense and resumed their normal banter filled conversations. Tiffany was sat on Taeyeon's lap reading through some paperwork while Taeyeon was looking through her phone for the clients she needed to call.

All of a sudden, a text message popped up.

 _'It was so easy to get your mobile number,  
How easy will it be to find out other things...'_

Tiffany read it and saw Taeyeon's hand clench around the phone tightly.

"Tae..."

"It's fine Tiffany. If she even tries something, I will call and demand a restraining order."

"I have a confession to make Tae..." Tiffany said guiltily.

"What?" Taeyeon asked, worried.

"When you went to the bathroom after Sooyoung left, I looked at her files"

"What? Why?" Tiffany frowned.

"She has a history of mental illness Taeyeon" Tiffany sighed.

Taeyeon bowed her head. She already knew. She had only hired her as a favour to a family friend.

"She won't hurt you Tiffany."

"I'm more worried about her hurting you." Tiffany admitted.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" Taeyeon winked dorkily before blocking the number


	25. Your Turn

"Come over tonight" Taeyeon asked as she kissed Tiffany's neck making the girl moan.

"Sure"

The two were about to leave the office but had got a little excited. They knew they couldn't do that in the workplace so they quickly rushed to Taeyeon's car and drove away. Taeyeon's hand was circling Tiffany's inner thigh as she drove making Tiffany wetter and wetter and as soon as Taeyeon pulled up outside her complex, she tossed the car keys to the valet attendant and dragged Tiffany into the elevator.

Taeyeon pushed her against the wall and pushed the seventh floor button while she kissed Tiffany hard and passionately, making the girl moan into her mouth, she opened her eyes for a split second and saw that they were only on the third floor. Taeyeon smirked and placed wet kisses all the way down Tiffany's jawline and down her neck, loving the taste of her.

The elevator stopped soon after and the ding rang out, Taeyeon lifted Tiffany's legs making them wrap around her waist and carried her to her front door. She slammed Tiffany against the wall whilst trying to stick her key in the lock. Tiffany was grabbing at Taeyeon's hair roughly and it was making Taeyeon more and more horny so she fumbled with the lock. As soon as she finally pushed the key into the lock, she walked in, slamming the door behind her and heading straight to the bedroom.

She dropped on the bed with Tiffany and took the skin of Tiffany's neck between her teeth. Tiffany then growled and flipped Taeyeon over so she was on top.

"It's your turn" she said as she licked her lips ready to ravish Taeyeon, her eyes clouding over with lust.

Taeyeon smiled and pulled Tiffany's neck down to kiss her lips, moving them in and out in perfect synch with Tiffany's.

Tiffany kissed her for a while until she sat up, took off her jacket, tugged off her top and unhooked her bra. Taeyeon grinned and immediately took Tiffany's nipple into her mouth while Tiffany undressed her. Soon they were both only in their panties but it didn't stay that way for long, Tiffany tugged off Taeyeon's underwear and plunged her tongue straight into her centre.

Taeyeon groaned at the sudden intruder and began to circle her hips, making Tiffany's tongue go round and round inside her, licking her sensitive walls and making Tiffany's nose rub against her clit.

Taeyeon felt her orgasm approaching and knowing Tiffany was horny too, she quickly motioned for her to get up and they got into the classic 69 position. Tiffany grinned and immediately buried her face into Taeyeon's core whilst Taeyeon licked up and down Tiffany's folds and inserted her fingers. Tiffany soon did the same and they were both pumping in and out of each other, moans echoing throughout the room,

"Urgh faster Tae" Tiffany cried

Taeyeon obeyed and pounded her faster, curling her fingers inside and rubbing against Tiffany's g-spot making her scream.

"Fuck!" She screeched when she had the sudden urge to pee.

Taeyeon bounced up and down on Tiffany's fingers, going faster when she felt the knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter. She was going to cum and when Tiffany's fingers thrusted one last time and curled upwards...Taeyeon was done. Even while she was orgasming, Taeyeon continued to pump inside Tiffany and pressed down on that special spot, making Tiffany squirt all over the bed.

Taeyeon then collapsed on top of Tiffany and both were breathing heavily, covered in sweat. Once they had recovered a little, Taeyeon licked Tiffany's core, cleaning her up and bringing her to a second orgasm. Tiffany did the same until Taeyeon came and collapsed on the bed beside her.

Taeyeon ran her hand through her own hair, still feeling the spasming in her muscles from the two orgasms she had had.

"I've never been this happy before" Taeyeon smiled as she wrapped her arm around Tiffany's waist.

"Same here" Tiffany returned the smile and kissed Taeyeon's cheek.

Suddenly Taeyeon's phone beeped. She groaned and reached for it, opening the message.

' _Nice Place_ '

Taeyeon immediately got up, leaving her phone on the bed and ran to the window, covering herself with a dressing gown as she went. Tiffany read the text and quickly ran to Taeyeon, looking out from behind her. They both saw the figure outside looking up at them. Then they watched her get back in her car and disappear.

"Okay it's time to get that restraining order" Taeyeon said, putting her arm around Tiffany.

...

"What do you mean there's not enough evidence? She's stalking me!" Taeyeon shouted to her lawyer over the phone.

Tiffany held her hand to try to calm her. Taeyeon soon hung up, a scowl on her face.

"They won't do anything."

"Why don't you just give her the job Tae..."

"No! She get's nothing from me" Taeyeon replied, her tone final.

Taeyeon made sure her front door and windows were locked before taking Tiffany to bed. They cuddled up together and went to sleep, a little nervous of what Sooyoung was capable of.


	26. Psycho

"Tae, wake up we are going to be late again" Tiffany giggled.

"Noooooo" Taeyeon groaned clenching her eyes shut tight and pulling the duvet over her face.

 _*It should be against the law to be this cute_ * Tiffany smiled.

After a few more tries, Tiffany finally got Taeyeon up and they got ready. When Taeyeon went to the bathroom, Tiffany got a text from an unknown number. Her heart started beating quicker as she opened it.

' _I'm warning you, Miyoung_ '

Tiffany froze.

 _*How does she know that name?_ *

"Who's that babe?" Taeyeon asked when she came out the toilet.

"Uhh, just Jess. Checking up on me" Tiffany chuckled, deleting the text and putting the phone in her bag, she didn't want to worry Taeyeon any more than she already was...

"Ah, right come on let's go" Taeyeon smiled and held out her hand to Tiffany who gladly took it.

When Taeyeon and Tiffany exited the apartment complex gate on their way, Taeyeon stopped by a security guard who guards the area seeing as a lot of famous people live there.

"Hi, can you make sure nobody steps foot in or near my apartment except for me or my friend here" Taeyeon asked motioning to Tiffany. "You know which one is my room right?" She asked as she gave him a million won.

"Of course Miss Kim" the man bowed.

"Thank you". Taeyeon replied before driving away.

Taeyeon and Tiffany entered the office, relieved to not see Sooyoung there and got on with their work. Tiffany was groaning because of how bored she was while Taeyeon was chuckling at her.

"Behave yourself" Taeyeon said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"I'm tired" Tiffany pouted.

"Awww, poor baby" Taeyeon cooed as she rolled her chair forward to kiss Tiffany's lips.

 _*I love you so much*_ Tiffany thought.

...

"Hey babe can you get me a coffee?" Taeyeon asked.

"Sure" Tiffany smiled and proceeded to go to the coffee machine.

When she got there, it had an _'Out of Order_ ' sign on it. Tiffany frowned but started to walk down to the cafeteria, she could get one there.

As soon as she walked past a storage room on her way, a hand shot out and clamped over her mouth before dragging her inside kicking and screaming.

"Mmmphhh!" She cried as the door closed behind her. She then felt herself getting pushed up against the door hard. Tiffany tried to reach behind her to hit the person but it wasn't making a difference, the person still held her tight.

Suddenly she was turned around and her back was slammed into the door, facing her attacker.

"Hello Tiffany" Sooyoung smiled, still applying pressure on Tiffany's mouth. "I suggest you be quiet"

Tiffany screamed for help only to have Sooyoung's other hand bang hard onto the door a few inches from Tiffany's head.

"What did I just say?" She snarled. "All I want is to have a little chat with you..."

Tiffany reached up and tried to pull Sooyoung's hand off but she was too strong, Tiffany whimpered at the realisation. She looked into Sooyoung's eyes and found it so creepy how she could only see her pupils, they were fully dilated making her look somewhat evil.

"I want you, to quit. That's it. Give me my job back, and we are done" she smiled. "Or else".

"No, I'm not doing that" Tiffany snapped after she opened her mouth and bit down hard on Sooyoung's hand, making her scream.

"You little bitch" she snarled, grabbing Tiffany's hair and smashing her head into the door hard, effectively making her fall to the ground dazed and confused. Tiffany groaned, her eyes clenched shut and she held her hand on her head, blood coming through the gaps in her fingers. Sooyoung stared down at her, a sick smile on her face as she saw the blood.

"Well well..." Sooyoung tutted as she saw Tiffany struggle to turn herself over onto her stomach and try to drag herself away from her. She smiled at that.

Sooyoung leaned down and grabbed Tiffany's jaw. She pulled her up so her back was resting against the door and smiled widely as she took off her tie and wrapped it around Tiffany's neck.

"If you are out of the way, I can get my job back" Sooyoung smiled gleefully, pulling the tie tight and seeing Tiffany start to wheeze. "It'll just be me, Tae, and Sunny." she giggled, excited at the thought.

"What makes you think she'll give your job back?" Tiffany gasped, pausing between each word as she fought to stay conscious.

"Because she loves me" Sooyoung smiled.

"Yeah?" Tiffany wheezed, her eyes going blurry. She used all her strength to lift up her hand and show Sooyoung her ring. She thought she made out Sooyoung frowning but it was hard to tell with her vision.

"That doesn't prove anything" Sooyoung spat, pulling the tie tighter.

"Tiffany?" Someone called from behind the door.

Sooyoung immediately prevented Tiffany from talking by holding her hand over her mouth again. Tiffany frowned and mumbled out a plea for help, barely heard. Sooyoung loosened the hold on the tie a little, making Tiffany gasp for air.

"Tiff, open the door. I know I saw you go in there"

It was Jessica.

Tiffany took a deep breath through her nose and screamed as loud as she could, getting slapped by Sooyoung as she did so. It must have been loud enough because immediately the door began to thump, indicating Jessica was barging against it.  
Sooyoung knew she wasn't going to get out if Jessica was there so she quickly grabbed Tiffany by the hair and backed away from the door.

"Tiff are you..." Jessica broke the door hinge and stopped as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Sooyoung held Tiffany against her body, a knife to Tiffany's throat and a tie in Sooyoung's other hand, being held taut, strangling Tiffany. Jessica held back her tears as she saw Tiffany's head bleeding and her face red from the lack of oxygen.

Jessica approached Sooyoung slowly.

"Sooyoungie what are you doing?" Jessica chuckled.

"Jess, I'm sorry. But I need to do it. I need Tae." Sooyoung said whilst twitching.

"Tae? You don't need her silly." Jessica said as she took another tentative step towards the pair, keeping a close eye on Tiffany's face colour.

Sooyoung immediately began laughing, crazily.

"I do Jessie. I want her with me forever." Sooyoung smiled, a tear coming from her eye.

"Nah you don't. She's not good Soo, she treats Tiff bad, she told me" Jessica said, taking another step.

"Oh" Sooyoung said, dropping her grip on the tie a little making Tiffany gasp for air again. "Really?" Jessica smiled a little when she saw Tiffany breathing.

"Hey Soo, I've always liked you" Jess winked, making Sooyoung blush.

"You have?" She grinned in response.

Sooyoung lowered the knife and released her hold on Tiffany as she felt herself fall in love with Jessica. This is the extent she gets to when she doesn't take her anti-psychotic medication.

Tiffany fell to the floor immediately and Sooyoung stepped over her before turning back, kicking her hard in the head and going towards Jessica, a massive smile on her face.

Seeing this, Jessica immediately charged at Sooyoung, surprising the latter and tackled her to the ground. Sooyoung was screaming like a possessed woman whilst swishing the knife she had in the air trying to hit Jessica, She had betrayed her.

"You fucking bitch" Jessica seethed as she tried to pry Sooyoung's hand off of the knife. As soon as she did, Jessica threw the knife into the corner of the room and lifted up her fist. "Crazy shit" Jessica snarled before punching Sooyoung square in the face, knocking her out cold. She knew martial arts training would come in handy one day.

Jessica got off her and quickly ran to Tiffany. She held Tiffany's head which was bleeding profusely, a small puddle of blood on the floor where it had been. Jessica took out her phone and called both the ambulance and the police quickly whilst applying pressure to Tiffany's wound.

She couldn't lose her.

She couldn't.

"Tiff...please don't leave me..."


	27. I'm So Sorry

*I _wonder what's taking her so long_ * Taeyeon wondered, looking at the clock on the wall.

It had been thirty minutes since Tiffany had left and Taeyeon had only just realised as she was up to her eyes in work. She found it strange. In the end though she put it down to the line at the machine being long or the machine was out of order or something. Taeyeon smiled and got up, going to find her girlfriend. As soon as she exited the office, she knew something was wrong.

One - there was no one by the coffee machine.

Two - all of her workers were currently by the window, gasping and pointing down to the streets below.

And

Three - she heard ambulance sirens outside and Tiffany's name being mentioned in the gasps.

* _NO_ *

Taeyeon ran to the window and saw many paramedics surrounding someone on a gurney.

* _NO_ *

Taeyeon sprinted to the exit, pushing and bashing into people as she went, she ran down the six flights of stairs, hitting the wall as she flew down them. Once Taeyeon reached the ground floor, she pushed open the door, making it slam and ran outside.

Flashing lights and a crowd of people, surrounded her. Photographers, sirens, cell phones. Everything was flashing making Taeyeon's head spin. She ran towards where she saw the ambulance but it was no longer there.

"What's happening. Tiffany Hwang have you seen her?" Taeyeon asked desperately. The paramedic looked at Taeyeon with what she thought to be a sorrowful expression.

"NO!" She screamed.

Taeyeon looked around and saw nothing but people. Where the hell was Tiffany?

"TIFFANY!" She screamed, attracting the attention of some policemen.

"Miss Kim?" one policeman came up to her and bowed. "Miss Hwang was rushed to the hospital."

"WHAT HAPPENED" Taeyeon shouted, fighting the urge to grab him by the collar, her getting arrested wasn't going to help Tiffany.

"It seems she was attacked by a Choi Sooyoung, who has currently been taken into custody."

Taeyeon pushed the policeman out the way and rushed to her car. On the way she called Jessica but there was no answer. Taeyeon screamed and hit the steering wheel as she drove frantically to the hospital, narrowly avoiding many potential car accidents as she went.

 _*You can't be hurt_ *

As soon as Taeyeon saw the hospital, she pulled up outside the entrance not caring whether her car was parked illegally or that it would be towed. All that was on her mind was Tiffany. Taeyeon ran to the entrance and was panting heavily when she got to the desk in reception.

"Tiffany Hwang" she said, her voice hoarse.

"Can I ask what relation you are to Miss Hwang?"

"She's my girlfriend, please just tell me she's okay" Taeyeon begged.

"She's in room 704. She may have already been taken into theatre."

 _*Its that bad?*_ Taeyeon panicked

Taeyeon rushed to the elevator and pressed the button to the floor she needed. She couldn't help but slide her back down the wall as she collapsed into a heap.

If she lost Tiffany...

The ding to the elevator broke her out of her thoughts and indicated she had arrived on Tiffany's floor. She pulled herself to her feet and ran to the room. She saw Jessica sitting outside, her head in her hands.

"Jess thank god!" Taeyeon crouched down and pulled Jessica's hands away, seeing the girl in tears before her.

"Where were you Taeyeon?" Jessica snarled.

"I..."

"Where were you when Tiffany was getting her skull cracked open?"

"Wha..."

"Where were you when she was getting strangled to death?"

"I.."

"Where were you when she had a knife held to her throat? Where the fuck were you Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon's mouth dropped open. She couldn't even think of what to say, Tiffany went through all that, because of her.

"Jessica I..."

"Save it. If she dies, this is on you." Jess snarled before sitting back down.

Taeyeon collapsed on the floor, her brain still unable to process that Tiffany had almost died, could even be dying right now.

"Where is she..." Taeyeon choked.

"She's having surgery. Since her skull had been cracked, they're afraid that it might have caused her brain to swell." Jessica revealed, no emotion whatsoever.

Taeyeon clutched at her chest as she felt pain, pain in her heart. She clenched her eyes shut tight and fought to breathe but found she could barely get any oxygen in. She fell to the ground gasping.

"Tae?" Jessica's voice was so far away, it echoed as Taeyeon's world started spinning. "Taeyeon"

She felt someone shake her but she couldn't see. She couldn't speak and she couldn't breathe.  
All she could think about was Tiffany, Tiffany, Tiffany.

SLAP

Taeyeon felt a hard blow to her face followed by a sting. Her vision started to come back and her breathing started to return to normal. The next thing she felt was Jessica hugging her, holding her in her embrace.

"I'm sorry" she said. "It's not your fault".

"It is" Taeyeon croaked. "If she dies..."

"It's Sooyoung's fault." Jessica finished. "But she isn't going to die Taeyeon. She has too much to live for".

Jessica didn't mean a word of what she had said to Taeyeon before. She was so angry and scared that it made her blame the only person who cared for Tiffany like that. She knew there must have been a reason why Taeyeon wasn't there with her and now she hated herself for making Taeyeon believe that what happens to Tiffany was her fault.

Jess held Taeyeon close as she broke down, she began to cry harder, seeing Taeyeon cry was heartbreaking. It killed her inside but seeing Tiffany hurt that way was worse, she didn't want Taeyeon to see that. But of course, she was going to have to.

They stayed that way for what must have been two hours, not moving just staying in each others embrace. Taeyeon had run out of tears and was suffering with both a pounding migraine and a broken heart.

"Excuse me?"

Both Taeyeon and Jessica looked up at the doctor that stood in front of them.

"Yes!" Jessica and Taeyeon said together as they stood up.

"Miss Hwang will be coming out of surgery anytime soon. I'm happy to say it was a success and that we're sure that she will make a full recovery. In the mean time though, she's going to need plenty of rest. She will also need to stay here for observation for the next week or so."

"God thank you so much doctor" Taeyeon said, only now being held up by Jessica as her legs had given way from relief.

Jessica dragged her back to the seat and sat her down. They stayed there until they saw Tiffany being wheeled through the doors in a hospital bed. The minute Taeyeon saw Tiffany with a bandage around her head and the marks on her neck, she broke down again.

"Jess...look at her" she cried, holding her head in her hands as she looked down on the girl she loved who had been hurt because of something she did.

"Tae, we have to be there for her okay?" Jess tried to be strong for Taeyeon so held back her tears.

They wandered in, hand in hand and sat down beside the unconscious Tiffany.

"I'm administering a drug that will wake her up, it may take a few minutes" the nurse said.

Taeyeon and Jessica nodded, not taking their eyes off Tiffany. Taeyeon reached out and took her hand, that was connected to wires and machines. It broke her, it really did.

"I'm so sorry Tiff"


	28. Awake

Taeyeon woke up to the feeling of someone shaking her. As soon as all her memories of what had happened came back to her, Taeyeon jolted awake hoping it was Tiffany.

"Taeng, I got you a coffee, here" Jessica sighed, handing the coffee over.

"Thanks, Jess. You look tired, why don't you go rest. I gave everyone the day off so go home and get some sleep" Taeyeon said, exhausted and disappointed that it wasn't Tiffany.

"Nah I'm fine, I want to be here when she wakes up" Jessica smiled. Taeyeon nodded and looked to Tiffany.

She looked so fragile, so weak. Taeyeon couldn't stop thinking about the silly girl that she was used to seeing, this one...wasn't right.

"Did you hear about Sooyoung?"

"No" Taeyeon growled. God how she'd love to kill that woman with her bare hands.

"She was admitted to a mental hospital. Turns out she stopped taking her pills and became infatuated with you."

"I hope she rots in there" Taeyeon replied.

Suddenly Taeyeon felt her hand being squeezed. She looked down and saw Tiffany's fingers were clenching weakly around her hand.

"Omo Jess! I think she's waking up" Taeyeon shouted before sitting on the side of Tiffany's bed.

Tiffany opened her eyes and blinked a few times, allowing them to come into focus. The first thing she saw was her beautiful girlfriend, she looked angel-like with the lights behind her acting like a halo. Tiffany immediately smiled.

"Tae..." Tiffany croaked.

"Oh my god baby thank god you're okay" Taeyeon said, a tear rolling down her face. She was scared that Tiffany wouldn't remember her but it seemed she did.

"What happened?" Tiffany frowned, now aware of her throbbing head. She tried to reach up and touch it but Taeyeon grabbed her wrist lightly, pulling it back down.

"Sooyoung tried to murder you so I KO'd the little shit and now she's in the loony bin" Jessica smiled.

Tiffany laughed at that, she then saw Taeyeon looking guilty.

"Tae...?"

"Taeyeon didn't know what was happening Tiff. She blames herself" Jessica said as she shook her head, patting Taeyeon on the back.

"It wasn't your fault Taeyeon. Please don't ever think that" Tiffany said weakly, squeezing Taeyeon's hand.

Taeyeon just nodded and rubbed her thumb in circles on Tiffany's hand.

"So...you hungry? This is my first time in the hospital with you. I'm meant to feed you grapes and shit right?" Jessica asked, looking around the room. "Ima go buy you some." She winked before leaving Taeyeon and Tiffany alone.

Taeyeon was about to say something when Jessica opened the door again and popped her head in.

"No fucking. Tiffany needs rest" she said before going back out of the room.

Taeyeon and Tiffany smiled, Jessica really did know how to lighten the mood.

"I'm so glad you're okay Tiff, If something had happened...I.."

"Shhh" Tiffany pulled Taeyeon down onto the bed and spooned her from behind, kissing the back of her neck. "I'm fine."

Taeyeon turned around so she was facing Tiffany. She couldn't stop looking at that bandage with the traces of blood that had seeped through.

"I swear to you, nothing will ever hurt you again okay? Over my dead body."

Tiffany smiled and tucked a stray piece of Taeyeon's hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much" Tiffany said, leaning in to kiss Taeyeon.

"I love you" she replied, slightly muffled.

Taeyeon brought her hands around Tiffany's back and rubbed them up and down, wanting to feel every inch of Tiffany. She heard Tiffany groan and that made Taeyeon's hormones go crazy...

"Yah! What did I say?" Jessica raised her eyebrow, startling the two at her sudden appearance.

"Jesus Jess, heart attack much?" Tiffany exhaled.

"Yeah yeah" Jessica rolled her eyes. "Anyway I got you those grapes that I promised" She winked

"Oh yeah?" Tiffany smirked and opened her mouth ready.

Jessica fed her while Taeyeon watched on. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous as she watched the two laughing, joking, doing skinship together... Especially since Taeyeon knew that Tiffany had been with Jessica before her.

"Aww Taetae what's wrong?" Jessica asked, a sad pout placed on her face.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're okay" she said to Tiffany.

Tiffany smiled her eyesmile and kissed Taeyeon's cheek.

She then saw Tiffany dropping off before waking back up again, repeating this cycle over and over. Taeyeon chuckled.

"You need to get some rest. I'll be right here" Taeyeon smiled

"Why don't you go home Tae, I'm fine here by myself" Tiffany smiled

 _*Because I can't help thinking something else will happen if I'm not here_ *

"No, I'm staying" Taeyeon replied.

"So I'll go then, I'll see you tomorrow babe" Jessica said, as she walked forward and kissed Tiffany's forehead.

* _Really?*_ Taeyeon thought, not liking that kiss.

"Bye guys."

"Hey you, shift up" Taeyeon said, trying to squeeze into bed with Tiffany. Once she was comfy, she snuggled into Tiffany and kissed the side of her neck.

"Mmm, thanks for staying Tae"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Tiffany smiled. She really did have the most perfect girlfriend.

"Tiff, if you had...you know. I don't know what I would have done. Really. I cant image my life without you now, I realise it was just so boring and depressing before you waltzed your way in" Taeyeon chuckled. "I don't know, I just want you to know I love you" She shrugged cutely

"I would never leave you Tae. And I love you" Tiffany smiled, hugging Taeyeon tight.

"I'm taking you somewhere, when you get outta here" Taeyeon winked

"And where's that?" Tiffany asked, smiling already.

"The most romantic place in Seoul."


	29. An Idea

Day by day, Tiffany got better. Taeyeon tried to be there as much as she could but she knew her business could potentially go downhill if she took too many days off as the work had been piling up already. Whenever Taeyeon wasn't able to be with Tiffany, she made Jessica take over. She vowed to never let Tiffany out of her or Jessica's sight again.

Tiffany always moaned to the both of them that she was fine and nothing was going to happen, but she loved how protective Taeyeon had become. It made her feel so safe and warm and she was relishing the attention she had from her. Taeyeon sent new flowers everyday, from lilies to tulips to roses, Tiffany's favourite. Taeyeon also made sure that Tiffany was being fed correctly, not any of the hospital slop that they served there. She had recruited her chef again to cook delicious meals and take them into Tiffany each morning, lunch time and dinner time.

"Tae, I'm gonna get fat" Tiffany whined as she looked at her Jangeo Gui in front of her.

"Nah you won't. Here, open up" Taeyeon said, bringing the chopsticks up to Tiffany's mouth after blowing to cool the food down.

Tiffany accepted it though she still had a stroppy face on.

"Even if you did get fat, I'd still love you the same" Taeyeon smiled

"Ew, cheesy" Tiffany scrunched her face up.

"And...we would just have to exercise more when you got out" Taeyeon winked.

After hearing that, Tiffany took the chopsticks off Taeyeon and gobbled up all of the food until the plate was empty. She then lifted up her shirt and poked her stomach.

"There I got fat" Tiffany smirked

"Oh no, well...I'll call you a personal trainer" Taeyeon said, taking out her phone.

"YAH!" Tiffany shouted, folding her arms.

"I'm kidding" Taeyeon chuckled. "I'll always be your 'personal' trainer" she winked

"Good" Tiffany smiled.

"Good afternoon" the doctor bowed as he entered.

"Good afternoon" both Taeyeon and Tiffany bowed.

"Okay so I need to change your bandages Miss Hwang. If your wound has healed up well, we'll do another MRI and if that's all clear...you'll be able to go home tomorrow" he smiled.

"Really?" Tiffany squeaked. She couldn't wait to get out of that place.

"Yes, so let's have a look shall we". He said as he started to take off the bandages around Tiffany's head.

Taeyeon looked on, holding Tiffany's hand. Seeing Tiffany wince in pain was heartbreaking. But what hurt Taeyeon even more was seeing the bloody bandages the doctor threw away and the massive gash right on the top of Tiffany's forehead. Taeyeon clenched her jaw as she looked at the doctor inspecting the wound.

Tiffany saw how tense Taeyeon was and shot her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand. She hated that Taeyeon felt guilty for it, it was in no way her fault. Yet Taeyeon could only think how asking Tiffany to get coffee could have killed her, it beat her up inside. She would do anything to be able to go back in time.

"Well Miss Hwang...this looks as if it's healing nicely."

 _*It does? It still looks bad_ * Taeyeon frowned

"Let's take you in for the MRI and then see the result." He smiled and held his hand out to Tiffany to help her into the wheelchair he had brought. Taeyeon jumped off the bed to help but Tiffany had already sat down.

"I'm fine Tae" Tiffany smiled.

"Miss Kim, I'm sorry but you can't come with her. You'll have to stay here" the doctor told her, holding out his hand to stop Taeyeon from following.

"But..."

"Tae, I'm okay" Tiffany reassured her.

Taeyeon nodded and watched Tiffany dissapear with the doctor. A short while later, Taeyeon heard the door open and snapped her head in that direction only to see Jessica standing there, wide eyed looking at the empty bed.

"Tae where..."

"She's fine Jess, she's gone for an MRI, the doctor said if it's clear then she can go home tomorrow." Taeyeon smiled a little.

"Ah. Phew. I thought i had bought these snacks for nothing" Jessica joked. It didn't make Taeyeon laugh. Jessica noticed this and bowed her head. "Sorry"

Taeyeon nodded and held her head in her hands. She found it torture to wait for Tiffany to come back.

"Hey Taeng..." Jessica started, sitting down beside Taeyeon and placing a hand on her thigh.

"Mm?"

"Why don't you, move in?" That caught Taeyeon's attention.

"What?"

"Well, since you don't like leaving Tiffany alone, which is completely understandable...why don't you move in? That way, you'll be with her constantly and your relationship can get back on track."

"Thanks Jess. But I'd rather Tiffany asked me something like that before answering, no offence of course"

"Nono, that's fine I get it" Jessica smiled. "It was just a thought".

Taeyeon smiled and brought Jessica in for a hug, surprising the latter. She had never been hugged that way before, full of warmth and security.

"I never thanked you for saving Tiffany." Taeyeon said.

"You don't have to thank..."

"I do. If it wasn't for you...we could have been burying Tiffany today." Taeyeon choked on her tears.

"Taeng, don't think like that" Jessica said as she pulled away and held Taeyeon's face in her hands.

 _*God she's beautiful_ * Jessica thought.

"I'm so grateful to you Jessie" Taeyeon cried. "If you ever need something or want something. I'll make sure you get it okay?" Taeyeon said, looking into Jessica's eyes before closing her own.

 _*Those lips...*_ Jessica found herself getting closer to them.

"Guys" Tiffany's voice called out.

Jessica immediately let go of Taeyeon and looked up at Tiffany.

 _*She didn't see anything_ *

"Baby, how did it go?" Taeyeon smiled, getting up and crouching next to Tiffany.

"I can go home tomorrow" Tiffany eyesmiled.

"Ah thank god." Taeyeon beamed and hugged her.

Jessica watched the pair. How the hell could she have tried to do that, tried to kiss Taeyeon, her best friend's girlfriend.

"Jess, can you stay here with Tiff, I need to go somewhere" Taeyeon smiled.

"S-sure" Jessica stuttered.

Taeyeon left the pair, taking Jessica's house key as she left.

"Jessie, God I'm so happy" Tiffany smiled.

"I bet." Jessica returned the smile.

There was a silence after that until Jessica decided to break it.

"Hey Tiff... I was talking to Tae when you were having your MRI"

"And?" Tiffany chuckled.

"And, I asked her if she'd like to move in with us..."

Tiffany looked confused.

" _You_ asked her that? Why?"

"Well I just thought since you know what happened...you'd like to have her around more." Jessica shrugged.

"But don't you think I should have asked her? I mean _you_ invited my girlfriend to move in without asking me if I want that..."

"Shit. Sorry. I didn't think of it like that, I just wanted you to feel safe that's all. She didn't answer me by the way, she said she'd wait for you to ask her" Jessica felt bad. She did want Taeyeon to move in to make Tiffany happy, but... she wanted the girl around too.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I agree that's it's a good idea" Tiffany smiled, squeezing Jessica's hand. "But our apartment is small."

"That's true" Jessica frowned.

They left that conversation until Taeyeon returned. In the meantime they laughed and joked, just like always.

"Hey guys." Taeyeon came in, bags in her hands.

"What's all this?" Tiffany asked, pointing at the bags.

"Well I packed a coming home bag for you. It has some clothes, underwear, iPad for the journey home, some snacks."

"You went through my underwear?" Tiffany squeaked.

"Oh come on Tiff, it's not like I haven't seen it before" Taeyeon winked.

Jessica cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Anyway, yeah it's all here babe" Taeyeon smiled

"Why are you so perfect?" Tiffany asked, motioning Taeyeon to come over with her finger and kissed her lovingly.

Jessica couldn't help but look away.

"Tae?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes beautiful?"

"Um" Tiffany smiled. "Jess told me she brought up the 'you moving in' thing..."

"Ah, yes. I told her I'd rather you ask me" Taeyeon smiled.

"Well I would...but"

"Oh" Taeyeon looked a little dissapointed.

"Nono! I didn't mean it like that. I mean that our apartment is small, and with you used to living in your huge one...I'm sure you'd hate it" Tiffany frowned.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we live Fany" Taeyeon smiled. "But if it bothers you, then come and live with me"

Jessica and Tiffany's ears pricked up.

"Really?" Tiffany squealed.

"Yeah" Taeyeon smiled, hugging Tiffany.

Jessica didn't want to be there any longer.

"Wait, what about Jessie?" Tiffany asked shooting a glance to her best friend. "She can't pay the rent by herself."

"Would you wanna move in too Jess?" Taeyeon smiled.

* _FUCK YES_ *

"If you don't mind" she smiled cutely.

"Course not. I'll ring the moving company now. I'm going to have to go sort everything out if it's going to be done by tomorrow babe. Is that okay?"

"Sure Tae. Thank you so much" Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Taeng" Jessica grinned.

"No problem girl's. I'll see you later on" she said before leaving the room.

Tiffany and Jessica were about to talk when Taeyeon popped her head in the door again.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Tiffany giggled.

Once Taeyeon was gone, she and Jessica settled down to watch a movie on her iPad and halfway through, they both fell asleep, hugging each other.


	30. Moving In

Taeyeon called Tiffany later on that evening saying that since the mover's were busy, she wouldn't be able to come back to the hospital and that she would bring Tiffany home in the morning. Tiffany was amazed that Tae had managed to get people to help her at such short notice, but then she thought. It's Taeyeon. She can do anything.

Tiffany looked down at Jessica who was still fast asleep. She was so grateful to her annoying yet most important friend for saving her. She owed her life to the girl and she was so excited to be living with both her and her girlfriend. Tiffany smiled widely and snuggled into Jessica.

...

"Good Morning!" Taeyeon said as she walked in the room.

"Morning babe" Tiffany eyesmiled. She got to go home today!

"Everything's sorted. I've moved Jessica into one of the spare rooms and...Okay so I didn't know whether to move you into my room or your own room..." Taeyeon said, her head bowed from embarrassment. "So I took the chance and moved your stuff into mine...is that okay? I mean I can..."

Taeyeon was silenced with a kiss.

"It's perfect" Tiffany smiled when she pulled away.

"Urghhhhh" Jessica ruined the mood. "What time is it?" She asked, her eyes still closed

"11:55am" Taeyeon said, raising her eyebrow at Jessica.

"Uhhhhh, five minutes" she replied and turned over onto her stomach and held the pillow over her head.

Taeyeon and Tiffany just chuckled. Tiffany went over to the bag Taeyeon had brought and took out her clothes.

"Wow, I thought for a minute you were gonna make me wear one of those tank tops you lent me at yours and shorts again" Tiffany giggled as she looked at her hoodie and jogging bottoms.

"Yah! I'm not that bad" Taeyeon sulked.

"Mmm, sure you're not" Tiffany said as she tugged off her hospital gown, leaving her only in her panties.

"Uhhhh. I'm uh...yeah" Taeyeon turned around. She hadn't seen Tiffany like that for days and she hated to admit that she was horny as hell. She couldn't act on it though because one, Tiffany still wasn't 100% well, and two, Jessica was in the room.

Upon that realisation, Taeyeon turned back around and looked at Tiffany whilst pointing to Jessica.

"Put some clothes on" she said.

"I've seen everything anyway Taetae." Jessica groaned.

 _*Thats not the point_ *

Tiffany saw Taeyeon's jealous look and quickly put her clothes on. Jessica turned back around and gave Tiffany a pervy look which the latter rolled her eyes at and looked to Taeyeon.

"You have to sign the release forms first Fany. Let's go" Taeyeon said, holding out her hand. "Jess, can you pack up Fany's things please?"

"Sure, I'll do that for you Fany" Jessica teased.

"Shutup" Tiffany rolled her eyes again and exited the room with Taeyeon.

Soon, the trio were on their way to Taeyeon's apartment. The ride was silent except for the gasps and ' _woah's_ ' coming from the back seat.

"Wooaaahhh. This is epic!" Jessica said, looking at the massive houses surrounding her. "You have an apartment right?" She asked Taeyeon

"Yes"

"How come you didn't get a massive house like most rich people?"

"There's really no point unless you have a family. That's what I believe anyway, I'd only like to have a house when I settle down with a family" Taeyeon smiled. Tiffany squeezed Taeyeon's leg when she heard that, she liked the idea.

Once they arrived, Taeyeon and Jessica got out and walked around the car to help Tiffany. Taeyeon tossed her keys to the valet attendant and they began to make their way to the elevator.

"Welcome home" Taeyeon said as they walked thought the front door.

"Oh. My. God." Jessica gasped at how big the place was, she then started running through all of the rooms like a kid.

TaeNy chuckled and went into the kitchen. Taeyeon helped her to sit at the table while she looked in the fridge.

"Are you hungry babe?"

"No not really, could I have a drink though?"

"Of course" Taeyeon got her a can of red bull, Tiffany's favourite and passed it to her.

"KIM TAEYEON" Jessica shouted, storming out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"What?" She asked, not liking angry Jessica. Normal Jessica already freaked her out, angry Jessica was terrifying.

"Why are all my panties jumbled up and not folded neatly like I left them?! It's as if somebody went through them!" She screeched.

Taeyeon's jaw opened at the accusation.

"You think I went through your panties?!"

"I don't know did you?" Jessica folded her arms.

"Have you thought that they may have been tossed around in the drawer during the bumpy ride here?" Taeyeon asked sternly.

"Oh."

 _*Stupid Jess, stupid, stupid_ * she scolded herself

"Anyway..." Taeyeon started. "What would you like for dinner later?" She asked the both of them.

"I kinda wanna learn how to cook at least something other than toast" Tiffany smiled shyly.

"But I showed you how to cook Jajangmyeon" Taeyeon replied.

"Not really, Jessica and I failed cutting up an onion and you did the rest" Tiffany chuckled. "I think we need a proper cooking lesson."

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Taeyeon asked tentatively.

"Yes. Please I just want to continue my life, not dwell on the past."

"Okay babe. So let's go unpack the rest of your things and then we will cook. Jessica there's snacks in the fridge, the TV is over there, there's netflix, magazines etc. So please help yourself" Taeyeon winked.

"Th-thanks Tae" Jessica stuttered.

TaeNy disappeared into their bedroom and as soon as Taeyeon walked in, Tiffany locked it behind them.

"I'm liking this more and more. You have a lock on your door, so ' _somebody_ ' won't be able to interrupt" Tiffany winked, her eyes clouding over with lust.

"I thought you'd like that" Taeyeon chuckled, sitting down on the bed.

Tiffany walked over slowly, taking off her hoodie as she went. Taeyeon immediately clenched her thighs together after seeing her girlfriend topless. Tiffany stopped in front of Taeyeon and positioned her core in front of her face.

"My personal trainer...I need to be worked" Tiffany smirked.

"Oh really? Well then, let's get to it" Taeyeon grinned, pulling Tiffany down to straddle her lap.

Taeyeon then leaned in and captured Tiffany's lips. It felt fantastic and the fireworks exploded instantly. Taeyeon groaned as Tiffany ran her tongue over her lower lip, asking for entry into Taeyeon's mouth.

Taeyeon opened her mouth wider and allowed Tiffany's tongue to slide in and it immediately began caressing Taeyeon's, twirling around it and rubbing against it. Taeyeon then broke the kiss and led small kisses down Tiffany's jawline and down her neck all the way until she came to Tiffany's breasts.

She took a nipple into her mouth while she rolled the other one between her thumb and finger getting it hard.

"Urgh, God Tae, I've missed this." Tiffany moaned as she held Taeyeon's head making sure she couldn't move away.

Taeyeon nipped at the nipple and massaged Tiffany's other breast, making the girl arch her back and hold Taeyeon's head tighter.

"YAH! Just because you locked the door doesn't mean I can't get to you, get out now I'm hungry"

"URGH" TaeNy groaned.

Maybe moving Jessica in was a bad idea.

"You can do that later on when I'm sleeping, not when I want food. Now come on. Out please."

"Jessieee..." Tiffany whined while putting her shirt on. "Can we drug her please?" She asked Taeyeon.

"Sure why not" Taeyeon joked.

Taeyeon and Tiffany opened up the door to a pissed Jessica and walked past her to go to the kitchen. Jessica and Tiffany opened up the fridge and grabbed all the ingredients they wanted to use whilst Taeyeon waited for them to finish on the table in the kitchen.

"Okay. Let's go" Jessica smiled


	31. Cooking Lesson

"We can make Bokkeumbap" Taeyeon smiled. She soon lost that smile when she saw the confused looks on the two girl's faces. "Aish come on."

Taeyeon asked Tiffany to get a frying pan out, pour some oil in and turn the heat on high.  
So Tiffany got the frying pan, dropped it on the floor almost breaking her toe, she rinsed it and then put it on the stove. She then poured half the bottle of oil in and didn't move a tea towel out of the way before turning the heat on high.

After quickly putting out the fire by throwing the tea towel in the sink, Taeyeon sighed and poured most of the oil back into the bottle. She then patted Tiffany's back, telling her it was okay and they resumed cooking. Taeyeon secretly hoped Jessica at least had some culinary skills or she was afraid they'd burn the whole apartment down.

"Okay, so you cut garlic like this." Taeyeon demonstrated. She then gave the knife to Jessica and watched her carefully.

Jessica, being proud she cut the garlic once without hurting herself swung herself around, knife still in hand and almost stabbed Taeyeon. She dropped the knife and quickly apologised to the panicked girl.

* _Stay calm_ * Taeyeon told herself.

Taeyeon showed Jessica again and told her to just do it slowly. She then went over to Tiffany and told her to cut up the onion. Again she demonstrated and then gave Tiffany another knife. Seeing Jessica's failure earlier, Tiffany took her time and managed to cut it well.

Taeyeon grinned, gave her a high five and then gave her another job of cutting up the beef into strips. She gave Tiffany some kitchen scissors and she again did it well.

"Well done Tiff" Taeyeon grinned.

She checked on how the garlic was coming along and she was impressed.

"Damn Jess, nice" Taeyeon winked causing Jessica to blush a little.

Now that was done, Taeyeon asked Jessica to put the onion and garlic into the frying pan, but warned her to be careful of the oil spitting.

"Oil doesn't spit silly, it's not alive" Jessica scoffed.

Taeyeon just held back her laughter as she watched Jessica dump all of it into the hot pan. Like she predicted, hot oil spat up and hit Jessica's arm.

"OW! What the fuck!" Jessica said, holding her arm, overreacting.

Taeyeon just sniggered quietly and gave Tiffany a wooden spoon to stir the ingredients.

She then gave Jessica a carrot, and a red bell pepper to cut up into chunks whilst she cut up a yellow bell pepper and some mushrooms.

"Tae are these done?" Tiffany asked, looking at the ingredients in the frying pan.

"Ah yeah, now you can add in the beef" Taeyeon replied, putting her arm around Tiffany and patting her butt.

"Byuntae" Tiffany murmured under her breath making Taeyeon chuckle.

"Tae I'm done" Jessica smiled proudly as she looked at her vegetables.

"They look good Jessica, see you guys are doing well" Taeyeon smiled.

They added in the kimchi, letting it cook for two minutes before adding in the veg they had just chopped.

Taeyeon put some rice in the rice cooker and then stood behind Tiffany, placing her hand on Tiffany's to show her the 'proper stirring technique' of course there wasn't one, Taeyeon was just flirting.

Jessica meanwhile rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Jessica can you get out some oyster sauce from the cupboard over there?"

"Yup"

Jessica got it out and managed to drop it on the ground. Luckily it didn't break but still. Jessica bowed to Taeyeon to apologise and brought it to the counter.

"Tiff, get the rice out the cooker?" Taeyeon asked

"Sure" Tiffany smiled.

"Jess stir the stuff?" Tiffany asked. Jessica nodded and started stirring weirdly in fast zig zag motions.

"Jess what are you doing?" Taeyeon asked stifling a laugh.

"Stirring?" She replied.

"No you do it like this"

Taeyeon went up behind Jessica and held her hand, showing her the correct way to stir the food. Jessica tensed up and started giggling catching the attention of Tiffany.

 _*Why is she flirting?*_ Tiffany wondered. She was busy looking at those two that she didn't realise that the inside of the rice cooker would be hot so she burnt her hand.

"OW SHIT!"

Taeyeon ran over and quickly took Tiffany over to the sink to run her hand under some cold water.

"Tiff, what are you like?" Taeyeon chuckled. Tiffany just ignored her.

Taeyeon frowned and added the cooked rice to the pan. She told Jessica to mix it all in and then she added the oyster sauce, she knew if she let Jessica do that she'd probably dunk the whole bottle in there.

Taeyeon told Jessica to stir it well and grabbed another frying pan, cracking an egg in it. She showed Jessica and Tiffany and told them how to know when the egg is cooked etc and as soon as it was done, she plated it up and set the bowl on the table.

"Done" Taeyeon smiled. "Well done girl's, you can now say you know how to cook Bokkeumbap"

"Woooo" Jess and Tiff clapped. They sat down and tucked in.

"Mmmm this is really good" Jessica smiled.

Taeyeon and Tiffany agreed.

"So." Jessica said, waiting to swallow the food in her mouth before continuing. "What's the plan now with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, are you going back to work soon? Or am I still babysitting?" Jessica chuckled.

"Yah! I'm not a baby" Tiffany pouted.

"Well are you going to? Because Taeyeon has to work...or are you going to stay here alone?"

"I know work is going to be pretty traumatising for you Tiff, but just know that I won't let you out of my sight, you won't get hurt ever again okay?" Taeyeon smiled genuinely, reaching out to hold Tiffany's hand.

"Well I guess I'll go with you tomorrow" Tiffany returned the smile, hiding her nerves.


	32. Returning To Work

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Taeyeon asked, squeezing Tiffany's leg reassuringly.

 _*I don't know_ *

"Yes Tae, I'm sure"

As they drove into the car park, Tiffany glanced outside to where she had been taken to the ambulance. She remembered she had woken up and seen Jessica's worried face before falling unconscious again. Tiffany clenched her fists and held onto Taeyeon's arm.

* _Tiff I wish you wouldn't put up such a brave front. If you're scared you shouldn't have come*_ Taeyeon thought.

Once they got to the elevator on the ground floor, Tiffany glanced to the storage room where it all happened. It looked as good as new, the door had obviously been replaced. By looking at it from the outside, you wouldn't think that someone had almost been murdered in there. Tiffany's hands came up to her neck as she had flashbacks of being choked.

"Tiffany, come on" Taeyeon's voice broke. Seeing Tiffany do that action made her imagine what had happened and how she had almost died. Taeyeon couldn't deal with that so she pulled Tiffany into the elevator and pressed the button.

Taeyeon leaned against the wall, her head down trying to hide her teary eyes. Tiffany saw through this and brought Taeyeon's head up with her hand and wiped away the tears that fell.

"I'm fine Taeyeon." Tiffany smiled. "I'm okay".

Taeyeon was about to say something but Tiffany cut it off with a kiss. As soon as the elevator door opened, Tiffany pulled away and walked ahead in front of Taeyeon.

When Tiffany entered the room where all the other workers were, she was surprised to be surrounded by all of them. She was beginning to get claustrophobic and turned around in the middle of the circle of the fifty or so people trying to find an exit to get out. Her breathing became heavy as everyone was speaking at once, making her ears ring. She screamed when someone grabbed her arm but calmed down when she saw it was Taeyeon.

"Get back to work" she snarled at the workers. "Don't you dare surround her like that again."

Taeyeon put her arm around Tiffany and led her into the office. She sat down and pulled the trembling Tiffany down onto her lap, bringing her into an embrace.

"It's too soon" Taeyeon said simply while stroking Tiffany's hair, comforting her.

"I'm okay. I just don't like crowds" Tiffany said trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

"I know, as soon as I remembered what happened when we were at the store a while ago, I came" Taeyeon kissed Tiffany's temple.

"I love you" Tiffany said.

"I love you baby"

Once Tiffany had calmed down, she and Taeyeon got on with their work. Taeyeon told her that if she felt dizzy or light headed, to stop and tell her immediately.

The day was going quite well though except for that little hiccup, the workers stayed away from Tiffany after Taeyeon's outburst and Tiffany wasn't feeling ill at all. When lunch time came, Taeyeon and Tiffany both walked to the cafeteria and ordered their food.

"You okay?" Taeyeon asked

"How many times have you asked that today?" Tiffany chuckled.

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon bowed her head. "Um, are you up for coming on a date with me after work?"

"Sure" Tiffany grinned.

The couple ate their lunch and were on their way back up to the office when Tiffany said she needed to use the bathroom. Taeyeon nodded and followed her in, Tiffany was about to tell her that she was okay once again when one of the cubicle doors slammed open startling her and causing her to back up against the wall. Taeyeon immediately stood in front of her and gave the darkest glare to whoever would come out. It just so happened to be Sunny.

Being Sooyoung's close friend, Sunny knew what had happened and would love to confront Tiffany about it, but she also wanted to keep her job so avoided Taeyeon's glare while she washed her hands and exited the bathroom without a word.

Tiffany exhaled and went into one of the cubicles. She did her business and came out to find Taeyeon still waiting for her, It made her smile and calm down a little. She grabbed Taeyeon's hand and the two walked into the elevator and then went back to the office.

"Where are you taking me later Taetae?"

"Don't you remember? The most romantic place in Seoul." Taeyeon grinned

"But the most romantic place I've ever been was when you took me to the Banpo bridge" Tiffany gave an eyesmile as she remembered how Taeyeon confessed.

"Aww, cute. I want it to be a surprise though" Taeyeon winked.

"Urgh, okay"

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Taeyeon told whoever it was to come in and wasn't very pleased to see it was Sunny.

"Hi Miss Kim, Miss Hwang" Sunny bowed before taking a seat opposite Taeyeon.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" Taeyeon replied, no emotion in her voice.

"Well, I've brought my work" Sunny said as she handed over her paper's. "And, I wanted to apologise on behalf of Sooyoung".

"Thank you for your work Sunny, I will look over it now. Regarding Sooyoung, I'd rather we didn't hear that name in this room thank you"

Taeyeon read through Sunny's work, unaware that the girl was staring at Tiffany, making her shrink back in her seat and lower her head.

"Good. You may go" Taeyeon said simply, handing the work back to Sunny.

"I'd just like to say that Sooyoung isn't a bad person" Sunny said as she stood up.

Taeyeon laughed bitterly.

"Of course she isn't, she just almost murdered Tiffany, that makes her a wonderful person" Taeyeon snarled.

"She's ill. She ran out of the medication to keep her sane because she couldn't afford to buy it. Do you know why?" Sunny asked.

"..."

"Because you fired her"

Taeyeon opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I visited her yesterday and all she said was sorry, sorry, sorry. Now she's on her medication again, she knows what she did was awful and she has nightmares every night. She's not in control of her body or her actions when she's not taking those pills."

There was another silence before Tiffany broke it.

"Tell her I forgive her"

"What? How can you..." Taeyeon began to argue.

"Please tell her Sunny-ssi. Tell her we forgive her" Tiffany shot Taeyeon a glance, asking her to stay quiet.

"Thank you Tiffany-ssi. I'll tell her. I'm sure she'll feel so much better. Thank you so much" Sunny bowed over and over before leaving the room.

Taeyeon didn't ask Tiffany why, she didn't scold her, she didn't tell her she was wrong to do that. She simply rolled her chair over to Tiffany's desk, put her arm around the girl's shoulders and said.

"You have such a good heart"

Tiffany turned to Taeyeon, her eyes glistening.

"And I'm so lucky to be part of it" Taeyeon smiled.


	33. Namsan

After work, Taeyeon took Tiffany back home so they could both get dressed up and then drove to the destination.

"If you've been here before, it's okay." Taeyeon smiled. "I'm happy to have shared the Banpo bridge with you"

Taeyeon pulled up in the car park nearby, she then got out the car and walked around to Tiffany's door to open it for her. Arm in arm, they walked around the corner and saw Namsan tower in the distance. Tiffany's eyes sparkled as she looked up at the tower that was currently half way through it's light show.

Taeyeon noticed Tiffany frowning a little. She couldn't help but be disappointed at this reaction. Was it too cliche? Had she been a lot of times before? Taeyeon sighed subtly but decided to carry on with her plan.

Tiffany found it strange how there was no people there in line, nobody except for her and Taeyeon. Usually it was packed, and that's what had scared her as soon as she saw the tower. Taeyeon led the way to the waiting cable car and once the door closed, Tiffany sighed.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon asked.

"Yes" Tiffany smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Once the cable car finished it's ride up the mountain, Taeyeon and Tiffany got out and once again, Tiffany was shocked at how there was nobody there.

"Where is everyone?" Tiffany asked, looking around.

Taeyeon shrugged, hiding a slight smirk.

Taeyeon led the way to the front of the tower where she paid and then whilst holding Tiffany's hand, she led the way into the tower. Tiffany found it strange again how Taeyeon didn't stop at the traditional lock trees because that's what...

Tiffany shook her head from those thoughts and followed Taeyeon to the elevator where they took it all the way up to the highest floor.

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany were in awe as they entered a restaurant there, yet their eyes were immediately drawn to the windows. The view in the evening was spectacular.

After admiring the view for what had to be ten minutes, the couple got a table next to the window and sat down. Tiffany saw that yet again, there was nobody except for her and Taeyeon. The waiter came and took their orders and they were soon left alone with each other.

"You bought this entire place for the night didn't you?" Tiffany broke the silence.

"Maybe" Taeyeon smiled a little.

"Why? That must have cost you a fortune Taeyeon". Tiffany replied sternly.

Although she knew Taeyeon was rich, it didn't mean Tiffany liked that she threw away her money on things that could have been bought less expensively. For example, simply coming to the tower like a normal couple would alongside other couples, not buying the whole place just for themselves.

"I just thought, since this is a popular place and since you hate crowds..."

Okay so Tiffany felt a little better after Taeyeon had said that. It was very, very sweet of her to do that. Tiffany lost her stern look and broke into a smile.

"Okay you're forgiven" she said laughing after Taeyeon smiled dorkily.

It was silent again until the waiter brought their food.

"Can I ask you something?" Taeyeon asked. Tiffany nodded whilst trying to swallow her food. "Have you been here before?"

Tiffany hesitated before nodding.

"I came here with my ex boyfriend, the guy I told you about? Nichkhun".

"Ah. Don't worry I'm not sad or anything, I was just wondering." Taeyeon smiled.

"It was the worst date of my life"

"Oh. Do you not like it here? Shall we go?"

"No. It's fine. It wasn't the place...it was the company that pissed me off."

"How so?" Taeyeon asked.

"Well, firstly, it wasn't a suprise. He text me one day saying ' _we're going to Namsan tower_ '. So I was like, um okay. Once I did research on it, I fell in love with the place. The lights at night, the views, the restaurants and most importantly, the locks of love."

Tiffany smiled upon remembering how excited she was.

"So he picks me up and walks ahead of me the whole time. He didn't see me panicking with the crowds and he didn't hold my hand. He went straight to the terrace where the lock trees are and bought two padlocks. He threw one to me along with a pen and told me to write something on it. Bearing in mind I was still excited, I wrote ' _Tiff & Khun forever_'.

Taeyeon would have smiled at that, if only she hadn't heard about Nichkhun's bratty behaviour during the date beforehand.

"I attached my lock to the tree and he attached his. We then swapped positions to read each others locks and his just had a heart on it. So I was a little dissapointed."

"I bet"

"Then afterwards, I looked up at the tower and asked when we are going to go up it, because I was hungry and I wanted to come back down in time for the light show. He said, _'we are going now, we will get a burger from Mcdonalds on the way home_ '."

"What a complete asshole."

"I never got to come up here, to the top floor. It really is beautiful" Tiffany said, looking out the window again. She couldn't get enough of that view. She could see absolutely everything.

The couple talked over dinner and laughed and joked. Once they finished, they took the elevator back down to the terrace and Taeyeon and Tiffany took a seat facing the tower.

"Why are we sat here?" Tiffany wondered

"Just watch" Taeyeon smiled. Tiffany saw her nod her head and then the lights came on.

Tiffany stared at how the tower illuminated and how different animations popped up going up and down the tower with music. It was mesmerising. Tiffany found herself in awe, then laughing at the silly animations and then brought to tears. She interlocked her fingers with Taeyeon's and leaned her head on her shoulder, just like the day Taeyeon confessed. They stayed that way until the light show finished.

"Wow Tae" Tiffany smiled which finally showed through her eyes. "That was amazing." She said whilst fanning her face. "Can we go to the locks?"

"Of course. That was our next stop anyway" Taeyeon smiled.

Once they got there, Tiffany had the urge to look for her's and Nichkhun's locks. Not because she wanted to read the messages again, just because she'd love to cut them off and throw them off the mountain. She exhaled to calm down her anger and went with Taeyeon to buy the padlocks.

Taeyeon chose blue whilst surprise, surprise Tiffany chose pink. They then went to different sides of the terrace to write their message. Tiffany smiled when she finished and read over her message and looked over at Taeyeon to see if she was done.

They walked to each other and swapped locks.

 _'Tae, my love_

 _I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. From your confession, to everything you did while I was in hospital.  
It's been a rough few days but you just always know how to make my mood, my attitude, my life better. And I can never thank you enough for that.  
By locking this lock together with yours, we will be together forever and our bond will never be broken._

 _I love you_

 _Tiff 3_ '

Taeyeon smiled widely. It was the best thing she had ever read and she loved the feeling of just being loved. It filled her with warmth and she would forever be thankful to Tiffany for coming into her life.

' _Tiffany,_

 _You are the best person I've ever met. I still can't believe that I'm at this stage with you, you are like my dream girl. Your kind, beautiful, friendly, outgoing and you have such a good heart.  
The moment you stepped into my life, you changed it for the better and God knows what it would have been like if I had never met you. I can not imagine, and will never imagine my life without you from now on._

 _You are my everything.  
I love you so much and always will_.

 _Tae 3_

Tiffany wiped her tears and hugged Taeyeon. They stayed like that for a while until Tiffany pulled away and gave her girlfriend a long, soft kiss filled with love and passion.

The couple then proceeded to go to the railing, and padlock their locks together onto it. They smiled and took many photos of each other next to the locks and of their locks by themselves. Taeyeon even set it as her background image on her phone.

Taeyeon and Tiffany ended the night by looking at the wonderful view one last time. With the lights flickering prettily in the distance, the slight cloudiness making the sky look mysterious and the company she had, Tiffany couldn't be happier at the beautiful moment.

Once they began to get cold, Taeyeon and Tiffany started the walk back down to the cable car and then got into Taeyeon's car when it had stopped.

"Thank you Taeyeon" Tiffany said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"It's not a problem" Taeyeon smiled, kissing Tiffany's cheek.

"Thank you for both bringing me here and making this place special to me again."

Taeyeon smiled again and brought Tiffany in for a hug. She then turned on some music and began the drive home.

Home

Their home.

That thought made Tiffany grin.


	34. She Likes You

Over the next few days, whenever they were at home, Tiffany found Jessica's behaviour a little strange.

Okay so usually, Jessica's mood was usually either icy, sarcastic or happy. Which it was when only she and Tiffany were around. But when Taeyeon came in, Jessica became giggly, giddy and flirty. This didn't sit well with Tiffany. Not at all. She didn't know whether to say something to Jessica or wait to see if it really was something to worry about.

When Taeyeon and Tiffany entered the office together, Taeyeon sat down and Tiffany stayed standing up, looking at her.

"What?" Taeyeon asked.

"Have you noticed that Jessica acts weird around you?" Tiffany asked looking for Taeyeon reaction.

"Weird?" Taeyeon frowned. "Not really."

"Well, after knowing her for years...I've come to the conclusion that she has a crush...on you." Tiffany sighed

"I don't thi..."

"Well I do. So what are we going to do about it Taeyeon? This is only gonna end badly...she could either fall in love with you and get her heart broken, or act on it and lose me as a friend. It'll only end badly" Tiffany repeated, walking over to Taeyeon and sitting on the chairs opposite her desk, resting her head in her hands.

"What do you want me to do?" Taeyeon asked, reaching out for Tiffany's hand.

"I don't know Tae. Maybe I'm mistaken...I'm not sure. But I think we need to know for definite before I bring it up and make things awkward, do you get me?"

"Mmm" Taeyeon didn't like the sound of that.

Tiffany got up and sat in her own chair to start her work. When the time came that Jessica arrived in work, Tiffany told Taeyeon to flirt with her so she could see her reaction.

"Flirt?!" Taeyeon raised her voice. "No way!"

"Please Taeyeon, I just need to be sure. I'll be fine" Tiffany gave a reassuring smile before getting up and calling Jessica in.

As soon as she walked in, Taeyeon gulped.

"Hi Taengoo, Tiff" Jessica smiled

 _*Pet name - Clue 1_ * Tiffany thought.

"Morning Jess, uh..."

 _*Think of something Taeyeon!*_ she thought to herself.

All of a sudden Taeyeon's phone beeped. She read the text from Tiffany.

' _Tell her there's something on her face and go to rub it off_ '

"Ahem, oh Jess. You have something here" Taeyeon pointed to the spot just under her lips.

 _*Really Taeyeon? You couldn't have said on her nose or something?_ * Tiffany huffed.

Jessica brought her hand up and started wiping where Taeyeon had told her.

"No, its there, no...aish"

Taeyeon got up and bent over the desk in front of Jessica. Her top came down a bit and she saw Jessica glance down at her cleavage. Jess then turned a shade of pink and bit her lip.

 _*Lip bite and blush - Clue 2*_ Tiffany sighed quietly.

"It's here" Taeyeon said, rubbing the spot under Jessica's lips, accidentally brushing over them making Jessica's breath hitch.

Jessica began to get hot and glanced away from Taeyeon's cleavage to settle her gaze on Taeyeon's lips.

"Okay it's gone" Taeyeon said getting up. "And sorry, I needed to ask you to bring your work in at the end of the day" Taeyeon smiled, sitting back in her chair. She didn't dare look at Tiffany.

"Okay n-no problem Taeng" Jessica stuttered as she got up and left the room.

There was silence in the office until Tiffany broke it.

"Looking at cleavage, staring at lips, breath hitch and stuttering"

Tiffany got up and sat opposite Taeyeon.

"What are we gonna do Kim Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon frowned, thinking of something, a way for Jessica to get her mind off of her. It was just a crush right? Crushes are easy to get over but when you're living with the person...maybe it gets a little more complicated. Suddenly, Taeyeon had an idea.

"Your job!" She shouted randomly

"Huh?" Tiffany asked confused.

"Your old job, interviews start soon. We can pick someone that Jessica would like. After all, your desks were close to each other and they can make friends and then ta-da! New crush" Taeyeon smiled at her brilliant idea.

"Wow, I'm impressed" Tiffany smirked, she also thought that idea was genius.

"Well, I'll start calling the successful applicants then. How will we know if the person is Jessica's type?" Taeyeon asked.

"I know her pretty well" Tiffany answered. "She likes athletic looking girls, pretty, kind and genuine"

"What about guys?"

"She hasn't dated a guy for a while...I think she's fully into girls" Tiffany shrugged.

"Okay. So do you wanna help me out?" I'll give you a list of the phone numbers of the successful applicants and you can help me congratulate them and tell them to come to the interview."

"Sure" Tiffany smiled.

After around an hour, Taeyeon and Tiffany had finally finished their congratulatory phone calls. They decided to move the interview date to tomorrow and also planned to subtly ask Jess what she looked for in a girl later on. Yes, Tiffany had said that Jessica liked athletic, kind girls but they needed to be sure so as to pick the perfect candidate.

So when they got home, Taeyeon ordered food and they planned to talk about it over the dinner table. Though neither of them knew how to bring it up, they couldn't exactly go...

' _Oh hey Jess. Taeyeon and I were wondering what you look for in a girl_ '. It was too forward and random.

Once their food arrived, they all sat down on the table and started to eat.

"Have you settled back into working Tiff?" Jessica asked.

"Mm" she swallowed her food. "Yes I'm fine"

"That's good, I was worried" Jessica replied.

Tiffany smiled. She then looked at Taeyeon and tilted her head towards Jessica, signalling for her to ask her. Taeyeon's eyes grew wide but she cleared her throat ready.

"Hey Jess, I was thinking..."

 _*Shit what was I thinking. I don't know what I was thinking_ * Taeyeon panicked

"How come...you don't have a girlfriend?" Okay that sounded awkward.

Jessica frowned and swallowed her food.

"Um, because I haven't met someone yet..." She replied, giving Taeyeon a weird look.

"Ah. Maybe I know someone I can set you up with..."

"Maybe you do..." Jessica sighed, grabbing another mouthful.

Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at each other and Taeyeon saw Tiffany motioned for her to continue.

"So uh...what do you look for in a girl?" Okay, very awkward.

"Um" Jessica shot a glance to Tiffany who was smiling back at her. Jessica found this whole situation weird but played along. "I like someone with a nice smile, athletic, nice eyes, independent, funny, kind, nice body, dorky, hot..."

"Ah"

 _*She just pretty much described Taeyeon_ * Tiffany thought.

There was an awkward atmosphere around the dinner table after that and it didn't go away until Taeyeon and Tiffany were in their own room and Jessica was in her's.

"Well that was...insightful" Tiffany said, flopping down on the bed.

"Tell me about it"

"She described you Tae" Tiffany whined and pulled the pillow over her face.

"I'm hardly athletic Tiffany" Taeyeon chuckled.

"Um, have you seen your abs. They're like urghhh"

 _*I wanna lick em!*_

"Um...thanks" Taeyeon chuckled awkwardly. "Okay so let's go to sleep, we have a long day of interviews tomorrow." Taeyeon said as she changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed.

Tiffany crawled in beside her and turned to look at her.

"Can't we...fool around?" Tiffany asked seductively.

"But babe, I'm getting frustrated at being interrupted all the time. Let's get Jessica sorted first then we can okay?" Taeyeon replied.

"Fine" Tiffany huffed and turned her back to her girlfriend.

 _*Urgh. Please God help us find Jessica's soulmate tomorrow!*_ Tiffany prayed.


	35. Interview

"Next!"

Taeyeon and Tiffany were interviewing people for Tiffany's old job whilst also playing matchmaker for Jessica. So far, they hadn't had much luck. The people that came in were either fat older women, or men.

"This is impossible, Tiff. Nobody here is suitable for Jess" Taeyeon groaned.

"Shh, someone else is coming in."

"Good Afternoon" a handsome guy entered, bowing to the two girls.

Taeyeon and Tiffany bowed their heads and began to interview him.  
Of course they knew that he wouldn't be suitable but they had to give him a fair chance, and even if they didn't find Jessica's soulmate this way, they still needed to hire somebody.

"Thank you Miss Kim, Miss Hwang." The man said as he left the room after his interview.

"I like him" Taeyeon said, putting a tick next to his name.

"You like him?" Tiffany asked while raising her eyebrow.

"For the job" Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

"Hm"

Tiffany went to look outside to ask the next person to come in when she froze and her jaw dropped open.

"Next!" She said, whilst looking straight at the person who got up and started to walk towards her.

Tiffany turned around and led the way to the office, a massive grin on her face. Taeyeon wondered why Tiffany looked so happy but she soon knew why when she caught who was following behind Tiffany.

A tall, athletic, dark haired, dark skinned, gorgeous woman walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Good Afternoon" she said, in a deep, alluring voice. Taeyeon and Tiffany both squealed inwardly and they all bowed to each other.

The girl gave Taeyeon her C.V. and sat down opposite her. She couldn't help glancing over to the woman sat beside Taeyeon as she was staring right at her. The girl shifted in her seat uncomfortably and looked back to Taeyeon.

"Your C.V is impressive" Taeyeon said, passing it over to Tiffany to read.

"Thank you" the girl bowed.

"Yuri-ssi right?"

"Yes"

"Yuri-ssi, I'm Kim Taeyeon and this is my assistant Tiffany Hwang"

"Nice to meet you" Yuri smiled.

 _*She definitely has a nice smile_ * Tiffany checked off Jessica's list of what she looks for in a girl. She also checked off an athletic body, hot, nice eyes, kind...

After interviewing Yuri, Taeyeon put a tick by her name. Tiffany scoffed, grabbed the pen and put ten ticks by her name.

"She's the one Tae" Tiffany grinned.

"Okay. I guess we will let her know later" Taeyeon smiled, leaning in to peck Tiffany's lips. "I want a coffee" She said as she stretched. "Would you like one?"

"Yes please" Tiffany replied.

"Okay, be right back. You'll be okay?"

"Yes Tae" Tiffany giggled.

As soon as Taeyeon left, Tiffany felt a little nervous. She knew she didn't have a reason to, but that day with Sooyoung still went through her head. She got on with her work whilst waiting for her girlfriend when there was a knock at the door. Tiffany froze, remembering Sooyoung and gripped the armrests tightly before asking whoever it was to come in.

"Ah, Yuri-ssi" Tiffany smiled relieved. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I forgot my umbrella" she chuckled and picked it up from the floor.

"Oh I didn't see that" Tiffany smiled.

Yuri bowed and was about to open the door when...

"Yuri-ssi?"

"Yes Tiffany-ssi?"

"Expect to have a call later on" Tiffany winked and smiled. Yuri broke out into a huge grin

"Really?" She asked excitedly

"Yes, but shh" Tiffany held her finger to her lips.

"Thank you so much. I promise I will work hard"

"I'm glad to hear it. When will you be able to start?"

"Whenever you need me" Yuri smiled. "I can start tomorrow if you like"

"Perfect, see you tomorrow Yuri-ssi" Tiffany smiled.

Yuri bowed, said her thanks again and then left. Tiffany smiled, she seemed like a nice girl and hopefully Jessica would think so too.

There was another knock at the door and Tiffany smiled thinking it was Yuri again. She told her to come in only to freeze when she saw it was Sunny.

"Sunny-ssi. Can I help you?" Tiffany asked nervously.

"I wanted to tell you about Sooyoung" Sunny smiled and sat down opposite Tiffany.

"Um... I'm not sure I.."

"I told her that you forgave her, and she wanted to thank you."

"That's great Sunny-ssi" Tiffany bowed her head a little. She didn't like the atmosphere, It was a mixture between sweet and hostile.

"And I just wanted to let you know...that if you make Taeyeon fire anymore of my friends, I won't be very happy" Sunny warned.

"I-I didn't make her fire Sooyoung" Tiffany said with a stutter, she didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Yes you did. You came in and made Kim fall in love with you. You're the one who put my best friend in a mental hospital."

"I..."

"It's your fault" Sunny said as she got up and started walking towards Tiffany.

Tiffany also got up and backed away until her back hit the wall. She turned her head away from Sunny only to have her jaw grabbed and forced forward to look into Sunny's eyes. Sunny studied Tiffany's face and smiled sickly, kind of like the way Sooyoung had.

"I'm watching you" she said, before pushing Tiffany's head away and walking out the room. She swore under her breath when she saw Taeyeon glance at her before walking into her office.

"Tiff I..."

Taeyeon saw how Tiffany was standing, her back against the wall and she rushed over placing the coffee on the desk and pulled the girl into a hug. She winced as Tiffany dug her nails into her back but she didn't care. Taeyeon pulled away and took Tiffany's head in her hands.

"What did she do?" Taeyeon asked in a low voice. She was so fucking sick of people scaring her girlfriend. Tiffany shook her head so Taeyeon grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the office, glaring at Sunny as they walked and stopped outside the security room where they had all the CCTV camera screens set up.

Taeyeon ordered one of the guys to rewind the camera in her office so she could see what Sunny had done and said. Taeyeon had paid for the best cameras that not only allowed her to see in high definition and in colour, but also hear what people were saying.

Once Taeyeon saw Sunny entering the office on the screen, she told the security guy to stop and play the footage. She then put on the headphones and watched. Tiffany watched the video too and looked at Taeyeon's reaction - clenched jaw and fists.

When Taeyeon took off the headphones, she thanked the security guy and took Tiffany back to the room with all the workers in.

"Sunny in my room now" she ordered as she walked past the girl."Jessica can you keep an eye on Tiffany please?" Taeyeon asked when she stopped at Jessica's desk.

"Of course"

Taeyeon walked into the office and sat down on her chair, she clenched her fists again and waited for Sunny to enter. When she did...

"Can I ask what the hell you are playing at?" Taeyeon raised her voice.

"Your girlfriend told you about our little conversation then" Sunny smirked as she sat down opposite Taeyeon.

"No, she didn't. I looked at the security cameras."

"Oh" Sunny smiled.

"I'll ask again, what are you playing at? It is not Tiffany's fault Sooyoung got fired, if you want to blame someone, blame me. Do not, threaten that girl who has been through so much shit already because of your unstable friend." Taeyeon warned.

Sunny stayed sitting with that smirk on her face.

"She even forgave that bitch for trying to kill her. Tiffany is a good person. Sooyoung isn't, regardless of whether she was on her medication or not."

"Don't talk about her like that when she's not here to defend herself" Sunny snapped back.

"I've had enough of this conversation. You cannot go around threatening my staff. Sunny, pack up your desk. You're fired" Taeyeon said simply.

"You know what? Fine. Who would want to work for a piece of shit like you anyway" Sunny shouted, pushing over the chair she was sitting on and slamming the door into the wall as it opened.

Taeyeon sighed and went to go and see Tiffany. What she saw when she got there was Tiffany holding her cheek whilst sat on the floor and Jessica pushing Sunny up against the wall, one hand pinned behind her back.

Taeyeon snarled as she put two and two together and stormed up to Sunny, grabbed her collar roughly and dragged her to the security room. She then opened the door and shoved her into the arms of a security guard.

"Call the police. Show them the footage of her threatening Tiffany Hwang in my office and then attacking her."

The security guard nodded and took out his handcuffs. Taeyeon left the room and walked quickly back to the workers area where Tiffany was and as soon as she stepped into the room, she was thrown backwards by Tiffany who ran to hug her.

Taeyeon wrapped her arms around Tiffany's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I keep breaking my promise Fany. You keep getting hurt because of me and I'm so fucking sick of it" Taeyeon cried.

Tiffany hugged her tighter. Taeyeon didn't care whether the whole office was watching, she picked up Tiffany making the girl wrap her legs around her waist like a koala and carried her to her office. She stopped before she got to the door and asked Jessica if she could get a bag of frozen peas from the cafeteria, Jessica nodded and ran to the elevator. Taeyeon walked into the office, closed the door behind her and sat down on her chair, positioning Tiffany so she was lying sideways on her lap, her head resting in the crook of her neck.

"I'm such a bad girlfriend Tiff. Jesus Christ, again I wasn't there for you. I should have brought you with me" Taeyeon cried.


	36. I'd Do The Same For You

Tiffany said nothing, though her actions spoke louder than words. She kissed Taeyeon's neck and held her face lovingly, caressing it and wiping away the tears. Taeyeon shivered when she felt Tiffany's breath in her ear and then closed her eyes when Tiffany took her ear lobe into her mouth, nibbling at it, almost as if she was soothing herself.

Jessica walked in, interrupting yet again but this time it was for a good cause. Taeyeon held out her hand and grabbed the bag of frozen peas from Jessica before resting it against Tiffany's face where she had been slapped. Tiffany winced a little but then put the bag on Taeyeon's shoulder and then rested her face on the bag.

"Thanks Jess" Taeyeon smiled.

"No problem Tae" she returned the smile.

"Oh, just to let you know, Tiffany's old job has been refilled."

"Oh cool. Guy or girl?"

"Girl. She's really pretty isn't she Tiff?"

"..."

"Tiff?" Taeyeon couldn't really look at Tiffany seeing as she was snuggled up in the corner of her neck.

"She's fast asleep Tae" Jessica smiled "She must be exhausted."

"Yeah she's had a tough day" Taeyeon agreed, lowering her head a little which didn't go unnoticed by Jessica.

"I hope you know this isn't your fault Tae"

"It's always my fault Jess, I leave her alone, and she gets hurt" Taeyeon said, her heart hurting.

Jessica pulled up a seat beside Taeyeon and held her free hand.

"You can't protect her at every second of every minute Tae. It's impossible. You are doing the best you can for her, I mean you've moved her into your apartment so as to allow her to feel safe. You were there for her in the hospital, and even though you had to work, you still made sure I stayed with her and that she was never alone or without something. You're an incredible person Taeyeon, you really are" Jessica smiled and squeezed Taeyeon's hand.

"Thank you" Taeyeon choked on her tears. "That means a lot, thank you." Taeyeon bowed her head. "And thanks again for protecting her"

"It's what friends are for." Jessica smiled. "I would do the same for you" she said whilst looking at the two of their hands together.

Taeyeon smiled and was about to reply when Tiffany stirred in her sleep.

"I think I'm gonna tell everyone to go home early. I want Tiffany to rest, do you mind helping me get her to the car?"

"Of course, what do you need me to do?"

"Here are my keys, can you just get my car and wait in front of the entrance?"

"Sure" Jessica replied and grabbed the keys and walked out.

Taeyeon held her arm around Tiffany's back and held underneath her knees to pick her up bridal style. She then exited the office and locked it. She turned around and everyone was staring at her.

"You can finish now, thank you for your hard work. I appreciate your efforts" Taeyeon smiled. She waited for the last person to leave and then locked up before heading to the elevator with Tiffany in tow.

As she waited for the elevator to descend, Taeyeon looked down at Tiffany.

"You are so beautiful" she smiled.

The elevator soon stopped and Taeyeon made her way outside. She turned around to lock the doors but found it difficult juggling her keys and Tiffany. Jessica came up behind her and helped her out.

"Thanks"

"No problem, put her in the back seat. Do you want me to drive home?" Jess asked.

"But you've brought your car to work."

"I'll just have to take the bus tomorrow, it's no problem" Jessica smiled.

"Then that will be great, thanks"

Jessica helped Taeyeon open the back door and helped her to lower herself and Tiffany in gently. Once they were in, Jessica closed the door softly and got into the driver's seat.

The entire journey was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Taeyeon spent her time running her hand through Tiffany's hair and admiring her features. When Jessica pulled up, she helped Taeyeon lift up Tiffany again and gave the keys to the valet attendant.

Soon they were in Taeyeon's room. Taeyeon layed Tiffany down on the bed and swept away the hair that had covered her face.

"Jess, I'm going to change her, do you mind?"

"Sure. Let me know when you're done." Jessica replied before leaving the room.

Taeyeon unbuttoned Tiffany's blouse and lifted the girl gently to take her arms out of it. She then lowered her again and threw the top in the laundry basket. She then unbuttoned Tiffany's black trousers and pulled them down carefully and folded them up, putting them on the side.

Taeyeon then went to Tiffany's chest of drawers and got out some pyjamas before bringing them over to the bed. She reached behind Tiffany and took her bra off and then put her pyjama top on gently.

Soon Tiffany was fully dressed and tucked up in bed. It was only 5:30pm but she had had a rough day. Taeyeon kissed Tiffany's forehead, turned off the light and left the room.

Taeyeon walked into the living room and flopped down on the sofa, sighing loudly, Jessica soon arrived, she sat down beside Taeyeon and turned TV on.

"Do you wanna watch anything in particular?" She asked.

"Not really. Put what you want on" Taeyeon shrugged

Jessica nodded and turned on a random movie.

"Are you hungry?" Taeyeon asked.

"A little. I kinda fancy pizza." Jessica replied.

Taeyeon smiled and took out her phone to call a nearby pizza delivery service.  
The two then sat in silence watching the move. Well Jessica was, Taeyeon was currently deep in thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Taeyeon asked, turning to Jessica.

"Yeah sure"

"How come you and Tiffany dated before?"

That suprised Jessica.

"We didn't date, we were more like friends with benefits but we only did it once."

"To experiment right?"

Jessica nodded.

"So, neither of you felt anything for each other?" Taeyeon asked curiously.

"Nope, it was really awkward actually. We couldn't look at each other the same way for the next week" Jessica giggled. "And don't even ask what happened during our...'session'. Two virgins trying to figure out what the hell to do with a girl. It was a mess"

Taeyeon couldn't help but laugh.

"Awww" she playfully punched Jessica's shoulder. "And, what about this Nichkhun guy?"

"Oh my god, he deserved the punch I gave him" Jessica exhaled.

"You punched him?" Taeyeon asked amused.

"Mmm, he was a jerk. Sleeping around behind Tiffany's back because she wanted to wait until they 'made love' "she said. "Tiffany ran home to me crying her eyes out. I comforted her and then went out to buy some food from a restaurant for the both of us. Only guess who I saw? Fucking Nichkhun laughing and joking with another girl. So I threw his food at him, then his drink and then I punched him" Jessica smiled proudly.

Taeyeon gave her a high five.

"Nice."

"When she met you..." Jessica started, hesitating slightly after seeing the twinkle in Taeyeon's eye. "She didn't stop talking about you. Really. I kinda got sick of you at some points" Jessica laughed.

"Aww" Taeyeon chuckled.

"But, you've really affected her. She's become a different person. In a good way of course. Before you came along, she just stayed at home, all day everyday. She was moping, when she got the job in your company she got a little better but that was only because she got to work for you." Jessica smiled. "And then when she met you, like I said...completely different person. I prefer this Tiffany to the sad and depressed one anyday".

The buzzer went and Jessica went to get the pizza from the delivery guy leaving Taeyeon to think about what Jessica had just said. She found herself smiling.

 _*I may have changed your life, but you've also changed mine Fany-ah_ *

Jessica returned and went into the kitchen to get out three plates. Taeyeon got up and walked into her bedroom to wake Tiffany, she sat down beside her and leaned down to kiss her. She then tried to pull away but found she couldn't, Tiffany had wrapped her arm around Taeyeon's neck, keeping her attached to her lips.

Taeyeon smirked and nibbled Tiffany's bottom lip, licking it when she was done.

"Tiff, dinner's ready" Taeyeon said, slightly muffled.

"Mmmm...carry me" Tiffany pouted.

"Urgh, you big lump. Come on then" Taeyeon picked Tiffany up bridal style and took her out to the kitchen before sitting her down in the seat next to her's.

The trio conversed and joked like they usually did until Taeyeon put down her slice of pizza and shouted.

"Shit! I have to call Yuri!"

"Yuri? Who's Yuri?" Jessica asked confused.

 _*Your new girlfriend_ * TaeNy thought.


	37. Office Fun

"So Yuri, this is your desk. I've equipped it with some essentials such as pens, paper, stapler etc. The rest I'm afraid you'll have to buy yourself."

"That's fine, I already have a lot of my own office stuff anyway" Yuri grinned at Tiffany

"Great! Well the people here are all friendly, if you need something don't hesitate to ask them or just knock at the office. We're always there to help" Tiffany smiled. She glanced at Jessica's desk to see she wasn't there.

 _*Really? Hurry up!*_

Tiffany showed Yuri the programmes on the computer and was pleased to know that Yuri had worked with them all. Then the toilet door opened and Jessica walked out before going back to her desk.

"Jess, come and meet the new girl" Tiffany smiled, motioning Jessica over. "This is Kwon Yuri, and this is Jung Jessica". Tiffany grinned looking between the two of them.

Yuri and Jessica bowed to each other and giggled when they knocked heads.

"Sorry" Jessica smiled, looking Yuri up and down subtly yet was caught by Tiffany.

 _*You go Jessie_ * She smiled.

"It's not a problem" Yuri smiled.

"Okay so I'll leave you two to it. Jess if Yuri needs anything be sure to help her please?" Tiffany asked as she walked back to the office.

"I'll be sure to do that" Jessica smirked.

 _*Haha, flirt_ *

"Hey Taetae, Jessie loves the new girl." Tiffany winked

"Really? That's great!" Taeyeon smiled and brought Tiffany down to kiss her lips.

However, one kiss didn't seem to be enough. Tiffany straddled Taeyeon's lap and grabbed her hair, making Taeyeon's head snap back before her tongue entered her boss's mouth.

"Here?" Taeyeon whispered around Tiffany's tongue.

"Here" Tiffany replied connecting their lips again.

"Wait wait..." Taeyeon said, getting up and going to the door.

Tiffany watched as Taeyeon locked the door and drew the blinds. She then went to the safe in the room, typed in the combination and took out a small remote control that was in there.

"What's that?" Tiffany asked, getting restless. She needed Taeyeon.

Taeyeon just held the remote up to the CCTV camera and then clicked the off button. She then put the remote back in the safe and shut the door. As soon as she turned around, Tiffany was on her, pushing her against the wall making her back thump when it met it.

Tiffany's lips met Taeyeon's roughly, pushing against her mouth firmly and inserting her tongue. Tiffany began to moan as she and Taeyeon fought for dominance, circling their tongues together and pushing them against each other.

Taeyeon won the moment she got up off that wall and pushed Tiffany onto her desk. Office items flew to the floor as the two girls romped upon the desk, Taeyeon climbing on top to straddle Tiffany.

"God Tae I need you" Tiffany groaned, biting her lips.

"Shhhh..." Taeyeon whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Taeyeon opened Tiffany's blouse button by button and by the time she finally got it undone, her hormones were going crazy. She tugged the blouse off and threw it to the ground whilst she worked on Tiffany's skirt. It was elasticated so it came off easy.

Taeyeon unhooked Tiffany's bra which thankfully was done up at the front and ravaged her breasts. Tiffany's back arched as Taeyeon immediately began sucking on her one nipple whilst she was squeezing her other, only this time Taeyeon was scratching her nails onto it hard. The pain paired with the pleasure felt incredible to Tiffany and she growled as Taeyeon then nipped her nipple roughly.

Taeyeon smirked, liking that Tiffany was enjoying something new so she latched her teeth onto Tiffany's neck and bit and sucked simultaneously. Tiffany clenched her eyes shut in ecstasy and they shut even tighter when Taeyeon ran her nails from Tiffany's neck all the way down to her stomach leaving red scratch marks.

Tiffany grinned and grabbed Taeyeon's hair before pushing her head to connect lips again. Tiffany then sat up and took off Taeyeon's shirt and then her trousers. In no time both girls were only in their panties.

Tiffany pulled Taeyeon closer to her before she cupped Taeyeon's covered cunt and rubbed her fingers up and down the slit making Taeyeon's breath hitch, Tiffany smiled at how wet she was.

"Dirty girl" Tiffany whispered in Taeyeon's ear, Taeyeon groaned and then it turned to a yelp as Tiffany smacked her other hand down onto Taeyeon's ass and squeezed it.

Tiffany smiled again and slid her hand inside Taeyeon's panties, biting her lip at the moist area. As soon as Tiffany caught Taeyeon's engorged clit between her two fingers, Taeyeon gasped and grabbed Tiffany's head, making the girls face go straight into the valley between Taeyeon's breasts.

Tiffany tried to move away but Taeyeon held her head tight. Tiffany exhaled and moved her head so she could at least be sucking on something whilst she was stuck there. She took Taeyeon's nipple into her mouth and made it harden by pushing it around with her tongue and coating it in her saliva well.

Taeyeon began to grind down on Tiffany's fingers, getting frustrated at the lack of movement down there. Tiffany noticed this and chuckled so she inserted two fingers straight into Taeyeon's core making the latter moan loudly and began to move her fingers teasingly inside her.

"Please Tiff, I need you. Move your hand" Taeyeon's beg turned into a growl.

Tiffany did as she was told and started to pump her hand back and forth making her fingers appear and then dissapear inside Taeyeon's cunt producing a satisfying squelching noise as they did so.

"Urgh yeah keep going" Taeyeon whimpered, her legs beginning to shake from the approaching pleasure.

Tiffany stood up and pushed Taeyeon down onto the desk so she wouldnt fall. As she did so, she kept her fingers inside and as soon as Taeyeon was lying down, she pumped even faster.

Taeyeon screamed which Tiffany quickly stopped by putting her hand over her mouth. The last thing they needed was a load of workers knocking on the door thinking Taeyeon was in pain.

"Faster" Taeyeon screamed, though muffled Tiffany understood. She took a deep breath and held it while she thrusted even faster. Taeyeon was moaning every second now and it turned Tiffany on so much. Her clit was starting to become painful from being swollen for so long. Tiffany took down her underwear quickly and positioned Taeyeon's knee in between her legs and started rubbing her core up and down, humping Taeyeon's leg.

Taeyeon leaned up and saw what Tiffany was doing and that was the last straw. That image along with the immense pleasure she was feeling made her soar over the edge and she arched her back screaming into Tiffany's hand as she came. When it was over Tiffany pumped at a slower pace so Taeyeon could ride out her orgasm for what it was worth.

Taeyeon had a light sheen of sweat which made Tiffany's clit hurt even more. She humped faster but couldn't seem to get there. She stopped when Taeyeon sat up and inserted two fingers inside her, and opened her mouth wide at the feeling of being filled and was soon spun around and thrown down onto the table. Taeyeon pumped with great speed, in and out, in and out. Tiffany was moaning uncontrollably, she was feeling incredible and to make it even better, she brought her feet up on the desk and bent her knees so she could match Taeyeon's thrusts by bucking her hips.

It didn't take long for her to cum with Taeyeon's skills, as soon as she went off the edge, Taeyeon stuck two of her fingers from her other hand in Tiffany's mouth for her to suck to keep her quiet. Taeyeon winced as the orgasm took hold of Tiffany and she bit a little too hard but Taeyeon tried to bear it, knowing exactly what she was feeling.

When they were done, TaeNy rested for a while and then proceeded to wash themselves up and get dressed.

"Wow, now that was fun" Tiffany smiled

"Tell me about it...and there was no one to interrupt us" Taeyeon winked

"Hell yeah, Oh speaking of Jess let's go check on her and Yuri" Tiffany grinned.

They both exited the office and walked up to Jessica's desk, surprised to see both her and Yuri sitting together laughing at their phones. They looked close already which made both Taeyeon and Tiffany smile.

"Hi girls" Tiffany greeted.

"Hi, oh God sorry I shouldn't be on my phone. It's just I've almost finished my work and then I asked Jessica for her number and..."

"You asked Jess for her number?" Tiffany eyesmiled. "Really?"

"Yes" Yuri replied, bowing her head due to her shyness.

Taeyeon grinned when saw Jessica only had eyes for Yuri and had a massive smile plastered on her face, in that moment, Taeyeon knew that they had done the best thing for her.


	38. Weekend Away

"Omo Tae, look!"

Tiffany was looking through the blinds in the office, staring at Jessica and Yuri who were currently talking and laughing together. They had been like that for days now and Tiffany's new hobby was spying on them.

"Yes Tiffany, they like each other. I know" Taeyeon rolled her eyes which was met by a pout from Tiffany.

"I'm just happy for her Tae!" She said as she shuffled back over to her seat and flopped down, sulking that Taeyeon wasn't as excited as her.

"So am I babe, but you don't need to resort to stalking to see that they fancy each other" Taeyeon chuckled, flicking Tiffany's forehead.

"Yah!"

Tiffany didn't spy anymore on YulSic until lunch time. She purposefully waited until Jessica and Yuri went to lunch TOGETHER and plopped herself down on Jessica's chair, waiting for her.

Tiffany was waiting for ten minutes until she heard a flirtatious giggle getting closer to the door. She hid her smirk and waited to confront her best friend.

"And then I was like..." Jessica stopped when she saw Tiffany sitting in her chair, with her eyebrow raised and her eyes glancing to and from her and Yuri. Jessica rolled her eyes and sat on a spare chair next to Tiffany and Yuri who now too had sat down by her desk.

"So Yuri-ssi..." Tiffany started, not being able to hold back her smirk anymore. "How are you enjoying work?"

"Ah, I love it Tiffany-ssi, I love the environment, working for such a lovely company and...my coworkers."

Yuri spared a glance to Jessica which Tiffany found so adorable. It was as if Jessica was her daughter and she was proud seeing her first love compliment her.

"That's good, I'm glad. Anyone in particular?" Tiffany asked, sipping on her coffee, ignoring the evil's Jessica was giving her."

"Well...you of course" Yuri bowed. "And uh... Jessica here"

* _Omo, I can't. The sweetness!*_

"Aww, that's nice isn't it Jessie, finding yourself a new friend" Tiffany winked at the girl who was staring back at her, just daring her to say another word. "Yuri, are you busy this weekend?"

"This weekend? No why?" Yuri asked, confused at the random question.

"Well, Taeyeon and I are leaving for the weekend..."

 _*Yeah not really_ *

"And I was wondering if you'll be around to keep our little Jessie here company. After all, she'll be in a big apartment all by herself" Tiffany said before jutting out her lip. Jessica was seething now at the embarrassment Tiffany was giving her.

"Sure, if you're up for it Jess" Yuri grinned, nudging the girl with her elbow playfully.

"That'll be great Yuri..." Jessica said through her teeth. "Say Tiff, didn't you say this morning that you wanted to see me in the office?" Jessica asked, her glare telling Tiffany to take her there.

"I don't remember saying that, no" Tiffany smirked before getting up and walking away.

 _*Oh my God Tiffany. You're dead_ * Jessica thought, watching her friends back as she walked.

...

"TIFFANY HWANG YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK THE DOOR DOWN" Jessica screamed through TaeNy's locked bedroom door.

"..."

"Yeah? Okay." Jessica started barging the door with her shoulder, making the wood shake from each hit.

"YAH! Tiffany just go out there!" Jessica heard Taeyeon scream from inside. She then heard soft footsteps coming closer before the lock turning in the door.

Out stepped a timid Tiffany, not daring to look Jessica in the eye.

"Care to tell me what setting me up with Kwon Yuri was about?" Jessica asked, clenching her fists as she said it.

"I just want my best friend to be happy, and Yuri is hot..." Tiffany smiled sweetly which was met by a scoff by Jessica.

"I think, I can decide who I date and when I date thank you very much" Jessica snarled.

"Well I remember you inviting Taeyeon to sleep over without me saying it was okay..." Tiffany replied, folding her arms.

"..."

 _*Ha! Got you!*_

Jessica growled and walked away, back into her bedroom.

"I don't know why you're so upset Jung, Yuri's hot and you're lucky to be spending time with her!" Tiffany raised her voice.

"Whatever Hwang. You're a pain in my fucking ass!"

"Thanks!" Tiffany replied cheerfully before skipping back to her bedroom.

"Ughhhh" Tiffany moaned as she collapsed in the bed next to Taeyeon who was on her iPad.

"So." Taeyeon started, putting down her iPad. "What are we going to be doing this weekend then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... We are meant to be going away for the weekend remember? And it'll look weird if Yuri sees us here when you said Jessica would be alone".

"Uhh...Fuck. I don't know, any ideas?" Tiffany asked Taeyeon.

Taeyeon smiled and leaned down to capture Tiffany's lips.

"How about..."

She leaned down again and nibbled on Tiffany's lower lip, effectively making the latter open her mouth so she could slide her tongue in.

"We..."

In and out, her tongue slided, dancing with Tiffany's as Taeyeon's hands roamed around her body.

"Go and visit..."

Tiffany moaned when she felt Taeyeon cup her clothed core, applying pressure and finding the already engorged clit.

"My Parents"

Tiffany stopped everything and sat up abruptly, startling Taeyeon.

"What?" She asked, frowning at Tiffany.

"You mean...meet your parents?" Tiffany asked slowly.

"Uhh, yeah. That's kinda what will happen when I take you to their house" Taeyeon chuckled.

"But, but...Omo."

"What's the problem?" Taeyeon raised her eyebrow.

"What, what if they don't like me? I mean will you be introducing me as a friend or your girlfriend? What if they go crazy and attack me? What if I embarrass myself in front of them? What if they ask me a bunch of scary questions about how I'm going to take care of y..."

Tiffany was cut off by a kiss which lasted no longer than a second.

"Shut up Tiffany. Jesus Christ." Taeyeon shook her head in disbelief at the babbling girl.

"They're serious questions Taeyeon" Tiffany replied sternly.

"They will like you, I'll be introducing you as a girlfriend, they won't go crazy and attack you as they aren't psychos, if you embarrass yourself then they will probably laugh with you and not at you... Does that, answer your questions?" Taeyeon said, breathing heavily at how quickly she answered all of them.

Taeyeon stared at Taeyeon with her mouth agape.

"You have an incredible memory Taeyeon"

"I know, now stop freaking out and start packing" Taeyeon winked.

 _*Oh my God_ *


	39. Meet The Kim's

"Hayeon...and Jiwoong..." Tiffany mumbled, trying not to forget the names of Taeyeon's brother and sister.

"Fany, chill. They aren't going to kill you okay?" Taeyeon said as she stopped at a red light, patting Tiffany's leg to reassure her.

"That's easy for you to say" Tiffany mumbled again. Taeyeon chuckled lightly and drove off once the light turned green. They were in the car for ten more minutes until Tiffany saw they were in a street and all of a sudden, Taeyeon pulled into the driveway of a house.

"Oh my fucking god. No I can't. I can't do this Taeyeon. I'm gonna hyperventilate. No. Oh hell no. Nope. Nuh uh!"

"TIFFANY!" Taeyeon yelled, making Tiffany stop and stare at her shocked. It was the first time Taeyeon had raised her voice to her like that, it kind of hurt. "Will you calm down! They're people! You deal with people everyday. Now come on!"

Taeyeon got out the car, and wasn't really surprised at Tiffany who didn't. Taeyeon huffed and went around to the passenger seat, opened the door and dragged the girl out before swiftly locking the doors before she could climb in again.

"Now, chill." Taeyeon linked her arm with Tiffany's and they walked up to the door. Well, Taeyeon dragged Tiffany to the door and then knocked. They waited for a while until a cute teenage girl the image of Taeyeon opened the door.

"UNNIE!" She screamed and launched herself at Taeyeon who struggled to pick the girl up like it seemed she was used to. Tiffany stepped back to allow them space and didn't realise a small smile had spread across her face. "I've missed you so much Tae" the girl smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you to Hayeon-ah" Taeyeon grinned and ruffled the girl's hair. "Where's omma and appa and Jiwoong?" Taeyeon asked, looking into the hallway of the house.

"They're inside, come" she smiled. Taeyeon smiled back and linked arms with Tiffany again, dragging her inside and shutting the door.

Tiffany saw Taeyeon took her shoes off so she did the same and followed quite a distance behind her. They walked into an open living room and Tiffany soon heard a scream which surprised the hell out of her.

"TAEYEON!" The woman who Tiffany assumed to be Taeyeon's mother came rushing and basically charged at her daughter, enveloping her into a hug.

"Omma I've missed you so much, Taeyeon said, tears coming from her eyes "Appa" Taeyeon smiled as she saw her father approach and join the hug before Hayeon and a handsome young man also joined. "Jiwoong, hey buddy" Taeyeon smirked and was met with a playful punch in the arm.

 _*Ground swallow me up now_ * Tiffany thought as she awkwardly looked down at her feet whilst twiddling her thumbs.

"And who's this beautiful young lady?" Taeyeon's mother asked Taeyeon, motioning to Tiffany who snapped her head up to look her in the eye.

"This, is Tiffany" Taeyeon smiled. Tiffany immediately bowed to all of the members of the family and looked to Taeyeon.

"Hi Tiffany-ssi , I'm Taeyeon's omma, this is her appa, Jiwoong and Hayeon." Taeyeon's mother smiled.

"Please call me Tiffany, nice to meet you all" Tiffany bowed again, letting out a nervous smile.

"Aw, she's adorable Taeyeon-ah" Jiwoong said teasingly which made Taeyeon roll her eyes,

"Are you hungry Tiffany?" Taeyeon's father asked. Tiffany didn't know how to answer without sounding rude so Taeyeon cut in.

"We're starving. We haven't eaten since breakfast" Taeyeon smiled and led Tiffany to the dinner table.

Tiffany sat there on the dining table awkwardly as Taeyeon's parents cooked in the kitchen, her siblings were on the sofa and Taeyeon was taking a business call. Once Taeyeon hung up, she sat beside Tiffany and held her hand under the table, rubbing soothing circles onto it.

"Stop being so nervous Fany, they like you already" Taeyeon gave a reassuring smile.

"And...here we go" Taeyeon's mother announced, bringing the food to the table. Tiffany was about to get up to help but it seemed they had it sorted. Taeyeon's mother gave her a friendly smile before sitting down.

They then started to eat, silence filled the room which was killing Tiffany.

"How's the business Taeyeon?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, it's going well. I'm securing a lot of good deals and everything's pretty much working itself. Tiffany's actually my assistant" Taeyeon smiled, looking to Tiffany.

"Oh really?" Her mother asked. "How long have you two known each other?"

"A few months" Tiffany answered with a smile. "This is really good" she said pointing at the food "Thank you so much"

"That's not a problem" Mrs Kim replied.

"Are you just dropping by? Or do you plan to stay here a while?" Jiwoong asked

"We're gonna stay here for the weekend" Taeyeon smiled.

They returned to their food and ate in silence again. Tiffany was feeling glad that she had settled down a little seeing how nice Taeyeon's parent's were but she couldn't help feeling a little dissapointed. Taeyeon hadn't introduced her as her girlfriend...  
Once everyone finished, Tiffany stood up and offered to help clear the table with Mrs Kim. Something to get her into her good books.

"Thanks Tiffany, that'll be great"

"I'll help you wash up" Tiffany smiled after she brought all the dirty plates to the kitchen. She then grabbed a tea towel from the side of the kitchen and began to wipe the plates Mrs Kim had just washed.

"Taeyeon, go entertain your brother and sister for a while please" Mrs. Kim ordered which Taeyeon gladly obliged.

Once she and Tiffany were alone, Taeyeon's mother turned to her and smiled.

"So, how's Taeyeon doing? Is she happy? Healthy?"

"She's doing great" Tiffany smiled

"I worry" she replied. "She moved there when she was so young and refused help from any of us. It's so bizarre now to see her in magazines as one of the world's most successful and wealthiest women, it really is" Mrs Kim chuckled.

"I bet it is" Tiffany agreed. "But your daughter's a great girl. Despite her fame and position, she's level headed and hard working" Fany praised her girlfriend.

"I'm glad to hear it" Mrs. Kim beamed. "How are you finding it?"

* _Huh?*_

"I'm sorry, finding what?" Tiffany questioned

"How are you handling her fame?" Mrs Kim asked, she saw she was confusing the girl. "I mean...you two are together right?"

"Umm..." Tiffany didn't know what to say. How did she know? Should she say yes? But what if Taeyeon wanted to break it to her gently?

"Yes we are" Taeyeon butted in and held her arms around Tiffany's stomach, back hugging her.

Tiffany was uncomfortable with this action in front of Taeyeon's mother so quickly tried to pry Taeyeon's hands off. Mrs Kim noticed and chuckled.

"Tiffany, we already know. Despite the rumours about you two in the magazines, the way you look at each other and were holding hands under the table were obvious enough. Tiffany turned pink and kicked herself for being so careless.

"It's fine, we accept Taeyeon's sexuality, and now yours too" Mr Kim said as he walked into the kitchen, putting his arm around his wife. "You two look really happy"

"We are" Taeyeon smiled and kissed Tiffany's cheek, making the girl go bright red.

"Adorable" Taeyeon's mom said.

"Okay Fany" Taeyeon said as she dumped both their suitcases by the side of the bed in the spare room where they'll be sleeping. "Tell me, did you get eaten?" She joked

"Shutup" Tiffany pouted and pushed Taeyeon away before lying on the bed. She felt emotionally drained from all the stress of the day but was so glad it went better than she had imagined.

"Well, they totally love you" Taeyeon chuckled

"Nah they don't. They like me, they don't know me well enough yet" Tiffany replied.

" _'Gosh Tae, Tiffany is a little darling isn't she? She's so beautiful and precious, you really have done well for yourself. Such a lovely girl_ '" Taeyeon said, imitating her mothers voice. Tiffany's mouth was agape.

"She said that?"

Taeyeon nodded and smirked.  
Tiffany beamed and squealed whilst hugging Taeyeon with all her strength.

"Yes!"

"Tiff...I...can't...breathe"

"Oh crap,sorry Taetae" Tiffany let go.

...

The couple had enjoyed their stay with Taeyeon's family but they had to work Monday so thought it best to leave Sunday morning. Tiffany had bonded well with Hayeon over their passion for fashion and was sad to see her go.

"I'll miss you unnie's" Hayeon said, embracing both Taeyeon and Tiffany.

"We'll miss you munchkin" Taeyeon smirked, pinching the younger girls cheek making her pout. "Bye guys!"

"Take care of yourself girls okay? Call me when you've arrived home so I know you've got there safely got it?"

"Yes omma" Taeyeon smiled, Tiffany nodded.

They were then on their way home and Taeyeon couldn't help but notice that Tiffany turned from happy the first half of the road trip, to quite sad. She didn't know that Tiffany had something to ask her, something she wanted to share with her. Meeting Taeyeon's parents had only made her want to do it more.


	40. Meet My Mom and Dad

"Tae, I um...I want to take you to that special place of mine. If you want to" Tiffany said, hesitating slightly and watching the cars speed past.

"Of course Tiffany. I'd love to come with you" she smiled.

"Can we stop off at a florist first? I need to get some flowers."

 _*Flowers? What for?_ * Taeyeon wondered.

"Uh sure, let's go then" Taeyeon stopped the route to go back home and went to the nearest florist she could remember.

Taeyeon noticed Tiffany was tense and had no idea why. Where could she possibly be taking her?

Tiffany exhaled shakily as she recognised the surroundings very well. Taeyeon shot her a concerned glance but thought against asking her where they were going, it seemed Tiffany wasn't in the mood for questions right now.

They soon pulled up outside the florist and Tiffany told Taeyeon to stay in the car while she got the flowers. Taeyeon held out some money for her but Tiffany ignored it and shut the door.

 _*What on earth is going on?_ * Taeyeon thought. She kept her eyes on Tiffany through the shop window and saw an elderly woman greet and embrace Tiffany.

Taeyeon frowned and kept watching the two, the old lady and Tiffany seemed really close, was it her Grandmother? If it was, Taeyeon felt a little disappointed that Tiffany didn't want her to meet her Grandmother especially after she had met Taeyeon's parents. She kept watching and Tiffany soon came out, holding a bouquet of lilies and some white roses.

"They're pretty" Taeyeon smiled, looking at the flowers.

"Thanks" Tiffany returned the smile.

"Who was that lady?" Taeyeon asked, motioning to the old woman behind the window.

"She's an old family friend" Tiffany grinned.

Taeyeon nodded her head and began to drive. Tiffany gave her directions and the ride was quiet. Taeyeon felt the tensity in the air wafting off of Tiffany and she just had to ask.

"Are you okay? You seem..."

"I'm fine." Tiffany interrupted. "I'm just nervous"

"Why?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany didn't reply and this just worried Taeyeon more. Tiffany told her to turn right at the street and Taeyeon obeyed. Tiffany then told her to park the car and then they got out and took a walk, hand in hand. Taeyeon's curiosity was killing her, where on earth were they going? That question was soon answered.

They approached a cemetery. Taeyeon gulped and looked down at Tiffany to see her eyes were teary, Taeyeon squeezed her hand reassuringly and they both stepped through the gates.

The couple strolled through the many graves and Taeyeon tried not to look at the inscriptions on the gravestones but she couldn't help it. She saw how there was a photo of a newborn baby on one of them and she shook her head, pitying the poor parents who had to go through that.

Taeyeon continued walking until she felt Tiffany come to a stop. Taeyeon looked at her, then looked at what she was looking at. Her stomach dropped at the sight.

' _John and Elizabeth Hwang_ '

Taeyeon felt her eyes tear up as she felt Tiffany hold her hand tighter, trying to stop herself from breaking down. Taeyeon however let her tears fall as she let go of Tiffany's hand and put her arm around the girl's shoulder's, holding her tight.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy" Tiffany said, her voice breaking.

Taeyeon tried to be strong for Tiffany but she just couldn't control her tears. Tiffany wrapped her arm around Taeyeon's waist and patted it, silently telling her 'it's okay'.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit for a while. The truth is I haven't been able to pluck up the courage to face you again alone." Tiffany smiled.

She took a deep breath and looked at Taeyeon.

"Well now I'm not alone" she eyesmiled. Taeyeon looked at her and smiled. "I want you to meet someone very special to me, this is Taeyeon, my girlfriend."

Taeyeon bowed and greeted Tiffany's parents.

"She's the light of my life Mommy. And I know you would have loved her so much, she's so kind hearted and beautiful. You would have gotten along so well"

Tiffany smiled through her tears, Taeyeon let out a little chuckle also.

"And Daddy, you would have loved her too. She's easy to get along with and knows the right things to say to everyone" Tiffany giggled as Taeyeon pushed her playfully.  
"God I wish you were here."

Tiffany placed the flowers next to the shared gravestone and then stood back to look at them.

"Lilies were my mother's favourite flower" Tiffany told Taeyeon.

"What about the roses?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany giggled at the flashback she had just had.

"Well, lilies were my mother's favourite, but every time she told my dad, he ended up forgetting and got her roses instead." Tiffany smiled. "Every single time".

Taeyeon smiled and looked at the photo of Tiffany's parents on the stone.

"They're a beautiful couple" Taeyeon said.

"Yes they are" Tiffany agreed.

Taeyeon cleared her throat, she didn't know whether it was suitable to do this but she felt in her heart that it would be for the best.

"Mr and Mrs Hwang, I just wanted to say that meeting your daughter changed my life. She is the best thing I have ever come across and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for bringing her into this world. She is the epitome of perfection." Taeyeon grinned.

Tiffany pushed Taeyeon away and started to cry again making Taeyeon chuckle.

"She's also such a softy" Taeyeon smirked. "And I just want you to know that I will take care of her well. I know I haven't had the best track record for doing that so far...but I swear to you now, she will never get hurt again. I will protect her with my life" Taeyeon vowed.

"I told you she was amazing" Tiffany winked to the gravestone making Taeyeon laugh. "Mommy, Daddy, we are going to go now, but before we do... I want to ask for your blessing for our marriage in the future" Tiffany said, aware that Taeyeon had looked at her as soon as she said that.

But Taeyeon understood, although they wouldn't be getting married anytime soon, she would want Tiffany's parents blessing.

"I think I'm the one who's meant to ask them that Fany" Taeyeon chuckled.

"Oh well, I've already done it" she smiled. "Well? Do you?" Tiffany looked back to the gravestones.

Magically, wind began to blow in both Taeyeon and Tiffany's direction, making their hair flow and making the leaves around them fly through the air. Taeyeon and Tiffany watched as the leaves floated gracefully, it was so beautiful. As soon as the wind died down, Taeyeon and Tiffany broke into wide grins.

"We'll take that as a yes." Tiffany smiled. "Thank you so much guys, I love you so, so much and I hope you're okay up in heaven. I'll make sure to come more often with Taeyeon."

"If you'll have me" Taeyeon cut in, smirking.

The couple said their goodbyes and wandered around a little.

"I'm sorry" Tiffany broke the silence.

"Sorry? What for?" Taeyeon asked, turning her attention to Tiffany.

"I'm sorry if it felt awkward." Tiffany said, her head lowering.

"It didn't feel awkward at all Tiff. I'm so happy you brought me here to meet them"

Taeyeon smiled and embraced Tiffany. They stayed like that for a while until releasing each other and going back to the car, sparing a glance back to where Tiffany's parents were buried.


	41. Night In With YulSic

YulSic Chapter!

\- watch?v=IdkIX-s_sjw :)

\- watch?v=-0Z-BqR3e90

...

"Hi Yuri" Jessica smiled, letting Yuri into the apartment and shutting the door behind them. TaeNy were gone so Jessica decided to let Yuri come over...

"Hey Jess, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine" Yuri smiled. "I've brought a menu for this gorgeous Thai takeaway that we can order from"

"Great, I love Thai" Jessica grinned as she made her way over to the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda before taking them to the couch.

"Wow, amazing place" Yuri said, looking around at the massive apartment.

"It's Taeyeon's, but yeah I know. You should've seen my old place, it was like a shack compared to this" Jessica giggled.

Yuri smiled and opened her can. Jessica watched as the beautiful girl drank, and she immediately became flustered when a drop of the soda spilt out and began to run from Yuri's lips, down to her jawline and down her neck. Jessica had the urge to lick it.

"Aish. I'm such a mess" Yuri chuckled, wiping her neck. "Hello?" Yuri waved her hand in front of Jessica's zoned out face.

"Ah, sorry." Jessica blushed realising she had been staring at Yuri's collar bone for a while.

"It's okay. So what movie are we watching? I'll ring the Thai place."

Jessica got up and looked in Taeyeon's DVD collection. She picked out a romantic one and put it in, flopping back on the sofa with the remote waiting for Yuri.  
Yuri came back soon after and brought the carrier bag Jessica failed to notice she had when she arrived. It had lots of snacks like popcorn and candy. Jessica smiled and patted the seat beside her, signalling for Yuri to sit down. As soon as she did, she started to open the popcorn.

"The movie hasn't even started yet" Jessica giggled

"So?" Yuri smiled before holding a piece in front of Jessica's lips.

* _Omo_ *

Jessica rushed up and disappeared into her bedroom leaving behind a very confused Yuri. She soon returned however with her duvet and a blushing face. She sat back down and silently asked Yuri if she wanted to be under the duvet too, Yuri smiled and nodded. Once they were covered, Yuri tried again, holding the piece of popcorn to Jessica's lips, this time the latter smiled shyly and opened her mouth, taking the popcorn.

Yuri grinned, pressed play on the remote and snuggled down into the duvet. She brought her legs up on the sofa and subtly shifted closer to Jessica who had tensed up.

 _*Why am I being so awkward!*_ Jessica wondered.

Jessica's awkwardness didn't die down however, soon a sex scene was showing on the TV and Jessica's hormones started whizzing around inside her. She glanced to Yuri to see her conveying the exact same reaction. Yuri turned to Jessica and they locked eyes, neither showed any sign of looking away. Eyesex was evident. Suddenly a moan blasted out the TV making them lose eye contact and look back to the screen.

 _*Oh my God, why the hell did I choose this movie_ * Jessica mentally face palmed.

Thankfully there was a knock at the door and Jessica quickly paused the movie and got up to answer it, It was their food. Jessica payed the delivery guy and took the bag to the kitchen and seeing this, Yuri got up to help getting out some plates for them both.

"Thanks" Jessica smiled, still flustered.

"It's fine" Yuri said, her voice breaking. She quickly looked away and cleared her throat.

Jessica smiled subtly and put the food out onto the plates, grabbed some chopsticks and led the way back to the sofa. They tucked themselves in again and Jessica hesitated to unpause the movie. She took a deep breath and pressed play.

Again, moans rang out through the room, Jessica kept her eyes on her food, she was still kicking herself over the movie choice but at least she wasn't the only one uncomfortable. Yuri was awkwardly clearing her throat whilst trying to take her eyes off the screen but found it difficult when the actress's breasts were right there staring at her.

Once they finished their food, Jessica paused the movie again and took the plates to the sink. She then returned and pressed play again.

Yuri was shovelling some popcorn into her mouth, something to take her mind off of her horniness but it wasn't working. Not at all. She glanced at Jessica and saw how she was about to eat some of the popcorn but instead, it fell down her top and into her bra. Yuri's eyes were glued to Jessica's cleavage as she watched the latter's hand grab the popcorn and put it back in her mouth.

Yuri then painfully tore her eyes away so she wouldn't get caught but unbeknownst to her she already had been, Jessica was smiling widely after catching her.

After the movie, both girls just sat there. Not uttering a word. It stayed like that for close to five minutes until Yuri cleared her throat and looked to Jessica. She studied her face and smiled unconsciously, pointing to her own lips.

 _*Is she asking me to kiss her? What?_ * Jessica wondered, panicking slightly.

"You have something right here" Yuri said.

Jessica exhaled and wiped her mouth only to be met with a giggle by Yuri.

"Here"

Jessica watched as Yuri leaned in and shuffled closer to her before reaching out and running her thumb over her lips. Jessica froze and looked into Yuri's dark, inviting eyes and felt herself slip away, the environment didn't exist any longer...all that existed were Yuri's eyes and her lips. Jessica flickered her eyes down and stared at those lips - pink, luscious, soft, beautiful.

Jessica felt herself leaning in and Yuri's breath on her lips sent a shiver down her spine. Jessica let out a soft whimper which was quickly cut off when Yuri closed the gap.

Jessica gasped into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Yuri, one behind her back and one behind her neck, pulling her closer. Yuri moaned into Jessica's mouth and asked for entrance with her tongue.

If Jessica could pull Yuri's tongue into her mouth desperately she would have, she needed her so badly. All the flirting they had done since they had met was torturous as from the first day, the both of them knew they were attracted to each other but didn't do anything about it... until now.

Yuri pulled away too soon and Jessica wasn't happy. She captured Yuri's lips again with more force, enough to push Yuri to lie down on the sofa, Jessica on top. Yuri smiled into the kiss and nibbled Jessica's lower lip making Jessica groan and suck softly on Yuri's tongue.

Yuri then ran her hands from Jessica's waist, up to her shoulders, only she had slipped her hands under Jess's shirt and travelled upwards like that. She immediately felt goosebumps on Jessica's skin from her touch and smiled again. Jessica took her hand off Yuri's face and placed it on her stomach, doing the same as Yuri and going underneath her top.

Jessica gasped when she felt how hard Yuri's abs were. She just had to look and when she did, she felt a spasm down below and had to shut her eyes again or she thought she would explode.

Yuri felt Jessica's hands get closer and closer to her breasts until she felt her squeeze them, she let out a whine at the contact and copied Jessica's actions, cupping the girl's much more well endowed chest and kneading it through her bra.

Suddenly Jessica got off Yuri and pulled her top back down again. Yuri looked confused, did they go to far?

But that question was soon answered when Jessica grabbed Yuri's hand and led her to the bedroom. Yuri's eyes glistened the moment Jessica shut the door and pounced.


	42. In My Bed!

TaeNy arrived home finally and as soon as they walked in, they saw the apartment was in a state. The lamp had been pushed over, bowls of food on the floor, clothes strung across the sofa and piled up on the floor...

" .Fuck" Taeyeon said, trying to keep calm, she hated mess and this was the first time she had seen her apartment in such a state.

"Tae...Calm down" Tiffany said, knowing that Taeyeon could blow at any second seeing the look on her face and the way her hands tightened into fists.

"JESSICA JUNG!" Taeyeon shouted, storming to the girls room. She slammed open Jess's bedroom door and found nothing, just something that resembled a garbage dump. Taeyeon twitched a little and began to open every single room rather quickly but not finding the culprit.

She then slammed open her bedroom door and her jaw dropped at the sight.

Yuri.

Jessica

In her bed

Naked

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Taeyeon seethed. Tiffany came up behind Taeyeon and looked over her shoulder, she immediately joined in on Taeyeon's anger.

"Jessica! What the hell are you playing at? Why are you in our bed?" Tiffany shouted

Jessica didn't look that guilty but Yuri however, was trying to dress herself under the sheets, not even daring to look her boss in the eye. Once she got her clothes on, she left the room, but not without wincing at the glare TaeNy gave her, she bowed out of respect. As soon as they all heard the front door close...

"I can explain..." Jessica started. Okay so she put up a front that she didn't care about being caught in TaeNy's bed but inside she was shaking from the stare she was getting from Taeyeon.

 _*Ice Princess number 2_ * Jessica thought

"YOU WERE FUCKING YURI. IN MY BED?! ONE - YOUVE ONLY JUST MET THE GIRL AND TWO - WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR BED?" Taeyeon screamed. Tiffany held Taeyeon's wrist just in case she was to try to kill Jessica.

"Um. W-well." Jessica stuttered as she grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around herself before inching towards the door. "My b-bed is broken"

"Since when?" Taeyeon snarled.

"Since...we broke it" Jessica whispered.

Taeyeon frowned until she knew what Jessica was talking about.

"So, you broke your bed, and instead of going to buy a new one...you decided to fuck each other in mine..." Taeyeon said slowly.

Jessica lowered her head.

"I suggest you take those sheets off my bed NOW and wash them. Then I suggest you go and buy yourself a new bed. And I also suggest you get a locksmith to come and put a keyhole in my door so I can lock it from the outside." Taeyeon said, still glaring at Jessica.

"Yes Tae" Jessica bowed and started to gather the dirty sheets from Taeyeon's bed before slipping past the angry woman and going to the washing machine.

"Buy me a scented candle too so I don't have to smell your..."

"Okay Tae" Jessica cut in, she didn't need Taeyeon to say it and cause her further embarrassment.

"Tell Yuri to come to my office tomorrow" Taeyeon said before walking out the room and flopping down on the sofa, holding her head because of her splitting headache from screaming.

Tiffany noticed and got Taeyeon some aspirin and a glass of water, then sitting down beside her and snuggling up. Taeyeon sighed and placed her arm over Tiffany's shoulder's and downed the pills.

"I'm sorry Tae" Tiffany said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. But if that happens again, I will not hesitate to kick her out." Taeyeon told Tiffany but raised her voice so Jessica could hear it too.

Jessica turned the washing machine on and quickly left the apartment to buy her bed, the candle and make an appointment with a locksmith. She didn't want to be kicked out so did everything Taeyeon said.

...

"Miss Kim, there is a man here who is claiming to be a locksmith." The security told Taeyeon through the phone.

"Ah yeah, let him up. Thank you"

Taeyeon greeted the man and showed him to their bedroom door. He swiftly replaced the door handle and put in one with a keyhole. He then continued to work to enable Taeyeon to lock the door from both the inside and the outside. Once finished, he gave Taeyeon two keys to fit the lock and went on his way after payment.

"There!" Taeyeon smiled. "One for my set of keys, and one for yours" Taeyeon said as she put the keys on both hers and Tiffany's key rings. "You're gonna have to remember that if we go out anywhere again, lock the door okay?"

"Yep" Tiffany smiled and pecked Taeyeon.

"Guys..." Jessica started, after returning home with her new bed frame and a scented candle. "I just want to say I'm sorry again"

"Can you light that in our room first? Then come, I want to have a word" Taeyeon said sternly.

When Jessica returned, she down on the sofa opposite TaeNy and clasped her hands together, her body rigid from nerves.

Taeyeon stared at her.

"When we left you two...you were just getting to know each other. And now you're sleeping together?" Taeyeon asked in disbelief. "What happened this weekend?"

Jessica looked up and saw Taeyeon didn't look as angry anymore. She sighed in relief and started to blush.

"We uh... She came over to watch a movie...and things went from there"

 _Yuri grabbed Jessica's hair and pulled it back roughly, exposing her milky white neck just asking to be kissed. Jessica moaned as Yuri sucked, leaving behind her mark and smiled at the dominance she had over the cold tempered girl until she felt a hand smack down on her ass leaving behind a pretty red handprint. Jessica's pupils dilated to the max as she pushed Yuri down, straddling her..._

Jessica shivered from the memory and tried to hide her growing horniness just from that flashback.

Tiffany chuckled whilst Taeyeon still looked shocked.

"Didn't I tell you Jessica fucked on the third date?" Tiffany asked

"I thought you were joking..."

"Nope" Tiffany sniggered.

Jessica smirked now at Taeyeon's uncomfortable expression. She then got up and took the sheets out of the washing machine and threw them in the dryer. She then walked to her room, not without winking at Taeyeon and started to take her broken bed frame out of the room.

Tiffany quickly jumped up and went to help but the moment she layed her hands on the side of it...

"Jess..."

"Mmm?"

"Why is this wet?"

"Ah..."

"Your...um. Stuff is all over the bed frame. HOW?!"

 _Jessica pushed Yuri down so she was bent over the side of the bed. She then plunged her fingers deep emitting a scream of pleasure from Yuri. Jessica smiled and pumped her fingers in and out roughly making the girl slam into the bed frame over and over again with the force. Yuri closed her eyes when she felt the familiar knot tighten in her abdomen, she was going to cum...hard_.

"We did it everywhere" she shrugged

Tiffany pulled a disgusted face and ran to the toilet to wash her hands. That was the last time she would touch Jessica's bed. EVER.


	43. Toy Store

Work, work, work. That's all Taeyeon and Tiffany seemed to be doing lately. Due to them going away Friday afternoon and all the times Taeyeon had let the workers go home early...it had piled up significantly.

The couple barely had time with eachother. In the office they worked, and at home they continued working. It was never ending and Tiffany was beginning to get sexually frustrated. Every time the day ended and the couple were lying in bed, if Tiffany were to try something, Taeyeon would brush her off and say that's she's too tired or that she had a headache and Tiffany would turn over and try to hide her annoyance.

It had been a week, and Tiffany had had enough. During lunch, she stormed out and grabbed Jessica before dragging her to the cafeteria.

"Yah!" Jessica shouted as they sat down. "What the hell?"

"Okay we talk about everything right?"

Jessica nodded, the confused frown coming up on her face.

"Right...Me and Taeyeon...um."

 _*Okay this is harder than I thought_ *

"We haven't... We haven't had..."

"You haven't had sex in over a week?" Jessica finished Tiffany's sentence, rather loudly in fact and Tiffany bowed her head to avoid eye contact with the people who had heard.

"Shhh!" She warned Jessica who rolled her eyes. "How did you know?"

"You're usually really loud and I haven't heard you for that long" Jessica answered simply.

"Oh" Tiffany lowered her head

"And you want to ask me how to get Taeyeon to fuck you?" Jessica said, lowering her voice just a smidge.

Tiffany blushed which answered Jessica's question.

"Okay. We are going somewhere after work. Tell Taeyeon you're getting a ride with me".

"I can't, I finish work when she does." Tiffany reasoned.

"Okay then let me handle it" Jessica smirked

The girl's finished their lunch and Tiffany quickly bought Taeyeon a sandwich and a coffee before heading back up to the office.

"Taeyeon, can you let Tiffany off early today. We need to go somewhere." Jessica burst in the door, startling Taeyeon.

"Um, why? Where are you going?" Taeyeon replied

"I just told you why and none of your business"

Taeyeon raised her eyebrow at the rudeness but she saw no problem with Tiffany leaving early...they had done well in tackling the pile of work the last few days.

"Fine" she said making Jessica smile.

"Perfect. You're gonna love me tomorrow" Jessica winked and left the room leaving a confused Taeyeon and a weirded out Tiffany.

"What was that about?" Taeyeon asked.

"I have no idea, here have lunch" Tiffany quickly changed the subject, giving Taeyeon her sandwich and coffee .

"Thanks..." Taeyeon looked at Tiffany suspiciously before taking a bite.

Tiffany simply avoided Taeyeon's stare and sat in her own seat, continuing her work.

Jessica burst in when it was time to go home, grabbed Tiffany, said bye to Taeyeon and rushed out to her car.

"Slow down, where are we going?" Tiffany asked.

"I can't wait to see your face" Jessica sniggered and unlocked the car. Both of them got in and Jessica sped off to town.

Tiffany frowned, not knowing where they were going so decided to text Taeyeon because she didn't get to say goodbye properly.

' _Tae, I'm getting kidnapped again :(_

 _Don't overwork yourself and have a safe trip home, I'll see you later babe,_

 _Tiff 3'_

Tiffany smiled and pressed send. Around five minutes later she got a reply.

' _Aww poor baby,_

 _Okay, and I'll see you soon_

 _I love you 3'_

Tiffany beamed and looked out the window. Taeyeon's texts never failed to make her heart beat faster and she loved the way just a few simple words could brighten up her day. As she was thinking of Taeyeon, she didn't realise the car had pulled up into a car park. Tiffany looked around, she didn't recognise this area.

"Come on you loved up lump. Out"

Tiffany rolled her eyes and got out the car. Jessica locked it and linked arms with Tiffany before walking into a store, Jessica had walked there quickly and approached from the side so Tiffany didn't get to see the name of the shop. Oh but now...she knew exactly what it was.

 _*Oh. My. God_ *

They were in a sex shop.

Jessica laughed at Tiffany's facial expression and pulled her to one of the shelves where it housed all different types of dildos and vibrators and... Strap on's.

 _*Oh Jesus_ *

"Jess" Tiffany squeaked. "Why are we here?"

"You said you wanted sex, so we're going shopping for something to spice up your sex life so Taeyeon is going to want it every night and not every weekend." Jessica replied, picking up a dildo before putting it back.

"Um. I don't think she's into kinky things like this" Tiffany said, pointing to a bright purple strap on, gulping as she did so.

"She will" Jessica smirked and continued to browse. She also picked up a basket and started to throw in some items for her and Yuri too.

Tiffany followed behind like a lost puppy, too embarrassed to say another word.  
Jessica laughed and held up a pair of handcuffs, twirling them around her finger and enjoying Tiffany's wide eyes.

"You're gonna have to seduce her... So pick an outfit"

 _*An outfit?!_ *

"I'm not wearing an outfit Jessica. I think I'll just stick with my underwear." Tiffany replied, eyeing the catsuits the store had to offer.

"Booooorrrinnngggg" Jessica said, but grabbed sexy, black and red lacy lingerie and added it to the basket along with stockings and suspenders. She raised her head to see Tiffany had her mouth open whilst looking at the underwear. "What?"

"Please tell me that's for you" Tiffany said, pointing to it.

"Nuh uh. You wanted my help, and I'm giving it to you. Now shush"

A while later, the best friends came out of the shop. Jessica looked smug whilst Tiffany was a little pale, bless her. They returned to the car and Jessica told her what she needed to do that night. Tiffany gulped at the explanation and Jessica just smirked, she told Tiffany that she would stay over Yuri's so they could be as loud as they wanted which further embarrassed Tiffany.

When they got home, Jessica packed her bag and left Tiffany alone in the apartment. Taeyeon was due home in half an hour and Tiffany was pacing back and forth, wondering if she really could do it.

 _*What if Taeyeon's too tired? What if she's weirded out? What if..*_

"Fany I'm home!"


	44. Seducing Kim Taeyeon

"Hi Tae" Tiffany squeaked. Are you hungry? I got dinner"

"I actually ate on the way home Fany, sorry babe" Taeyeon looked guilty.

"Ah no it's okay" Tiffany said. It's not as if she had slaved away making it otherwise Taeyeon would have come home to a...well there wouldn't be anything left to come home to, she had just ordered takeout.

"You know what Tiff, I'm really tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed" Taeyeon said as she went to the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

 _*Really Taeyeon? Bed again?_ * Tiffany huffed and called Jessica.

"Hello?"

"Jess, she's just gone to bed" Tiffany whispered.

"What? Didn't you show her?" Jessica replied, confused

" I didn't even get the chance! She came in, said she wasn't hungry and that she was tired so went straight to bed." Tiffany pouted

"Wow. Okay." There was a pause from Jessica as she thought about it. "Right, this is what I want you to do..."

Tiffany listened intently, her jaw dropping at some points. In the end though, she thanked Jessica and hung up. She then quickly got undressed and grabbed her dressing gown, putting it on, one of Jessica's requests.

 _*Can I really do this?_ * Tiffany wondered nervously. She took a few deep breaths and walked to the bedroom.

She opened the door and found Taeyeon sleeping soundly. Tiffany was happy it was the weekend and she didn't have to wake Taeyeon up if she had to get up early tomorrow morning. She sneaked in, and closed the door.

Tiffany tiptoed across the room, grabbed the bag that Jessica had treated her to and looked inside for the thing she needed - handcuffs.

Now Tiffany had never used these before, but Jessica being the kinky thing she is said that it adds to the pleasure of sex so Tiffany had agreed to use them on Taeyeon. She thanked God Taeyeon was a heavy sleeper as she climbed up on top of her, took one of her wrists and attached one of the cuffs, she then put the chain around the headboard rail and attached Taeyeon's other wrist.

* _Okay...this is hot_ * Tiffany thought, looking down on Taeyeon.

Tiffany's nerves returned however when she was about to wake Taeyeon up. She quickly made another phone call to Jessica.

"Jess, what do I do now?" Tiffany whispered

"Urgh my god Tiff. What have you done so far?" Jessica huffed.

"I handcuffed her" Tiffany replied shyly.

"Really? Ooo" Jessica replied, making Tiffany frown.

"Yah! She's still asleep, what do I do?"

Jessica repeated what she had told Tiffany to do and then hung up. Tiffany exhaled again and did what she was told.

Tiffany opened up Taeyeon's button up pyjamas until her top half was available. She grinned as she looked at Taeyeon's face again, she was still fast asleep.

Tiffany then leaned in and kissed Taeyeon softly whilst running her fingernails down Taeyeon's chest between her breasts, down her stomach and back up again, tickling her.  
She felt Taeyeon shift but then lay still again. Tiffany frowned and continued her motion until she heard Taeyeon moan and the sound of metal clinking.

Tiffany slid her tongue into Taeyeon's now open mouth and caressed her tongue with her own. Tiffany smiled when Taeyeon returned the kiss but then Tiffany heard the sound of metal again and Taeyeon's mumbles. Tiffany leaned back up and looked at Taeyeon's confused expression.

"Tiffany what are you doing? Why am I tied up?"

Tiffany placed her finger on Taeyeon's lips and winked. She saw Taeyeon's eyes flicker, a sign she was turned on so Tiffany then took the next step.  
She undid the tie on her dressing gown and unveiled her lingerie clad body.

Taeyeon opened her mouth and her eyes trailed all over Tiffany's form, she found she couldn't say anything, just stare. Tiffany smirked and got rid of the dressing gown, flinging it to the side of the room and leaned back down again, taking Taeyeon's tongue in her mouth eagerly.

That sexy moan rang out through the room again and added to the wetness already in Tiffany's underwear. She placed her palm onto one of Taeyeon's breasts and kneaded it whilst taking her other nipple into her mouth sucking on it sensually.

"Tiff, uncuff me I need to..."

"Shhh. You're mine tonight" Tiffany smirked and began to tug down Taeyeon's pyjama bottoms, throwing them off the bed and leaving her boss in her very soaked underwear.

Taeyeon moaned as the cold air hit her clit and made it swell up even more, she tugged at her restraints but it didn't do anything, it only made Tiffany smile.

 _*Be seductive Tiffany, tease her_ * Tiffany thought back to what Jessica had said.

She traced her index finger around Taeyeon's bikini line, deliberately avoiding the girl's vagina which made her buck her hips and whimper. Tiffany did this over and over until Taeyeon was literally begging her with her actions to touch her. Tiffany smiled and connected lips again and was pleasantly surprised when she felt Taeyeon kiss rougher, letting Tiffany know she was very turned on and needed her right away.

"You...haven't been nice to me lately Taeyeonie" Tiffany said, positioning herself so she was lying down between Taeyeon's legs and staring at her panties. She could smell her from here.

"What..." Taeyeon stopped when she felt Tiffany blow onto her covered clit making it spasm and making Taeyeon growl. "Are you talking about" Taeyeon exhaled, trying to keep herself together.

Tiffany tickled Taeyeon's stomach below her belly button and continued her teasing. She grabbed both sides of Taeyeon's underwear and pulled them upwards, making the bit of the panties in the middle become tight, pushing onto her clit, Taeyeon whimpered and bit her lip.

"You've been neglecting me Taetae...for a week now you haven't let me do anything and I've been so frustrated"

"I've been..."

Tiffany licked from the bottom of Taeyeon's panties to the top making the girl quiver beneath her and cutting off her sentence yet again.

"Busy" Taeyeon finished

"Well that's not good enough Tae..." Tiffany smiled and started to crawl her way up to Taeyeon's face, leaving the poor girl frustrated once again. "When I need you...I need you" she whispered huskily before latching her mouth onto Taeyeon's neck, sucking as hard as she could, wanting to make her mark.

"Ahh!" Taeyeon moaned at the contact and tugged against the handcuffs again. Seeing Tiffany in that lingerie...she just wanted to touch her, to squeeze her breasts, squeeze that ass and ravage her but it was impossible.

However Taeyeon was kind of enjoying this new side of Tiffany...dominant, exiting, it was certainly turning her on. She clung onto the chain as Tiffany began to tickle her nails all over her covered core, stopping to press down on that engorged clit every now and again making Taeyeon's legs twitch.

"Urghhhh Tiffany please"

"Please what?" Tiffany smirked against her neck, taking the skin in between her teeth.

 _*Make her beg - check_ * Tiffany smiled

"Please...stop teasing" Taeyeon whimpered.

"Teasing? Hmmm..." Tiffany licked the now crimson mark on Taeyeon's neck and then got up. Taeyeon locked her eyes onto Tiffany's every movement, her eyes black with lust.

Tiffany found she wasn't nervous anymore, she was enjoying this so much. Knowing Taeyeon liked butts, Tiffany straddled her backwards, her ass facing Taeyeon while her mouth was near Taeyeon's core. She blew cool air onto the drenched panties and held Taeyeon's hips down so they wouldn't jerk.

She could hear Taeyeon whimper and tug against the chains again, wanting to touch her ass. Tiffany smiled and tugged off her girlfriend's panties, letting Taeyeon's scent fill the air.

"Someone's wet hm?" Tiffany smiled. She shook her ass a little to torture Taeyeon more and then got up to position herself in between Taeyeon's legs again. She bent her girlfriends legs at the knee and opened them allowing her to see Taeyeon's twitching core.

Tiffany grinned and plunged her tongue into Taeyeon which was met by a scream of ecstasy. In and out her tongue went, licking Taeyeon's walls whilst it was inside. Taeyeon began bucking her hips to meet Tiffany's tongue but they were pushed down yet again much to the annoyance of the frustrated Taeyeon.

Tiffany then pulled out her tongue and inserted one finger, not moving it.

* _Don't let her cum straight away_ * Tiffany remembered.

She thrusted her lone finger painstakingly slow into Taeyeon and then back out again. Taeyeon was biting her lips and her clit was bulging, begging to be touched. Tiffany grinned and flicked it hard making Taeyeon's back arch wanting more.

But Tiffany continued her motion, in and out. She heard Taeyeon's ragged breath and she studied her girlfriend. Her white, milky skin was layered in a sheen of sweat, her hair splayed out onto the pillow...she looked incredible but exhausted, and she hadn't even cum yet.

"Please..." Taeyeon begged

"Do you need a release?" Tiffany asked. Taeyeon's frantic nodding answered her question.

Tiffany smiled and added in another finger before thrusting as hard as she could making Taeyeon scream. Her thumb grazed against Taeyeon's clit as she pumped and she soon felt the tightness around her fingers, Taeyeon's core was ready to orgasm so Tiffany slowed her thrusts and eventually stopped.

Taeyeon bucked her hips, she was trying not to sound too pathetic by begging again so in the end she stayed quiet. Tiffany waited a while, tickling Taeyeon's inner thighs before doing the same plunge and thrust again.

Taeyeon was panting and was squirming all over the bed yanking her tied hands. She opened her eyes for a split second and all she saw was Tiffany's cleavage. That image plus what Tiffany was doing sent her soaring over the edge. Tiffany quickly leaned down so Taeyeon's liquid heat filled her mouth and licked her lips at the sweetness.

Taeyeon gasped for air and her chest rose up and down. But Tiffany wasn't done. She used the aftershocks from Taeyeon's first orgasm and continued thrusting to bring it to a second. Taeyeon screamed at the feeling of her clit being electrified by the pleasure while her core was twitching around Tiffany's fingers, sucking them in further.

Taeyeon panted but still Tiffany thrusted. Taeyeon cried in ecstasy and Tiffany couldn't take it anymore, she pulled down her own panties and began to thrust herself to and fro on Taeyeon's thigh, the latter's knee hitting Tiffany's clit amazingly well.

She continued to pound Taeyeon but changed the direction of her fingers, looking for that one special spot. Once she found it she continued to thrust until she knew Taeyeon was close. She then pushed her own clit hard down onto Taeyeon's knee and pushed down hard onto Taeyeon's g-spot, making her girlfriend have a full blown third. Taeyeon squirted all over Tiffany and her core was on fire. Just seeing this action made Tiffany cum hard onto Taeyeon's leg. She rubbed herself in circles to ride out the aftershocks before collapsing beside Taeyeon.

"How was that?" Tiffany panted.

"..."

"That good huh?"

"..."

"That's what you get for ignoring me."

"Then I'll be ignoring you again everyday from now on" Taeyeon chuckled weakly.

"Yah!" Tiffany pouted.

Tiffany uncuffed Taeyeon and ran herself a bath. When she came out of the bathroom, Tae was sitting up waiting for her.

"Where did you get handcuffs anyway?" She asked, looking at the metal restraints. Tiffany smiled innocently and blushed.

"Jessica" Taeyeon rolled her eyes.


	45. Taeyeon's Birthday

A few weeks later, Tiffany was panicking. It was Taeyeon's birthday in a few days and Tiffany had literally no idea about what to get her. What do you get the girl who has everything?

Taeyeon had opened a bank account for Tiffany to use her money freely if she wanted to buy something extravagant, but still...what did Taeyeon want? Tiffany had asked her, but the latter just told her she's fine and she doesn't want anything which just made Tiffany mad every time and that wasn't helping anything.

Tiffany had resorted to stalking...well not stalking...but looking at Taeyeon's history on her laptop, keeping an eye out for what she looked at in magazines and on some occasions followed her out when she went to town or to the store. That wasn't stalking...right?  
But even from doing all those things, she couldn't find one thing Taeyeon wanted. It was so frustrating, Tiffany searched all over the internet on what Taeyeon liked but there was little information, it was mostly business related things.

"URGHHHH" Tiffany groaned in frustration, flinging her iPad aside on the bed and putting a pillow over her face to muffle her aggravation. Taeyeon soon walked in and chuckled at the girl before laying beside her and knocking the pillow that was covering her face.

"Yah, what's wrong with you?"

"Oo ar o noyan"

"Huh?"

Tiffany pulled the pillow off her face and said it again.

"You are so annoying!" Tiffany raised her voice

"What have I done?" Taeyeon frowned

"Your birthday? Everytime I ask you what you want, you say nothing. Do you know how frustrating that is?" Tiffany huffed and folded her arms.

 _*Stupid Kim Taeyeon_ *

"Tiffany really, I don't need anything..." Taeyeon smiled which made Tiffany groan again.

"Fine! You know what? I'm just gonna buy something shit and you're gonna have to pretend that you like it" Tiffany sulked, jutting out her lower lip making herself resemble something like a puppy.

Taeyeon smirked

"Okay" she agreed

Tiffany exhaled and turned her back on Taeyeon before turning off the bedside lamp and trying to think of what she could do.

...

"Jess. Psst, Jess!" Tiffany whispered, shaking and pushing Jessica trying to wake her up.

"Mmmm get...away" Jessica mumbled, flopping her hand in the air, waving whoever it was away that was trying to wake her.

"JESSICA JUNG" Tiffany shouted, effectively making Jessica shoot up, startled at the deep and loud voice.

"The fuck... urgh go away Miyoung" Jessica said, turning onto her stomach and burying her face into the blankets.

"Jessie...I need your help" Tiffany sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed and changing her approach.

Jessica opened her eyes and saw Tiffany's sad face she put on whenever she wasn't getting her way. Jess groaned and moved over, patting the space she had made beside her. Tiffany grinned and slid in the bed, facing Jessica.

"What"

" I need help with Tae" Tiffany replied.

"Again? Your sex life is shit, again?"

"No no, that's actually great" Tiffany smirked. "I actually need help with finding something to get or do for Tae for her birthday"

"Um...ask her?" Jessica chuckled.

"I have, she says she doesn't want anything"

Jessica smiled. She knew every time someone said they didn't want anything, they did really. Jessica thought for a while...

"Do you know what I think you should do?" Jessica asked, brushing a stray piece of hair behind Tiffany's ear.

"What?"

"Well... Taeyeon has done romantic things for you right? Banpo, Namsan, that place where you confessed...Do something like that for her" Jessica grinned

Tiffany frowned and thought about it. It was a really good idea, but Tiffany had no idea where to take her. Jessica saw Tiffany's confusion and pushed her out the bed, making her land on the floor with a bang and a groan.

"Yah!" Tiffany shouted.

"Research romantic places in Seoul, or even outside Seoul, you can drive her there."

"Jess, I want to treat Taeyeon, not kill her... I can't drive well have you forgotton?" Tiffany blushed

"Wouldn't it impress Taeyeon if you learned how and surprised her with it?"

Tiffany thought about it but images plagued her head such as Taeyeon flying into an airbag when she drove into a lamppost or into a hedge.

"I can hire a driver" Tiffany smiled, met with the rolling eyes of Jessica.

"Now go, I need sleep"

Tiffany smiled coming out of Jessica's room. Her best friend may be a pain in the ass and Jess may make fun of her constantly but she helped her out so much. Tiffany skipped to the sofa and grabbed an iPad before looking at different places in South Korea and ideas she and Taeyeon could go and do together.

After researching for close to an hour, Tiffany finally found a potential place. Her eyes twinkled as she read the name.

 _*Jeju Island...*_ Tiffany thought, looking up images of the place she had found. Her jaw dropped when she saw one particular photo. Oh she was totally gonna take Taeyeon there, Tiffany was sure she'd love it.

"Hmmm, What else can I do?" Tiffany mumbled and started to search romantic ideas to do for a lover. "Cook?"

Tiffany thought about it. How impressed would Taeyeon be if Tiffany managed to bake her a birthday cake. It would be epic and Tiffany would be proud of herself too.

 _*Okay, I shall do that_ *

Tiffany squealed at her new found ideas and went back to bed. It was 3am so she tucked herself in and reminded herself to make some calls in the morning. Tiffany was genuinely excited about what Taeyeon was going to think, she knew Taeyeon was gonna fall in love with her even more after this.


	46. Planning

"Hello? Ho-Sung-ssi? Hi this is Tiffany, remember you came to my apartment and cooked for me, Jessica and Taeyeon?"

"Ahh yes. Can I help you with anything?"

"I was wondering if you could come over and help me bake for Taeyeon's birthday in two days? I need to make her a cake but I'm unable to cook" Tiffany blushed, thankfully the chef couldn't see it.

"Of course. I will see you then . Please text me the time and I will come prepared"

"Thank you so much. Bye!"

Tiffany grinned and rushed into Jessica's room.

"Jessie!"

Jessica groaned and stretched until she finally opened her eyes.

"Mm?"

"I finally know what to do for Tae! We're gonna go to Jeju island!" Tiffany screeched before covering her mouth, hoping Taeyeon hadn't heard that.

"Island?" Jessica mumbled. That woke her up properly.

"Yeah, Island. It's so beautiful Jessie. It's like.."

"Tiffany. I think you're forgetting something" Jessica sat up.

"What?" Tiffany frowned at Jessica's reaction.

"It's an island..."

"Yeah?"

"How do you get to an island?"

"By boa..." Tiffany's heart dropped.

How could she have been so stupid... Of course, it's an island in the middle of the ocean, she'd have to take a boat there. With her fear of them after what happened to her parents... she was truly gutted.

Jessica noticed and brought the girl in for a hug.

"You can go somewhere else Tiff" Jess gave her a reassuring smile that didn't help one bit. Tiffany had set her heart on that place and was so excited to see Taeyeon's reaction when she saw where Tiffany wanted to take her. Tiffany was so sick of living in fear.

"No" Tiffany replied.

"Tiff..."

"We're going" Tiffany knew she would be terrified, but her love for Taeyeon was stronger. "I'm getting over this" she said before walking out the room leaving behind a very worried Jessica.

* _Tiff_...* Jessica held her head in her hands.

Tiffany paced back and forth the living room. She then stopped and grabbed the iPad, maybe there was another way to get there...

Her eyes lit up when she saw that there were planes that flew there. She grinned and checked when the next departure would be only to be dissapointed that it was after Taeyeon's birthday. Tiffany sighed and thought back to the ferry.

 _*Taeyeon would love it. Just think of her joy, her cute face lighting up when she sees it. Just think of the happiness you will bring her_ *.

That set Tiffany's mind straight. She grabbed the phone and ordered two tickets for the ferry to go to Jeju island on Taeyeon's birthday and soon, it was done. No turning back now.

Tiffany text Ho-Sung the time that he would need to come over and went back to her bedroom where Taeyeon was still sleeping soundly. She still needed to find out what type of cake Taeyeon would like.

Tiffany approached her boss and leaned down to kiss her, sliding her tongue into Taeyeon's already slightly open mouth. The second she heard a moan, she knew she had woken her up.

"Taetae." Tiffany smiled, looking down on the cute yet beautiful woman.

 _*How are you mine?*_ Tiffany still thought herself to be the luckiest girl in the world to bag Kim Taeyeon.

"Tippany" Taeyeon smiled, her dimple that Tiffany loved springing up.

"Since you didn't tell me what you want, I decided to buy you a birthday cake." Tiffany smiled.

"Okay...isn't that meant to be a surprise?" Taeyeon chuckled lightly.

"Well it would have been if I knew what flavour you like" Tiffany rolled her eyes.

Taeyeon smiled and pinched Tiffany's nose playfully.

"I like chocolate" Taeyeon's eyes lit up.

 _*I shall remember that, thank you Taetae*_

"Alright, now come on, it's almost time for work" Tiffany smiled, tugging on Taeyeon's shirt to bring her to her feet and dragging her to the shower.

Taeyeon raised her eyebrow as she saw Tiffany take off her clothes and look at her seductively before getting in the shower, daring her to follow. Taeyeon licked her lips and took the dare.

Jessica covered her ears with the pillow when she heard moans and squeals coming from the bathroom.

 _*Aish you two horny rabbits_ * Jessica rolled her eyes and groaned.

...

"Jess, take Taeyeon out with you tomorrow?" Tiffany asked when she took her lunch break.

"Why?" Jessica asked. It was the weekend and she had planned to go out with Yuri.

"Because I need her out of the house to make her cake" Tiffany smiled which soon turned into a frown when Jessica burst out laughing.

"YOU? MAKING A CAKE? HAHAHAHHAHA"

"Shhh! She'll hear you" Tiffany huffed. She then waited for Jessica to stop laughing her head off.

"That's such a good present Tiff...a burned down apartment" Jessica sniggered.

"Yah! It's not just me, it's Ho-Sung too" Tiffany pouted

Jessica giggled, relieved Tiffany wasn't doing it alone.

"Please take her out? I'll text you when I'm done. It might be a bit longer because I need to pack both our suitcases too." Tiffany smiled.

"Urgh, fine." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"I love you Jessie" Tiffany eyesmiled

"Yeah yeah...you certainly owe me."

The Next Morning

It was Saturday. Taeyeon's birthday was tomorrow so Tiffany needed to start preparing for it. She had so many things to do, bake her cake, check that everything was okay with their tickets, check with the driver, pack suitcases...

Tiffany looked at the clock... 11am. It was best to start now so she ran to Jessica's room and woke her up, being met with the same moan and groan and swearing that she usually experienced. Jessica soon got up though knowing this was important to Tiffany.

"Yah." Jessica said catching Tiffany's attention. "Where am I taking her? And what do I say to make her come out with me?"

"Umm." Tiffany hadn't thought that far ahead. "I don't know, you're smart think of something.

Jessica thought for a while...until a grin spread across her face. Tiffany frowned and was about to ask why but Jessica had already gone into Taeyeon's room ready to wake her up.

Tiffany soon heard the duvet rustling and Jessica shouting for her to wake up. She giggled when she heard Taeyeon shout back before getting up. Soon Jessica and Taeyeon left the apartment leaving behind a shocked Tiffany.

 _*How on earth did Jessica get her out so fast and what was her excuse?_ * Tiffany wondered. She shook her head of the thoughts and started making the important calls to the driver, Ho-Sung and to check the ticket times.

A Few Hours Later

"Ho-Sung-ssi" Tiffany smiled, bowing to respect the older man, "Thank you so much for doing this, I'm so grateful"

"It's no problem, I'm happy to be able to make something for Miss Kim's birthday. She's always been good to me" he smiled.

"Yeah, she's wonderful" Tiffany grinned. "Okay. Shall we get started?"

Soon Tiffany was standing before a beautiful, scrumptious looking chocolate cake with beautiful designs and squiggly writing on top that said 'Happy Birthday Tae'. Tiffany smiled and held her thumbs up to Ho-Sung who returned them.

"I'm impressed Tiffany-ssi" he said. "Although you mixed salt with flour somehow in the first attempt and burned the rest, this seventh batch turned out quite well" he said, suppressing his urge to chuckle at the failure of a baker in front of him.

"I'm sorry" Tiffany bowed. "I didn't actually realise how bad I was" she chuckled.

"It's fine" he smiled. "You have potential"

Tiffany smiled and thanked the man again before showing him to the door. She panicked slightly when she saw the clock, making that cake had taken longer than she thought. She quickly rushed to the bedroom to pack the suitcases.

"Bikini. Yes" Tiffany said to herself, looking at Taeyeon's sexy red bikini.

She then packed some underwear, some makeup and the rest of Taeyeon's clothes and shoes before doing the same for her own.

In no time, both suitcases were packed and all jobs were done. Tiffany sighed in relief, she then took out her phone and text Jessica to bring Taeyeon home and that she was done. She soon got a reply and she slid the suitcases under the bed so they wouldn't be seen by Taeyeon. She had told Ho-Sung to take the cake home with him and to bring it in the morning before they left so that was also done.

Tiffany lied on the bed and exhaled, she had spent most the day making sure Taeyeon's birthday would be special. She felt proud of herself but her thoughts were soon plagued with what she would have to do tomorrow.


	47. SuperTaeng

Taeyeon awoke to Tiffany singing Happy Birthday, well shouting it. She groaned but couldn't hold her smile at the excited girl sitting on top of her and bouncing up and down as if it was her own birthday.

"Tiff, yah" Taeyeon chuckled, pushing Tiffany aside so she would flop down beside her.

"Happy Birthday beautiful" Tiffany eyesmiled and pecked Taeyeon's lips.

"Thank you" Taeyeon replied, pecking Tiffany's nose making her crinkle it up cutely.

"Guess what" Tiffany grinned.

"What?"

"Breakfast in bed" Tiffany winked.

Taeyeon smiled at the thoughtfulness of Tiffany...until she remembered she couldn't cook and burnt pretty much everything she touches. Tiffany saw Taeyeon's smile disappear and quickly held her down to prevent her jumping up to check the damage.

"Don't worry, Ho-Sung is cooking it" Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Phew. I was beginning to think this would have been the only room untouched by the fire" Taeyeon teased, earning herself a shove from a pouting Tiffany,

"Shutup, meanie" she said before getting up and taking the freshly made food from Ho-Sung.

"Cake's in the fridge" he whispered. Tiffany winked and thanked him. She then took the breakfast into Taeyeon and set it down on her lap.

Taeyeon smiled and immediately tucked in. It was delicious. She held out some on her fork and Tiffany gladly took it even though she had already had breakfast.

Once Taeyeon was done, she patted her full stomach and smiled at Tiffany who looked back at her, her eyes full of mischief.

"What are you up to?" Taeyeon asked, narrowing her eyes at the suspicious girl

"I..." Tiffany leaned down to kiss Taeyeon, the spark never failed to buzz throughout her body when their lips touched. "am kidnapping _you_ today" Tiffany smirked.

"Oh really?" Taeyeon raised her eyebrow. "I thought I was the only one who got to kidnap you" she smiled and pulled Tiffany's head forward so they could kiss again.

"Nuh uh, we share the kidnapping" Tiffany said proudly.

Taeyeon chuckled and hugged Tiffany tight. She loved waking up to the girl every morning. She was Taeyeon's energy pill.

"Where are we going?" Taeyeon asked, kissing the crown of Tiffany's head.

"Surprise" Tiffany relied. "But it's far far away"

"Far away? Are you sure you want to..." She was cut off by Tiffany's finger across her lips.

"I want to."

The couple spent more time in bed cuddling until Tiffany told Taeyeon to get up and get dressed. When she was in the bathroom, Tiffany phoned the driver to come and pick them up, he accepted and Tiffany got ready.

A while later, Tiffany's phone buzzed and she checked the message.

' _I am outside. Tell me when_ '

It was the driver. Tiffany called Taeyeon and she appeared from the toilet all cute and ready to go. Tiffany smiled and motioned for her to come closer before holding up a tie in front of her eyes.

"Kidnapping is a serious business" Tiffany said earning a chuckle from Taeyeon.

"Yes ma'am" Taeyeon saluted, which would have been cute if it didn't remind Tiffany that they were going to be going on a ferry. Tiffany quickly placed the tie over Taeyeon's eyes and tied it behind her head.

Tiffany then text the driver to come up silently. She opened the door ready and he soon entered the apartment. Tiffany pointed to the suitcases under the bed before bringing her finger to her lips. The driver nodded and Tiffany took Taeyeon out of the apartment, not forgetting to give the keys to the bedroom and the apartment to the driver to lock up.

Taeyeon was tense as she was dragged everywhere and didn't know her surroundings. She hated being blind, it was okay in certain circumstances * _cough_ * bedroom * _cough_ * but that was it.

Soon enough though, she felt herself being seated in a car, the back seat she realised.

"Fany-ah, tell me where we are going" Taeyeon whined like a kid.

"Nope. Now shush" Tiffany smiled and pecked Taeyeon's lips that had jutted out.

Tiffany saw the driver come out with the suitcases and then open the trunk, dumping them in there before returning to the drivers seat. He passed the keys back to Tiffany who bowed in thanks and then drove off to where the ferry would leave.

"Tae?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah?" Taeyeon turned her head to face Tiffany, even though she couldn't see her, it was of course a habit.

"I was wondering, what did Jess tell you to make you go out yesterday?"

Taeyeon tensed up and Tiffany could see she was blushing a little.

"She said that you're kinky and horny and I needed to get you toys to satisfy it so you would stop moaning to her" Taeyeon whispered.

 _*Oh my fucking God Jessica_ *

"But she took what I bought over to Yuri's..." Taeyeon frowned.

"So she basically lied and got you to buy toys for her and Yuri, Tae" Tiffany chuckled

Taeyeon laughed, Jessica was special all right. There was a silence before Tiffany broke it.

"Tae?"

"Mm?"

"When we get to the first part of the surprise, I don't want you to feel bad okay?" That was the last thing Tiffany would want, for Taeyeon to refuse to go on the ferry because Tiffany was petrified of it.

"Why would I feel bad?" Taeyeon asked confused.

"Can you just promise me? And also promise me that you'll do this for me"

Taeyeon frowned, but hearing the pleading in Tiffany's tone, she accepted. Tiffany smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Tae. And I know you will protect me, you're my SuperTaeng"

 _*Protect you? From what?_ * Taeyeon thought but laughed anyway at the dorkiness of her girlfriend.

Soon, the car approached the dock and Tiffany laid her eyes on the big ferry that would carry them to Jeju island. Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon's hand and squeezed tight, surprising the latter.

 _*Shit shit shit_ * Tiffany panicked. She breathed in and out, in and out. She could do this. She would do this.

"Fany, what's wrong?" Taeyeon asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"I'm okay Tae. You can take your blindfold off now" Tiffany replied, biting her lip in preparation for Taeyeon's reaction.

Taeyeon untied the blindfolded and blinked over and over waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bright light of the sun. When they did...

"Tiffany..."

"You promised Taeyeon. Let's go, our luggage is in the back"

Taeyeon frowned and opened her mouth to speak but Tiffany put her hand over it. She looked into Taeyeon's eyes, feeling tears in her own.

"Please"

She kept her hand there until Taeyeon nodded. The latter then pulled Tiffany into a hug that melted Tiffany's heart.

"SuperTaeng" Taeyeon whispered, making Tiffany laugh.

"SuperTaeng" Tiffany agreed

The couple stepped out and grabbed both suitcases from the driver before bowing at him and watched the car drive away. Tiffany's hands were sweating and Taeyeon could feel it but she still kept her hand clenched around hers as they approached the ferry.

Taeyeon pulled Tiffany to walk in front of her to avoid the people pushing into her and making her even more nervous than she already was. Soon it was their turn to get on the ferry and Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand again as she gave the man the two tickets and he motioned for them to get on.

Tiffany froze and Taeyeon asked the man to give them a minute. Having recognised she was Kim Taeyeon, he bowed and told the waiting passengers to be patient.

"I would say you don't have to do this but I know you made me promise. So I'm going to promise you something else" Taeyeon whispered into Tiffany's ear.

Tiffany whimpered and squeezed Taeyeon's hand.

"I promise that we will be fine. I would protect you with my life, you know that right? I even told your parents that Tiff, and they would be so proud of you for doing this...for getting over your fear because they for sure wouldn't want you to stop living just because of the way they left this earth."

Tiffany let her tears fall and took the first step onto the ramp leading up to the ferry's deck. Taeyeon followed along but not before saying...

"I'm proud of you Tiffany. They are proud of you. Do you feel that wind? That's them saying they're happy and showing their love and support."

Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon's words and led the way to their room that she had booked. They dumped their luggage inside before going back up to the deck and sitting down, ready to watch the ferry set sail.

Taeyeon kept that hand around Tiffany's tight and didn't dare to let go. Tiffany rested her head on Taeyeon's shoulder and closed her eyes, Taeyeon kissed her forehead and then ran her fingers through Tiffany's hair, effectively calming her down.

"You are incredible Kim Taeyeon" Tiffany said. "And I hope you enjoy your birthday"

"It's already the best birthday I've ever had" Taeyeon replied making Tiffany burst into tears. "Silly girl" she chuckled and wiped those tears away.

Tiffany's heart stopped for a split second when the horn blew to signify the ferry's departure but Taeyeon turned her head and locked lips with Tiffany, knowing it was the best way to clear her mind. They kissed passionately until they had left the dock and were far into the ocean.

Taeyeon pulled away and kept her eye on Tiffany, watching for her reaction, waiting to jump in if she panicked again. But she didn't. The wind flowed through Tiffany's locks and she closed her eyes, relishing it.

"It's beautiful" she said, looking at the clear blue water.

"Not as beautiful as you" Taeyeon replied.

Tiffany eyesmiled and pushed Taeyeon playfully, embarrassed at what she had said.

"Hi girl's, would you like to have a photo taken of you? You can collect it at the end, a lot of tourists like to have one at this point" a man with a camera said, holding it up waiting for the couple's reply.

"Yes please" Tiffany beamed.

The guy took the photo and then asked if they would like some words to be printed at the bottom digitally. He told them he usually got requests such as 'I love you' or 'Best Holiday'. Tiffany smiled and whispered into the man's ear. He wrote what she had said down and then left the couple to it.

"What did you say?" Taeyeon asked, leaning back on her hands, enjoying the sun on her skin.

Tiffany giggled and waited until Taeyeon looked at her again, and when she did...

"SuperTaeng"


	48. Cheonjiyeon Falls

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Jeju Island" one of the guides on the speaker said as they approached the island. Tiffany could see already that she had made the right choice, it was so beautiful. The water surrounding it was crystal clear, the sand was white and the foliage was the greenest she had ever seen. She saw bridges and shops in the distance and couldn't control her excitement.

"You did it Tiff" Taeyeon smiled. "You faced your fear"

"All because of you" Tiffany eyesmiled, pecking Taeyeon and then returned her attention to the island.

The boat pulled up at a small pier and all the passengers lined up to get off. The tour guide gathered everyone around and made sure everyone got a map of the island and everyone knew what types of hotels there were to stay and the many shops he was satisfied that everyone knew enough he allowed the crowd to disperse.

Taeyeon and Tiffany linked arms and looked at the map, they needed to find a hotel so they wandered off and followed the signs to a five star hotel which was pretty incredible. They entered it and the decor was just...wow. Tiffany handled the booking of the room while Taeyeon waited for her, admiring the view of the beach from the window. Once they were done, they dumped their luggage inside without looking at their room and went back out to explore.

It was still a little too light as Tiffany had wanted to take Taeyeon to that special place when it was dark because it looked all the more romantic. So instead, they took a walk around, Tiffany making sure they avoided that area and got some food, looked in the many shops etc.

After they finished, it was getting dark but still not dark enough, Tiffany decided that they would start making their way over there as it was quite a long walk, approximately thirty five minutes. She interlocked her fingers with Taeyeon's and swung their intertwined hands as they walked making them both giggle.

"More kidnapping huh?" Taeyeon smirked

"You'll love it" Tiffany smiled, bringing their hands up and kissing them before letting them fall again.

Tiffany looked to the distance and saw they were approaching a pretty little bridge, she then looked at the map and saw they were about ten minutes away from their final destination. She grinned and held Taeyeon's hand tighter as they approached the bridge and started to cross it but stopped in the middle.

It said on the leaflet they were given that beautiful koi fish can be seen in the clear water so she and Taeyeon had fun pointing them out and admiring the rather large fish swimming gracefully through the water.

"This is incredible Tiff" Taeyeon smiled. "But it's getting dark, should we head back?"

"We still have plenty of time Tae, we have at least three hours left on this island so let's make the most of it" Tiffany smiled.

Taeyeon nodded, they crossed the rest of the bridge and continued on their way. Five minutes into the walk, Tiffany stopped Taeyeon and held out the blindfold again. Taeyeon raised her eyebrow as if to say 'really?'. Tiffany nodded and turned Taeyeon around before placing it over her eyes and tying it behind her head.

She smiled and kissed Taeyeon and they started walking again, Taeyeon hanging on tight to Tiffany, the latter loved it though. She loved every touch Taeyeon gave her.

Five minutes later...Tiffany saw what they had come here for...

"Wow" Tiffany couldn't help but say that, it was...incredible.

Taeyeon began to take off her blindfold, she wanted to see too but stopped when Tiffany shouted to her to stop. Taeyeon could hear a waterfall and the crickets in the background and her urge to look was unbearable.

"I need to set up first" Tiffany smiled and sat Taeyeon down on a rock before taking her rucksack off and taking out a thick blanket, some snacks, her phone along with speakers and Taeyeon's birthday cake.

She layed them out and took a nervous breath before leading Taeyeon to the perfect angle to see everything at once. She led her backwards and then stopped. Quickly she clicked play on her music playlist and a romantic song played, adding to the beautiful crashing of the water.

"Take off your blindold" Tiffany grinned

Taeyeon did what she was told and as soon as she did...

A beautiful...no scratch that...stunning, huge rock face, water cascading down it from the stream above it. One half of the waterfall seeped into every crack of the rock and fell down it so beautifully into a gorgeous pool of clear water whilst the other had more force behind it, the water jutting out at speed over the edge of the rock. Both waterfalls had some sort of light behind it, making them seem as if they were glowing or that the moonlight was hitting them making it look sort of magical.

"Oh my God" she gasped.

Her eyes scanned the entire scene in front of her, it was amazing, awesome, spectacular, every single word she could think of, it was it.  
Tiffany smiled until she heard sniffing coming from Taeyeon.

"Tae you're crying" Tiffany worried, wiping the tears that had fallen from her boss's eyes.

"Nobody's ever done something like this for me Tiffany...it's so...so...Wow."

"Well you're worth it Tae. Happy Birthday"

Tiffany was immediately enveloped in a hug, she hugged back even tighter. They stayed like that for close to ten minutes until Tiffany pulled away but held her hand out.

"Come, sit down"

Taeyeon took her hand and Tiffany led the way to the blanket she had set up. Taeyeon chuckled when she saw her cake.

"Aw, you bought me a birthday cake" she pouted cutely.

"Actually...I made it" Tiffany blushed.

"What?" Taeyeon asked in disbelief. "You made that? It looks so good Tiff! I can't wait to try some" she grinned.

Tiffany blushed and watched as Taeyeon cut a slice out of the cake and placed it on one of the paper plates Tiffany had bought and handed it to her. She then did the same for herself. Taeyeon didn't hesitate in digging in and was surprised to find it was delicious.

"Wow, you're really improving" Taeyeon smiled. "Soon you'll be making me lobster and caviar" she laughed

"Yeah right" Tiffany replied chuckling.

The two sat in silence, but it was a comfortable one. Neither wanted to talk as they were so enthralled in the view before them. The gushing of the water was so calming, it's as if it made all their worries just fly away.

"This reminds me of where I took you before, the place which helped with my past" Taeyeon broke the silence. "But of course this is more incredible"

Tiffany smiled and was about to answer but Taeyeon put her finger to her lips, signalling for her to keep quiet.

"I can't even begin to put into words what you mean to me Tiff, it's impossible. But I'll try my best..."

Taeyeon took a deep breath and let out her feelings

"You, are just the most wonderful person. I can't get over it. Not only did you make me a cake which I can't even imagine how much time and effort you put into making that simple thing...but you also faced your fear for me. You really didn't have to do that. It's so inspiring to me for you to put your worries and your feelings of being terrified aside just to bring me here for my birthday that I celebrated every year up till now alone."

Tiffany was crying freely. Taeyeon and her speeches always managed to emit this response from her. Always.

"I love you so much Tiffany Hwang"

"And I love you so much Kim Taeyeon"

The couple smiled at each other and then looked back to the scenery. It seem it had gotten more amazing if that was even possible. The stars had come out and their reflections were showing in the water, making it shine.

"This is the best present I have ever received" Taeyeon said before lying down onto the blanket and gazing up at the stars.

Tiffany did the same and snuggled into Taeyeon's shoulder.

The couple interlocked fingers and just stayed there, admiring the beauty. The water paired with the soothing music in the background made the moment all the more special.  
Taeyeon turned to Tiffany and connected their lips. It wasn't a kiss that had to lead to sex...it was simply a nice, passionate one that filled them with each other's love

Tiffany pouted when she saw the time, it was coming up to 11pm so they really should head back, she would have spent all night there if she could but all good things had to come to an end eventually. The couple packed up their stuff and started the long walk back.

Taeyeon and Tiffany were about to head up to their room when they arrived outside the entrance of the hotel but the beautiful night was just too incredible to miss. So the couple went up to the bench they saw that faced the water, set up the same blanket and sat down beneath the stars. It was just them. Nobody else was around them and that just made the moment all the more special.

"How am I gonna top this?" Taeyeon chuckled, think of what she would do for Tiffany's birthday.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Tiffany replied with a smirk on her face.


	49. Hotel

TaeNy walked into their beautiful hotel and Taeyeon admired the artwork inside that she hadn't noticed before, they then both took the elevator up to the top floor and unlocked their hotel room.

Since they were seeing it properly for the first time, they saw it was massive and the decor was amazing. It looked a little like Taeyeon's apartment because of the size and the black and white theme, but there was something different. Candles filled the bedroom and there were rose petals on the bed...it was strangely romantic. TaeNy pulled a confused face but decided to think nothing of it, Taeyeon walked over opened up her suitcase to put her pyjamas on.

"Ahem" she said, catching Tiffany attention.

"What?" Tiffany asked

Taeyeon held up her red bikini in one hand and a lacy pair of lingerie that Taeyeon was gifted a while ago but never worn in the other.

"There's a swimming pool" Tiffany said, pointing to the bikini.

"And this?" Taeyeon smirked holding up the lingerie

Tiffany mumbled something that Taeyeon couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"You'd look good in it" Tiffany blushed

This made Taeyeon smirk.

"Would I now?"

Tiffany nodded and smiled shyly.

"Well I guess I'll wear it tomorrow" Taeyeon winked making Tiffany's heart race.

She then laughed and picked out her pyjamas before going to the bathroom and running herself a bath. Her head popped out from behind the door a few moments later.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?"

Tiffany's face turned even more red but she wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this. They had showered together but never had they bathed together. And the bath was amazing, huge. She nodded and Taeyeon took her hand leading her into the bathroom.

Tiffany gasped when she saw the bathtub filled with rose petals. She looked to Taeyeon but she just smiled and started to take off her clothes.

"I found them in the cabinet, seems we're in a pretty romantic room hm?" Taeyeon smirked.

"It's weird." Tiffany replied, thinking about the rose petals on the bed, the candles and now the bath. "The hotel clerk was giving me a room key and then he looked behind me and froze. I looked and he seemed to be looking at you...then he smiled at me and swapped the key he had in his hand with another..." Tiffany said, still confused.

 _*Oh my God Tiffany, really?*_ Taeyeon thought in disbelief. She thought it was obvious.

"It seemed, the clerk..." Taeyeon started, helping to take Tiffany's clothes off until they were both naked. "recognised us..." She stepped in the bathtub and lay down in the scented water. She groaned and motioned Tiffany to step in and lay down in front of her.

Tiffany did as she was told, not without a blush though and leaned into Taeyeon. Taeyeon's legs were either side of hers, Tiffany was sat in between them and her Taeyeon's arms were giving Tiffany a back hug. Tiffany felt Taeyeon's nipples poke into her back, but she didn't care. She was too relaxed to give a shit and decided that they should do this more often.

"And gave us the honeymoon suite" Taeyeon finished.

"Oh my god really?" Tiffany asked, shooting up scared that Taeyeon was going to think she wanted her to propose or something or was hinting that she wanted marriage which wasn't the case at all.

"Shh, it's okay. I don't care...it's romantic" Taeyeon smiled, pulling Tiffany's upper body back down to rest against hers.

Taeyeon then grabbed some shampoo from the side and began to wash Tiffany's hair for her, massaging it into Tiffany's scalp emitting that addicting moan from Tiffany.

"Mmm that feels good" Tiffany smiled and closed her eyes. She rubbed her hands up and down Taeyeon's thighs, just loving the girls skin against her own.

Taeyeon grabbed the shower head and washed the shampoo out of Tiffany's hair and then put it back while she put the conditioner on and did the same action as she had with the shampoo.

"This hotel offers massages at any time you want" Taeyeon said while she ran her hands through Tiffany's now clean hair. Taeyeon then grabbed the shower gel which happened to be her favourite vanilla scent and rubbed it into Tiffany's shoulders and neck, loving the sound of Tiffany's groans again.

"Mmm" Tiffany replied. She then twitched a little when Taeyeon started to rub her hands closer and closer to her breasts. Tiffany's breath hitched as they came closer and closer to her sensitive nipples but at the last moment moved away. "Tae" Tiffany moaned.

"Yes?" Taeyeon replied, she was very aware of what she was doing to Tiffany.

"Touch me" Tiffany said boldly and grabbed Taeyeon's hands, placing them right on top of her breasts.

Taeyeon smiled and immediately began massaging the supple flesh, stopping to flick the nipples with her thumbs every now and again. She took her hands off for a few seconds to pull Tiffany up as she had slid down and now Taeyeon's lips were level with Tiffany's neck.

Taeyeon heard Tiffany's ragged breath and leaned in, her lips barely touching the girls neck but Tiffany felt it. Taeyeon's warm breath against her skin covered with goosebumps and her moist lips were teasing her.

"You're beautiful" Taeyeon whispered into Tiffany's ear before taking her ear lobe into her mouth making Tiffany bite her lip at the contact.

Taeyeon continued to caress Tiffany for close to ten minutes until the bath water started to get cold, making the romantic mood pretty much disappear. Taeyeon quickly washed her hair and her body and then got out and wrapped her body with a towel. Tiffany followed behind and they both got into bed.

"Would you like me to phone up to get you a massage?" Taeyeon asked, hovering her hand over the phone provided in the room. Tiffany turned over onto her side to face Taeyeon.

"I'd rather you massage me" Tiffany blushed. Taeyeon smiled and nodded her head.

"There's massage oil here...but we've just had a bath" Taeyeon chuckled.

"That's okay, we can have a quick shower later" Tiffany replied. She didn't care, she just wanted Taeyeon's hands on her.

Taeyeon agreed and motioned for Tiffany to turn onto her back. They were both akready naked, just covered with their towels so Taeyeon pulled the towel from Tiffany's body and threw it aside, resting her eyes on that ass. She stayed that way for a few minutes until she saw Tiffany shift. Not wanting to get caught, she hopped off the bed, grabbed the massage oil and came back to the bed, straddling Tiffany.

Taeyeon emptied half the contents of the bottle onto her hand and rubbed her hands together, warming it up. Once she felt it was warm enough, she leaned forward and rubbed it into Tiffany's back, getting rid of the knots and stress that the girl held.

"Are these knots from work or me?" Taeyeon chuckled

"Both" Tiffany joked earning a slap on her butt. "Yah!"

"Cheeky" Taeyeon smirked before rubbing Tiffany's back harder.

"Mmmmm" Tiffany groaned which actually turned Taeyeon on but she wouldn't act on it, Tiffany needed to relax.

Taeyeon continued to massage Tiffany's shoulders all the way to her lower back. She then began to massage Tiffany's sides up and down. Tiffany breathed in and Taeyeon ran her hands over her ribs, she didn't know why but it turned her on even more.

 _*Stop thinking dirty Taeyeon_ * she thought.

As soon as she got to Tiffany's butt however...

"What are you waiting for?" Tiffany asked, she had turned her head to look at her boss only to see Taeyeon biting her lip and her eyes scanning her behind.

Tiffany chuckled and grabbed Taeyeon's hand and slapped it on her butt. Taeyeon opened her mouth at that and began to massage those cheeks, loving the way that every time she rubbed it firmly, white finger outlines would be left for a split second and then disappear again.

A chuckle bought Taeyeon out of her trance and she looked up to see Tiffany still staring.

"I'm going to call you... Byuntaeyeon" Tiffany smirked

"Yah! You're more perverted than me" Taeyeon huffed and continued to move down to massage Tiffany's legs and then rubbed her feet. "Finished" Taeyeon smiled.

Tiffany returned the smile and the girl's swapped places. Tiffany began to do the same to Taeyeon, hiding her joy when she got to touch her butt like Taeyeon had gotten to touch hers. Tiffany admitted that she also was turned on from Taeyeon's constant moans and groans but she too didn't think to act on it as she felt the stress in Taeyeon's body.

Once Tiffany finished, the couple then showered together and washed their bodies of the massage oil and then got dressed and jumped into bed.

"Can we swim tomorrow?" Tiffany smiled

"Sure" Taeyeon replied.

The two were looking forward to seeing each other in their bikinis...


	50. Day At The Beach

"Aren't we going to the pool?" Taeyeon asked.

"Well I thought we could go to the beach instead, it's better" Tiffany shrugged.

They were taking a taxi there because they didn't want to bother Taeyeon's driver. As soon as the taxi pulled up, Taeyeon payed the man and thanked him and they both got out, the salty sea air hitting them as soon as they exited.

They approached the beach hand in hand and were happy to see that there weren't that many people there which was strange as the beach itself was beautiful. Almost pure white sand and crystal clear water, just like on Jeju.

Their joy turned to frustration however when Taeyeon was spotted by some paparazzi and they started to get hounded by some locals seeing what the fuss was about.

"Omo it's Kim Taeyeon, can I get an autograph?"

"Taeyeon-ssi I love you! Can I get a photo?"

"TaeNy! We love your relationship"

A crowd started to gather and both Taeyeon and Tiffany were starting to get uncomfortable, Tiffany more so though. Taeyeon knew this and tried to calm the situation.

"Guys, I'm happy that you like me and I'm grateful for your support. But Tiffany here is severely claustrophobic, I don't mind signing autographs and taking photos but could you possibly get into a line instead of crowding us?" Taeyeon asked politely.

Thankfully the fans were considerate and did as Taeyeon asked. Tiffany held her hand over her chest trying to calm her beating heart and took in deep breaths before smiling and posing for photos.

Tiffany had been in this situation a lot of times before. Of course, she was dating Kim Taeyeon. They hadn't confirmed their relationship but it's been speculated which of course makes fans wonder. But every time someone spotted Taeyeon, Tiffany braced herself. It never failed to scare her.

After everyone got what they wanted, they thanked TaeNy and got on with their own lives, Taeyeon and Tiffany were relieved. Taeyeon looked to Tiffany and put her arm around her waist, she apologised but Tiffany knew it wasn't her fault.

They both got out some sunglasses and put them on, hoping not to be spotted again and actually enjoy their day. Once they got to the beach, they payed for their sun-beds and set up their sunscreen on the table provided and their towels on their sun-beds.

"Finally" Taeyeon sighed as she lay down on the sun-bed. "I'm sorry again Tiff, I should've worn my sunglasses"

"That probably wouldn't even have made a difference Tae, it's fine" Tiffany chuckled.

After around twenty minutes of sun bathing, Taeyeon sat up.

"Do you want to come in the water?" Taeyeon asked

"Nah, I'll stay here" Tiffany replied, shooing Taeyeon away.

Taeyeon chuckled and stood up. She then took off her shorts and folded them up neatly on the table and then arched her back as she took off her T-shirt. Tiffany was observing every movement behind her dark wayfarers and her breath hitched when Taeyeon faced her and she saw her breasts. They were...wow. That bikini made them look really big and just...wow.

"Tiffany close your mouth" Taeyeon laughed. She then turned around and started walking to the sea, strutting her cute little butt as she did so. Tiffany bit her lip and tried to control her hormones by lying back down making herself unable to see that goddess.

She stayed like that for a while but couldn't get Taeyeon out of her head.

 _*Just one peek_ *

Tiffany lifted her head and groaned at her sight. Like in a typical bond movie, Taeyeon comes out the sea in her red bikini, dripping wet with her hair flowing in the wind and her hips swaying back and forth. She had that stupid smirk on her face that made Tiffany feel like she wanted to ravage her right there and then and then she broke out into a big million dollar smile that pretty much paralysed Tiffany.

Taeyeon sniggered as she watched Tiffany's reaction and sat down beside her, the girls eyes still glued on her and her mouth still agape.  
Taeyeon smirked and pushed Tiffany's chin up and then lay down, her head facing away from her.

 _*Oh so you're gonna ignore me now? Fine. Payback's a bitch Kim Taeyeon_ *

Tiffany stood up and waited for Taeyeon to look at her before taking off her shorts, making sure her ass faced her boss. Then she tugged off her T-shirt, the same way Taeyeon had done and then faced Taeyeon making sure she saw her chest, Tiffany had also picked a very nice bikini that made her look very filled out in the chest area. Her's was pink.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon but couldn't judge her reaction because her wayfarers were shielding her eyes, Tiffany smirked and told Taeyeon she wouldn't be that long and wstrutted to the sea, she couldn't resist a look back and saw that Taeyeon was sat up watching her.

 _*Take that Kim_ * Tiffany thought, proud at her payback.

Tiffany entered the water and dove under, making sure her exit from the sea would be as sexy as how she entered it. Now that her hair was wet, she stayed there for a few more minutes, then started to exit the water, strutting back up to Taeyeon who's eyes were still glued onto her every move. Tiffany flicked her air over her shoulder and once she was beside Taeyeon, she wrung her wet hair out with her hands and smiled.

Taeyeon cleared her throat and moved her lower body awkwardly as if she was uncomfortable, Tiffany smirked and lay down, soaking up the last of the sun.

After a while, TaeNy sat up to see all the people around them were leaving, Tiffany started to pack up and go when a hand caught her's, stopping her.

"I've always wanted to try something" Taeyeon said.

"Which is?"

"Can we wait till it's dark?" Taeyeon asked.

"Um..."

"Please?"

"Okay" Tiffany agreed, she lay back down and they watched the sunset together. They stayed there a few more hours just talking, enjoying each others company. It was 7pm now and it was getting dark. Taeyeon smiled and dragged Tiffany to the sea, it was freezing but the lover's didn't care. They walked out until the water covered everything but their necks and heads. Taeyeon grinned and picked up Tiffany, making the girls legs wrap around her waist and ran her hands through her hair.

The girls then checked to see if anyone could possibly be watching them, camera's, mobile phones, anything, but in the end, they just couldn't care less. All that mattered was eachother.


	51. Pleasure

The couple embraced until the moonlight hit the sea, making it shine around them. The stars then came out and just like the pool under the Cheonjiyeon Falls, their reflection made the water twinkle. It was stunning.

"Even this isn't as beautiful as you are to me" Taeyeon smiled and kissed Tiffany's nose making the latter smile.

"Cheesy"

"Yeah well...you love it" Taeyeon winked and showed off her lopsided to grin that Tiffany loved, it made her unique.

"That's very true" Tiffany chuckled.

Her chuckling stopped however when Taeyeon's smile disappeared and her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, Tiffany could see they were looking at her lips. Tiffany licked her lips and leaned in, tightening her arms around Taeyeon's neck, bringing her closer and connecting their lips.

Sparks, jolts, twitches, everything happened in that moment. Their lips became one and the passion was evident. They were cold but the minute their lips touched they heated up from the inside out and they moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues danced together.

They didn't even need music to make the romantic scene complete, their kisses made a symphony in both of their heads. It was perfection.

Taeyeon pulled away from Tiffany's lips only to pepper kisses across her jaw and down her neck before gliding her teeth up and down Tiffany's pulse point, making the girl shudder at the feeling. Taeyeon grabbed a handful of Tiffany's hair, squeezing it and then moved that hand down to the back of her neck, down her back and finally to cup her butt.

Tiffany groaned as she felt Taeyeon's nails drag up and down her tender cheeks before squeezing it. She held Taeyeon tighter and took her tongue into her mouth before lightly sucking it making Taeyeon smile into the kiss.

Tiffany started to rock her hips up and down so her clit rubbed against Taeyeon's covered core. Taeyeon opened her mouth when she felt it, frowning at the feeling but not out of discomfort, out of sheer excitement. Taeyeon let Tiffany do that for a while until she couldn't control her urge any longer.

Taeyeon made Tiffany get down from her body and turned her around so they were both facing the same way. She then put her arm around Tiffany's chest holding her close and used her other hand to reach in front and play with her core. Tiffany arched her back but Taeyeon kept her in place.

She kissed Tiffany's neck and sucked at times, not long enough to make a hickey but long enough to make Tiffany start to breathe heavily. Taeyeon nibbled her neck and tightened her hold on Tiffany while she glided her fingers up and down the girls covered slit.

"Shhhhhh" Taeyeon whispered. Tiffany couldn't though. She couldn't take the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling. Taeyeon was just rubbing her but the way she was doing it, the cold water surrounding them, the place being beautiful just made it become more than it was.

Tiffany leaned her head back so it was resting on Taeyeon's shoulder and Taeyeon started to suck on her collar bone which made Tiffany bite her lip, her eyes were already clenched closed. Taeyeon grabbed the engorged clit between her two fingers and made a scissors motion, squeezing and releasing. Tiffany's breath was ragged, a clear sign she was approaching.

Taeyeon grinned and increased the pressure on her clit. She also increased the pace, Tiffany brought her hand up and dug her nails into Taeyeon's shoulder making her hiss. Taeyeon could feel she was near, everything about Tiffany's body screamed she was approaching her orgasm, she tensed up, her back arched and she held her breath.

Taeyeon rubbed up and down a few times before pushing down onto the swollen clit, crushing it and making Tiffany cum. Taeyeon held her tight as her body jolted and twitched, she placed little kisses on Tiffany's neck and slowed her fingers down so Tiffany could ride out her orgasm.

Tiffany turned around a few minutes later and stood behind Taeyeon, she cupped Taeyeon's core, applying pressure where Taeyeon's moist hole was but didn't penetrate. Taeyeon grunted at the contact and reached back to grab a handful of Tiffany's hair. Tiffany held her arm around Taeyeon stomach and grinded her own core into Taeyeon's butt whilst she was giving her pleasure.

Taeyeon noticed this and stuck her butt out further so it would be easier for Tiffany to rub against her. She heard Tiffany moan and paired with the feeling of her clit being stimulated to within an inch of her life, Taeyeon came and Tiffany didn't take too long to follow with her second orgasm.

"Greedy" Taeyeon panted.

"Oh shush" Tiffany giggled. "You're just too irresistible you see"

"Oh really?" Taeyeon said as she turned around and faced Tiffany.

"Really." Tiffany winked.

Taeyeon connected their lips again and they kissed for a while before exiting the sea, drying off and going back to their hotel after they hailed a taxi.

Back in the hotel room...

Taeyeon slammed Tiffany against the wall, making the girl gasp which was soon cut off by Taeyeon's lips against hers. Tiffany grabbed a handful of Taeyeon's hair and pulled it making her head snap to the side, exposing her neck to Tiffany who looked at it just as a vampire would it's meal.

Taeyeon bit her lip to hold in her moan when Tiffany nibbled on her neck, on her weak spot.

"Tiff, please" Taeyeon groaned, holding Tiffany's head closer as if it would make a difference.

"Please what" Tiffany exhaled, it was hard to breathe properly when her head was being held to Taeyeon's neck.

"Please...fuck me" Taeyeon whimpered.

Tiffany's eyes darkened and she lifted Taeyeon up to slam her onto the bed

Buttons were ripped off and fabric was torn, they didn't give a shit, they just needed eachother.

Tiffany tore off Taeyeon's panties and inhaled, Taeyeon's sweet scent filling her nostrils.

"You're so wet" she smiled before giving her core a good hard lick that made Taeyeon jerk in response.

Tiffany did that a few times to make Taeyeon wetter then when she was about to penetrate, Taeyeon grabbed her jaw and pulled it so Tiffany was forced to crawl forward. Taeyeon smiled and positioned Tiffany so she was straddling Taeyeon backwards, her ass by Taeyeon's face and her head by Taeyeon's core - the 69.

"Ooo, this is new" Tiffany chuckled and moved further backwards so Taeyeon could get to her core.

"Mmm" Taeyeon mumbled as she unleashed her tongue onto Tiffany's clit.

Tiffany began to moan and she could even feel her clit swell up in anticipation, she lowered herself down and copied Taeyeon's tongue movements with her own, she really wanted them to orgasm together.

They swirled their tongues around and around their clits teasingly before taking the bundle of nerves into their mouths, not without a twitch from each of them.  
Taeyeon started to probe one finger into Tiffany's core so Tiffany's did the same, Taeyeon noticed that Tiffany was copying her so smirked and brought her hand down hard onto Tiffany's ass cheek.

"Yah! That's not fair" Tiffany shouted, she couldn't do that since Taeyeon was lying on her back. "I'll get you later" Tiffany huffed and continued what she was doing.

Taeyeon chuckled and inserted the one finger into Tiffany, loving the moist, warmth it brought her finger. She also loved the way Tiffany began to thrust up and down on that finger, riding it, it really was a sight to behold.

With her other hand, Taeyeon clawed at Tiffany's backside, she found adding a little pain increased the pleasure...and Tiffany's moans confirmed that. Taeyeon smiled and inserted another finger and leaned up to take the clit in her mouth again, sucking hard.

Tiffany copied and they were soon approaching orgasm. Their fingers got faster and Taeyeon did all sort of motions inside Tiffany to make it different. She did the 'come hither' motion, she did the scissors motion and others before she felt Tiffany's walls contract and relax, contract and relax...she was close.

Tiffany knew it too so she began to pump Taeyeon faster, she wanted to orgasm no less than 3 seconds apart so increased her pace until Taeyeon was a groaning mess beneath her. Taeyeon's orgasm was flying to the edge so she too increased her pace to catch up with Tiffany.

The second they both were at the edge, Taeyeon curled her fingers inside and bucked her hips while Tiffany slammed her ass down on Taeyeon's chest, making the latter's fingers go deep inside her, as far as they could go.

They both let out their pleasure through their moans and groans, their breath ragged and their eyes clenched shut to concentrate on the feeling. The orgasms were intense and when they were done, Tiffany's jelly legs gave way so she collapsed into Taeyeon.

They both were a panting mess, covered in seat and their hair splayed across their faces. They were so tired that they didn't realise their fingers were still deep inside eachother. They dozed, waking up, and going to sleep, waking up... They did that for close to half an hour until they realised their fingers bust be wrinkly as hell for being in moisture for so long.

They started to pull out and couldn't help but chuckle when both of their core muscles were holding the fingers in, as if saying they don't want them to go.

They pulled out eventually and collapsed beside eachother.

"Well that was...wow" Taeyeon said, her chest heaving up and down from the intense session.

"Best personal trainer ever" Tiffany winked and smile which Taeyeon had to guffaw at.

"Great new exercise huh?" Taeyeon asked referring to the new position they had just tried out.

"Totally" Tiffany exhaled before getting up and going to the shower.

Taeyeon closed her eyes only to open then again when Tiffany called her.

"Well?" She asked.

"Huh?" Taeyeon wondered

"Shower with me?" Tiffany smirked

Taeyeon soon got up and half walked half ran to the shower. It seemed they hadn't finished their night of pleasure.


	52. Broken

It seemed the lovers time of relaxation and happiness was over. At least for a while anyway as when Taeyeon and Tiffany opened the office door Monday morning, they were met with the figure of a man sitting in the chairs opposite Taeyeon's desk, his back facing the girls.

Taeyeon and Tiffany froze, there was an intruder and he was just sat there. Like in one of those horror movies, Tiffany was half expecting him to turn around and for his face to be rotten or something. It was eerie in that room as they stared at him.

"Who are you? And how did you get in?" Taeyeon asked, authority in her voice yet Tiffany knew she was scared.

"You don't remember me?" He replied. Tiffany looked to Taeyeon and saw that she had tensed up from the mere sound of his voice, so she took over.

"I don't know what you want, but I suggest you get out before I call security" Tiffany warned.

The man gave a chuckle before turning around and sitting on the edge of Taeyeon's desk.

"Hi Taengoo, did you miss me?" He smiled.

Tiffany frowned, but after thinking she soon understood. It wasn't hard to guess with the sick smirk he had on his face and how Taeyeon was frozen in place with tears in her eyes. It was him.

He started to approach Taeyeon and Tiffany immediately stood in front of her, shielding her.

"Get the fuck away from her" Tiffany snarled as she held her hands behind her, resting them on Taeyeon's hips and began to walk backwards, towards the door. It was closed however so Taeyeon was soon up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, who are you, her bodyguard?" He laughed, he kept that sick smile on his face and leaned his head to look past Tiffany, trying to catch a glimpse of Taeyeon but each time Tiffany blocked his vision. Like fuck he deserved to look at her again.

Tiffany stood firm, she glanced back and saw tears stream down Taeyeon's face, her hands clinging onto Tiffany's arm for dear life. Long gone was the strong, fearless woman. Taeyeon was terrified of him.

Seeing Tiffany wasn't going to answer, he scoffed and stopped walking.

"This is no way to greet an old friend" he chuckled.

"..."

"You've made a good life for yourself haven't you?"

"Yes now get out" Taeyeon suddenly ordered, her voice broke on the word 'out'.

"Nah I think I'll stay" he said, walking backwards and sitting down in Taeyeon's chair, putting his feet up.

Tiffany turned her back on the guy and took Taeyeon's face in her hands. She wiped Taeyeon's tears away and smiled, trying to reassure her that it's okay and that she wouldn't let anything happen. She gave her a peck on the lips and put her arm around her as they turned back around.

"Oh so you two are together?"

"Yes" Tiffany answered without hesitation.

"Did I turn you gay Taeyeon?" He smirked.

"Fuck you" she growled.

"Thats okay... I enjoyed you, so did my friend so I guess it's fine if a girl is fucking you now. I bet it's not as good though eh?"

 _*Taeyeon said it was only his friend who... Oh my God_ *

"Don't you miss me inside you Taeng?" He smiled. "I'm sad that I didn't get to be your first, I didn't want all the blood on me you see. But I got to be your second so it's fine" he winked at Taeyeon.

Tiffany charged at the guy out of pure anger, but she was held back by Taeyeon, she didn't want Tiffany to get hurt.

"So it wasn't enough that you raped her, now you want to torment her, is that it?" Tiffany snarled only to be met by another smirk.

"Feisty" he licked his lips and looked Tiffany up and down. "I just wanted a catch up that's all..."

"Well now you've done that, get out before I call security" Tiffany warned yet again, however there was no security for an hour yet.

"Oh shutup, God" he said, shaking his head at the woman in front of him. He fixed his gaze on Taeyeon's chest. "You look good"

Taeyeon said nothing, all she felt was sickness. If she could throw up right now she would. All she could think about was the images of what happened, what he and his friend did. When she opened her mouth to speak, Tiffany cut her off with the exact same thing she was going to say.

"Where do you get off huh?" She growled, taking steps towards him, she had no idea where this sudden confidence came from. "She was fourteen" tears filled Tiffany's eyes but she was determined to stay strong in front of this filthy rapist.

"Don't you think I know that?"

Tiffany thought she saw a flicker of something genuine across his eyes but his next words proved her wrong.

"Regardless of her age, she was a good fuck. Although she was screaming a bit too loud for my liking...my dick in her throat shut her right up"

That was it.

Tiffany lunged forward and punched him as hard as she could. She hoped she had broken something on his face from the way her fist ached. He had fallen off the chair and from the look on his face and the blood coming from his nose, he wasn't happy. Tiffany froze for a split second but ducked when he threw a punch at her.

"She was fucking underage you bastard! You were supposed to be her friend! You were supposed to fucking protect her but you took that trust and threw it in the fucking garbage!" Tiffany screamed.

"I know." He smiled as he wiped the blood from his nose away. "I always liked her, when my friend said he did too, I thought why not? She was small for her age so it's not like she could fight us both" he chuckled.

Tiffany tried to punch again but was soon reprimanded by a rough hand in her hair that slammed her head down to the table and with her arm twisted behind her back. Thankfully she managed to place her other hand on the table to soften the blow to her head but it still hurt. She turned her head to look at Taeyeon who was storming up to them with a mixture of fear and rage in her eyes.

"I can tell from your reaction your little princess here gets to be the damsel in distress a lot huh?" He said to Taeyeon which stopped her in her tracks. "I can also tell from the scar on her head right here" he pointed to the scar which Tiffany had gained from where Sooyoung had pretty much cracked her head open."I can see why though...she's most certainly a pretty little thing."

He chuckled and Tiffany could feel something poke into her hip. She was disgusted, this guy was getting aroused from what he was doing to them. She tried to struggle away from it only for it to be pushed harder into the back of her thigh.

"Mmmm. She has a nice ass doesn't she Taeyeon? It would look even better with my cock thrust up it". The guy shoved his hand into Tiffany's skirt and leaned down to lick the side of her cheek. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with a broken nose.

"You don't fucking touch her" Taeyeon snarled as she started to kick him over and over again. He howled when she hit him between the legs.

Tiffany got up from the table and stumbled up to Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon that's enough"

"Taeyeon"

"STOP!" Tiffany shouted and pulled Taeyeon away from the bloodied, groaning man in front of her. She grabbed Taeyeon's head in her hands and shook her lightly, shaking her from her daze. "Stop" she said softly.

Taeyeon nodded.

"If only..." The guy croaked, holding his stomach. The two girls turned to look at him. "If only you put up that sort of a fight when I was fucking you, it would have made it all the more fun" he chuckled.

Tiffany walked up and kicked him square in the face, knocking him out. She turned back to Taeyeon to see she was sat on the floor holding her head.  
Tiffany took her bag from the floor and grabbed her cellphone to call the police. Once she had, she sat down beside Taeyeon and cradled the girl.

It broke Tiffany's heart to see Taeyeon this way, but what broke her heart even more...was when she looked into her eyes...she saw no hatred, no love, no anger, no sadness...Nothing.

Taeyeon's eyes were empty. It was like she had lost the will to live, there was no life in those eyes and that terrified Tiffany .

They stayed there in silence until the police showed up. They took some statements from Tiffany and she told them who he was and what he had done in the past. They tried to talk to Taeyeon but she just sat there, not speaking, not communicating, thankfully the policemen understood and Tiffany showed them to the security room where the whole thing had been recorded. They left with the still unconscious culprit and silence filled the room again.

"Taeyeon" Tiffany tried to hold her tears as her girlfriend looked at her and she didn't recognise her. "You're okay"

"..."

"He's gone" she whispered and hugged her girlfriend's head.

Taeyeon nodded and set her gaze back on the floor. Tiffany let her tears fall and quickly text Jessica to come right away. She needed someone there who was going to be strong for Taeyeon as she was finding it very hard not to break down after seeing her dorky, happy girlfriend was gone.

"Jessie" Tiffany answered her ringing phone.

"Tiffany what's happening, I'm about to leave now. What's wrong?"

"Jessie please come...please" Tiffany begged before the phone fell from her grip.


	53. She Needs Them

...

"Tiffany wha..." Jessica's sentence was forgotton when she burst into the office and she saw Taeyeon and Tiffany on the floor, blood on their shoes and blood on the floor beside the two girls."What happened?!" She screeched

Tiffany looked up at her and cried. Jessica immediately kneeled down and cradled Tiffany in her arms.

"Be strong for Taeyeon, please. I can't" she sobbed. Jessica pulled away and looked into Tiffany's eyes and then followed her trail of sight to the broken girl in front of her.

"I can't do that until you tell me what happened" Jessica said. Tiffany nodded, took Jessica's hand and started to walk out the room.

"Tae, we are just outside the door okay?" Tiffany's voice broke. Taeyeon dipped her head lower in response, Tiffany held her hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay. Tell me what happened." Jessica rubbed reassuring circles on Tiffany's back while she shuddered.

Tiffany took a deep breath.

"Taeyeon was raped when she was fourteen" she whispered, wincing slightly.

"Jesus" Jessica replied.

"He showed up today"

"WHAT?!" Jessica screeched. Tiffany shushed her and she apologised quietly. "What happened? Did he hurt either of you?"

"He was saying disgusting stuff about what he had done. He..." Tiffany trailed off when she thought about what he did to her. Funnily she didn't really care that he did that to her, as long as he didn't do it to Taeyeon. "I think he tried to do it to me..."

Jessica's face resembled something which would love to break every bone in that guys body right now.

"Taeyeon stopped him, she punched him and then started to kick him, I had to stop her or she would've..."

"It's okay baby" Jessica cooed when Tiffany's voice broke.

"She's broken Jess. She's not Taeyeon, she's just sitting there and there's nothing in her eyes and she's just empty Jess!" Tiffany began to break down. "I don't know what to do! I can't be there for her because every time I look at her I cry and she doesn't need that Jessie. I couldn't help her, I can't help her" Tiffany sobbed

"Tiffany, calm down. I think what we need to do is make an appointment with a therapist, maybe even for the both of you. She also needs to take a week off"

"But she's the CEO of..."

"Yuri can do it, she's been working in offices for most her life, she's capable. Trust me. Taeyeon's business won't go downhill" Jessica smiled softly. "Let's go take Taeyeon home okay?"

Tiffany nodded and breathed in and out, trying to get a hold of herself. She then stood up, walked back in and crouched beside Taeyeon. She put her hand on Taeyeon's and was suprised and hurt to see her flinch at her touch.

"Tae...it's me" Tiffany's voice wavered. "We are going home alright?"

Taeyeon shook her head and croaked something that Tiffany heard was "work".

"We've got your work covered okay?" Tiffany said, looking up to Jessica who showed a text from Yuri that said ' _Of course I will. I'm on my way_ '.

She carefully picked up Taeyeon and caught her when she fell back to the floor. Tiffany picked her up again and before she could fall, lifted her up bridal style. Taeyeon's arms clung around her neck tight and her head was resting in the crook of Tiffany's neck.

"Yuri's almost here" Jessica said. Tiffany nodded and started to take Taeyeon to the elevator. Jessica pushed the button and in no time, they were outside Jessica's car.

Jessica helped put Taeyeon in the back seat. She wasn't unconscious, but she was just...no words described her at this moment...maybe zombie-like?

The car ride was silent. There was an occasional sniff from Tiffany which turned into a small cry when she tried to hold Taeyeon's hand but it flinched again.

Jessica saw that from the mirror and frowned to control her tears. Tiffany needed her to be strong so she would.

Soon they were home, Taeyeon was tucked up in bed and she fell asleep almost instantly. Tiffany walked out and sat at the table in the kitchen with Jess.

"Do her parents know?" Jessica asked.

"No, I was the first person she told" Tiffany replied.

There was a silence before Jessica broke it.

"I think you should tell them"

"What! No it's not my place to tell them something like that!"

"Forgive me if I upset you Tiffany...but it seems that Taeyeon doesn't want to be touched by you right now but she still needs someone there..."

Tiffany's tears rolled down her face at what Jessica had said, it was true though.

"I think you should invite her family over, like ASAP. Send Taeyeon's driver to pick them up and bring them back. She needs her family right now Tiff. People who love her"

"I love her" Tiffany sobbed

"I know but it's different. She needs the people who brought her into this world to give her comfort and support."

Tiffany nodded and gave Jessica the number to call, she couldn't ring them, she could barely put a sentence together without her voice breaking.  
Soon after, Jessica ended the phone call and sat back down.

"They're coming. I also called Yuri, she said she understands what she has to do and is happy to help. She's at the office working now"

"Tell her thank you" Tiffany said.

"I will. Now I think you need some rest. I will stay up and wait for Taeyeon's parents. The driver is on his way there so please go to bed."

Tiffany nodded and started to walk towards her and Taeyeon's room.

"Tiff?"

"Mm?"

"Maybe you should sleep in one of the spare rooms" Jessica said hesitantly.

Well that crushed Tiffany's heart. But she knew, that if she put herself into Taeyeon's position, she would want to be alone, so she nodded and headed to the guest room.


	54. Family

...

"Where is she!?" Taeyeon's mother barged through the front door and looked for her daughter.

They had come as soon as Jessica told them what had happened. Mr Kim soon came with their luggage and dumped them in the living room before going to join his wife. As soon as they saw Tiffany they ran up to her, Mrs Kim's hands on her shoulders.

"Tiffany, where is she?"

"She's in her room...I'm sorry" she said as Taeyeon's parents dissapeared to the bedroom while she was left alone with Jessica.

"Tiff, I'm so sorry, but Yuri needs my help...is that okay? I can always say no..."

"It's fine Jess, I'm okay. Go" Tiffany made a terrible attempt at a smile and found herself pulled forward and embraced tightly. She could only wish it was Taeyeon hugging her.

"Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay"

Jess left and Tiffany was left alone. She could hear muffled voices and...sobs. She really wanted to go in but she wasn't family. So she waited at the table, staring at the wall thinking over what had happened.

 _*Why didn't she tell me her friend...did that too?*_

Tiffany sighed and held her head in her hands, she needed to cry but no tears came out. She was a mess and she wasn't even the one who he affected most. Tiffany wondered what would happen if Taeyeon couldn't bear to be touched from now on. Tiffany hadn't let him touch Taeyeon in the office, but she was sure the memories of him raping her had been brought back up and she had felt him against her skin again.

Tiffany grabbed the phone and called the police. She needed confirmation that the guy was behind bars. A few minutes later, she hung up slightly relieved. He had been charged with rape and assault. He was also charged with trespassing. What did scare Tiffany a little was when the officer she was talking to said he had had a key with him that unlocked the whole premises. Where he got that...is a mystery.  
Thankfully the police had seen on the CCTV camera him talking about 'fucking' Taeyeon which fit in with Tiffany's story of what he had done when Taeyeon was fourteen.  
Knowing Tiffany was probably looking for comfort, the police officer she talked to reassured her that he would go away for a long time, emphasis on the 'long'.

Tiffany put the phone down and was surprised to see Taeyeon's father come out of the room, the last of his tears coming out from under his glasses. He didn't say a word until he sat down opposite Tiffany.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"You shouldn't be asking me that." She replied. "It's Taeyeon he hurt"

"He hurt you too Tiffany. From what Taeyeon just said, he was about to do the same to you" Mr Kim grabbed Tiffany's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"That doesn't matter. He hurt her, that's all that matters" she said, her voice with a hint of anger.

"You matter too Tiffany. Do you need me to call your parents?"

Tiffany's heart ached the moment he said that.

"They...they aren't available." She croaked.

"Are they in America? I can call them if they're there too"

"They are no longer, here" Tiffany gave a sad smile. Mr Kim understood immediately when Tiffany pointed upwards.

"God I'm so sorry Tiffany, I didn't know"

"It's okay." She smiled.

"Well, just know, Taeyeon's mother and I...you can count as us okay? Think of us as your inlaws, I know you two aren't married yet, but everybody needs parents."

Tiffany let out a grateful tear.

"Thank you Mr Kim" she bowed her head.

"If it isn't too hard, I'd like you to call me appa. But that's if it's okay with you. I know I could never replace your...I'm not trying to. But like I said, everyone needs someone"

"Thank you, appa" Tiffany smiled, her heart skipped a beat when she had said that but it felt strangely comforting. He smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course"

"Why aren't you in there with her?"

Tiffany's smile disappeared and she tried to hold her tears at bay. And she thought they had run out...

"I thought...she'd feel better if she was alone"

He shook his head at that.

"She doesn't want to be alone Tiffany."

Tiffany had a flashback when Taeyeon had spoken about being alone. Tiffany remembered she had promised 'I'll never let you be alone again'.

"I thought that because...because she flinched every time I touched her" Tiffany said.

"Surely that's to be expected Tiffany. She had just come face to face with her...rapist" he growled, his fist clenching. "Anybody would find it hard to be touched after being reminded of what he did to her"

 _*He's right_ *

"Can I go in?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course, I'm here with you"

Tiffany smiled and took a deep breath as they walked to the door. She placed her hand on the handle but found she couldn't do it. Mr Kim leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Not everyone can be strong all the time Tiffany. She doesn't expect you to be strong, she just wants you there"

Tiffany immediately pulled the handle and stepped inside.

What she saw when she walked in was Taeyeon being cradled in her mother's arms. Mrs Kim looked up to her and gave a small smile before kissing the crown of her daughters head and then resting her chin on top of it.

Mr Kim gave Tiffany a reassuring push into the room and she sat down on the side of the bed next to the mother and daughter. She really wanted to hold Taeyeon's hand, to tell her she's there for her and she loves her, but she couldn't.

She felt the tears in her eyes and just let them fall. Then she saw Taeyeon look to her, she resembled a small child in the arms of her mother, holding onto her with all her strength. Her eyes were swollen, bloodshot, teary... Tiffany tore her eyes away and another tear fell.

She looked back to see Taeyeon still looking at her, it broke her heart but it mended almost instantly when Taeyeon took her hand in her own, interlocking their fingers and holding tight. Tiffany broke out into a relieved smile and she could see Taeyeon's lips turn upwards just slightly.

Tiffany looked to Mr and Mrs Kim and they both smiled too. Mr Kim leaned down to whisper something to his wife and she nodded.

"We'll be just outside okay Tae darling?" Taeyeon nodded in response.

The two women separated and Taeyeon looked as her mother and father dissapeared. Once the door closed, Taeyeon heard Tiffany sigh. She looked to her to see her face was sad, red, traces of mascara smudged under her eyes. Taeyeon shuffled closer and wiped the black from under her eyes.

The two sat in silence, Taeyeon's hand still holding tightly onto Tiffany's. Tiffany didn't know whether to speak or...

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon said, her voice hoarse.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Taeyeon, nothing at all." Tiffany replied, her eyes meeting with Tae's.

"He hurt you" Taeyeon thought back to the way he had slammed Tiffany on the table, the way he had stuck his hand inside her skirt, the way he...

"He didn't, you saved me like you always said you would. SuperTaeng remember?"

Taeyeon had to chuckle at that, that was probably one of the happiest memories she had of her and Tiffany so far.

"Well there needs to be a SuperTiff too then, because you saved me" Taeyeon smiled. Tiffany burst out laughing and imitated the superman pose. Taeyeon loved how her girlfriend can make her forget about all that happened with just showing her dorkiness.

Taeyeon chuckled but then lost her smile as she brought Tiffany's face close to her own, something had been bugging her ever since he had pointed it out. Taeyeon moved Tiffany's side fringe out of the way before laying her eyes on that scar. It was half hidden in her hairline, and half on the surface of her forehead. Taeyeon frowned and ran her finger over it lightly, feeling the raised skin under her touch.

"I never noticed this Tiffany. It hurts to know I didn't see it until he showed me" she growled slightly, getting angry at herself.

"It's nothing Tae. Really" Tiffany smiled.

"I wasn't there Tiffany." Taeyeon started to cry again. Tiffany brought her hand up to Taeyeon's face but she shook her head, shaking it away. "I wasn't there when someone was trying to kill you. What would I have done if you had died and I wasn..."

Tiffany's lips cut her off. Taeyeon felt Tiffany's face was wet, their tears mixing together, making them one. Taeyeon closed her eyes and relished the feeling of being loved, it was addicting but she pulled away.

"I don't deserve your love, your trust" Taeyeon whimpered. She winced when she head Tiffany's tone of voice.

"Don't you EVER say that again" Tiffany warned. "You deserve every fucking part of me Kim Taeyeon. Don't you dare say you aren't worthy of my love."

Taeyeon bowed her head.

"I got hurt, because I was too weak to take care of myself. It wasn't your fault, and it never will be. What happened today also wasn't your fault. I threw the first punch and pissed him off. It was my fault, it has always been my fault. So don't ever again say it was yours got it?"

Taeyeon nodded.

"Good"

"I'm in love you" Taeyeon whispered.

Tiffany smiled. Taeyeon didn't say 'I love you' she said 'I'm in love with you'. For some reason, it was better, Tiffany's heart burst from happiness.

"And I'm in love with you Kim Taeyeon"

Taeyeon smiled and the couple embraced. Tiffany didn't care that Taeyeon was pulling at her top and digging her nails into her back. All that mattered, was that she was talking, and some of the light had returned to her eyes again.

"Why did you call my parents?" Taeyeon whispered beside Tiffany's ear.

"Everyone needs their parents when they've gone through something like this Taeyeon. I hope you're not mad at me for telling them what happened, but...you needed them, their support, their love"

"I'm not mad. You did what I didn't have the guts to do, and for that I thank you"

Tiffany smiled and kissed Taeyeon's cheek.

"Girls? Can you come out here please?" They heard Taeyeon's mother ask.

"We'll be out in ten!" Tiffany called back. Taeyeon looked at her confused but Tiffany got up and went to get some comfy pyjamas, a hair band and a makeup wipe.

She helped Taeyeon undress and put on her pyjamas and then tied her hair up to get it out of her face. Tiffany then proceeded to wipe Taeyeon's face of her makeup and pulled her up gently. Before they left, Tiffany grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around Taeyeon making sure she was cozy. Taeyeon smiled at her, she was being treated like a princess.

They went outside and Taeyeon's parents smiled at the sight.

 _*She's really so perfect for her_ * both of Taeyeon's parents thought looking at Tiffany.

"I thought you guys could settle down and watch a nice movie" Taeyeon's mother said, chuckling at how Taeyeon's face lit up. "I will cook you a nice homemade meal and we can eat it on the sofa. Sound good?"

"It sounds perfect" Taeyeon smiled

Mr Kim, Taeyeon and Tiffany snuggled up together on the sofa under the duvet whilst Mrs Kim cooked. Tiffany had offered to help until Mrs. Kim said...

"Thank you for the offer Tiffany, but a little birdie told me you..."

"I lack skills in the kitchen" Tiffany finished, making Mrs Kim chuckle.

"Aw it's okay dear, you can help me pack the dishwasher afterwards okay?" She said as she kissed Tiffany's cheek.

"Yes Mrs Kim" Tiffany smiled.

"Ah ah! Call me Omma" she smiled warmly

"Yes omma" Tiffany blushed, again her heart felt lighter when she said that. It was such a nice feeling to be able to say it again.

The movie started and they all watched, Mrs Kim sat down next to Tiffany for a while as the food cooked and once it was done, got back up to serve the food. Tiffany followed to help serve it and afterwards they all snuggled up like a proper family on the sofa. Tiffany hadn't felt this complete in a while.


	55. Complete

...

"Where are Jiwoong and Hayeon?" Taeyeon asked once the movie finished.

"Your father and I thought that it was best we come alone. You were in a bad place and you didn't need your brother and sister there annoying you and making it worse"

Taeyeon nodded, Tiffany noticed her mood dropped a little.

"I miss them" she said

 _*Then I will bring them to you_ *

"Mrs Kim, let me help you with the dishes" Tiffany said.

"Omma" she smiled.

"Omma" Tiffany repeated

The two went to the kitchen and scraped the uneaten food off before loading the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I wish we had one of these" Mrs Kim smiled

"You could always move into a bigger house you know" Tiffany smiled. "Then you could get one"

"Taeyeon offered to buy us a bigger house. But I like the memories ours holds. I wouldn't want to move away from the place my children grew up. That may sound strange but..."

"It doesn't sound strange at all Mrs...Omma" Tiffany smiled. "What about renovation?"

"That would be nice yes...but we don't have the money for that" she chuckled and continued to pack the dishwasher.

Tiffany reminded herself to run it by Taeyeon later.

"How long are you guys staying?" Tiffany asked

"For however long you two need us here" she replied.

Tiffany nodded her head.

"Um, I couldn't help but notice...Taeyeon seemed rather dissapointed that her siblings couldn't come. Since her mood is lighter now... I was wondering if I could send the driver to pick them up? I could go with him to make sure they were comfortable and you stay with Tae?"

Tiffany was enveloped in a hug, she smiled at the unexpected contact but hugged back.

"She was so lucky to find you" Mrs Kim said.

"No, I was lucky to find her"

...

After a long journey, Tiffany arrived outside the Kim's home in Jeonju and saw Jiwoong and Hayeon were waiting patiently. She smiled and opened the door for them to enter while the driver put their luggage in the trunk.

"Hi Tiffany unnie" Hayeon smiled

"Hi beautiful" Tiffany smiled back.

"Hi Tiffany" Jiwoong smiled. Tiffany chuckled

"Hi"

"Yah! Where's my compliment" he teased

"Hi handsome. Better?" Tiffany stuck her tongue out.

"Better" he smirked

The three talked all the way back to Taeyeon's place. When they were outside, Tiffany held her finger against her lips and knocked the door. Hayeon was trying to stop herself from squealing at the excitement of seeing her sister again. When Taeyeon opened the door...

"UNNIE!" Hayeon rushed into Taeyeon's arms and jumped on her, wrapping her legs around her big sister's waist. Taeyeon's smile couldn't be any bigger and Tiffany was standing right there to witness it.

"Hi baby. Hi Ji" she smiled and opened her arm that wasn't holding Hayeon to allow her brother to squeeze in.

"Hey Taeng" her brother said and gave her cheek a kiss.

"I'm so happy to see you" she cried.

"Unnie why are you crying?" Hayeon asked.

"I'm just...Urgh I'm so happy

"We love you Taeng" both her siblings said, Tiffany couldn't help but cry along.

"We all do" Taeyeon's father cut in, adding to the group hug. Soon her mother came and Taeyeon's whole family were embracing one another.

"You" Taeyeon's mother pointed at Tiffany. "Here"

"This is a family moment" Tiffany waved her hands to reject.

"You ARE family" she replied. "Now get here before I ground you" she joked

Tiffany eyesmiled and joined the hug. Remember when she was sitting on the sofa with the Kim family and thought she hadn't felt that complete in a while? Well that wasn't complete. THIS was complete.

...

"What are we gonna do omma?" Hayeon asked. She was sitting on the sofa in between TaeNy, holding each of their hands.

"Hmm. What would you like to do sweetie?"

"I wanna have fun. It looks all depressive in here" Hayeon replied.

There was an awkward silence from the couple and her parents.

"What?" Jiwoong asked confused

"Nothing" Taeyeon said. "Do you have anything in mind Hayeon?"

"I wanna go to a theme park!"

Taeyeon gave a small smile and nodded her head. Tiffany wasn't so sure that Taeyeon should be doing this. After all, she had been traumatised only early that morning.

"Tae...you're not ready" Tiffany whispered

"Don't tell me what to do" Taeyeon snapped back, shocking everybody. "I'm going to go get dressed. Tiffany call the driver to pick us up in thirty minutes." Taeyeon ordered before dissapearing into the bedroom.

Everybody stayed quiet suprised at Taeyeon's outburst then.

"Tiffany, don't take it to heart." Mrs Kim said, Tiffany gave a small smile and nodded her head. She then went after Taeyeon and closed the door behind her.

"Tae...?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, please don't think I'm telling you what to do...I just think it's too soon"

"If I want to go out Tiffany, I will go out. I don't need your permission" Taeyeon said as she pulled on her jeans.

"Taeyeon" Tiffany frowned, where was all this coming from?

"I deal with things differently!" She shouted, making Tiffany flinch. "If you were me right now, sure you might just want to curl up and allow yourself to get depressed...Me? I don't. That isn't the way I work"

Tiffany opened her mouth and then shut it again. She was only trying to help but Taeyeon was snapping at her. In the end...

"Fine. Let's do it your way" Tiffany sighed before walking out of the room, slamming the door slightly. Taeyeon frowned and looked in the mirror.

* _What have you done to me?*_


	56. What's Your Problem?

...

"Woooooo!" Hayeon screamed as she ran into the theme park. Jiwoong ran to catch up with her making sure she wouldn't get lost. Taeyeon walked next to her parents whilst Tiffany lagged slightly behind.

Suddenly a man's scream rung out, Taeyeon jumped and clung onto her fathers hand while she looked around tentatively. Tiffany ran up to her and took her other hand only to stop walking when she yanked it away.

 _*What the fuck have I done?*_ Tiffany thought, confused.

"Hayeon-ah. Stay close to your brother" Mrs Kim warned. "Is there anything you would like to go on Taeyeon?"

"I'm happy just walking around" Taeyeon replied.

"Tiffany?"

"Umm.. I think I should stay with..."

"I don't need you here." Taeyeon cut in.

Tiffany once again stopped in her tracks. Yes Taeyeon had gone through something terrible but it didn't give her the excuse to treat her like shit.

Tiffany bit the inside of her cheek and wandered off alone. She heard Mrs Kim say something but she was too angry to care. She didn't glance back. Tiffany roamed around the park for close to twenty minutes, she played a few games such as shooting, 'hook the duck', basketball...but she was beginning to get bored.

"I guess I should go and find them" Tiffany sighed. She hoped Taeyeon would at least be civil.

Tiffany wandered for ages but she couldn't find anyone. She didn't let herself panic because that wouldn't fix anything. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump and spin around.

"Hello stranger"

Tiffany frowned and studied the person's features. There was something about that face...where had she seen it? The girls alligator laugh jogged Tiffany's memory.

"Yoona? Oh my god!" Tiffany shouted, excited to see her childhood friend "I haven't seen you in..."

"Forever!" Yoona giggled

"Wow, you grew up so beautiful!" Tiffany grinned.

"So did you! Look at you" Yoona said as she grabbed Tiffany's hand and made her twirl around before bringing her in for a hug.

The two girls sat down on a nearby bench and chatted about what they are doing with their lives now and what had happened since they last saw each other. They didn't realise that they had already been talking for two hours.

"So what are you doing here alone?" Yoona asked, linking her arm with Tiffany's as they walked.

"I'm not...well. I sort of am." Tiffany sighed. "I'm here with my girlfriend and her family, but she's been...distant and we fought so I wandered off"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Yoona frowned

"It's okay, she's been through a lot so y'know"

"Mmm. Maybe you should send her a text to let her know you're okay" Yoona suggested.

Tiffany thought about it, but she didn't want to talk to Taeyeon right now.

"I'm sure she's fine" she replied. "Come on the Ferris wheel with me" Tiffany grinned as she pulled Yoona to the small line. Tiffany failed to notice Taeyeon staring at her in the distance, fists clenched at the closeness between her and Yoona.

Tiffany giggled as she sat opposite Yoona and began to move back and forth, rocking the carriage they were in and laughing when she heard Yoona scream in terror.

"Oh my God...still a scaredy cat huh?"

"Yah!" Yoona smiled. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you" Tiffany smiled. They closed the distance and embraced.

Once the ride ended, they both got off, arms linked once more and started to walk off to another ride they could go on.

"Ahem"

Tiffany and Yoona turned to see Taeyeon standing there with her parent's.

"Oh, hi guys, I thought I lost you" Tiffany smiled.

"I see, are we interrupting something?" Taeyeon asked, raising her eyebrow and clenching her jaw.

 _*Whats her problem?*_ Tiffany frowned

"Um, no. I was just catching up with an old friend of mine. Yoona this is Taeyeon and her parents Mr and Mrs Kim." Tiffany introduced

Yoona bowed deeply to each of them. Taeyeon's parents returned the bow and Taeyeon just lowered her head two inches at most.

 _*Well that was rude_ * Tiffany thought, furrowing her brows at Taeyeon

"Have you seen Hayeon and Jiwoong, Tiffany?" Mrs Kim asked

"No I haven't, they're around here somewhere" Tiffany smiled

"Well no shit" Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

Tiffany and Yoona stood wide eyed at that remark.

"Yeah...well I'm going to finish catching up with my friend and if you'd like to text me when you are ready to leave I'll meet you at the entrance" Tiffany said before walking away.

"Um is that your girlfriend?" Yoona asked when they were a safe distance away.

"Yes"

"She seems to still be angry from earlier"

"I know. I have no idea why. I haven't done anything." Tiffany huffed.

Yoona smiled at Tiffany's facial expressions.

"Is this your guys' first fight?"

"I think it is, yeah" Tiffany nodded.

"They're always the worst" Yoona smiled. "Just let her cool down and she'll be as good as new in the morning."

A few minutes later, Tiffany got a text from Mrs Kim.

' _We are leaving now, meet us by the enterance xx_ '

Tiffany smiled and showed Yoona the message.

"I guess I gotta go" Tiffany smiled. "Can I get your number?"

"Of course" the two girls swapped phones to type in their numbers and have them back soon after. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No, it's fine" Tiffany chuckled. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay, bye Tiff!"

"Bye!"

Tiffany smiled and walked to the entrance to the park. She plopped herself down on a rock that was there and browsed on her phone while she waited.

Half an hour later, Tiffany was still waiting. She frowned and checked the time on her phone.

 _*Where are they? It's freezing!*_

Tiffany got Mrs Kim's number and dialled it. After two rings it picked up.

"Tiffany?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"We are home, where are you?"

Tiffany frowned.

"You're home? I thought we were meeting by the entrance... I'm still here" Tiffany's heart started to beat rapidly.

"What?! Taeyeon said you were getting a lift back with your friend."

 _*Are you fucking kidding me?*_

"Well that was a lie, I never said such a thing. I'll get a taxi, don't worry. Bye"

Tiffany hung up and called a taxi service. Does Taeyeon hate her that much to leave her alone there? Her reeling thoughts were interrupted when her taxi pulled up. She told the guy her address and he drove off.

Tiffany was uncomfortable. Not just because of what Taeyeon had done, but because of the way she was getting looked at by the driver.

"You're pretty" he said, his smirk showing in the mirror.

Tiffany have a small smile and bowed her head slightly. She didn't want to be rude.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked

"Yes" Tiffany replied

*Just leave me alone*

"He's a lucky guy"

"Thanks" Tiffany replied

The rest of the ride was just awkward. Thankfully they arrived soon and Tiffany rushed out, threw the money to the driver and said her thanks before speed walking to the apartment complex. When she got to the front door of her apartment, she was so tired. She unlocked the door and closed it carefully to avoid waking people up if anyone was sleeping.

"Tiffany! Thank goodness you're okay I was worried!" Mrs Kim came running out of the kitchen, she had been waiting on the kitchen table.

 _*At least someone was_ *

"I'm fine" Tiffany smiled

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why Taeyeon would have said that. I asked her how she could be so careless but she just slammed her bedroom door. This thing seems to have gotten to her more than I thought."

"It's okay. I'll go talk to her" Tiffany said as she opened the bedroom door and shut it behind her.

She couldn't see anything as it was pitch black but Taeyeon's was in there somewhere.

"What's your problem?" Tiffany asked.

Silence...

Tiffany searched for the light switch and once it turned on she saw Taeyeon was sat up in bed on her phone.

"I said, what's your problem? Why would you just desert me like that?"

"I wanted to go home and you were nowhere to be found. You were with your ' _friend_ ' so I figured you'd get a lift with her." Taeyeon replied, not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Yes, friend, no need to say it that way. And will you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Tiffany raised her voice slightly.

"I'm busy"

"Wow. Okay." Tiffany said, walking to the wardrobe and getting some pyjamas out. She proceeded to get changed and then grabbed her pillow and a blanket, going towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Taeyeon asked

"I don't need you here" Tiffany repeated what Taeyeon had said to her at the theme park.

Taeyeon just scoffed, turned off the light and snuggled into her bed. Tiffany stopped by the door...

"Yes, you've been through a lot Taeyeon. But you know, if you keep pushing away the people who care about you..." Tiffany was about to finish with 'you'll end up alone' but in the end, she thought it sounded too harsh. So she just sighed and stepped through the door, shutting it behind her.


	57. Maybe You Don't Know Me

Tiffany couldn't sleep. The sofas were comfortable to sit on, but weren't really suitable to be slept on. Tiffany sighed and turned over for the umpteenth time but this time she saw Taeyeon standing in front of her, giving her a fright.

"Jesus Christ!" Tiffany hissed, holding her hand over her heart.

Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon and saw she was staring at the floor, her peas in a pod plush cradled in her arms.

"What's wrong with you?" Tiffany asked.

"I can't sleep" Taeyeon whispered. She was nervous.

"Well join the club." Tiffany replied

"..."

"I don't know, go drink hot milk or something." Tiffany said, turning over so she was facing the back of the sofa, she knew she was being rude but every time she acted like she cares she just got snapped at.

Tiffany tried to sleep once more but it was futile. She turned over again and saw that Taeyeon was still there.

"Go to bed Taeyeon" Tiffany said, holding her arm over her eyes.

"I can't sleep" Taeyeon repeated, in that same whisper.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Hold me"

Tiffany removed her arm from her eyes and looked up at Taeyeon. She saw the girl's eyes were twinkling, full of tears. Tiffany sighed and got up, grabbing Taeyeon's hand, ignoring the slight flinch and took her to the bedroom with her pillow.

Tiffany plopped down on the bed and patted the space beside her. Taeyeon lay down tentatively as if she was a child scared of being scolded, she even looked like a kid in those cute pyjamas and with that plush.

Once Taeyeon was lying next to her, Tiffany spooned her and tried to go back to sleep only to feel Taeyeon shaking beneath her and hear muffled sobs. She sighed, turned the bedside lamp on and tugged on Taeyeon's arm to make her turn to face her. She wasn't budging though so Tiffany simply got up and went to the other side of the bed so Taeyeon was facing her.

Tiffany wiped Taeyeon's tears and ran her hand through her hair, Taeyeon looked up at her with those puppy eyes that never failed to melt Tiffany's heart. However this time, Tiffany was hurt. It would take more than that.

"I know you went through hell Taeyeon, I understand. But I was just trying to help. Snapping at me and embarrassing me in front of my friend isn't the way to deal with things"

"I'm sorry" she said in a hushed tone.

"You really hurt me Taeyeon. And I'm not saying that to make you feel bad, I just think the best way to get through arguments like this is to communicate, letting each other know our feelings no matter how embarrassing, upsetting or offending they may be."

Taeyeon nodded.

"I felt like I was being taken for granted. I felt like you had forgotten all about me and my welfare and just pushed me aside as if I was just meaningless to you. That wasn't nice and if I hadn't have found Yoona, I would have been completely alone the whole time and probably would've had one of the worst days of my life."

"..."

"Now you tell me what you felt".

"I felt..." Taeyeon's voice broke. "I felt like you were trying to control me, trying to make me act different than myself by trying to make me stay home and think about what happened rather than having fun and forgetting about it. I was angry about that the whole day and then I saw you going into the Ferris wheel arm in arm with that girl...that hurt me because I've always wanted to take you on one. I watched you while you hugged her and then when I caught your attention I couldn't control myself"

"Well then I'm sorry for making you feel that way. Yoona is just a friend, I hadn't seen her in years. And regarding the other thing, I just didn't think you were ready to..."

"I was ready" Taeyeon cut in.

"No interrupting" Tiffany said. Taeyeon nodded and kept quiet. "I didn't think you were ready to face the world again after what you had just been through. It was on the same day Taeyeon."

"I was ready." Taeyeon said, over determined.

"Well it didn't seem that way to me" Tiffany reasoned

"Well maybe you don't know me at all" Taeyeon snapped once again

Tiffany didn't want to start another argument so she turned over, her back facing Taeyeon.

"Maybe I don't, I certainly don't recognise you".

Tiffany felt the bed shake again and muffled sobs, but she did nothing. Why? Her heart couldn't handle any more blows right now. She heard Taeyeon apologise again but ignored it. Soon she slipped off to sleep.

...

The next morning, Tiffany woke up and out of habit, reached over to the other side of the bed to feel her girlfriend, only she wasn't there. Tiffany opened her eyes and frowned. Was she in the bathroom?

Nope. The bathroom door was wide open. Tiffany guessed she was in the kitchen so got up and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up before she went to the kitchen.

Again Taeyeon wasn't there. Tiffany found this weird... She walked to the room where Tae's parents were staying and knocked the door. Mrs Kim answered a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I was just wondering if you knew where Taeyeon was?" Tiffany asked the woman who was still half asleep.

"I have no idea dear. Do you need my help?"

"No no, go back to bed, everything's fine. She probably just went to get coffee or something" Tiffany smiled as Mrs Kim shut her door.

Tiffany rushed back to her bedroom and grabbed her phone.

"Jessie? Have you seen Taeyeon?"

"Mmmm...waaaaa?"

"Wake up and tell me, have you or Yuri seen Taeyeon?"

"Aaa aeoonn?" Jessica yawned. She had decided to stay with Yuri whilst the Kim's were there. Not because there wasn't enough rooms, but because she had her...needs and she could be loud.

Tiffany huffed and hung up. Stupid Jessica. She was about to ring Yuri when the same girl began to ring her. Tiffany clicked answer.

"Yuri have you seen..."

"Tiffany, I think you need to come here now"

Tiffany didn't need to hear anymore to know it was about Taeyeon.

She quickly pulled on any old clothes and called a taxi. She drummed her fingers on the side of the car as it got closer and closer to it's destination. As soon as it stopped, she payed the man and sprinted to the front of the building. She showed her identification to the newly acquired security outside the building after that incident yesterday.

Tiffany sprinted up the many stairs, tiring herself out. When she got to the office floor, she walked into the room with the other workers ignoring their stares and burst into the office. Immediately she closed the door behind her.

Taeyeon was standing in the middle of the room, staring at her chair.

"Tae?"

"She arrived about an hour ago. I've tried talking to her, sitting her down but nothing, she's just stared at the chair for the entire time."

 _*Jessica was right. We need a therapist for this_.*

Tiffany whispered to Yuri, asking if she could set up an appointment to the nearest therapist right away. Yuri nodded and left the two in the room.

"Taeyeon?" Tiffany tentatively walking up to the girl. She knew if she touched her she would freak out. "Sweetheart?"

"..."

"Babe, come on. We are leaving okay?" Tiffany slowly reached out, making sure Taeyeon saw her hand. All of a sudden Taeyeon's head snapped towards her and she cried as she dropped to the floor on her knees

"Don't touch me"

"Okay okay, I'm not touching you. See, I'm not touching you" Tiffany held her hands up and held back her tears before kneeling beside Taeyeon, keeping her distance.

"Please...don't" she cried.

"I'm not touching you Taeyeon." Tiffany's voice wavered.

"Please..."

"Let me help you."

"NO!"

Tiffany couldn't hold it anymore. She let out her cries and fell backwards onto the floor. She couldn't handle this, she wanted to be there for her girlfriend but she was being pushed away again.

Yuri rushed in when she heard Taeyeon scream and after seeing the state of the two girls she took the matter into her own hands. She grabbed Taeyeon by the arms and pulled her to her feet. Taeyeon immediately started to struggle, to hit Yuri's chest and push against her but Yuri held her firm. She kept her eyes on the girl who was beating her and held her with everything she had. Around five minutes later, her hits began to weaken.

Taeyeon slumped in Yuri's arms so Yuri picked her up and sat her on Tiffany's chair at her desk. She reminded herself to order a new chair so Taeyeon wouldn't have to see the one that he had sat on.

Taeyeon looked better already. It seemed she had needed to punch and hit something, to let go of her anger inside, Yuri seemed to know exactly what to do. Tiffany however was still sitting on the floor.

"Patience" she said to both girls before disappearing outside again. Tiffany got up and went to sit in one of the chairs opposite her desk.

There was a silence before Tiffany took a deep breath and broke it.

"I don't know you?"

Taeyeon looked up and could see that what she had said last night had really bothered Tiffany. When she opened her mouth to speak, Tiffany cut her off.

"Kim Taeyeon. One of the wealthiest business women in the world. Your birthday is 9th March 1989. Your blood type is O, you have a brother called Kim Jiwoong and a sister called Kim Hayeon. Your hometown is in Jeonju. Your favourite colour is blue but you like purple. Your favourite food is Bulgogi. You like jelly and gummy sweets. You go to Han river and the Banpo bridge to think because you can't think at home. You hate to be alone. You moved to Seoul by yourself and set up your own business from scratch. You have many fans and admirers. You have excellent knowledge on where to take someone on a date. You have a girlfriend who loves you very much. Your background to your phone is a photo of our padlocks from Namsan Tower. Your password to your phone and iPad are both my birthday date and you are my SuperTaeng."

Tiffany took a breath and saw Taeyeon was staring at her in awe, tears streaming down her face.

"I know you Kim Taeyeon."


	58. Therapist

"Hi, my name is Seohyun and I'm here to talk about you if you'll allow me. Everything that is said in this room will be completely confidential."

Taeyeon looked up, her hands clenched together. She trailed her eyes around the room and couldn't help but think it looked a little like a mental hospital...with the white walls, the equipment, the almost fake over friendliness of the staff...

"I'm Taeyeon"

"Hi Taeyeon-ssi. Did you make this appointment?"

Taeyeon shook her head.

"My girlfriend did, well...she asked someone to make it for me. I was having a few problems"

"Right. Can I ask how long you and your girlfriend have been together?" Seohyun smiled

"Four and a half months but we've known each other for six and and a half." Taeyeon managed a small smile.

"Wow, so you guys are pretty serious huh?"

Seohyun, instead of asking Taeyeon straight up what her problems were, was deciding to let her feel at ease first. The tensity in the woman's body and her aura made this decision necessary.

"We are" Taeyeon answered.

"Is she pretty?"

"She's gorgeous" Taeyeon grinned. "Here, I'll show you"

Taeyeon took out her phone and showed Seohyun a photo they took together at Namsan.

"Wow, you're right. She's so beautiful. And is that Namsan tower? I've always wanted to go there."

"You should, it's incredible"

Seohyun smiled. She saw Taeyeon was more at ease now and most of her tensity in her shoulders had dissapeared.

"Okay Taeyeon-ssi..."

"You can call me Taeyeon"

"Alright, then you call me Seohyun" she smiled, Taeyeon returned the smile. "I'm going to ask you some questions now okay, if you feel uncomfortable at any point please let me know okay?"

"Okay" Seohyun couldn't help but notice Taeyeon's shoulders began to tense up again.

"Can you tell me about what happened in your past that has recently affected you?"

Taeyeon stayed silent, twitching a little.

"I um...I"

"Take your time" Seohyun gave a reassuring smile.

"I was...sexually assaulted when I was fourteen. By one of my close friends" Taeyeon bowed her head.

"And you have suppressed that memory away up until yesterday am I correct?"

"Well, I thought about it when I told my girlfriend a while back, but the memories weren't as strong as they were yesterday."

Seohyun nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"He uh...he showed up"

"And what did he do?" Seohyun began taking notes.

"He made me remember." Taeyeon sighed. "And he hurt Tiffany too"

"Tiffany's your girlfriend yes?"

"Yes"

Seohyun nodded and finished writing down the information before looking back up at Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon, this may be hard for you to think about, but it will help in the end trust me. What about him showing up bothered you the most?"

Taeyeon frowned. What sort of a question was that? She opened her mouth to speak but...found it was harder to answer than she thought.

"Was it, that he showed up after all that time? Was it that he found you? Was it that simply his face triggered memories?" Seohyun asked

"The last one. And also..." Taeyeon sighed. "Basically all of them. When he...did that to me years ago, I felt completely isolated from the world. I couldn't tell anyone so I moved away and tried to make something of myself. I was weak back then so I tried to become stronger. I did. But even after all that time, just his voice and face tore down my walls and made me that scared little girl again...I hate that he had the power to do that" Taeyeon wiped a tear that fell.

There was silence as Seohyun nodded and took down more notes.

"I understand you've been having problems with your girlfriend am I right? You've been taking your anger out on her?"

Taeyeon bowed her head. Tiffany must have told her beforehand about that.

"I uh...I didn't mean to"

"Can you tell me what you felt when you were doing that?"

"I thought she was trying to control me and my actions when she was just trying to look out for me. I didn't want to be touched by anyone yet she kept doing it making me frustrated. When I was scared, she touched me again."

Taeyeon took a shaky breath. She was beginning to get angry again.

"It's my life and I choose how to live it, how I get over my difficulties should not concern her. In the end though...my way didn't work...so maybe she was right. Maybe I wasn't ready to face the world again. I was selfish and sometimes I think I don't deserve her."

"Why do you think that?" Seohyun asked.

"Because she's like the epitome of perfection...while I...I have many flaws"

"Such as?"

"My stubbornness, recently my anger issues...and regarding being the CEO for my company, I haven't had to take orders from anyone for so long, but when she told me what to do...it was alien and i didn't like it. Also, my emotions."

"Your emotions?"

"Ever since I told her about...you know, she's been there to comfort me. Yet...I don't know how to explain it. I don't like being comforted, but I do. I don't like being comforted for something I may have brought on myself"

"I'm sorry, you think that your sexual assault was your fault?" Seohyun asked confused.

"Tiffany tells me over and over it wasn't but...I don't know. I keep thinking if I had acted differently around him, or dressed differently he may not have done it and..."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Taeyeon, but this is my personal opinion, would you like to hear it?"

Taeyeon nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you this now, what he did to you was not your fault. And maybe I sound like Tiffany who you said constantly tells you it wasn't anything to do with you but she is correct.  
How you dress or act around a rapist arent the things to blame that set them off. The way _they_ think, the way _they_ look at you, the way _they_ see you is what does that, do you see where I'm coming from? It's them that decide _'I'm going to do that to her_ '."

Taeyeon thought about it.

"When he sexually assaulted you, he took away what should still have been your childhood, you were growing up but you were still to young to deal with it correctly by calling the police or letting somebody know what had gone on. After that, you felt you needed to grow up too soon to become strong and independent, somebody that someone like him wouldn't mess with again and so you did. But doing so you shut yourself out from the outside world, trust and love didn't exist for you anymore until you met Tiffany."

A tear dropped from Taeyeon's eye.

"The moment he stepped into your office yesterday, you felt weak again, you turned right back into that frightened little girl you once was and you were reminded that when you last saw him, he took you easily and that's why it bothered you so much. You've been snapping at Tiffany because the things she said unknowingly would make you feel even weaker if you didn't refuse, so to protect yourself, you stood up for what you thought was right, you reacted badly"

Taeyeon stared at the woman, jaw dropped. She was totally right.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control Taeyeon, if not...you'll lose yourself."

And with that...Seohyun and left her mark right on Taeyeon's heart, she was certainly good at her job. Taeyeon felt her spirit lift, he was gone for good and nothing more could hurt her like that again. Taeyeon smiled, held out her hand and thanked Seohyun. She then left the room and immediately looked for Tiffany, she needed to apologise properly.


	59. Misunderstanding

"Where are we going?" Tiffany asked, she was blindfolded again and Taeyeon was driving to a mysterious place.

"Somewhere" Taeyeon knew Tiffany was still upset with her, she hadn't seen her smile for so long and it was all her fault. She needed to see it today or she was afraid she'd lose her mind.

They drove for a while until Taeyeon came to a stop. She opened her door and then went around to open Tiffany's, Taeyeon then led Tiffany to where they needed to be and sat her down on a familiar bench.

"Take it off."

Tiffany took her blindfold off and saw they were at the place where Taeyeon confessed, but they were further away from the bridge than they had been before. Even the memory of the words Taeyeon said to Tiffany back then made her begin crying. Taeyeon smiled and tentatively put her arm around her, she didn't know if they were okay yet but hoped after she said what she needed to say they would be.

"I've been thinking" Taeyeon said.

Tiffany turned to her and saw Taeyeon's face was serious, she wiped her tears and focused on Taeyeon's side profile.

"I've been a complete bitch to you, and I wanted to apologise" she glanced at Tiffany and then looked back to the water. "I don't know what ran through my head when I spoke to you like that, but I've been regretting it every minute. And I also regret leaving you in the theme park even when I promised I wouldn't leave you alone. I broke my promise yet again..."

Taeyeon wiped a tear and continued.

"He made me into a bad person Tiffany. I looked in the mirror and saw someone else staring back at me, I wasn't myself and for you to take that anger from that person and still not fight back...that was heartbreaking. It certainly makes you the better person."

"Taeyeon..."

"Please hear me out."

Tiffany nodded and stayed quiet.

"I've been thinking about my life before I met you and just remembering how bad it was. I never told you this...but I had many thoughts to end it all."

Tiffany gasped

"But I hoped, I prayed that everything would be better soon. God answered my prayer by sending you to me"

Taeyeon smiled and faced Tiffany who was crying harder, surprise surprise.

"You...God you saved my life Tiffany and that's what makes it more hurtful that I spoke to you like that, like a piece of shit and it kills me inside. If I had seen someone talking to you like how I did I would have battered them no doubt, but it wasn't someone else, it was me."

Taeyeon sighed and held her head in her hands.

"I just, I wanted to apologise. I don't know if you'll accept it, I understand if you don't. But I'm going to try very very hard to make things right because you are the only thing that matters. I love you and..."

"I love you Taeyeon. And of course I forgive you stupid" Tiffany smiled through her tears and kissed Taeyeon deeply. God it was fantastic, it never failed to amaze Tiffany that each kiss felt like their first, how on earth could people cheat on their loved one if it felt this good to kiss them?

"I got you something"

Taeyeon grinned and then got a small box out from her pocket. Tiffany's breath hitched as she looked at it, surely Taeyeon wasn't going to...

"Ive been holding onto this for a while...I didn't know when to give it to you but it somehow feels right now" she said, throwing the box from one hand to the other. Tiffany was watching silently.

 _*Oh my god she's going to propose. What the...what can...ahhhh!_ * Tiffany didn't know whether to feel overjoyed or not, she was certainly nervous and she kept her eyes on that box as Taeyeon sighed.

"I hope you like it" she said and turned to Tiffany, holding the box in her hand and was about to open it when Tiffany stopped her.

"Taeyeon...do you think, we're ready for this?" She asked carefully to avoid hurting Taeyeon's feelings, all she needed to hear at this moment was a yes, that Taeyeon was ready and she would be ecstatic.

"Ready?" Taeyeon asked confused. "Uhh, yes?"

 _*Huh?*_ Tiffany thought, what sort of answer was that?

Taeyeon began to open the box and Tiffany held her breath, her smile grew and grew until...

"As soon as I saw it I thought of you" she opened up the box all the way and Tiffany was staring at a necklace.

"I...I uh..um" Tiffany stuttered. She could not believe she had thought that Taeyeon was going to propose. She held her hand over her beating heart and looked back to Taeyeon who had a confused look on her face due to Tiffany's reaction.

"What? Don't you like it?"

"It's...wow Tae" Tiffany put on a wide smile but couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Taeyeon frowned and looked at Tiffany whose shoulders had slumped, and her eyes that were teary. She looked from Tiffany, to the box and kept doing that until she finally realised what Tiffany must have thought.

"Tiffany I..."

"It's beautiful Tae, can you put it on me?" It was a stunning white gold necklace with a heart encrusted with diamonds and other jewels, but it wasn't a ring. Taeyeon put the necklace onto Tiffany and then sat back down, still feeling bad that Tiffany must be gutted right now.

"I...I'm sorry" Taeyeon said bowing her head.

"You've already said that silly, I forgive you" Tiffany smiled, her heart was still pumping with adrenaline.

"You thought it was..."

"Shall we go walk around? I fancy an icecream" Tiffany cut Taeyeon off and stood up, she didn't want to be embarrassed right now. She couldn't even look into Taeyeon's eyes because of the humiliation. How could she be so stupid?

"Uh...sure"

To say the couple was awkward for the rest of the day was an understatement. Each time Taeyeon would try to bring that misunderstanding up, Tiffany would change the subject rapidly. In the end she gave up on trying to talk to Tiffany about it and they went home.

Tiffany was surprised to see Jessica at home but the moment she did, she took her wrist and dragged her to Jess's room, Taeyeon heard the door shut, then the lock click and she knew that they were talking about what just happened.

Taeyeon sighed and flopped down on the sofa, she and Tiffany just go from one extreme to the other. First she upset her by snapping and now she's upset her by giving her false hope. Taeyeon groaned and held her head in her hands, her mother soon came out the room and seeing that Taeyeon was aggravated, sat down and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong baby?" Mrs Kim asked

"I'm such a mess" she said as she embraced her mother.

"No you're not babe. Tell me what happened?"

"Tiffany and I made up after I apologised for my behaviour and I gave her that necklace I showed you" Taeyeon sighed.

"Well that's great!" Mrs Kim smiled

"She thought it was a ring..."

"A ring? Why woul...oh"

"Yeah..."

"Um, well I guess you should talk to her about it?"

"I tried all day, she just kept changing the subject..."

"Well try again once she comes out the room okay Tae? I love you. I know you'll sort things" she smiled and held her daughter closer

"I love you too"


	60. Stuck

"Yah Tiff stop pulling me" Jessica shouted as her friend dragged her to the bed after locking the door. "What the hell is your problem?" Jessica said as she pulled her wrist away from Tiffany's grasp. She lost her attitude though when Tiffany broke down.

"Jessie" she cried and was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Did Taeyeon hurt you again?" Jessica frowned, Tiffany had told her all about what Taeyeon had said and if she had done something like that again Jessica vowed to kick that girls ass.

"No, she apologised and then she said she wanted to give me something" Tiffany said, her breath shaking from her sobs, Jessica patted her back while she waited for what came next. "She took a box out of her pocket and said that it felt right to give it to me and that she's been holding onto it for a while."

"What?! She proposed?" Jessica squealed.

Tiffany wrapped her arms around Jessica again and her body shook even more.

"It was a fucking necklace Jessie"

"Oh God, Tiff...you thought...?"

"Yes I did and I humiliated myself, she's gonna think I'm this mad woman now who expects her to propose in the next few days" Tiffany whimpered.

"No, no she's not silly girl. Come on, it was just a misunderstanding, even I thought she was going to propose from what you just said so it's not just your fault" Jessica pouted.

"I've ruined my life"

"Oh shutup Tiffany Jesus Christ."

"She's never gonna want to give me anything again" Tiffany wailed.

Jessica shook her head at her friend overreacting as always..

"I'll go talk to her"

"WHAT?! No!" Tiffany immediately grabbed Jessica's arm to prevent her from getting up.

"Well you're certainly not going to speak to her about it are you..."

"You're not going" Tiffany warned.

 _*Oh really?*_

...

"Hey Tae" Jessica smiled as she sat down next to her on the sofa, Taeyeon's mother had left to go buy some groceries.

"Hey, I'm guessing Tiffany told you what happened?" Taeyeon sighed. "Where is she anyway?"

"JESSICAAAAA" both Taeyeon and Jessica heard Tiffany scream, Taeyeon immediately got up and ran to try to open Jess's bedroom door but it was locked.

"Yah! Why did you lock her in?"

"She was trying to stop me from coming to talk to you"

"But if she's just locked in, why isn't she banging on the door?" Taeyeon asked confused.

Jessica smirked.

"Well like I said, she was trying to stop me from leaving and everytime I went to the door she'd pull me back so she's a little tied up right now." She giggled.

"You tied her up? Tiffany are you okay?" Taeyeon called through the door.

"YAH GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"I think it's best we leave her cool down a little" Jessica winked and pulled Taeyeon back to the couch. "Now, what's this about you making her think you were proposing?"

"I didn't think it looked like that...really. I just wanted to give her a necklace that I had bought a while ago and she started crying and I could see she was disappointed when I opened it. I put two and two together and yeah..."

"Okay, did she look happy before you opened the box?" Jessica asked, she chuckled when she heard banging coming from her room.

"Are you sure she's okay in there?" Taeyeon said, turning to look at Jessica's door.

"Yes she's fine just answer the question."

"She did look happy yeah, she was apprehensive and then she asked if I was ready. I was confused and her smile dropped when she saw my reaction." Taeyeon sighed.

"Have you thought about proposing?" Jessica asked casually.

Taeyeon furrowed her brows and looked at the box she still had in her hand. She opened it and closed it over and over again.

"I've thought about it yes."

"JESSICA JUNG GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jessica shouted back and then turned her attention back to Taeyeon.

"I think you should let her out" Taeyeon said tentatively

"She's fine. Stop worrying. Now, you said you've thought about it?"

"Uh, yeah. But I think it's too soon, don't you think so?"

"Not really." Jess shrugged.

"Well you have sex on the third date so why should I take advice from you?" Taeyeon teased earning herself a slap to the arm. "Yah!"

"JESS!" Tiffany was being ignored now.

"That has nothing to do with marriage though. I think personally, you've known each other long enough however, I wouldn't do it yet."

"Why not?" Taeyeon asked curiously

"Well, if you asked tomorrow for example, Tiffany is just gonna think that you're taking pity on her, that you're only asking because she reacted that way"

"Ah yeah, that's a good point."

"Think over it first. Think about whether you're ready, but you know it's just a ring. You could stay engaged for months without marrying her and she'd still be happy. But remember to do it after a month or two so she doesn't suspect what I said before"

Taeyeon smiled and nodded. She brought Jessica in for a hug and thanked her before kissing her cheek. Jess blushed and pushed Taeyeon's head away but Tae just ruffled her hair.

"Now come on, you should let Tiffany go now"

"Urgh fine, let's go"

They walked in after Jess unlocked the door to see a furious and panting Tiffany handcuffed to the bed frame. Her hair was a mess and her face was bright red.

"Get over here now and unlock these things" Tiffany snarled.

"So you used them on Taeyeon but don't like them yourself? That's hardly fair" Jessica teased, making Tiffany whine and Taeyeon blush.

Jessica looked in her drawer for the key...not there. She opened each drawer noticing Tiffany got more and more angry. When she checked the last drawer, again there wasn't a key there. Jess looked up to Tiffany with an apologetic look and then covered her ears for the outburst about to come.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! IM STUCK ON YOUR BED AND YOU DONT HAVE THE KEYS, GOD YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN JU-mmphh."

Taeyeons jaw dropped open at Jessica shoving something into Tiffany's mouth, Tiffany wasn't too impressed either, she thrashed around spitting muffled swear words at Jessica whilst the latter was trying to ring Yuri.

"Shut the fuck up I'm on the phone!" She hissed. Tiffany mumbled something in response but they had no idea what.

Taeyeon sat down beside her girlfriend and ran her fingers through Tiffany's hair. Tiffany looked up at her and huffed, since Jessica was on the phone and not paying attention anymore, Taeyeon held her finger to her lips and waited for Tiffany to nod before taking what looked to be socks out of her mouth.

True to her word, Tiffany stayed quiet and gave Taeyeon her own version of puppy eyes, Taeyeon smiled and pecked her lips still caressing her hair.

"Yah Yuri, I need you to find the key to the handcuffs, I've kind of used them on Tiffany and she's stuck here" Jess chuckled. Tiffany was about to scream again but Taeyeon quickly kissed her again to shut her up.

"Be good" Taeyeon said when she pulled away which made Tiffany roll her eyes.

"Yeah, ring me when you find them and I'll come pick them up okay? Thanks baby, bye!"

TaeNy looked to Jessica totally unimpressed

"Okay. Yuri's still on her way home from work so we may have to wait a while"

"You little..."

"Ah ah! Taeyeon warned. Tiffany struggled again before whining.

"Just chill out, we can feed you and give you drinks like a red bull or two. It's not as if you're going to die, It's no biggie." Jess shrugged

"No biggie? What if she can't find the key and I need to go to the toilet?" Tiffany growled

"Um" that stumped both Taeyeon and Jessica. "I guess you could..."

"I am not pissing the bed, you'd better hope she finds it or you'll be finding yourself flying outside that window when I get free" Tiffany gave a sarcastic smile.

"Ooo I'm terrified. Anyway, shall we watch a movie or something to pass time?" Jessica asked trying to lighten the mood. "Or you two could have makeup sex...?"

An awkward silence followed after she had said that.

"Okay...maybe not"


	61. Making Up & Making Out

...

Tiffany had been trapped there for close to four hours, when she was finally released all she wanted to do was pee so quickly rushed to the toilet leaving Jess and Tae alone on the bed.

"Don't forget what I said" Jess winked

"Okay"

"Oh and don't bring it up, if she wants to talk about it let her, but you don't personally bring up what happened okay?"

"Alright, don't worry" Taeyeon chuckled

"Urgh god that was good" Tiffany groaned as she came out the toilet, Taeyeon held out her hand to Tiffany, wanting to go back to their own bedroom. They walked out but not before Tiffany gave Jessica a dirty look only to be met with the rolling of the latter's eyes.

"Jung, payback's a bitch just remember that" she warned.

"Yeah yeah" Jessica rolled her eyes, Taeyeon chuckled and for whatever reason, it seemed to remind Tiffany that they were still awkward with each other.

"Come to bed babe?" Taeyeon asked.

"Uh yeah" Tiffany said after getting a reassuring nod from Jess.

The couple went to their bedroom and Taeyeon shut the door before getting changed into her pyjamas. Tiffany watched silently as Taeyeon's body was getting more and more uncovered.

 _*She's so beautiful_ * Tiffany thought.

"Yah, byuntae" Taeyeon winked. Tiffany gave a smile before letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry"

"Hey, shhh. You have nothing to apologise for" Taeyeon said as she got under the covers next to Tiffany.

"I'm a complete screw up, you must think I'm annoying"

"You're not a screw up, but yeah you are totally annoying" Taeyeon teased, she was pushed by Tiffany harder than expected which made her fall out of bed.

"Ow!" Taeyeon pouted before giggling at Tiffany who was trying ever so hard not to cry with laughter. "Bully"

"I'm sorry Taetae"

Taeyeon crawled back into bed and looked into Tiffany's eyes, not sure whether she should assume that she could touch her girlfriend yet.

"I love you" Tiffany smiled. That's gave Taeyeon the reassurance she needed so she brought Tiffany closer to her, their faces only a small distance away and lifted her hand up to cup Tiffany's face. She stared into her eyes making Tiffany think that they were going to kiss but instead kissed her nose smiling at the way the latter crinkled it up.

"I love you too" Taeyeon winked

"I'm sorry about toda..." Tiffany was cut off by Taeyeon's lips on her own, it felt amazing as usual. Especially since Taeyeon was pretty much fixed now and had no other worries except for what Tiffany had stupidly insinuated. Taeyeon then broke the kiss leaving both her and Tiffany rather horny.

"Stop apologising. You don't nee..."

This time it was Tiffany's turn to cut Taeyeon off. The kiss soon got heated as Taeyeon got on top of Tiffany and ran one hand up and down her waist while the other was entangled in her hair. She tugged it lightly which made Tiffany make that addicting moan that never failed to make Taeyeon wet. Their tongues danced together as Taeyeon inserted one of her hands under Tiffany's top and inched closer and closer to those perfect mounds, and as soon as she felt the familiar hardness through Tiffany's bra, Taeyeon immediately got to work tugging them between her thumb and finger and twirling them teasingly.

Tiffany bucked her hips high which made her graze against Taeyeon's core, making the latter gasp at the contact. They haven't made love for so long...

"Baby" Tiffany exhaled "I need you inside me"

 _*I need us to feel normal again_ *

Taeyeon didn't need telling twice, she unbuttoned Tiffany's jeans and pulled them down roughly whilst her lips were making their way down Tiffany's neck nipping at her collar bone before sucking hard. Tiffany growled and opened her eyes, staring into Taeyeon's. Both of them saw the lust within each other that needed to be let out.

Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon's hair and pulled her down before rolling over and getting on top. Since Taeyeon didn't get to take Tiffany's jeans down all the way, she did it herself and threw them aside while she tugged Taeyeon's T-shirt off in one swoop. Taeyeon's breasts were on display and Tiffany smiled before ravaging them like a starving animal after it's meal. She tugged on them, bit them and sucked them making god knows how many jolts go through to Taeyeon's clit.

"Babe take your shirt off" Taeyeon groaned. Tiffany obliged and quickly did so and also unbuttoned her bra. She noticed Taeyeon taking her panties off so she did the same until they both were completely naked. Taeyeon's scent filled the air making Tiffany's head spin so she immediately went between Taeyeon's legs.

One long and hard lick was all it took to make Taeyeon shiver. Tiffany smirked against Taeyeon's clit before taking the twitching ball of nerves into her mouth, teasing it with her saliva whilst nipping now and again. Tiff gasped when Taeyeon sat up and quickly inserted two fingers into her core without warning, starting to pump in and out quickly. Feeling herself approach the edge, Tiffany knew she was going to need to catch up if they were going to orgasm together so she inserted two of her fingers and also her tongue into Taeyeon.

Taeyeon's ragged breath gave Tiffany the energy to keep on pumping and licking while Taeyeon was fucking her relentlessly. She inserted another finger and leaned back up to let Taeyeon taste herself loving the look on Taeyeon's face, it was pure pleasure.

They were both panting and sweat was dripping off them as they were both on the edge but neither wanted it to end so soon. So with great difficulty, Taeyeon removed her fingers from Tiffany and flipped her over. She then took Tiffany's fingers out of herself and pinned her wrists down beside her head. The feeling was awful, just emptiness and Tiffany was struggling against her, she didn't look impressed.

"Why would you do that?" She hissed. "I was so close!"

"Shhhh" Taeyeon whispered and took Tiffany ear lobe into her mouth, something she knew Tiffany liked. She ignored the awful feeling inside her and ignored Tiffany's swaying hips that were trying to find something to rub against to stop her orgasm dying down. "Trust me"

As soon as Taeyeon felt her orgasm nearing it's death, she plunged her fingers inside Tiffany and the latter then did the same. They pumped up and down, in and out and circling their hips against each other's fingers trying to get closer to their release. Taeyeon stopped thrusting for a while ignoring Tiffany's whines and searched blindly for that special spot inside Tiffany, once she found it...

"Oh my fucking god do that again"

Taeyeon smiled and rubbed her finger against it roughly, Tiffany's moans were so loud and Taeyeon was scared that she'd wake up her mother. Taeyeon's father and her siblings had gone back to Jeonju because they needed to go to school and her father needed to get back to work. Taeyeon's mother stayed however making sure Taeyeon was 100% before leaving her.

"Shh Fany"

Tiffany immediately bit her lip which made a throb go to Taeyeon's clit as she bounced up and down on Tiffany's fingers. Both were right on the edge again, one push was all that was needed.

So Tiffany thrusted once more and pushed down on Taeyeon's clit and at the same time Taeyeon pushed down on Tiffany's g-spot while her thumb dug into Tiffany's clit. They both gasped and while Taeyeon's liquid heat spilled out, Tiffany's squirted all over Taeyeon who watched with awe as their bodies convulsed and tensed before twitching rapidly, their muscles try to keep up with the pleasure they were feeling.

Their feelings were too intense and they both let out a long and hard moan unable to stop it coming out. They thrusted slowly to allow each other to deal with their orgasm aftershocks before Taeyeon collapsed on top of Tiffany, their bodies covered in sweat. The room smelt of sex but it was fantastic, they were fantastic.

"Wow" Tiffany exhaled, bringing her arm up to rest around Taeyeon's back, moving the hair drenched with sweat out of the way.

"Yeah, wow." Taeyeon agreed. "I love you so much baby"

Tiffany chuckled and brought Taeyeon's head up to kiss her, pouring her feelings out into that one kiss.

"I love you more" before Taeyeon could answer back, Tiffany got up and led her to the shower. As soon as they stepped in, Tiffany pinned Taeyeon to the wall, her eyes black and inviting once again.

"Round 2"...


	62. Taeyeon's Plan

TaeNy were on round four when Jessica walked in on them the next morning. Since they hadn't locked the door, she leisurely strolled in whilst opening a letter she had received.

"Hey do you know...Oh my fucking God!"

"Jess get out!" Tiffany screamed and threw a pillow at her before trying to cover her body with the duvet, Taeyeon's fingers were still...you know.

"I can't believe you took my makeup sex advice" she giggled, slapping her thigh as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "Man it stinks in here, open a window or something. Do you want your mum to smell that?"

"Smell what?"

 _*Oh Jesus_ *

Taeyeon's mum came in behind Jessica and started to sniff the air. Taeyeon immediately removed her fingers and wiped them on the bed while Tiffany tried to stop her groan of frustration. All girls were so embarrassed as they watched the woman smell and then her face turn sour.

"Oh" she said as she paired the smell with the two girls naked under the duvet. "I'm sorry...I'm going to...yeah" she said as she shut the door.

"Jess you're a fucking twat" Tiffany growled.

"What? I was just saying...I didn't know she was gonna come in did I" Jess said as she sat down and put her feet up.

"Yah! Get out!" Taeyeon shouted

"Aren't you done?" Jessica smirked, she loved pissing off her roommates it was hilarious how mad Tiffany would get.

"Does it look like it?" It was Taeyeon's turn to get angry now, and Jessica didn't like Taeyeon mad, she was scary so she quickly ran out the room.

However the mood was ruined so the couple flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Now that they were done with sex, they didn't have really anything to talk about and the awkwardness began to rear it's ugly head again.

"Here, it might make your sex life more interesting" Jessica shouted as she opened the door and threw something on the bed before shutting it again.

Taeyeon picked it up and immediately dropped it, her eyes growing wide.

"It's new, I haven't used it, think of it as an apology gift for...for locking you up and losing the key Tiff, you're welcome!" She shouted from behind the door. "Your mother thought it was a good idea too!"

Taeyeon groaned as she thought about facing her mother after this. Tiffany meanwhile sat up and grabbed the jet black strap-on and felt it, the length and the girth being measured with her hands.

"You actually wanna use that?" Taeyeon asked with a chuckle.

"Why not? I mean it's good to try something different every now and again" Tiffany replied, somewhat embarrassed by Taeyeon's question.

"Okay, whatever you want babe, but not right now. I'm a bit tired out" she winked before turning over and closing her eyes.

 _*Okay, although I was excited I guess I can wait_ * Tiffany thought, letting out a small sigh but still noticed by Taeyeon.

That night with the toy never came.

...

"Jess please do me this favour, I'm begging you" Taeyeon pleaded.

"Hm, what do I get in return?"

"A day out with your best friend? I'll give you my card."

"Hmmm, nope that still won't do"

"Then what do you want?" Taeyeon was beginning to get angry

"I want...you to kiss me"

 _*What the fuck_ *

Jessica leaned her face in to Taeyeon's, only a few inches away. Taeyeon seemed to be frozen in place in shock of Jessica's request, they stayed like that for a while until Jessica burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Tae you should've seen your face, classic!" She said as she wiped a tear away, yes she was laughing that hard.

"Hilarious, now are you going to do it?" Taeyeon regained her composure and rolled her eyes at the audacity of the girl in front of her.

"Chill out bro" Jess pounded an unimpressed Taeyeon's shoulder. "Fine, I'll take her out. No need to get pissed"

"Thank you, finally. I'll text you when I'm done okay?"

"Sure sure, go get your Juliet, Romeo" Jessica winked before walking into Tiffany's room to drag her out.

...

Tiffany had been lugged around probably all the shops in Korea by none other than Jessica Jung, the girl said that she wanted to spend some time with her but Tiffany wasn't convinced. She kept asking to go home as she wanted to check that Taeyeon was okay but Jessica simply refused to drive her back until they were done. Tiffany loved shopping, but not with Jessica. All the latter wanted to look at were either lingerie or sex shops, something Tiffany didn't mind browsing for a little while but...not the whole day.

"Yah! You've bought enough underwear and probably have enough sex toys to make your own dungeon, let's go!"

"Tiff, we cant go ye..."

Jessica was interrupted by her phone, Tiffany waited impatiently until Jessica smiled and put it back in her bag.

"Fine let's go"

 _*Why the change of heart?*_ Tiffany wondered, confused

"Oh shit! We need to get you a dress, come on, hurry" Jess suddenly shouted.

"What? Why?" Tiffany replied as she was now getting dragged to an expensive shop, Tiffany was sure Taeyeon was going to kill Jessica when she found out how much stuff she had bought with her money.

A while later, Tiffany came out of the shop in an elegant long black dress. Jessica had quickly applied some more makeup onto Tiffany's face and had messed around with Tiffany's hair until it looked just right, cascading down one of her shoulders while leaving the other on show. Jessica smiled at her creation, Taeyeon was going to love it.

As they were in the car on the way back home, Tiffany couldn't help but notice Jessica smiling like an idiot. Right when she was about to ask why...

"I hope you have fun tonight Tiff" she winked.

"Why what's happening tonight?"

No answer, just a smirk. Jessica always found a way to tease the younger girl by not giving or not telling her something. Tiffany huffed and folded her arms, putting herself into the ultimate sulking pose only to be met with a chuckle from Jess.

"You're such a kid"

"Yah!"

They arrived back at the apartment complex and it was getting dark. Right when Tiffany stepped into the elevator, Jessica followed her, pressed the highest floor button and got out. Tiffany tried to stop the door but it was no use, Jessica waved goodbye before it shut.  
Tiffany wondered why she was going to the top floor but a text interrupted her thoughts, it was from Jessica.

' _Go up the last flight of stairs to the rooftop, have fun baby!'_

* _Rooftop?*_

Tiffany sighed and decided to just go along with what Jessica said, she had nothing else to do. So as soon as the elevator stopped, she looked for the stairs and began to climb them up to the rooftop. She heard romantic piano music in the distance and frowned, what was going on?

As soon as she opened the door to the rooftop however, she knew exactly what was happening. With a newly acquired eyesmile, she stepped out and saw a line of rose petals which were kept in a straight line by candles either side making a pathway. Tiffany felt her tears already starting to drop and took the first step onto the improvised road which led to the back of the rooftop, once she got there...

"Good evening beautiful"


	63. A Question

...

"Good Evening Beautiful"

Taeyeon was wearing a long black dress similar to Tiffany's but showed off her back and had a slit up the leg, basically she looked like a goddess. She was standing beside a table covered in a silk white tablecloth with candles surrounding it and an empty vase in the middle of it. There were two seats sat opposite each other on the table .

"Tae, what...what?" Tiffany cried, Taeyeon was so romantic and Tiffany couldn't help to think that she had never done anything like this for Taeyeon, it sucked actually, she felt like a sucky girlfriend.

"I thought we could have a rooftop date, Jess told me it was one of your dreams to have one so I took the initiative." Taeyeon smiled

"Aww baby it's beautiful, and the stars in the sky as well...god why are you so perfect?"

Taeyeon chuckled and approached Tiffany, bringing out a bouquet of pink roses from behind her back. She winced a little as Tiffany squealed and then gave the girl a kiss before watching her smell the flowers.

"You look stunning" Taeyeon said, making Tiffany's heart beat quicker.

"Ha! Have you seen yourself?!"

"Silly girl" Taeyeon winked and then took Tiffany's hand to the table. She pushed her chair in for her before going to sit down in the one opposite.

Tiffany placed the roses in the vase and then pushed it to the side of the table so she could see Taeyeon. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, everything was so...wow. She was curious about something though so she asked a question.

"What's the occasion?"

Taeyeon smiled and held Tiffany's hand.

"Well I guess...it's been a few months since we had a real date y'know? I felt I was slacking a bit so I spent the day putting this together" Taeyeon shrugged.

"Well, you should be a date planner in your spare time because you're like an expert" Tiffany grinned and squeezed Taeyeon's hand before letting go.

"Yeah sure" she chuckled before giving Tiffany a menu. "Pick whatever you like, it's all American" Taeyeon said with a wink

Tiffany smiled and did as she was told, after looking for around five minutes, Taeyeon rang a bell and a waiter came, how a waiter was on the roof Tiffany would never know but he came and took their orders before disappearing around the building.

"Here, I got some champagne" Taeyeon said as she grabbed two glasses off the ground and proceeded to pour a glass of the expensive alcohol for both of them.

"Trying to get me drunk huh?" Tiffany squinted her eyes, jokingly judging Taeyeon.

"Yeah yeah, we both know that's barely possible, you can drink a truck full of champagne and still only be tipsy" Taeyeon chuckled. "Whereas I ..."

"You get drunk from like 3 glasses" Tiffany finished, laughing at the lightweight in front of her.

"Yah! Don't tease" Taeyeon pouted only for Tiffany to quickly lean in and kiss those lips. Taeyeon smiled and winked back.

"Ladies, your dinner is served"

"Woah, this looks so good Taetae! Thank you" she bowed to the waiter who then disappeared again.

Tiffany looked down at her steak and licked her lips before tucking in, Taeyeon had the same, steak was the only thing on the menu that wouldn't upset her stomach so of course that's what she would order.

"Mmmmm, god" Tiffany moaned at the delicious taste explosion in her mouth, she looked at Taeyeon who had flushed pink from her remark and smirked.

 _*Someone's horny_ *

Taeyeon smiled at her and tried to cool herself down, she was sure Tiffany was teasing her by the way she was licking her lips and the way her tongue swirled around the fork.

"Is something wrong Taetae?" Tiffany grinned, moving her dress around so her cleavage would be in the best position to be seen by her girlfriend.

"N-Nothing at all" Taeyeon stuttered which made Tiffany's grin even wider.

After the teasing, they finished their meal and Taeyeon finished her second glass of champagne to be told by Tiffany to slow down a little, she couldn't help it, they hadn't had sex in so long as Taeyeon had returned to work a few months ago and had been swamped with paperwork. Although they tried to make love at least once a week, it wasn't great as the both of them were so tired, sometimes neither of them got to orgasm and that...was hard. Although Tiffany had wanted to try out Jess's gift, they had never got round to it.

"Is this Ho-Sung's doing?" Tiffany asked pointing to her food. Taeyeon chuckled and nodded her head. "Jeez he's a food God." She moaned again, putting the last bit of steak in her mouth and then setting her cutlery down on the empty plate. "Are we having dessert? " she asked, Taeyeon smirked at that thought, Tiffany didn't see it though.

"Later"

Taeyeon then got up and led Tiffany to the edge of the rooftop. They sat down next to each other and Tiffany interlocked her fingers with Taeyeon's.

"This has been so nice Tae" Tiffany smiled and rested her head on Taeyeon's shoulder.

"It's not over yet Tiff" Taeyeon smiled. "Wait one sec"

Tiffany frowned when she saw Taeyeon got out her phone and started texting whilst tilting the phone out of Tiffany's view, of all the times to text it had to be on this special date. Taeyeon didn't miss Tiffany's huff of annoyance and smiled.

 _*You'll see soon Tiff_ *

Taeyeon put her phone away when she had sent the text and ran her hand through Tiffany's hair, pulling her head back down to rest on her shoulder.

"Remember the place I confessed?"

"Of course, how could I forget. Banpo bridge, the most beautiful place I've ever been" Tiffany smiled, reminding herself of Taeyeon's words and finding herself getting emotional again, thank goodness Taeyeon couldn't see her face right now or she'd probably be laughed at.

"Well... I kinda wanted to remind you of it now without actually having to take you there" Taeyeon smiled

"I don't know what you mean." Tiffany said confused, how could she do that?

"Now" Taeyeon shouted before fireworks flew up from somewhere on the ground one after the other, streaks of light just like the fountains on Banpo shot up in time with the music in the background.

Tiffany lifted her head and stared in awe as the multicoloured fireworks exploded against the darkness of the night, illuminating the sky. The colours were so vibrant as well, not those faded colours you get from cheap fireworks, these were luminous and must have cost so much money.

"Tae" Tiffany cried

"Cool right?" Taeyeon grinned

"Cool? It's incredible Taeyeon, why are you so fucking perfect" Tiffany sobbed.

"Yah...stop being silly babe."

Once the fireworks stopped, Tiffany was still bawling her eyes out but Taeyeon simply pulled her up to her feet, walked away from the edge and then held her close. The track changed to different, but more romantic piano music and the two started to dance in the middle of the rooftop.

"We've never danced together before" Tiffany smiled as she placed her head on Taeyeon's shoulder, feeling the rhythm and moving slowly, closing her eyes at the love she felt between the both of them. "This is so perfect Tae, I know I've said the word perfect so many times tonight but it really is. I lo..."

Tiffany was interrupted when it started to rain, she squealed and began to run away to find cover but Taeyeon pulled her back to finish their dance. The rain became heavy and poured down hard, soaking the girls but neither of them cared anymore. All they saw, was each other and in that moment, nothing could ruin it.

"Guess what" Tiffany smiled as she rested her arms around Taeyeon's neck and looked at the girl she loved with a smirk.

"What?" Tiffany leaned forward and placed her lips next to Taeyeon's ear.

"I've always wanted to kiss in the rain" she whispered.

Taeyeon pulled away with the same smirk on her face and Tiffany saw Tae's gaze focus on her lips so she leaned in and connected them. Again, Taeyeon just had to outdo herself by making fireworks shoot up once more while they were kissing. Tiffany giggled into the kiss and brought Taeyeon closer before pulling away and watching them explode in the sky.

"I didn't know fireworks worked in the rain" she smiled

"Me neither, but I guess so" Taeyeon chuckled and pulled her girlfriend close to kiss her again. "Come with me" she smiled and dragged Tiffany to the back of the rooftop to surprise her yet again.

Tiffany gasped when she saw a bed made up for both of them on the ground. There was a big hole in the building there and Taeyeon had set up blankets and pillows in the big but cozy space in the wall. It seemed the hole had been plastered to look like an actual bedroom wall and not a gross, rotting brick one. The blankets were shielded from the rain and it was just...perfect, like their own little hideaway.

"It's been fumigated beforehand to make sure there's no bugs there babe so don't worry" Taeyeon chuckled and pulled Tiffany into the hole in the wall, sitting down on the makeshift bed. Taeyeon had looked at the weather broadcast beforehand so left towels to be able to dry themselves if it did rain.

"Thanks Tae, but...why is there a bed here?" Tiffany wondered.

"I thought we could sleep up here since it's so pretty to watch the stars" Taeyeon smiled

 _*Sleep huh?_ * Tiffany thought. She wasn't convinced that that's all Taeyeon wanted to do, but she had no problem with that whatsoever

The couple lay down and looked up at the sky, hands still interlocked. They shared a kiss until Taeyeon pulled away and moved so she was sitting opposite Tiffany.

"Alright, so there's something I want to say to you" Taeyeon smiled and took a deep breath before beginning her speech.

 _*This is it.*_

"We've known each other for ten months now Tiff and I wanted to say...that I'm so grateful to you. You have no idea how even just you being in the same room with me affects me, you keep me sane, you keep me grounded.  
You're not only the one who's showed me true and proper love, but the one who's made me shed hundreds of tears. Yes some of them have been sad, but most have been happy and I am so fucking ecstatic to be with you, you literally have no idea." Taeyeon said passionately. She chuckled when she felt tears begin to blur her vision but she didn't care to wipe them away

Tiffany's urge to burst out crying again was so strong but she tried to hold herself back.

"You are unique, special, gorgeous... a ray of light. You are just simply incredible and I thank God every day for bringing you into my life. I had all the money in the world Tiff, but it couldn't buy me happiness...it couldn't buy me you. I was alone and I genuinely thought I would die alone. So like I said before, you actually saved me Tiffany Hwang. You saved my life by showing me there was something to live for.  
When I met you...I could never have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me. Although from the second I saw you, I knew that you were special. Ten months down the line and I now know how very special you really are and...God I am so in love with you." Taeyeon's breath shook due to her nerves.

Tiffany's smile couldn't be wider as her tears fell, she found it was impossible to hold them back any longer. She grabbed Taeyeon's hand and squeezed it, she knew Taeyeon was good with her words but this was something else.  
Taeyeon took another deep and ragged breath and smiled when she heard Tiffany say she loved her too.

"I'm sorry about our misunderstanding months ago, I still think about it, please don't get embarrassed though. I thought over what I had said and you were right to think what you did. Even I would think the same if you had done and said what I had so, yes we were awkward for a few days...but we got over it.  
That's what we do. Most girls would probably storm off, slap the other for being insensitive or sulk for weeks. But we're better than that...our relationship is so strong and that's what I love most about us. Sure we've had our ups and downs, but not one of us gave up on the other even for a second"

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany smiled through their tears, unable to hold back their emotions. Tiffany froze however when Taeyeon's hand disappeared under the pillow of the makeshift bed and brought out a small black box, even smaller than the one she had previously mistaken to be a ring.

"I think about my future with you all the time" Taeyeon smiled as she looked at the box in her hand. "I wouldn't want to live the rest of my life without you Tiffany. I want to spend every single moment with you, I want to get a house together and I want to have children with you, I want to settle down with you. I want to come home from work and to have you greet me at the door with a kiss and...okay maybe not dinner on the table because I'd probably get food poisoning..."

Taeyeon chuckled and Tiffany cracked a smile too.

"What I'm trying to say is...I love you so much. You complete me in every way and I'll always be there for you Tiffany. You've taken me to a place that I couldn't have imagined was possible. Let's continue this forever, building the perfect life and growing old together. I'll be your SuperTaeng, there to protect you from all that life can throw at you and yes baby, this is the real thing" Taeyeon got up and then got on one knee in front of the speechless Tiffany.

Taeyeon opened the box and showed Tiffany a ring with a massive diamond on the top and smaller diamonds going around the whole band of it. Tiffany's mouth went dry, she couldn't breathe.

"Tiffany Stephanie Hwang Miyoung..."

 _*Oh my fucking God is this actually happening?*_

"Will you marry me?"


	64. Yes!

...

Tiffany's mouth was ajar as she looked down on Taeyeon, she was actually proposing and it's not a misunderstanding this time. Tiffany screamed as loud as she could and jumped up and down like a kid because she was so happy. Taeyeon looked on in disbelief as she watched her very adult girlfriend act like a three year old, it really was funny.

Tiffany stopped to catch her breath and saw that Taeyeon was still down on her knee so she quickly charged at her making Taeyeon fall backwards with a thump.

"YES!" She cried, her tears streaming down her face as she looked down at the woman she loved. She felt on top of the world, like she had just won the lottery.

"Yay!" Taeyeon said "but can you please get off me baby your knee is in my crotch". She groaned when Tiffany got off her and the latter pulled her to her feet.

Tiffany kissed Taeyeon hard, her love and her lust both coming out at the same time. Taeyeon mumbled into the kiss wanting to say something but Tiffany wouldn't allow it. The two fell to the makeshift bed, Tiffany on top and caressed each other as if it was the first time they were exploring each others bodies. Taeyeon was still mumbling but Tiffany shushed her and continued on.

"Babe, babe wait" Taeyeon panted when she finally got away.

"What? I'm happy!" Tiffany squealed and went to connect lips with Taeyeon again only for her to turn her head. "YAH!"

"I'm scared that this ring is gonna get lost if we fool around now babe, can I put it on you first?"

Tiffany eyesmiled at that. She presented her left hand to Taeyeon who swiftly slid the ring onto the correct finger and then looked at it under the moonlight.

"Wow Tae, it's so beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" Taeyeon winked

"Yah, you've used that line so many times" Tiffany said as she rolled her eyes and leaned back down to lie on Taeyeon's front.

"Still works though doesn't it?" She gave a cheeky smile and Tiffany smirked before nodding and giving her a peck.

"Yes. Now, can we..." She winked,

"Sure Byuntae" Taeyeon chuckled only to get slapped on the shoulder by a pouting Tiffany.

Tiffany suddenly had an idea. "Stay there" she shouted as she ran to the other side of the rooftop and down the stairs to the apartment. Taeyeon had a feeling she knew where she was going.

Tiffany rushed back up, strap-on in hand and then immediately ripped off Taeyeon's dress, literally.

"Tiff! This was expensive!" She said, mouth ajar at now being left in her underwear.

"So was this but you're gonna rip it off me too" Tiffany winked and pointed to her dress.

"Aish, I'm gonna be bankrupt soon" Taeyeon chuckled and did what she was told, the ripping noise did turn her on though but not as much as Tiffany's body did.

Taeyeon couldn't keep her eyes off of Tiffany's breasts threatening to spill out of her bra and while she was busy perving, Tiffany was attaching the strap on to Taeyeon's waist.

"First it's my turn, then we'll swap okay?" Tiffany's eyes gleamed as she stroked Taeyeon's new, hard member and felt herself getting wet.

"Whatever you want baby" Taeyeon smiled and lay down beside Tiffany immediately connecting their lips.

Tiffany's lips parted and tasted the blonde's sweet tongue on hers, the taste of sweet champagne lingered on her lips even after the kiss. She loved the taste of both and was in awe so Taeyeon leaned back in and connected their lips again, moving in synch with Tiffany's, loving the way the latter's lips felt against her own.

Taeyeon still felt the buzz that sent a shiver down her whole body when their kiss became more passionate, It really was magical. She felt Tiffany run her hands through her hair and grasp on it, sending a tingle straight down her spine and couldn't stop herself as she got on top of Tiffany, holding her neck up to kiss her more easily. Tiffany's lips were a drug.

"Make love to me" Tiffany whispered

Taeyeon didn't need to be told twice so she connected their lips again and while she was doing that, tugged off both her and Tiffany's underwear. The cool air made them both twitch as it hit both their clit and their nipples head on.

"I love you so much" Taeyeon said between kisses, running her hands up and down Tiffany's waist until she needed to grab something. "You're beautiful" she said as she grasped Tiffany's breasts and kneaded them while the latter writhed beneath her. Two thumbs on her nipples pushing them around and pressing down on them made Tiffany's back arch, she needed more.

Taeyeon went further down the girl and moved her head in between Tiffany's legs, looking at the very moist flesh in front of her. She made one long lick from the bottom off Tiffany's core to the top, brushing over the clit as she did so. Tiffany whimpered as she bit her lip, she didn't want to be too loud but Taeyeon kept doing the action over and over until she let out a proper moan.

When she did, Taeyeon smirked and began running her teeth teasingly over the tender core before taking the clit into her mouth and sucking. Tiffany was quickly approaching, hurtling towards the edge actually but as soon as she was almost there...Taeyeon pulled away.

"Tae!" Tiffany groaned, frustrated that her orgasm was slipping away fast.

"I don't want this to be over so soon Fany-ah" Taeyeon reasoned.

Once she was sure Tiffany was far enough from her orgasm, she led the head of her strap-on to Tiffany's core and applied pressure, not entering yet though. She brushed it up and down Tiffany, loving the way each time she hit the girls clit, she bucked her hips.

She then pushed into her, surprisingly enjoying the view of her new dick entering Tiffany until it dissapeared and her hips were pushed up against Tiffany's thighs. Taeyeon stayed still there a while to tease her.

"Tae, come on. Please" Tiffany begged

Taeyeon chuckled and slowly began moving her hips in and out finding herself becoming more and more turned on when she saw Tiffany's precum coating the dick, adding more cum each time it entered. When she was comfortable with the way she needed to thrust, she added more speed much to the excitement of Tiffany.

"Urgh...faster Tae"

Taeyeon obeyed and pumped faster, she was soon approaching too due to the base of the strap on hitting her clit when she pushed into Tiffany plus the amazing view she was having. She increased her speed again making Tiffany groan with pleasure. Taeyeon then grabbed one of Tiffany's breasts to balance herself and just wanting to be able to squeeze something.

Tiffany pulled Taeyeons head down to kiss her though it wasn't much of a kiss as Tiffany's mouth was wide open, trying to deal with the strong sensations. Instead Taeyeon pushed her tongue into Tiffany's mouth where they fought for dominance...Taeyeon easily won.

Tiffany let out a husky groan when she was approaching, all she needed to push her over the edge was...

Taeyeon noticed Tiffany's clit was being neglected so used her two fingers to stimulate it, pressing down on the bulging, twitching flesh. When Taeyeon knew Tiffany was at the edge, she pinched it between her thumb and forefinger making Tiffany literally scream in ecstasy.

Taeyeon then slowed down her thrusts and was a little disappointed that she didn't get to cum with Tiffany but she would get the same treatment when Tiffany had gotten her breath back. Tiffanys body lay still on the makeshift bed, twitching and still bucking her hips while Taeyeon was inside her. Was it weird that Taeyeon wanted to just look at herself inside Tiffany for a while longer because she just loved the look of it?

"Tae...you're so good" Tiffany choked and started to giggle, fanning her face a little.

Taeyeon chuckled and her thrusts came to a stop but she didn't pull out. She collapsed on top of Tiffany and embraced the tired girl, dick still inside her.

"How do you like the new toy?" Taeyeon asked.

"Amazing, wow. And it seems you like it too, you're still inside me Tae" Tiffany giggled

"Mm, it looks good"

"I'm sure I'll like it too when I'm inside you" Tiffany winked and moved to get up but couldn't as Taeyeon's dick was still there. "Tae I need to get up to do you"

Taeyeon pouted and took one last look at being inside Tiffany, thrusting her hips in and out a few times before pulling out and taking the harness off. She handed it to Tiffany who had now calmed down and she excitedly put it on.

"Lie down" she ordered, her eyes black with lust. "You're mine now"


	65. I'm Yours & You're Mine

...

"You're mine now"

Taeyeon couldn't contain a smirk at Tiffany's possessiveness and decided to tease.

"Oh really?" Tae asked against Tiffany's lips, slightly muffled but Tiffany heard just fine. She moaned to confirm. "Well show me then, I want you to make me scream it by the time you're done with me" Taeyeon whispered.

Tiffany brought her head up and looked down on her boss, both of their eyes dark and inviting. Due to the intense eye contact it was too hard to stay there for long so Tiffany leaned back down and connected their lips only this kiss wasn't soft. It was rough, hungry.

"Challenge accepted"

Tiffany tightened her thighs around Taeyeon's to make sure she couldn't go anywhere and connected their lips once again. They were magnetically drawn to one another, their noses rubbing together, their lips opened and willing, their tongues inside of each other's mouths...

The sexual tension was unbearable. Taeyeon wanted nothing more that for Tiffany to take her with her new 'member' but Tiffany wanted this to last for as long as possible. Tiffany's one hand was lost, entangled in Taeyeon's hair while the other was massaging her breasts to within an inch of their life. Taeyeon moaned at Tiffany's aggressiveness, she found that she loved Tiffany being rough with her, the passion increased greatly.

Taeyeon cradled Tiffany's face with one hand and used her other to squeeze her butt, placing light taps in between to experiment if Tiffany liked it. She did.  
Taeyeon spanked a little harder only for Tiffany to remove her hand from Taeyeon's breasts and pin Taeyeon's naughty hand to the ground.

"Now now, it's my turn" Tiffany reminded, she wanted all the pleasure to go to Taeyeon this time.

"But.." Taeyeon was cut off by Tiffany's lips yet again and just decided to relax, let it go.

Tiffany moaned as her other hand left Taeyeon's hair and caressed very inch of Taeyeon's skin, it was so warm and soft... She then broke their kiss and led her tongue down to one of Taeyeon's mounds, taking the nipple in between her lips and sucking. Taeyeon's hips bucking made her smile so she did this for both nipples until they were as hard as they could go.

"I need you" Taeyeon whispered, looking down at Tiffany feasting on her breasts. Tiffany let the nipple go with a pop.

"Patience" Tiffany smiled and made sure Taeyeon saw her as she rubbed her member up and down Taeyeon's slit, collecting the huge amount of precum there. Taeyeon moaned as she saw it and would love nothing better than to see it slide into her but Tiffany was teasing her.

Tiffany leaned back over Taeyeon who gasped as she felt it enter her just a smidge. If Tiffany leaned down then it would slide right in but she didn't. Taeyeon tried to pull Tiffany forward by pushing down on her butt but her attempts were stopped from Tiffany pinning both her arms down. She kissed Taeyeon yearningly and began to move her hips just slightly to move the fake dick up and down Taeyeon's core whilst watching her lover's reactions.

"Fuck..." Taeyeon groaned and fought against Tiffany but she held her strong.

Then as soon as Taeyeon relaxed knowing that she wouldn't get Tiffany inside her anytime soon, Tiffany did just that. She thrust her hips hard into Taeyeon surprising her no doubt. The strangled moan Taeyeon made was music to Tiffany's ears, she didn't know how she got to love being this rough but Taeyeon made her feel new things every day.

Whilst she slowly and painstakingly thrusted in and out of Taeyeon's twitching core, she focused on Taeyeon's stomach. She kissed it, licked circles around her belly button, and then up and around her nipples. She teasingly trailed her tongue around everywhere while Taeyeon struggled beneath her as Tiffany was still pinning her.

Tiffany inhaled and the smell of Taeyeon's sex filled the air, making Tiffany's arousal shoot through the roof. The smell, the desire was overpowering so she pulled out ignoring a moan of frustration from Taeyeon and repositioned herself so she was between Taeyeon's legs.

Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's inner thighs before diving in to the moist core. It was swollen from the teasing and licked one long stroke from the bottom of Taeyeon's core to the top loving the way her clit bulged against her tongue. She did this to lubricate (though it really didn't need it) the entire area with her saliva, the musky scent of Taeyeon invading her nostrils and making her hot. When Taeyeon was on the brink of an orgasm, Tiffany pulled away and thrusted hard into her with her dick.

Taeyeon writhed beneath her from the unimaginable pleasure she was feeling from the fake member. Tiffany focused her attention on Taeyeon's face and felt she could orgasm just from that look of pleasure. Luckily the harness was rubbing against her clit a little too so while she pumped in and out, she was getting stimulated.

Taeyeon was clenching her eyes right at the sensation of being pounded until she remembered what happened to her all those years ago. She opened her eyes wide and held her breath as she envisioned him on top of her but thankfully all she saw was Tiffany.

She looked up at her girlfriend who was trying so hard to give her pleasure and knew she couldn't ruin it by panicking. As long as she kept her eyes open, Taeyeon knew it was Tiffany and not him. Taeyeon bit her lip as Tiffany moved her hips in circles to switch it up a bit.

All of Taeyeon's worries soon vanished though as she felt herself approaching the edge. She never did that with him, he orgasmed many times but she didn't get one. Maybe that's the reason why Taeyeon wasn't screaming and hitting Tiffany right now, her past experience was painful and bloody while now it was amazing and pleasurable. Yes, that's why.

Taeyeon allowed her eyes to close and focused on the pleasure and not on the penetration itself. She got lost in her moans until the coils in her abdomen tightened beyond belief and then sprung open as she let out a mind blowing orgasm. Tiffany still thrusted though and although she was trying to catch her breath from the first, Taeyeon was approaching a full blown second.

"What do you say?" Tiffany groaned as she began to get tired from her very own orgasm which was hidden within Taeyeon's moans of delight.

Taeyeon couldn't get a word out though, the things she was feeling were so intense she forgot how to do everything except moan and move her hips. Tiffany leaned down and took Taeyeon's bottom lip between her teeth to nibble on it before slowing her thrusting.

"What do you say?" She repeated

"I'm yours I'm yours please!" Taeyeon begged breathlessly, she couldn't lose this orgasm.

Tiffany smiled and nodded her head while increasing her speed again and bringing Taeyeon to another orgasm. By the time she had ridden it out, both Taeyeon and Tiffany were exhausted. Tiffany flopped over and collapsed beside her fiancé, her chest rising up and down hard and fast while her hips ached considerably.

Taeyeon took the time to get her breath back before moving Tiffany into the bed and tucking her in before doing the same for herself. Taeyeon hugged Tiffany only to realise the dick was still there poking into her thigh.

Taeyeon chuckled and unbuckled the harness, throwing it aside while she caressed Tiffany's naked body, not to bring her to orgasm, just to comfort her. Tiffany groaned and brought Taeyeon closer to her before pecking her lips. Both their eyes were closed from the exhaustion so let their actions do the talking.

Tiffany rested her head on Taeyeon's chest and heard the pounding heartbeat, still worked up over them making love but she loved hearing it.

"I'm yours, and you're mine" Taeyeon whispered making Tiffany shiver. "Thats the way it will always be".

Tiffany nodded and let her exhaustion get the better of her, slipping into a deep sleep only to be followed by Taeyeon shortly after. The couple never let their hands leave the other for the entire night.


	66. Coming Out

...

"God Fany, what if they don't like me?"

"Well I love you don't I? They're my family, of course they'll like you stupid"

"But...you're not...out"

"They're American, they're open to stuff like this Tae. And they love me to bits and when they see how happy you make me, they'll accept us. Please don't worry about things like that"

Taeyeon and Tiffany were discussing Tiffany's family. Her siblings were coming to Korea for the first time since Tiffany's parents accident and were due to stay for a week with their grandmother. Tiffany decided it was time for Taeyeon to meet her family as she had already met Taeyeon's...after all they were going to get married soon.

They were on their way home from work when Taeyeon really began to panic, they were heading towards Tiffany's grandmothers house for dinner and Taeyeon's palms were sweating significantly.

"Chill Tae, whatever happened to the scary boss lady?" Tiffany teased

"She met Tiffany Hwang who softened her right up" Taeyeon replied, making both of them burst out laughing.

"You'll be fine baby, we'll...be fine" Tiffany said before leaning in and kissing Taeyeon's cheek. Just from that action, Taeyeon calmed down, believing every single word.

...

"Tiffany!" A woman screamed as soon as she had opened the door, Taeyeon presumed her to be Michelle, Tiffany's older sister. "Ohmy fucking god look at you!" She squealed, making Tiffany spin around before bringing her into the tightest hug imaginable. "You're so beautiful" she sobbed.

Taeyeon tried to hide her smirk, she loved how both of the siblings were drama queens. She watched on in the doorway as she hadn't been seen yet and she would never dream to ruin such a perfect moment.  
After what seemed to be a decade... Tiffany's sister let her go and finally spotted Taeyeon.

"Oh my god Tiff! You have company and here's me with mascara running down my face!" Michelle squealed only for Tiffany laugh at her. "I'm so sorry" she apologised to Taeyeon who smiled and shook her head.

"It's perfectly okay, it's niece to meet you...I'm Kim Taeyeon." Taeyeon introduced herself, bowing her head out of respect.

"Kim Taeyeon? THE Kim Taeyeon? Oh my lord I'm in the presence of royalty" Michelle said, almost fainting before blushing. "Wow it's an honour" she bowed deeply, almost ninety degrees.

"I don't know about royalty" Taeyeon chuckled. "But please don't bow so deep like that, I'm just a regular person" she smiled and took Michelle's outstretched hand to shake it.

"Sorry Taeyeon-ssi, please come in...Leo and grandma are inside" Michelle smiled and stood aside so Taeyeon and Tiffany could enter. Out of respect Taeyeon took her heels off and left them neatly by the door.

Michelle smiled to Tiffany as they never felt the need to do that. But they followed Taeyeon's lead before showing her to the living room where a scream rang out. Taeyeon's eyes widened when she saw Tiffany being charged at by a seventy-something year old woman. Michelle came up beside Taeyeon and smiled at her shocked reaction.

"Yeah...we're a pretty dramatic family" she smiled

"I've noticed" Taeyeon chuckled back and was surprised to feel Michelle's link her arm with hers, leading her to sit down on the sofa.

"Please, make yourself at home Taeyeon-ssi, would you like a drink?"

"Call me Taeyeon and water would be great, thank you" she smiled before letting her eyes fall on Tiffany being embraced by her grandma again. It reminded Taeyeon of her own and she tried to hold back her tears as she thought about her.

Michelle sat back beside Taeyeon and followed her line of sight. She handed Taeyeon her water and sat back, waiting for her grandmother to release her sister.  
Finally, she did and Tiffany's face was squeezed and pulled by her grandma much to the amusement of Taeyeon who let out quite a loud laugh alerting the homeowner.

"Oh hello young lady" the grandma said, letting Tiffany go and walking towards Taeyeon. "Wow so pretty, don't I recognise you from somewhere?" She asked as she sat down beside Taeyeon, studying her face rather closely.

"Um..." Taeyeon struggled to think when the woman's face was inches away from her own.

"This is Kim Taeyeon grandma, she's a famous business woman" Michelle filled her in, pulling Taeyeon slightly back to make the distance more comfortable.

"That's it! Wow what're you doing here? A friend of Tiffany's?" She asked

Taeyeon looked to Tiffany who looked straight back at her with slightly widened eyes.

"You could say that" Taeyeon smiled a little awkwardly.

"Ooo great! I look forward to you two telling me all about how you met over dinner! Speaking of which, it should be almost done so please sit down... Michelle call Leo, he's upstairs playing video games no doubt" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Tiffany went over to Taeyeon and held her hand out instinctively only to remember that Michelle was watching. She quickly retreated her hand and told Taeyeon to come and sit down. Michelle frowned in confusion at the act but did as she was told, screaming Leo's name up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" A gruffly voice shouted back before Taeyeon heard loud footsteps thumping down the stairs. Her heartbeat quickened afraid that he was going to be big and scary and would warn her to keep away from Tiffany or he would beat her up or something. She was pleasantly surprised however when she finally saw him, he was a good looking guy, slightly bulky with muscle but more on the lean side.

The first thing he said when he came down surprised Taeyeon.

"Oh my god it's Taeyeon, I have your picture on my wall" he said with his jaw unhinged embarrassing the whole family, Taeyeon even more so.

"Uh, thanks?" She said awkwardly from the dining table "It's nice to meet you...Leo-ssi right?" Taeyeon smiled

"Oh my god she knows my name" he grinned to Michelle who hit the back of his head. "Please, call me oppa" he winked as he sat down opposite Taeyeon, not taking his eyes off her.

Taeyeon felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, thinking it was business she opened it quickly only to find it was from Tiffany.

' _I guess I shoulda told you he's obsessed with you, my bad'_

 _'Yeah, that would've been great to know babe..._ ' Taeyeon replied

 _'Lol, he's gonna take it the hardest I think, you'll probably need to hug him afterwards'_

Taeyeon didn't reply, she just looked at Tiffany with a scared expression only for the girl to laugh in her face.

"Silly" Tiffany smiled. She wasn't aware that their behaviour was being watched by Michelle and her approaching grandmother holding many Korean dishes ready to tuck in to.

"Dinner is ready!" She smiled

"So, where did you two meet?" Michelle asked, starting off the interrogation.

Tiffany looked to Taeyeon and urged her to tell the story.

"Well, Tiffany works under my company."

"You're her boss? Awesome" Michelle smiled "I'd love to be best friends with my boss"

Taeyeon smiled and looked to Tiffany before continuing.

"I'm very lucky to have met her, we've been through a lot and we have always been there for eachother. She's my assistant now as I promoted her" Taeyeon nodded, trying to avoid Michelle's penetrative stare and Leo's dazed 'in love' gaze, she instead focused on either Tiffany or her grandma.

"That's sweet. You know Taeyeon dear, we haven't seen Tiffany for years and it's quite a shock to see her again, especially seeing her with a celebrity...where do you even live Tiffany darling?" Her grandmother asked, making Tiffany freeze up slightly knowing the answer could potentially draw in some curiosity.

"Well...I live with, Taeyeon" she said with a blush. "Both Jessica and I live with her though Jessica doesn't come home that often"

The trio stared with furrowed brows at the two girls in front of them, their looks mixed with confusion and curiosity.

"Well that's the first time I've heard of workers living with their boss" Leo frowned as he cut up his meat on his plate.

"It's actually because I had that accident" Tiffany said, looking to her grandma who she had told about Sooyoung over the phone. "I was scared to live alone so Taeyeon offered to move me in with her seeing as she has a huge apartment with many rooms. As Jessica couldn't pay for our apartment on her own, she moved in too." Tiffany revealed only to pause from her siblings shocked faces.

"What accident!?" Michelle asked, her voice slightly louder.

Tiffany went on to explain what happened between her, Sooyoung, Jess and Taeyeon, leaving out the parts where Sooyoung had found out about their relationship.  
After the explanation, Tiffany was being hugged by both her siblings, Michelle crying openly.

"I'm fine guys" Tiffany smiled

"Whatever happened to that bitch anyway?" Tiffany's grandmother asked Taeyeon, shocking her slightly with her language.

"She was arrested...and then found to be mentally unstable" Taeyeon bowed her head in shame. Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon's hand under the table and smiled at her reassuringly, all witnessed by Michelle who was studying them closely.

"Thanks so much for dinner, it was beautiful" Taeyeon smiled and helped Tiff's grandmother to pick up all the plates before following her to the kitchen to help wash up. Leo followed wanting to look at Taeyeon some more leaving only Tiffany and Michelle at the table.

Michelle smirked as Tiffany looked on at her confused, just as Tiffany was about to open her mouth, Michelle cut her off.

"You've done well for yourself there" she said, a smug look plastered on her face.

Tiffany stayed quiet, she wasn't going to question Michelle or deny it because the whole point of the dinner was to come out to her family by letting them know about her relationship and engagement to Taeyeon. Instead she bowed her head, embarrassed.

"Don't be shy Tiff, it didn't take long for me to figure it out. The way you two look at each other is something else, I mean I'm actually quite jealous of the love you share" Michelle smiled reassuringly before going to bring Tiffany in for a hug. "I think it's time you tell the others" Tiffany nodded and waited for her family to return.

Once they had, Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon's hand, interlocked their fingers and brought their hands up on the table, being seen by all. Taeyeon widened her eyes at the suddenness of it all but stayed quiet.

"Everyone I have something to tell you and I hope you accept it." Tiffany looked to Michelle who nodded and took a deep breath. "This is Kim Taeyeon, my girlfriend..."

No responses, no facial expressions except for Michelle who had a wide smile on her face.

"We've been seeing each other for months and I've met her family, they accept us and I wanted her to meet you guys for you to accept us also" Tiffany said, her last words being whispered unconfidently after witnessing the lack of reactions.

Her grandmother cleared her throat and leaned forwards onto her elbows. She looked between the two lovers for what seemed like an eternity for Taeyeon and Tiffany before breaking into a smile similar to Michelle's.

"Wow, I don't know what to say...I suppose I was curious about the way you look at each other and the photos in magazines of you two...but I didn't believe it. But I guess knowing Tiffany never brought anyone home before, I was a tad suspicious. Of course I accept you darling, you two are perfect for each other" she chuckled, wiping some tears from her eyes.

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany grinned and answered more of Tiffany's grandmothers questions before turning to Leo.

"Leo? What do you think?" Tiffany asked tentatively.

"I'm quite mad actually" he replied, shocking TaeNy and the rest of the family for a second only to make them laugh at his second comment. "Even my sister can get a super hot girl yet here I am, still single." He huffed and chuckled with the rest. "I'm happy for you sis, but you totally stole my dream girl away from me" he pouted.

Tiffany grinned and was about to answer when her grandmother grabbed her left hand suddenly, bringing it up to her face. Tiffany furrowed her brows, confused why her grandmother was looking so intently at her hand when she finally realised.

"You're wearing a ring" her grandma said making the room go quiet once again. She then grabbed Taeyeon's hand. "And so are you"


	67. Discussion

...

Taeyeon and Tiffany looked to eachother and nodded, they then stood up and intertwined their fingers.

"We are engaged" Tiffany eyesmiled, looking at the shocked faces on her family's faces. Leo's jaw dropped, maybe even dislocated it was so wide. Michelle had her hands over her mouth in surprise and Tiffany's grandmother was looking between the two lovers, her eyebrows raised quite significantly.

"Gosh this is a lot to take in" Tiffany's grandmother sighed, shaking her head. This wiped Tiffany's smile right off her face.

"Grandma? Is something wrong?" Tiffany asked, going to sit next to her and taking her hand.

"No sweetie, it's just a shock that's all. I thought that you had just brought Taeyeon here to introduce her as your friend, but you introduced her as your girlfriend and now you're saying you two are engaged...sorry it's just a lot to process darling."

"I understand grandma" Tiffany smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hand.

All of a sudden Tiffany felt like she had been rugby tackled and she very narrowly missed falling off her chair. She grunted in discomfort and looked up at the weight pressing down onto her to see it was her sister who was squealing in excitement.

"Oh my god Tiff! We gotta plan the engagement party and then we gotta look for the perfect wedding venue and invite all the guests and look for a honeymoon location and then..."

"Yah!" Tiffany cried out, interrupting Michelle's rambles.

"Can I be the maid of honour? Oh please please please!" Michelle begged,

"Can I breathe please?" Tiffany struggled to sit up properly on her chair with the added weight of her sister on top of her. She was lying sideways on the seat and Michelle had placed her whole upper body on top of Tiffany's, squashing her.

"Ah, sorry" she said and started to get off her sister. Tiffany heaved a sigh of relief and sat up properly, distinguish down her clothes to make Michelle feel bad and not because she was dirty, she hadn't even touched the ground. "But can I?" Her sister added in a small, aegyo filled voice that made Tiffany scrunch her face up in disgust.

"You're too old to do aegyo Michelle, jeez" Tiffany teased only to earn a push from her sister. "But who else is gonna be my maid of honour huh?" She smiled only to be tackled again, luckily this time Tiffany managed to stay upright.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Michelle cried in joy while smothering Tiffany's cheeks in kisses much to the amusement of the rest of the people still in the room who had seemingly been forgotten by the two girls.

Taeyeon smiled at the sisters but soon caught Leo's eyes as he was staring at her with a sullen expression, she smiled at him but only the corners of his lips tugged up for a slight second before resuming their first position.  
She went over to him and sat down beside him, his eyes widening at the close proximity they now shared.

"I'm very grateful you follow me and my work Leo" Taeyeon smiled.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered as he looked into the goddess' eyes. "You're an inspiration" he grinned timidly.

"Aw that's sweet, thank you" Taeyeon bowed her head slightly in gratitude. "What do you do for work now?"

"I'm an IT teacher, I was always interested in computers growing up and know how to use most of the programmes extremely well" he replied, smiling proudly at his skills.

"Wow, I'm impressed" she winked rendering him speechless. "You know...I'm looking for a new office worker, and since it's a big company, the pay is double that of a teachers salary...if you're interested" she smirked, knowing Leo would most definitely take the bait.

"Oh my god I would love that. I'm literally gonna move in with my grandma right now" he chuckled. "Are you being serious? "

Taeyeon nodded and saw his eyes twinkling in response. "I'll hold it open for you, of course I'll need to see a C.V. but I'm sure I'll be very impressed.

"Well I guess I have a few calls to make. Thank you so much! " he exclaimed excitedly, rushing off to his room with his phone clutched in his hand.

Taeyeon smiled at the retreating figure and only now realised that she was being watched by Tiffany's grandmother.

"You just made that boys life" she said, glancing to his room before looking back to Taeyeon.

"I don't know about that" she chuckled in response. "I just thought he'd like the opportunity"

"Oh god yes, he's going to be going on and on about this for days Taeyeon. I don't know whether to hug you or slap you" Michelle butted in.

Taeyeon chuckled and lowered her head, shy. When she looked back up, Tiffany, her sister and her grandmother were all discussing the wedding. It seemed that Tiffany's grandmother had had enough time to think and take it all in and now seemed eager to help out.  
Taeyeon on the other hand...she had no idea how to plan a wedding. They needed somewhere to get married and a cake right? Taeyeon was hopeless, she may be romantic but she wasn't one of those girls that dreamed about weddings when she was little. She didn't dream of meeting the handsome prince and riding off into the sunset, she dreamed of ice cream and food...

Don't get the wrong idea, Taeyeon wanted to marry Tiffany. She knew that Tiffany was going to be the one she would wake up to each morning and the one she would see last at night. Taeyeon knew that Tiffany would be the one to walk down the aisle to meet her at the bottom, placing her hand in her's and kissing her to complete their vows. Tiffany was the one, full stop.

...

"Alright, so how many people do you want to invite? Michelle asked both Taeyeon and Tiffany. They looked at eachother before Taeyeon spoke up.

"I personally don't want a big wedding, the press will end up hearing about it and then paparazzi will come and ruin the day...I'd rather it just be a private family and close friends type thing" Taeyeon answered honestly. She was relieved to see Tiffany nodding her head in agreement. "So for me..." Taeyeon thought. "My mom, my dad, my brother and sister. My cousins as well plus a few close family friends. That brings my total up to twenty-six." She smiled, Michelle nodded and took down the names of each of Taeyeon's guests ready for the invites.

"Okay and my guests will be Leo, grandma, a few family friends, my cousins and some friends of mine. Jess and Yuri of course too. My total is... thirty-two" Tiffany smiled.

"Great...so that's fifty-eight potential guests. Not bad" Michelle smiled and jotted down the information.

They continued to plan until they already had a good map of who was coming how the invites would look different venue ideas, different themes and decorations. What they didn't know was when the wedding was going to be. As soon as Michelle asked for a date, Tiffany looked up to Taeyeon, raising her eyebrows expectantly at her.

"Urm...that's up to you darling" Taeyeon smiled hesitantly, not liking getting put on the spot for things as serious as this. "You're in control, you can have anything you like" she smiled, making Tiffany beam in response.

"Well then...we have narrowed the venue down to two places, so I'll ring them now and see what dates they have" Tiffany smiled confidently, picking up the phone and going into another room, Michelle and her notepad in tow.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tiff's grandma asked Taeyeon, effectively making her freeze on the spot due to the sudden question.

"Y-yes" she stuttered to reply.

"Are you sure Taeyeon? Marriage is a big thing...if you don't want to then you should tell her right now" Taeyeon was told sternly.

"I want to marry her" she bowed to her elder. "It's just big and it'll take getting used to that's all...It won't be for like five or six months anyway, that's plenty of time to adjust" Taeyeon replied, reassuring herself more than Tiffany's grandmother.

"Oh my god guys! We have a date!" Tiffany ran back into the living room still clutching the phone and proceeded to jump on Taeyeon's lap, making the older girl grunt.

"Oh yeah?" Taeyeon smiled. "When is it?" Tae chuckled, running her hand through Tiffany's still disheveled hair from when her sister attacked her.

"In exactly month!" Tiffany squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Taeyeon, holding her face in the crook of Taeyeon's neck. It was a good thing Tiffany couldn't see her girlfriend as the colour had completely drained from the latter's face, she felt herself feeling quite sick and faint.

"A...month?" She whispered


	68. Congatulations

"Isn't it exciting Taetae!" Tiffany screeched, her smile as wide as it could be. When she released Taeyeon from the hug, her smile faltered looking at the unsure, pale, fear stricken face of her girlfriend. "Tae?"

Taeyeon tried to smile to reassure Tiffany but it came out as really fake looking, effectively wiping the rest of Tiffany's grin off her face. Taeyeon looked to Tiffany's grandma who just shrugged and began to get up, dragging Michelle with her. She pointed to Taeyeon and Tiffany before opening and closing her hand again and again, mimicking the talking gesture. Tiffany didn't notice when her family had gone as her eyes were firmly on Taeyeon.

"Tae...?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Taeyeon looked back at Tiffany and worried when she saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't you want to marry me?" Tiffany whimpered, holding her head in her hand now.

"Hey" Taeyeon cooed, pulling down Tiffany's hand and forcing Tiffany to look at her. "Of course I want to marry you stupid" she chuckled and kissed Tiffany's nose. "It's just a month isn't long Tiffany...you have to get the dress and so do I, the decorations, the invites plus I haven't even told my family we are engaged yet!"

Tiffany sighed and began to get off Taeyeon but was stopped by the latter pulling her back down and kissing her, her feelings coming through each and everytime their lips touched.

"It's too soon? Is that what you're worried about?" Tiffany whispered into Taeyeon's ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking like an infant would do a pacifier - for comfort.

"Yes, baby I just want it to be or perfect and not rushed." Taeyeon moaned but as soon as she answered, Tiffany detached herself from her.

"It's not because you're worried? Worried about being with me for the rest of your life? Worried that once the marriage vows are done, you won't ever be able to be with somebody else?" Tiffany asked, suddenly unconfident in herself.

"What?!" Taeyeon shouted, making Tiffany jump and almost fall but Tae caught her. "Are you kidding me? That what you think? That I want to fuck someone other than you? Tiffany..." Taeyeon frowned, shaking her head at her girlfriend. "I told you my reasons."

"No...I" Tiffany tried to backtrack and to reassure Taeyeon but the words simply wouldn't come out. She sighed which Taeyeon took as a yes, the latter got up and walked away but not before stopping just as she was leaving the room.

"I would never dream about being with somebody else Tiffany. I thought I made that clear in my speech before I proposed. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have asked. I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later on okay?"

She didn't wait for an answer to her question and walked out, leaving Tiffany to slap herself for saying something so stupid.

 _*Of course she loves me and wants to be with me. Her speech was full of her saying she wants to grow old and have children with me. Urgh stupid Fany!*_

"We heard" Tiffany snapped her head to her grandmother and Michelle looking at her, full of pity. Tiffany sighed but was enveloped in a hug by the two women, she then let her tears out from the dam she had been trying to stop them at. "She loves you Tiffany, but one month is a short while. You won't be able to get most things done in that time, plus Taeyeon told me that she was sure it'd be in five or six months...that's why she was surprised sweetie" Tiffany's grandma said, stroking her granddaughters hair to comfort her.

Tiffany nodded into the hug, still kicking herself over her stupidity. Suddenly another pair of hands made their way around Tiffany's body. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know who it was, the way her skin tingled and her heartbeat increased let her know it was her fiancé. Tiffany held one of her arms over Taeyeon too, bringing her into the group hug properly.

"I couldn't leave" Taeyeon whispered before kissing Tiffany's cheek. "I'll never leave"

"I'm sorry Tae" Tiffany whispered back. "I'll call up the venue and ask to change the date okay?" Taeyeon nodded and kissed Tiffany's cheek again, lingering there for a while before removing herself for the hug as did the others.

"Come on Michelle" Tiffany called out, dragging her sisters hand into the kitchen again.

"See, it'll all work out in the end" Tiffany's grandmother smiled, pulling Taeyeon into a hug. "She loves you, she's just worried that you don't want this for the wrong reasons. Tiffany was always unconfident when it came to her lovers, imagine what she feels with her fiancé who's loved my millions around the world"

"I know" Taeyeon sighed "but she needs to know that I would never want to be with somebody else, not even for a second. She's my girlfriend, my fiancé, soon to be my wife...she's everything to me" Taeyeon said strongly, emitting tears from Tiffany's grandmother and both girls who were unbeknownst to Taeyeon, listening from the kitchen.

"Urgh she's so romantic Tiff" Michelle groaned, fanning her face to the amusement of Tiffany.

"Yah she's mine" Tiffany smirked. "Come on let's stop spying and get on with this" she said, holding up the phone.

...

"Tae...good news and bad news" Tiffany said as she came out from the kitchen, hand clenched around the phone. "What is it?" Taeyeon asked

"Well the good news is...we're getting married in the venue we both love and they gave us a date"

"Okay..." Taeyeon chuckled. "Bad news?"

"Bad news is...they only gave us another two and a half months...so three and a half months altogether" Tiffany looked up to Taeyeon to see her not angry, not sad but just...mellow, calm.

"That's the only date?" Taeyeon asked, making Tiffany nod her head shyly. "Then I guess we'd better get a move on" she smiled, making Tiffany squeal and run into her arms. "I love you" Taeyeon whispered into Tiffany's ear.

"I know" Tiffany said, bringing her head back and giving Taeyeon a long and passionate kiss before breaking away. "I love you too" she smiled. "Now...let's go see your parents. We can leave the preparations to the maid of honour" Tiffany smirked and proceeded to say goodbye to her family and then the couple left.

...

"No way!" Taeyeon's mother cried out and rushed towards the couple, squashing them in her embrace. "Oh my gosh I am so excited!" She squealed and started to bounce up and down, yes...this was Taeyeon's mother jumping around like a kid.

"Congratulations Taeyeon-ah, Tiffany" her appa smiled, kissing both girls on the cheek then going to control his wife. "Darling calm down..."

"I can't, oh I can't wait to see my darling Tiffany walk down the aisle to meet my baby girl" she said calmly since being warned by her husband. "I've been dreaming of this moment for years Tae" her mother grinned. "You two are gonna be so beautiful"

"No, no don't cry omma" Tiffany smiled while patting the woman's back. "You'll set me off"

Soon all the women in the house including Hayeon who had been informed after coming down from her room were engulfed in another family group hug while the men, Jiwoong and appa stood to the side just watching the women crying with joy.

"Hayeon-ah" Taeyeon sniffed and faced her younger sister. "Will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Of course unnie!" Hayeon cried and hugged her big sister again "I'd be honoured"

The family spent the rest of the night together, snuggled up on the sofa watching a movie. Taeyeon and Tiffany were cuddled up together with Taeyeon's mother to the side of Tae and Hayeon to the side of Tiffany. They had deliberately picked a movie where there was a marriage and they were soon crying again leading the men of the house to roll their eyes and smirk at them.


	69. Shopping

Two months went by just like a click of their fingers. The two lovers were up to their eyes in work to try to make it easier for Yuri when they took a two week vacation for their honeymoon after the wedding. Taeyeon had already booked it but Tiffany had no idea where they were going, knowing Tae though it was somewhere special and romantic. With the invites and the venue already sorted, the two just had to get their dresses and make some finishing touches on the colour scheme of the wedding, the little things.

So after work, Michelle picked up Taeyeon, Tiffany and Jessica and took them shopping to get dresses for both the brides and the bridesmaids. Taeyeon knew Hayeon's measurements so she didn't need to come along.

As they entered the store, the couple set off browsing among the wide variety of wedding gowns, stopping at some but then deciding against them. Jessica who was going to help Taeyeon with hers was being sent signals at which ones Tae liked from the latter looking at one and winking, not wanting Tiffany to see what she could possibly be wearing. Jessica took some notes down of each dress Taeyeon liked and then waited for her to finish.

Tiffany and Michelle had a similar plan except Tiffany would clear her throat or cough when she likes a dress so Michelle could too take down some notes. Once the two lovers were satisfied, they sat down for a while and Taeyeon couldn't help but lean in and kiss her fiancé only to be interrupted by a salesperson appearing all of a sudden.

"I think I can guess who the lucky couple is." He smiled, his voice flamboyant. He was obviously gay which put Taeyeon and Tiffany at ease, they thought they may have had to deal with a homophobic person seeing as Korea wasn't very open to same-sex relationships.

Taeyeon and Tiffany took a step away from each other, embarrassed to have been caught.

"Hi" Taeyeon said, her face flushed.

"Hi, who's getting a dress today?" The man asked

"We both are" Tiffany answered, her smile wide and friendly

"You are both beautiful, stunning! Do you guys have any ideas of what sort of dresses you are looking for?" He asked the two women.

"We have some ideas here" both Jess and Michelle answered at the same time.

"Okay great, I'll deal with you first" he pointed to Tiffany "and then I'll come sort you out" he winked at Taeyeon before ushering Tiffany and Michelle away to the changing rooms.

"Well he's...eccentric" Jessica laughed as she sat down beside Taeyeon.

"Ha, yeah" she smiled in response.

"Are you okay Tae?" Jess asked only for Taeyeon to nod her head. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me right?"

Taeyeon sighed and looked to the changing room to see that the door was firmly shut. "I feel bad" Taeyeon admitted

"Why?" Jess looked confused

"Because Tiffany and her sister have organised literally everything, the only thing I'm doing is providing money and coming with you here today to choose my own dress. Tiffany will choose the bridesmaids dresses and then she'll decorate the venue..."

"What are you getting at stupid?" Jess chuckled, pushing Taeyeon slightly

"I'm useless, and I don't want Tiffany to think of me as lazy and not serious about the wedding" she sighed before getting pulled into a hug by Jess.

"Tae...don't be silly. You're as much a part of this wedding as Tiffany is. She just loves organising and designing, that's what she told me she'd be if she didn't work for you. Don't take it to heart, you aren't useless." Taeyeon sighed again. "How about you do something for her tonight? You can sit down for dinner or something, show her how much you love her" Jess pulled away and cupped Taeyeon's face. "You two are so lucky, just go and have fun somewhere" she smiled

"You're right" Taeyeon grinned. "I'll do that, I'll take her out to dinner. Thanks so much Jessie" Taeyeon said and kissed her cheek before dragging her up and pointing at a dress. "I want this one".

...

Taeyeon and Tiffany were now done with shopping, Taeyeon had made some calls while Tiffany was still inside the changing room so everything was planned already. She called her driver to come and pick the both of them up and then off they went.

"Where are we going Tae?" Tiffany smiled, snuggling up to her fiancé.

"I'm taking you out for dinner baby, we've been busy lately and we haven't gone out properly in so long" Taeyeon replied, resting her head on top of Tiffany's after kissing it.

"Aww, thanks honey" Tiffany smiled. "Did you find a nice dress?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yes, I love it. God I can't wait to see you in yours, you're gonna look smoking hot"

Taeyeon chuckled at that "Yeah yeah, whatever. Standing next to Tiffany Hwang, I'm just gonna look average" she winked

"Ha. Whatever Kim Taeyeon, just keep telling yourself that. So cheesy" Tiffany tutted before breaking out into a smile.

"Ah, we're here. Thanks, I'll call you to pick us up later" Taeyeon said to the driver who bowed his head in response.

The couple got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of a familiar place. Tiffany wasn't paying much attention as she was too busy looking at how pretty Taeyeon looked today until they stepped inside. Tiffany gazed as memories began flooding back.

"Her lips her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me..." Taeyeon reminded her only for Tiffany to squeal and jump into her arms.

"Tae thank you, this is awesome" she smiled. "But I thought we were going to dinner?"

"We can go afterwards, I was feeling a little nostalgic so wanted to try this again... if you'd like?"

"Yeah!" I'll get us drinks, you go pick a song baby" Tiffany winked and walked away.

When she returned, Tiffany handed Taeyeon a vodka and coke while she had a vodka redbull. Taeyeon finished her search for a song and showed the guy her pick, he nodded and then she switched places with Tiffany so the latter could pick hers.

"Hm..." Tiffany wondered as she dragged her finger down the list before coming to a stop. A smile came on her face as she thought about the lyrics to the song, she nodded. "This one" she showed the guy and then turned to Taeyeon. "You first, I went first last time" she winked and took her seat.

"Alright" Taeyeon smiled and went to the mic, the music started and she got ready to sing but before she could open her mouth...

"Woooo Taeyeon woo!" Tiffany shouted, reminding Taeyeon of the words she had used to encourage Tiffany last time. Taeyeon rolled her eyes playfully and started to sing.


	70. Serenading

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright..."

Taeyeon took one last look at Tiffany swaying to the beat before closing her eyes.

"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections..."

Taeyeon opened her eyes and pointed to Tiffany, telling her this song was dedicated to her. Of course Tiffany was crying so Taeyeon closed her eyes again, wanting to pour out more emotion into the song...Tiffany needed to know that she wanted her, all of her forever.

"Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you"

She opened her eyes again and took the mic out of it's stand, walking towards Tiffany and dragging a chair as she went. When she was standing before her, Taeyeon sat down, took Tiff's hand and looked into those gorgeous but teary eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you,  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you"

Taeyeon squeezed Tiffany's hand but that wasn't enough so she pulled Tiffany's head closer to her so their foreheads were touching. They stared at one another while Taeyeon sang.

"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you"

Taeyeon then grabbed Tiffany's hand and pulled it to rest over her heart, showing the latter how her heart beats like this only for her.

"Love your curves and all your edges" She ran her hand down over Tiffany's waist, her amazing body trembling under Taeyeon's fingertips.

"All your perfect imperfections" She moved Tiffany's hair out of the way so she could see the scar that Sooyoung had inflicted on Tiffany's perfect forehead. Taeyeon glided her fingertips over it before leaning in quickly to kiss it.

"Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you,

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard"

Taeyeon brought Tiffany in for a hug, her microphone now resting on Tiffany's back

"Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you..."

She the pulled away to see Tiffany with tears streaming down her face. Taeyeon chuckled and wiped them away only for Tiffany to push her off her chair.

"Why are you so perfect you little brat!" She laughed through her tears, especially when Taeyeon jumped back up and tickled her until she was crying even more.

Finally, when the two were done with their scuffle, it was Tiffany's turn. Before she grabbed the mic, she raised her eyebrow to Taeyeon as if expecting something.  
Taeyeon looked back confused only to to realise a few seconds later...

"Woooo Tiffany woo!" She smirked and Tiffany did a mock bow in response.

The song started...and the lights dimmed only for Tiffany to ask for the music to stop. Taeyeon frowned wondering what was wrong but Tiffany simply copied Taeyeon from before and dragged her chair up to the girl, sitting down in front of her.

"Okay!" Tiffany shouted to the sound technician, the music began again.

"Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me"

Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon's hand and winked, making Taeyeon roll her eyes but with a grin on her face as she did it.

"But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks"

Tiffany poked many areas of Taeyeon's face despite her not having any freckles, Taeyeon's joyful ahjumma laughter filled the room.

"And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine..."

Tiffany wrapped her free hand around Taeyeon and brought her close, feeling her lower back for those very slight dimples there. Once she found them, she kissed Taeyeon's nose and smiled.

"But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep..."

She grabbed Taeyeon's hand and placed it on her heart, all of Tae's secrets would be safe with her.

"Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans..."

Ha! Yeah right. Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon's waistband and pulled it while rolling her eyes, Taeyeon was tiny and had no problem slipping into jeans. The latter smirked and grabbed Tiffany to kiss her forehead, her lips lingering there for a while before pulling away.

"But you're perfect to me. 'You are'" Tiffany added in.

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you..."

This was so true, Tiffany nodded and pointed to Taeyeon's heart. Taeyeon didn't love herself, she didn't treat herself right and that's something that hurt Tiffany. But that was something that the latter was determined to change when they were married.

"And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things..."

"Well done baby" Taeyeon whispered. "You're amazing"


	71. The Best Day Of Their Lives Part 1

...

The alarm woke Tiffany up at 7am, she got up with the biggest smile on her face and turned the alarm off. Then she just stayed still, almost frozen by the side of her bed.

 _*Today's the day_ * she squealed inwardly before skipping to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Tiff! We have to get you ready!" Michelle called from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah hurry up Fany! I have your dress here ready, I just picked it up" Jessica shouted impatiently making an even bigger smile make it's way into Tiffany's face.

 _*This is really happening_ *

Tiffany guessed she was in the shower longer than she thought seeing as Jess had gone all the way to the bridal shop and picked up her dress already.

"Okay, okay!" She shouted as she got out and dried herself with a towel before putting on a robe. She stepped outside only to be tackled by Michelle and thrown into the dressing table chair where many products were used to attack her face. "Yah! We have hours calm down!" Tiffany cried out while trying to dodge Michelle's brushes.

"Well this makeup will take hours to do Tiff, shh just stay still"

Tiffany huffed and did what she was told, looking into the mirror at her sister before laying her eyes on the girl who had just came out of one of the bedrooms.

"Oh my god" Tiffany gasped as she looked at Jessica already in her bridesmaid's dress, her hair done up and her makeup perfect. "You're stunning Jessie" Tiffany said, feeling the tears gather in her eyes.

Jess was wearing a light pink, flowing dress that came to just above her knee. She wore white heels and her hair was done in a French braid while she had on a light pink subtle eyeshadow to match the dress. Michelle did a good job at making her up which made Tiffany more at ease with her sisters current poking and prodding on her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE CRY TIFFANY HWANG OR I WILL SLAP YOU" Michelle shouted, making both girls jump. "DON'T YOU DARE RUIN MY CREATION"

Jessica rolled her eyes unbeknownst to Michelle making Tiffany giggle. She came to sit down beside Tiffany and the two best friends just stared at each other. Due to being friends for years, they could tell what each other was thinking just from their eyes, words weren't needed.

"I've seen Tae, Tiff" Jess smiled

"Really?" Tiffany squealed in response wanting to know every detail of how she looked and how her dress was.

"She's so fucking beautiful Tiffany, it's not even a joke." Jessica chuckled, making Tiffany slap her from the jealousy that that she got to see her girlfriend dressed up. "If you thought she was a Goddess before...then wow."

"Jessie" Tiffany groaned wanting to hear more but Jess would of course keep it to herself.

Tiffany was sat on that chair for close to an hour and a half and by the time Michelle was done, she was an emotional wreck. Nerves attacked her body as the time neared when she would have to walk down the aisle in front of her friends and family...but the moment Tiffany thought about seeing Taeyeon waiting for her, the nerves disappeared, vanished into thin air. Tiffany smiled knowing Taeyeon could calm her without even being present.

Finally, Michelle finished and Tiffany looked into the mirror, surprised at her own reflection. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders with curls at the ends, her face was flawless, her eye makeup natural but striking at the same time and lips were a shade of light pink to match the bridesmaids dresses. Jessica and Michelle stepped back to look at her, Tiffany looked back expectantly but only saw tears in both of their eyes.

"YAH NO CRYING OR I WILL SLAP YOU" Tiffany imitated Michelle causing the two girls to burst out laughing. Jess then helped Tiffany into her dress and they tried to hold back more of their tears at the sight.

Tiffany was wearing a stunning white flowing gown, tight at the waist almost like a corset but then opening up, flowing to the ground in beautiful ruffles. The corset had a beautiful design imprinted in the fabric that only added to the beauty of it all. It was strapless and showed off her wide shoulders that Taeyeon admitted once she had a thing for and her collar bone was prominent showing off a subtle sexiness. She also had just the right amount of cleavage so as not to look slutty, but elegant.

The girls were still speechless and were startled when the door opened suddenly to show Tiffany's grandmother staring right at her granddaughter, her one hand on her heart while the other was holding something behind her back.

"Tiffany baby, oh my gosh you look so beautiful. You look so much like your mother" she cried, making Tiffany break down too. Michelle growled under her breath but tear marks through the foundation were nothing she couldn't fix, thankfully Tiffany's eyeliner and mascara was waterproof though, Michelle had been well prepared.

"I do?" Tiffany beamed, loving that comparison.

"You do, and I know your mother would've wanted you to have this" she said, bringing a tiara from behind her back, it was stunning and would fit Tiffany's hairstyle perfectly. "A princess isn't complete without her tiara" she beamed, placing it onto Tiffany's head and adjusting it until it was perfect.

The four women looked into the mirror and smiled at the image, Tiffany was almost goddess-like too. Michelle then went off to get changed and to get herself ready and afterwards the women talked for what seemed like forever until there was a beep outside the house, the time had come.

They travelled into the street making sure to lift up Tiffany's dress so it didn't get dirty and then they got into the white car they had hired to take them to the venue. Once the car drove off, Tiffany's nerves came back and she started to breathe heavily and unevenly.

"Are you scared?" Jessica asked.

"Yes" Tiffany answered almost immediately.

"Your mother said she was scared when she was marrying your dad too" Tiffany's grandma smiled. "It's okay to be scared, it's normal. Your life is going to change today."

"I'm scared about things, stupid things." Tiffany sighed catching the attention of the women beside her.

"What is it?" Jessica asked, concerned.

"I love Taeyeon more than anything and I know she loves me but...you know how couples get married after a long time of being together and then they just fall out of love?"

"Yeah?" Jess answered

"I'm afraid that maybe that'll happen to Tae. What if I'm not enough for her? What if she's just not ready for this?" She said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Tiffany" Jessica frowned and pulled her into a hug. "Remember I said that I saw Taeyeon today?"

Tiffany nodded.

"She was excited, nervous like you but excited. She told me how she couldn't wait to see you approach her and take her hand. She said she knew she was going to find it hard to say her vows as she knew her entire focus would be on you. She loves you like crazy and that love is not going away anytime soon".

That made Tiffany feel better instantly, she was about to release her tears but Michelle quickly leaned over Jess and held tissue under her eyes so the tears would drop onto that and not make her foundation run again.

"You're ready, you're both ready" Tiffany's grandmother said while pulling her into a hug. "See that tiara?" Tiffany nodded. "Your mother is with you through this, supporting your every step" .

"Thanks grandma" Tiffany beamed and relished the hug before pulling away and seeing that they weren't far from the venue. In little under ten minutes, they had arrived and Tiffany tried to calm herself as she saw the many cars parked outside the huge but beautiful building, the fact that the owner had agreed to hold a gay wedding there made it even more special. Tiffany looked around and saw the same model of the car she was in now and from that knew that Taeyeon was already waiting for her. That thought made her heart swell and beat twice as fast.

"Let's go, everyone's waiting. According to Yuri..." Jess held up her phone where there was a text. "Taeyeon's already walked down the aisle with Hayeon and she looks fucking amazing, she's waiting for your entrance now"

Tiffany let out a shaky breath as she stepped out and met Leo near the entrance who was going to be giving her away, since Tiffany didn't have a dad to do that. It didn't make sense for Taeyeon's dad to do it so Leo insisted he would seeing as he was family. She linked her arm with his and took the first step.

...

Taeyeon was waiting at the alter, waiting for her fiancé and future wife. She grinned at that thought and looked behind her to see just an empty aisle. She shifted nervously and looked to her parents for support who gave her wide, reassuring smiles in return. She then looked to her siblings and saw them wink at her, Hayeon had already taken her seat and Jiwoong was standing beside his big sister, ready with the responsibility of being the best man and keeping hold of the rings.

Then all of a sudden, the soft piano music started indicating the arrival of the bride. Taeyeon froze as she listened to the guests standing up and gasping before she herself took a deep breath and turned around. Her heart stopped and her breath was taken away as soon as she laid her eyes on her...


	72. The Best Day Of Their Lives Part 2

Tiffany began to walk down the aisle which was covered in white and pink rose petals, Michelle and Jessica walking behind her and her arm linked with Leo's. The room was beautiful, white chairs filled the hall with a light pink coloured bow tied around each one. Fabric similar to her dress was draped up and down the walls beautifully, the room was entirely white except for the pink rose petals, the guests clothes, the pink bows and the pink bridesmaids dresses. However, Tiffany only glanced at that stuff as her entire attention was placed on the girl who had just turned around and gasped at her image.

Tiffany eyesmiled as she watched a beautiful smile make it's way onto Taeyeon's face as she looked Tiffany up and down before settling on looking at her face. Tiffany was taking in the goddess that is Kim Taeyeon. She too was wearing an off the shoulder dress and hers was quite similar to Tiffany's but had less ruffles and more detail in the corset. The dress looked beautiful on her, Taeyeon could pull anything off. Her hair was up showing off her stunningly made up face and her dashing chin dimple that hadn't disappeared from her face since the moment Tiffany walked in.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" The officiant asked when Tiffany stopped within a few feet of Taeyeon.

"Her family and I do" Leo smiled and handed Tiffany to Taeyeon who took her hand eagerly and interlocked their fingers. Leo then took his seat next to his grandmother, Michelle, Hayeon and Jessica.

"You look incredible, stunning" Taeyeon whispered in her ear before the ceremony started.

"Pfft, you're a goddess" Tiffany whispered back, making them both chuckle.

Taeyeon smiled at Tiffany and could see the glistening in her eyes from the tears already threatening to fall.

"Don't cry baby" Taeyeon mouthed to her.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Taeyeon and Tiffany in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realise that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family and so they have decided to live their lives together as wives"

Taeyeon and Tiffany both beamed at that, never taking their eyes off each other, not even for a second.

"Taeyeon and Tiffany, remember to treat yourselves and eachother with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves."

Taeyeon nodded, agreeing with every word.

"When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons, it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Taeyeon squeezed Tiffany's hand and mouthed "I love you". Tiffany did the same and winked making Taeyeon chuckle quietly.

"I understand both Taeyeon and Tiffany have written their own vows. You may start" he smiled and stepped to the side so all attention could be on the two women.

Taeyeon cleared her throat and took both of Tiffany's hands in her own gently, feeling sick with nervousness but the moment Tiffany saw the hesitation she leaned forward and kissed Taeyeon's cheek giving her some well needed confidence. Taeyeon smiled, took a deep breath and began.

"Tiffany, on this very special day I give you my promise that I will walk with you hand in hand wherever our journey takes us. Living, learning, loving. Together forever."

She smiled at the freely crying Tiffany and continued.

"I take you to be my partner for life, I promise to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth..." Taeyeon's voice broke and she lowered her head. "Ah sorry."

Her voice shook with raw emotion as she tried to get a hold of herself to finish her vows. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"As a sanctuary of warmth and peace and I pledge my love, devotion, faith and honour..." It happened again but Taeyeon pushed through to finish the few final words. "...as I join my life to yours. I love you" she said and removed one of her hands from Tiffany's to wipe the tears that fell. Tiffany meanwhile was a mess, she had pretty much broken down seeing Taeyeon cry like that, her voice full of love. She couldn't help but pull Taeyeon forward into a massive hug, not caring that everything was being watched by their family and friends.

After a while, they pulled apart and it was Tiffany's turn. They held each other's hands once again and Tiffany took a deep breath.

"Taeyeon, you have no idea how much I love and adore you. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you."

Tiffany smiled through her tears and continued her vows.

"On this day I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make your love and happiness my first priority. I will be yours completely, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges. I get to laugh with you and cry with you, care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you, build with you and live with you. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. Our hearts are joined as one and that they will always be. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always."

Tiffany nodded to signal the end of her speech and now everybody was crying. Taeyeon and Tiffany both chuckled as their family and friends were snotting all over the place, some with mascara running down their cheeks. The room was full of emotion, It was rather beautiful.

The officiant stepped back up with a huge smile on his face and continued the ceremony.

"Who has the rings?"

"Oh that's me!" Everyone heard Jiwoong say as he stepped forward and presented both rings to the couple. Tiffany took one and Taeyeon took the other. They chuckled a little at Jiwoong's ditziness as he stayed there, blocking the view of TaeNy before Taeyeon smiled and told him he could sit down now. "Oh! Sure. Good luck sis" he smiled, patted her back and went to sit in the family section next to Hayeon and his parents.

The officiant urged Taeyeon to put the ring on Tiffany's finger

"I Taeyeon, give you Tiffany this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She smiled as she slid the ring onto Tiffany's finger and then looked up at her who in turn grabbed Taeyeon's hand to do the same.

"I Tiffany, give you Taeyeon this ring, a symbol of my love as I give to you all that I am and accept from you all that you are."

"And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you wives. You may kiss your bride." He said to Taeyeon who didn't waste any time connecting their lips, It was magical, full of fireworks just like their first. The cute 'awws' that filled the room made Taeyeon smirk into the kiss before pulling away, their lipstick smudged everywhere. As they wiped it off while giggling, they weren't aware of their guests any longer until the officiant bellowed... "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Kim Taeyeon and Kim Tiffany"

The place erupted in cheers and whistles as Taeyeon took Tiffany's hand in her own and led her back down the aisle. Tiffany eyesmiled as she passed the threshold, she entered the venue as Tiffany Hwang but was leaving it as Tiffany Kim.

"Where are we going Taetae?" Tiffany asked, confused that they were leaving their family behind to go to the car.

"We have a flight to catch" Taeyeon smiled and pecked Tiffany's lips before opening the door for her new wife and entering it after her. "The airport" Taeyeon grinned to the driver who tipped his hat and began to drive away. Tiffany waved to her family and friends who were watching the newlyweds leave, grinning at the retreating car.


	73. Honeymoon

...

"Where are we going Taetae?" Tiffany asked once again when they were on the plane. Taeyeon had made sure to cover Tiffany's eyes when she looked at the times of the flight and then made Tiffany wear earphones blasting loud music so she couldn't hear the pilot say their destination.

Why was Taeyeon being so secretive? They were going somewhere where Tiffany had always wanted to go. She had been told by Jessica that every time the latter mentioned the place, Tiffany sighed as she didn't have enough money or even time to go there. Now money wasn't an issue, time wasn't an issue...she was going.

The two lovers slept through most of the almost ten hour journey to their location but Taeyeon woke up as soon as she heard people shuffling around, she checked her watch sleepily seeing that they were going to land soon and wanted Tiffany to hear the pilot announce where they had arrived.

"Psst, Tiff, we are almost there" Taeyeon whispered while nudging the sleeping girl. "After almost ten minutes of trying, Tiffany finally groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes cutely like she always did.

"We are there?" Tiffany asked in a sexy husky tone as she looked out the window. All she saw was the ocean below the plane. "Where are we Tae?" She whined, wanting to know the location desperately but then...

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent to Honolulu, Hawaii where the current temperature is 29.4 degrees Celsius and we will be in the gate in about twenty minutes. We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival and we want to thank you for flying with us today"

Tiffany looked to Taeyeon, both her eyes and mouth wide and unable to speak.

"You..we..? I'm...huh?!" She stuttered unable to process what was happening.

"Welcome to Hawaii bab...ufff" Taeyeon was cut off by a bone crushing hug from her wife.

"You are the best fucking wife ever, I love you sososososososo much Taeyeon argh!" She exclaimed excitedly before letting Taeyeon go to get her breath back.

"You're welcome" she huffed but with a smile on her face.

...

The newlyweds were now walking into their hotel after taking a cab there. It was stunning, the palm trees swaying in the light wind, the girls waiting outside the hotel in hula outfits, the white sandy beach and crystal clear water just outside the hotel walls...

"I picked this hotel purely because of the swimming pool" Taeyeon chuckled

"Swimming pool?" Tiffany asked confused. "Why would that make you pick? I mean I'm sure it's nice and all but..." Tiffany was cut off by a kiss.

"You'll see tonight" Taeyeon winked and continued to drag their luggage in until coming to a stop at the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" The pretty girl behind the desk asked in English.

"Yes I have a room under Kim Taeyeon" she replied back in the language perfectly. As soon as she said her name, the girl looked up and gasped, Taeyeon smiled and noticed the girl was holding onto her phone with a longing look on her face. "Do you want to take a photo with me?" Taeyeon asked with a smile.

The girl broke out into a huge smile and nodded. "Please, I mean it's not everyday you get to meet a celebrity right?" She blushed

"Alright, come with me" Taeyeon grinned. "Tiff I'll be right back okay, I can still see you" she winked and Tiffany watched as her wife and the girl took a quick photo before coming back inside.

"Thank you" the girl smiled as she took her seat behind the desk again. "Okay let's see Kim Taeyeon... Ah here. The honeymoon suite?" She looked between Tiffany and Taeyeon before finally noticing their rings. "Wow Congratulations" she smiled

"Thanks" both Taeyeon and Tiffany replied with a smirk.

"Okay, here's your key...and enjoy your stay guys"

"Thanks for the help" Taeyeon said, slipping the woman a huge tip that didn't even leave a dent in Taeyeon's pocket. Before the woman could say anything, TaeNy had already left.

They entered the huge room and set down their luggage, afterwards Taeyeon went out onto the balcony. Tiffany began to follow but Taeyeon immediately stepped back inside and shut the door.

"What?" Tiffany asked confused

"You can see the pool from here, I don't want you to see it until tonight okay?"

"Alright alright. But what are we going to do until tonight?" Tiffany asked with a smirk. Taeyeon caught it and smirked right back.

"Hmmm..." She said as she circled Tiffany, coming to a stop behind her. She noticed Tiffany was holding her breath in anticipation. "What would..." Taeyeon wrapped one arm around Tiffany so her hand was resting on the latter's toned stomach, "...you like us to do?" She finished, grabbing a handful of Tiffany's hair and pulling it back gently so Tiffany's head rested on her shoulder.

"I think you know..." Tiff replied, her breath shaking as Taeyeon brought the hand that was on her stomach up higher to rest just under her sensitive breasts. "...what I want" she let out while trying to turn around to kiss Taeyeon but the latter still had a hold on her hair. "Please..." She begged

"Please what?" Taeyeon whispered in her ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and playing with the piercings there, swirling her tongue around them effectively making Tiffany struggle a little.

"Please, make love to me" Tiffany replied in a loud whisper only to hiss when Taeyeon bit her earlobe, tightened her hold on her hair and grabbed her breast. "But..." Tiffany started, her wetness dripping down her leg.

"But?" Taeyeon asked, moving her lips to Tiffany's neck and sucking feverishly to make the only bruise that is acceptable to leave on a woman.

"Rough" Tiffany exhaled, she couldn't see Taeyeon's eyes turn black with lust and want, not until she was pushed onto the bed and straddled, her arms pinned above her.

"Oh yeah?" Taeyeon smirked, leaning down to kiss Tiffany but then changing her mind and sitting back up, frustrating the girl beneath her. Tiffany nodded to answer Taeyeon's question.

"Yes" that was all the confirmation Taeyeon needed. She dived down and connected their lips aggressively, biting and nipping whenever she could and loving the moans Tiffany gave in response. "Fuck" she said in between kisses.

Taeyeon chuckled and released one of Tiffany's wrists only to grab both of them in her one hand while her now free one dragged it's nails down Tiffany's neck emitting a gasp from the latter. She struggled against Taeyeon, not from fear but simply loving the restriction and the helplessness she was feeling .

"Hmm...what are we going to do with you Tiffany?" Taeyeon whispered against her neck. "I have to use both of my hands but I can't let you go..." she moved her head to look Tiffany in the eyes, pleasantly surprised at the need in Tiffany's dark, brown orbs.

"Tie me up..." She exhaled, excited at the possibility of being restrained in bed. Of course this time it was going to be pleasant as before when Jessica had done it, it was awful.

Taeyeon smiled at Tiffany's response and immediately leaned over the side of the bed but not letting Tiffany's wrists go. She grabbed a scarf out of her suitcase and then began to tie it around Tiffany's wrists and around the bars on the headboard, effectively restraining her wife.

"Urgh you look so hot" Taeyeon groaned as she unbuttoned Tiffany's shirt only to drag her nails down the toned torso when it had been uncovered. Tiffany shivered at the sensation, biting on her lower lip as she tugged against her bonds.

Taeyeon smiled as she watched Tiffany struggle and led her hand down until coming to a stop at Tiffany's waistband. Taeyeon didn't waist a second, she unbuttoned Tiffany's shorts, pulled them down roughly and then did the same with her underwear.

She then leaned back over her and brought her hands behind Tiffany's back, pulling the girl against her body. Tiffany's chest was rising and falling, pressing into Taeyeons breasts with each breath. She leaned up so her lips caressed Taeyeon's who broke the kiss to move down Tiff's neck in gentle, and then harsher nibbles.

Every hair on Tiffany's body reacted, her nipples standing up demanding attention. She moaned as Taeyeon's lips and tongue met that special spot on her neck and her eyes opened for a split second to see Taeyeon's passion being poured over her only for her eyes to roll back closed again when those teeth sank into her sensitive flesh.

Tiffany's lips were moist with Taeyeon's saliva and only became more wet when Taeyeon kissed them again, allowing her tongue to enter and twist inside while her hands still clawed at Tiffany's body. Tiffany shivered as the musky scent of both her and Taeyeon filled her nostrils making her senses go into overdrive.

Taeyeon growled as her clothes were doing nothing but irritating her sensitive body. She got up and pulled them off before taking her seat on top of Tiffany again, fully naked and her wet core brushing against Tiffany's stomach. Tiffany whimpered, her body was on fire and ready to burst from Taeyeon's teasing.

"You're my wife Tiffany" Taeyeon's breath hot in her ear, pulsing and tickling.

"I need you Tae" she cried as she pulled against the restraints yet again wanting to touch her but not being allowed. It was frustrating yet hot, being controlled.

Taeyeon smirked as her hand gripped Tiffany's neck and her fingers swept gently against her clit. Tiffany groaned and writhed beneath Taeyeon only for the latter to unhook her bra, letting her twins free to wriggle when Tiff did. Taeyeon watched them for a while before looking into Tiffany's eyes, they were full of desire.

"Please" Tiffany begged again, she wanted to be touched, needed to be touched. Taeyeon accepted her request and plunged two fingers into her hot and tight core, in and out, in and out all while grinding herself onto Tiffany's abs getting into a rhythm.

As she pleasured both herself and her wife, Taeyeon noticed Tiffany's core was tightening so thrusted even harder while making the scissor motion with her fingers inside her wife. That pushed Tiffany over the edge and she orgasmed, her body arching off the bed with Taeyeon's fingers still pumping inside of her. Her hands were gripping onto the scarf with all that she had before she fell back onto the bed gasping. Taeyeon didn't stop though, she was going to make this night unforgettable and being the byuntae she is...

"I want to try something" Taeyeon revealed, slowing down the pace inside Tiffany making the latter groan in annoyance while still keeping up her grinding. She lifted up Tiffany's butt a little so the girl would bend her knees and lift her butt off the bed just slightly so she could see...ah there it was.

Tiffany closed her eyes trying to will herself closer to that second orgasm she needed but Taeyeon's pace inside her wouldn't allow it. If she could use her hands she would have grabbed Taeyeon's and thrusted it at lightening speed in and out of herself, but of course she couldn't. Tiffany's eyes shot open when she felt a finger prodding her asshole, she lifted her head up in shock to see Taeyeon looking back at her, a cute questioning expression on her face.

"I want to be your first" she smiled shyly while tickling around the puckered virgin hole of Tiffany's.

Tiffany wasn't fond of the idea of being penetrated there but Taeyeon's eager little face made her accept, as long as she hurried her fingers inside her core she'd agree to anything.

Now she had confirmation, Taeyeon pushed her finger inside the super tight hole of Tiffany's just a little while still pumping inside her with her other hand. She noticed Tiffany squeeze her eyes shut, luckily she had thought to lube up the finger before so it would slide in easier but she guessed it still hurt. To make Tiffany feel better, Taeyeon increased the speed of her fingers in her core before plunging the lone finger all the way into Tiffany's asshole fast making the latter grunt at the feeling.

Taeyeon smiled as she turned and wriggled her finger inside Tiffany before starting to thrust in a similar rhythm to her other hand yet much slower. The added pressure made Tiffany's g-spot much easier to rub against so as soon as her fingers met the sensitive spot, Tiffany cried out.

"More Taeyeon!" She screamed so Taeyeon increased the speed of her finger to match the ones in her core, pressing against the g-spot each time but not enough for the struggling Tiffany. "Add another finger! " she ordered "do it fast!"

Taeyeon did as she was told and pushed another finger inside Tiffany's ass, pumping with the same vigorousness. Tiffany was screaming in pleasure as Taeyeon's fingers now dug into her g-spot each time they were pushed inside her. She pulled against the bonds wanting to dig her nails into something, she pulled so hard that the scarf ripped in the middle finally allowing her to move her hands and claw at Taeyeon's back.

"Urgh" Taeyeon clenched her teeth at the feeling yet proceeded to add in a third finger to Tiffany's core and using the last of her energy, increased her speed. Tiffany screamed and dug in her fingernails further making Taeyeon cry out in pain, Tiffany tried to stop but couldn't, it was coming hard and fast...hurtling towards the edge and then, it came.

She let herself go and her cum sprayed out, covering Taeyeon who came herself at the sight and feeling of the warm and wet liquid covering her. It kept coming as Taeyeon slowed down her thrusts and the squirting finally came to an end when the latter stopped and fell to the side of Tiffany, panting and aching.

Tiffany was in a world of her own, never had she cum so hard in her life, it was so fucking incredible. She tried to open her eyes only to find she couldn't, she was drifting off, blacking out from the pleasure.


	74. Journey

Tiffany awoke to the feeling of a light slapping on her face, she frowned and opened her eyes to see Taeyeon's cute smiling face staring back down at her.

"You lazy girl, come on get up. We are going for a swim" she smiled and threw a bathing costume onto the dazed and confused girl.

"Oh my god Tae" she groaned and led her hand down to feel her sore and still leaking core and her equally as aching ass.

"Sorry, did I go too hard?" Taeyeon asked, feeling a little guilty about making her wife pass out.

"No it was incredible Taetae" Tiffany smiled reassuringly before getting up with a slight wince and getting dressed into her bikini. She looked outside and saw it was really dark, Taeyeon caught her eye and shook her head.

"It's not dark where we are going, don't worry" she smiled.

Taeyeon wrapped a towel around Tiffany's body and then grabbed a bag and the key to their room before leading Tiffany outside. They took the elevator down to the lobby and then walked through to the doors that would lead them to the pool. Tiffany couldn't help but notice the workers behind the desk smiling and winking at both her and Taeyeon as if they knew something.

As soon as they stepped through those doors, Tiffany gasped at the sight. What she saw was a closed off area, in the middle of the area was a beautiful oval shaped swimming pool with the pattern of a white orchid at the bottom of it. Due to all the lights surrounding the pool, the twinkling of the stars and the lights in the distance...the pool sparkled and shone in the night. It reminded Tiffany of the water in Jeju island. However the most breathtaking thing was that the pool overlooked the beach, the waves crashing when they hit the shore before being dragged back into the sea again. It was just magnificent.

"Another thing to add to 'the most romantic places you've ever brought Tiffany Hwang?' Tiffany chuckled

"It's beautiful isn't it? When I was looking at where to stay online, sure there were nicer hotels but none of them had this sort of thing" Taeyeon smiled as she looked out at the horizon.

"It's perfect" Tiffany agreed. The two then dumped their towels on a sun lounger and made their way down the steps and into the pool. It was warm due to the humid air and relaxed both women immediately, Tiffany's aches were gone as she swam up to the side of the pool to look at the waves only about fifteen feet in front of her. Taeyeon swam up behind her and placed her hands either side of the girl, trapping her there. She held onto the side even though she could stand up and asked Tiffany to turn around.

Tiffany obeyed and the two looked into each others twinkling eyes before kissing passionately. They poured out their love through that kiss so by the time they pulled away, both were flushed and gasping.

"What is one thing you'd love to do here?" Taeyeon asked before lifting up Tiffany's butt so the latter could wrap her legs around the slightly shorter girl, her arms hanging around Taeyeon's neck.

"Hm, there is something that I've seen on television that I'd love to see" Tiffany replied, bringing her head forward to rest her chin on Taeyeon's shoulder.

"What is it?" She whispered in response, holding her arms tightly around Tiffany's back and nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck.

"I wanted to do it...but I was scared to go on a boat so I forgot about it for a while. But then SuperTaeng came along and wiped my fears away" she smiled and kissed Taeyeon's shoulder. "I'd love to go out into the sea and watch the whales jump out of the water. It probably sounds stupid but there's something about the gracefulness of such a large animal that makes me wish I could see it in the flesh..."

"It's not stupid babe, it sounds amazing" Taeyeon smiled and leaned back to look at Tiffany again. "Which is why..."Taeyeon leaned in and kissed her once more before pulling away and finishing her sentence. "...we are going to see them tomorrow" she grinned as Tiffany's small smile disappeared.

Her jaw hung open as she tried to contemplate what Taeyeon had just said. "What?" She asked tentatively. It was a dream of hers since she was little and to have Taeyeon just say that it was going to come true was...hard to take.

"We are going to see them tomorrow. We have someone to take us out into the sea where humpback whales are spotted each and every time a boat takes tourists there. There's a 100% chance of seeing them." Taeyeon chuckled as she watched Tiffany's eyes glisten with grateful tears. She was engulfed in a tight hug from her wife immediately.

"Oh my god thank you Taeyeon. God I love you so much you're so fucking good to me, you know that?" Tiffany cried

"Shhh..." Taeyeon patted Tiffany's back to comfort her. "SuperTaeng will be there for you every step of the way. I can be your hero baby!" she sang only for Tiffany to push her under the water to shut her up. "Yah!" Taeyeon shouted when she came back up, rubbing her eyes and pouting at her wife.

"Shush you" Tiffany smiled and pecked Taeyeon's lips.

"Are you saying I'm a bad singer?" Taeyeon asked, her eyebrow raised in fake anger.

"No baby..." Tiffany smirked and let herself down from Taeyeon's waist to push her up against the side of the pool. "You just need to shut up so I can kiss you"

And that she did. The two stayed in the pool for another hour before drying themselves off and heading back to the hotel room. Once they got there...let's just say it's good that the room was soundproof.


	75. End

...

"Wake up Fany! We are going to see your whales today" Taeyeon bounced happily on the bed next to the sleeping Tiffany. She bounced until she saw Tiffany open her eyes.

"Urgh man...you took it out of me last night baby" Tiffany chuckled and smiled warmly at her lover.

"You took it out of me too but come on!" She squealed and went over to Tiffany suitcase to throw her some clothes.

Tiffany got up and did as she was told, getting dressed and putting on her makeup before waiting at the side of the bed for Taeyeon to be done in the bathroom. When she came out, Tiffany went inside did her business and then the two left for their spectacular trip.

"Are you alright?" Taeyeon asked as they waited for the ship that would take them out into the sea.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous and excited" Tiffany replied honestly. Yes she had gone on a ship before but it didn't stop her nerves from affecting her once again.

"It's okay" Taeyeon smiled and held her arm around Tiffany's shoulders. With her other arm she dug around in her bag and got out a red towel. She then held it over her own shoulders like a cape. "SuperTaeng" she winked making Tiffany laugh at her dorky lover.

"You're so silly" she smiled. "But I love it"

The ship came and Tiffany managed to get on it no problem. She noticed that although the ship was large, it was only her and Taeyeon that got on board.

"You bought this entire thing so we could be alone?" Tiffany asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well yes, I want to be the only one who shares this moment with you and I don't want you to get scared by the crowds when they all gather to the railing to look at the whales" Taeyeon replied making Tiffany smile at how caring her wife was.

"Okay you're forgiven."

The two went to sit where they had before on the way to Jeju, at the front. As soon as the horn bellowed, the ship set off only this time, Tiffany didn't close her eyes. Sure her hands were clammy, her body shaking but she found it beautiful to watch as the waves crashed against the bottom of the ship so much so that she wanted to get closer. She tugged Taeyeon to her feet and went to stand right at the front, Taeyeon behind her recreating the famous titanic pose. To make it complete, she stretched out her arms wide and felt the wind flow through her hair, Taeyeon held tightly onto her while she closed her eyes and smiled.

Taeyeon was right, with SuperTaeng there, Tiffany could do anything she set her mind to. The couple stayed in that position until Taeyeon gasped making Tiffany open her eyes.

"Tiffany look!" She shouted, pointing out a spot in the sea. Tiffany frowned, not being able to locate anything. Then all of a sudden, she saw a fin coming to the surface but it wasn't a whale fin. Tiffany immediately jumped back and clung onto Taeyeon for dear life.

"Oh my god Tae it's a shark! We are gonna be eaten oh my god I'm sorry. I love you!" She cried dramatically causing Taeyeon to double over in laughter. Tiffany wasn't impressed, they were gonna die and Taeyeon was laughing her head off.

She waited a while before Taeyeon stopped her laughing fit and took her back up to the edge, pointing at the fin again. "It's a dolphin Fany" she smiled. Tiffany wasn't sure but then the same fin went under the water and the dolphin jumped right up out of the sea before disappearing once again. Tiffany gasped and watched as more of them surrounded the ship, jumping up as if to greet them. Tears fell down Tiffany's face as she watched the beauty of the majestic animals while Taeyeon smiled at Tiffany's reaction knowing that if this was her reaction to dolphins, she was going to be floored by the time they saw a whale.

Once the dolphins had gone, Taeyeon and Tiffany sat down at the edge, their legs dangling down between the railings.

"Do you remember the first time you came into my office?" Taeyeon asked, grabbing Tiffany's hand as they looked out to the horizon.

"Of course. It was my first time seeing you, I'd never forget it." Tiffany smiled and squeezed Taeyeon's hand. "I came in and I had expected you to be cold and unwelcoming but you weren't. You praised me and I think I kinda experienced love at first sight" Tiffany chuckled."

"Really?" Taeyeon asked curiously.

"Mm. After I left your office, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were always on my mind and the way you teased me when you came and sat by me that same day was like torture"

"Aw, I'm sorry" Taeyeon smirked. "You made an impression on me y'know. I found it fun to wind you up and I liked spending time with you, something I had never felt with the other workers. And when you bought me that coffee, something clicked and I knew I felt something for you." Taeyeon admitted.

"What about when you gave me the assistant job?" Tiffany asked. "Was it really that Sooyoung wasn't doing her job properly?"

Taeyeon lost her smile at the mention of Sooyoung's name but she answered the question. "Honestly...Sooyoung was shit at her job, but..." Taeyeon smiled. "That wasn't the reason I fired her. The reason was that I wanted to see you everyday, I wanted to help you with your bills and I simply just wanted to be with you. You were a breath of fresh air"

"Aww" Tiffany smiled and punched Taeyeon's shoulder playfully.

"Okay...what about the restaurant you invited me to? The thing with the waitress, what was all that about?" Taeyeon smirked. As soon as Tiffany remembered she flushed her favourite colour.

"Yes, I was jealous okay?" She muttered making Tae chuckle. "She was totally flirting with you and I wasn't happy." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Aw poor baby, y'know I only winked at her cause I wanted to see your reaction" Taeyeon smiled only for Tiffany to pout in response.

"Really? God you're so mean Taetae!"

"Oh shush, you got revenge by grinding with those guys and kissing Jessica at that party missy!" Taeyeon fought back.

"You were jealous?" Tiffany asked with a playful look on her face.

"Yes, I wasn't overjoyed about it"

"Then my plan worked." Tiff giggled. "I was kinda worried you'd think of me as a slut for letting people touch me but thankfully you didn't right?"

"Nooo, I just didn't want to see that" Taeyeon replied.

"I was really grateful when you opened up to me y'know?" Tiffany started. "It made me feel trusted and I really liked that. Oh and you'll never believe how hard I found it watching you change and just being in the same room as you" Tiff groaned at the memory. "Complete and utter torture"

"Poor baby" Taeyeon chuckled. "I like this, going through our memories" she admitted.

"Me too" Tiffany smiled. "Okay...obviously we remembered our karaoke date" she chuckled. "I totally sang that song for you y'know."

"That was adorable. My song...I think when I listened to the words...it was the first time I felt confused about my feelings. My heart beat faster when I sang the word 'love' and I didn't know why. That's when I looked at you and I was full of confusion. Then when you confessed and I kissed you...that was it. I understood, I liked you romantically"

"Awwww!" Tiffany squealed and hugged her cute wife "That kiss was daebak. Best kiss I've ever had" Tiffany admitted

"Why thank you" Taeyeon bowed jokingly. "Oh and then that dinner with Jessica, jeez she scared me" she chuckled

"God I was so embarrassed. I told her off so bad" Taeyeon laughed at that.

"And then after you came over to sleep at mine...I just had to tell you I loved you. You helped me so much and you deserved an answer to your own confession. I'm sorry if it made you feel like I didn't want to be with you, I just needed time to sort my feelings out." Tae sighed

Tiffany shook her head and held her finger to Taeyeon's lips. "Don't apologise, you have nothing to apologise for. It was perfect" she smiled and replaced her finger with her lips.

"Our first time was magical and I know I'll always remember that for the rest of my life and then..." Taeyeon shifted awkwardly "the incident happened" She sighed and stood up, her eyes stuck to the ground.

"Tae...it wasn't your fault."

"You've told me that many times Tiff but I can't help feeling I was responsible." She sat down next to Tiffany again and continued. "Do you know what the first thing I thought about was when I saw you lying there all beat up?"

Tiffany looked away, not wanting to see Taeyeon cry. "No"

"Well actually the first thing was that I hated myself, but the other thing...have you ever seen that movie 'The Vow?'

Tiffany nodded. "The one where she wakes up and doesn't remember her husband?" Taeyeon nodded.

"I was scared that was going to be you and me. If you didn't remember me, I don't know what I would've done. I prob..."

She got cut off with a kiss. "I would never forget you Tae. You were my crush, then my girlfriend, then my lover, my fiancé and finally now you're my wife. Nothing will ever change that" Tiffany smiled and leaned in to give her a long kiss before pulling away and looking out to the sea again, they had stopped and hadn't noticed. "I'm so glad I'm here with you Tae" she smiled and leaned her head on Taeyeon's shoulder. All of a sudden...

"Girls!" The captain called out. Taeyeon and Tiffany looked to him to see him pointing out into the distance, they turned back and were floored by what they witnessed.

"Oh my..." Tiffany whispered as she stood up and held onto the railings with all of her strength.

She saw a giant spurt of water fly up before raining back down to the sea. Beneath it was a humpback whale. She could only just see the back of it beneath the waves but even just being in the presence of such a magnificent animal was enough for Tiffany. She dreamed of having it jump into the air but it didn't matter.

"Wow it's beautiful" Taeyeon smiled as she rested her arm around Tiffany's waist.

"It is" Tiffany agreed.

They watched as the fin of the whale glided along the surface until it disappeared beneath the waves. Tiffany thought was all they were going to see so began to step down from the edge only to gasp when it happened. The whale had gained momentum under the water and shot up out of the sea, only it's tail out of sight. The girls watched in awe as it went up and up before crashing back down, covering them in the salty sea water.

Tiffany laughed in pure joy at what she had just seen. Thankfully the captain was taking photos for them otherwise Tiffany would've been glued to her camera. She hugged Taeyeon as tight as she could as she was so excited and grateful for this oppurtunity.

"Girls, I think she's coming up again, stand in front and smile, have a photo with her" Taeyeon and Tiffany immediately got into position and grinned when they heard the whale come out again while the captain snapped the photo. "Perfect!" He exclaimed.

They turned back around to see the tail only just dissapear back into the sea. "This is one of the best days of my life" Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah? What are the others?" Taeyeon asked whilst nuzzling against Tiffany's neck.

"The first, was the day we got married. The second was the day you proposed. The third was the day you confessed and the fourth was the day I met you." Tiffany replied.

"Me too baby, in exactly that order."

"I love you and I'm going to enjoy every single moment I have with you from now until the end of our lives. I'm going to grow old with you, have children with you and cherish you. If you live to be one hundred, I hope I live to be one hundred minus a day, so I never have to live without you." Tiffany smiled, tears glistening in her eyes as she looked at her one true love.

"I love you, and I don't think you'll ever know how much. I just know that I'm going to spend everyday showing you, showing you what you mean to me. You will never live a day without being cherished and I can't wait to get a house together, children...oh and a puppy!" Taeyeon chuckled.

"You are my everything to me Tiffany" she added

"And you are my everything to me"

At that moment, three humpback whales raised their tails in the air while in a line. Behind those tails further in the distance, a fourth whale jumped up as high as it could go while turning slowly through the air. Before it came back down to hit the water, the three tails slapped down in time with the splash of the whale behind them. Water sprayed everywhere and the captain had taken the greatest photo he ever would take in his lifetime. As he turned the boat around and began to head home, he printed the photo with the two words the girl with black hair had asked for.

'Super TaeNy'


End file.
